


Страшнее войны (версия изначальная, фэндомная)

by Bukan



Series: Страшнее войны [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko, Original Work, Tanya Grotter - Dmitri Yemets
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Roleplay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 107,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Интернет-феерия.</p>
<p>история одной форумной ролёвки и того, как события в реале влияли на ход ролевой, а события в ролевой - на реальный мир.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Главы 1-32

**Author's Note:**

> У этой книги дюжина соавторов, но будет лучше их не перечислять. Поскольку то, что мы творили и переживали вместе, изначально не предназначалось для создания полновесного литературного произведения.  
> Все совпадения неслучайны, и несовпадения – тоже. Но цели кого-то обидеть, высмеять или вывести на чистую воду автор никоим образом не преследовал. Все мы люди, ужасно интересные в многообразии своих проявлений.  
> Для простоты изложения все используемые в сети имена-прозвища, так называемые ники, написаны кириллицей, с прописных букв и без всяких украшательских символов.  
> Посвящается всем,  
> кого я считаю друзьями,  
> и всем,  
> кто считает другом меня
> 
> У этой книги ещё и масса вдохновителей. Очень известных и любимых в определённых кругах писателей. Создателей великолепных героев, которым бессовестно дарят новые жизни различные сочинители продолжений и игроки в ролевые игры…  
> Все совпадения, опять же, неслучайны, но это сознательно. Ибо психология ролевиков наилучшим образом показывается именно на примере отыгрышей известных персонажей…  
> С любовью и благодарностью –  
> Сергею Лукьяненко,  
> Джоан Кэтлин Роулинг,  
> Дмитрию Емцу,  
> Клайву Стейплзу Льюису  
> и всем тем, кто помог духом и идеями,  
> в том числе авторам и исполнителям песен
> 
> Английские эпиграфы переведены мной и отредактированы добрыми людьми, переводы немецких найдены в Интернете.

#### Глава первая

_Фрегат твоей мечты_

_Раздавили льды_

_Давным-давно,_

_И незначительным стало_

_То, что было когда-то_

_Главнее всего…_

**_Из репертуара группы «Крематорий» –_ **

**_«Сексуальная кошка»_ **

****

Соня Арефьева залезла с ногами на стул – неудобно, конечно, но ей нравилось. К тому же всё равно через пять минут либо она сама переменит положение, либо к ней захотят влезть на колени.

Жаль, конечно, что сегодня она опять вышла в сеть до того, как уложила ребёнка и закончила все домашние дела. Но что делать, если вскорости придёт муж и прочно займёт компьютер?

Молодая женщина зацепилась взглядом за фиолетовые, то есть просмотренные, ссылки в заголовках новостей. Видимо, Юра утром открывал. С тех пор ещё много чего случилось… Но уж она, Соня, ни за что не станет интересоваться. Противно ей, да и далека она от всего этого уже давно… «Крайне правые» пошли бузить вперемешку с «крайне левыми» – ну и пусть их всех унесут черти. Скопом! Одного жаль – что запятнаны знамёна. Лучше отгородиться от всего этого, благо есть чем.

Всё ведь как всегда! Когда времени в обрез – сразу куча интересных дел. А делать их не успеваешь, потому что одновременно с тобой в сети находится толпа разных личностей. Часть из которых жаждет пообщаться с тобой, а с частью жаждешь пообщаться ты сама. Эти два множества совпадают едва ли наполовину, но в любом случае общение очень сильно отвлекает…

Вот когда есть возможность висеть в сети часами – сразу и делать нечего, и поговорить не с кем… А сейчас – только и успевай переключать «окна», одновременно послеживая за событиями в реальном мире. Каждую минуту надо быть готовой сорваться на зов своего детёныша. Либо мгновенно отсоединиться от сети и выбежать к дверям встречать любимого супруга.

« _Дормаус_*. Так, Дань, я тебе уже говорила или нет? Если я резко исчезну – значит, Юра пришёл.

_Даниил_. Вроде говорила…

_Дормаус_. Тогда хорошо. Я всех предупреждаю, чтобы не обижались потом…

_Даниил_. Угу. Как у Юры на службе? Припахивают разгонять протестующих?

_Дормаус_. Дань, я не хочу сейчас на эту тему говорить. Меня тут Консерва по этому же поводу грузит. Если интересно, я потом скину тебе лог.

_Даниил_. Как хочешь. Консерва – это серьёзно… А мне давно уже всё равно… Хороших политиков не бывает…

_Дормаус_. Не то слово… Самое-то поганое, что они там все свалялись! Ладно, можешь меня десять минут не отвлекать? А то я вообще ничего не успею!..

_Даниил._ ОК».

Разумеется, на самом деле этот диалог выглядел значительно менее культурно. Не в смысле наличия нехороших слов, а в том плане, что большинство Сониных предложений начинались с маленьких букв. Большинство Даниных писались не сплошным текстом, а друг под другом, отдельными сообщениями. У обоих фразы перемежались разного рода рожицами, выражавшими эмоции. Хватало и опечаток, по возможности исправляемых в следующем сообщении…

« _Печень Трески_. Они, конечно, весьма нехорошие люди… Но откуда в вас, Мышка, столько злости?

_Дормаус_. Разозлишься тут… Особенно когда с частью этих людей когда-то дружила. Они у нас дома бывали… а теперь идут по улицам за ручку с теми, чьи чучела мы вместе делали…

_Печень Трески_. Вы их лично знали?

_Дормаус_. Ну, не тех, кто у них в активистах… Но многих знала. Чёрт, там ведь остались нормальные люди. Те, кого лично мы в своё время не вытащили… Хотя Юра говорит, что все нормальные люди оттуда уже давно поуходили. Сами. И вместо политики занимаются домашним хозяйством. Остались либо карьеристы, либо психопаты.

_Печень Трески_. Мне сложно судить… Меня никогда не тянуло ни в какие подобные тусовки. Я как-то привык сам по себе… А со временем и в самих идеях разочаровался.

_Дормаус_. Ну уж нет, я не могла без единомышленников! Да и от идей не откажусь никогда. Хотя разумом понимаю, что надо создавать нечто новое на совершенно другой основе. Не цепляясь за отжившие символы и идеалы…

_Печень Трески_. Да, правильно, это, судя по всему, так и есть…

_Дормаус_. Знаете, ведь так странно получилось… Я столько времени считала наше государство злом, врагом… А теперь ведь получается, что самый мой любимый человек стоит на страже спокойствия этого государства. А мои бывшие приятели… я бы даже сказала – наши с Юркой, теперь остались по другую сторону. Они бузят, чтоб только всё развалилось. Вместе с ними бузят те, кому демократии не хватает… правозащитники и прочая шваль. А мы, получается, считаем правильным их усмирять…

_Печень Трески_. Но ведь это же неправильное государство, несправедливое, зачем же его защищать?

_Дормаус_. Ну, во-первых, знаете что? Служат всё-таки не государству, а Родине. А её интерес сейчас, похоже, в том, чтобы сохранить хоть какую-то стабильность и на её основе выстроить что-то нормальное. Всё равно настоящую революцию никто делать не будет. У всех семьи, дети, добро, в конце концов, какое-то нажитое… Страшно всем этим рисковать. То есть бузить пойдут только те, кому терять нечего. И жалеть они не будут ни себя, ни других. Когда-то сама хотела быть такой… но, видно, не получится уже. Фух, извините, что накатала целый поток сознания да ещё ждать заставила – меня тут отвлекали…

_Печень Трески_. Ничего страшного, мне интересно, я сам вас первый загрузил. Просто вы ведь, если я правильно понял, сейчас сами жена, мать, живёте более-менее обеспеченно – ясно, что отстаиваете стабильность. Но вы ведь, Мышка, очень неравнодушный человек!

_Дормаус_. Ну вы, вроде как, тоже…

_Печень Трески_. Да я просто тихо ностальгирую в уголке… А вы не боитесь высказываться, вы проводите всякие идеи в своих рассказах…

_Дормаус_. Да знаю я отлично, что это иллюзия, что никто, начитавшись меня, не изменится! Просто не могу по-другому. Всё равно получается, что я это делаю для себя…

_Печень Трески_. Ну, наверное, для нас ещё… для читателей. И почитателей.

_Дормаус_. Ого! Спасибо на добром слове. Вот потому, наверное, и не получается у меня жить спокойно. Изменить, конечно, ничего не могу – но куда я мессианство-то своё засуну?»

Пока собеседник озадачивался подобным вопросом, Соня продолжала трепаться в параллельном «окне».

« _Дормаус_. Вот Ирмичек, вот до чего ж противно, когда на бывших приятелей приходится точить ножи…

_Девочка-Скерцо_*. Да уж не говори. Это ты ещё терпимая и не обязана с ними общаться. А я тут иногда чувствую, что офигенно люблю некоторых из числа общих знакомых. Вот так вот загоняю в угол и люблю. Лопатой. В особо извращённой форме.

_Дормаус_. Ирма! Ну я под стулом и в шоке!

_Девочка-Скерцо_. А мне даже не стыдно ни разу. Это пусть Консерве стыдно будет.

_Дормаус_. Да что вы все на бедного Илюху наехали? Я вон тут параллельно прекраснейшим образом его политикой гружу…

_Девочка-Скерцо_. Ну просто Илюша Косолапоев** – доморощенный философ и чемпион по бестактным вопросам, и ещё он думает, что он один тут умный.

_Дормаус_. Знаешь, не замечала. Может, я сама ещё хуже?

_Девочка-Скерцо_. Вряд ли. Ты, Соня, ухитрилась ещё ни с кем ни разу не поссориться, а я уже от многих прячусь. Вот у тебя сколько сейчас народу на проводе?

_Дормаус_. Ой, сейчас посчитаю… Раз… два… три… четыре…»

 

#### Глава вторая

_А из этих ковров_

_Посредине дворов_

_Вдаль куда-то летит_

_Пыль домашних миров…_

**_Из репертуара М. Шуфутинского –_ **

**_«Тётя Таня»_ **

****

Раз… два… три… четыре…

Высокий мужчина отсчитывает шаги в такт музыке, звучащей в наушниках. Сухой, недобрый ритм. Опять борьба… или новый день не принесёт ничего, кроме привычной рутины? Пока ещё остаётся несколько десятков шагов до родной конторы… ещё есть шанс, что предсказанием на рабочий день станет не эта песня, а следующая, та, что выпадет по воле случая. Ещё можно расслабиться, прижмуриться на ходу, не для того даже, чтобы включить магическое зрение, а просто чтобы потом распахнуть глаза во всю ширь, прогоняя остатки сна…

День серый, осенний – а во взгляде солнце, и солнце на ресницах… Это дар – брать сияние ниоткуда. Дар, даже если такой Свет – для всех и ни для кого. Дар – не так чтобы идти по жизни смеясь, но уметь даже на краю улыбнуться простым проявлениям жизни.

Раз… два… три… четыре…

На кусте шиповника уже засыхают ягоды – а рядом с ними снова и снова распускаются цветы. Скоро заморозки – а эти создания природы не сдаются. Ради себя ли, ради мира? Кто знает, да и неважно. Светлому магу, охранителю покоя, приятно и радостно каждое утро глядеть на розовый куст и словно выпадать из реальности. Пусть и продолжая путь, и ожидая предсказания…

Раз… два… три… четыре…

Простые радости у каждого свои. Шеф Светлых расставляет на полке детские книжки. С любовью, нежностью, с ощутимыми шлейфами воспоминаний, связанных с каждой из них.

Спутница жизни Пресветлого просила его не загромождать их дом «этой ерундой» – всё равно дети давно выросли… Можно было бы подарить библиотеку какому-нибудь детскому дому… а может, и не стоит. Слишком много на страницах всякой жути, особенно в более новых книгах. А за страницами жути ещё больше.

Вот и приходится поселять разномастные миры у себя в кабинете. Тем более что «самому надо». А неплохо будет смотреться… Пусть даже полкой выше и лежат странные артефакты, давно покрытые пылью – _«и тех уже забывает Господь…»_

Раз… два… три… четыре…

Сказочная страна забыла о невзгодах. Часы отсчитывают мгновения уже седьмого спокойного года. Если и есть угрозы – то о них никто не помнит. Или не может себе представить, что опасности могут быть и такими – не от той стены гвоздь, не из-за границы даже, а из других реальностей…

Раз… два… три… четыре…

Показалось – или где-то падает капель? Неужели какие-то силы пробиваются сквозь чары, на десятки лет сковавшие этот мир лютой зимой? Сквозь её чары – великанши, королевы, красавицы… Неужели лёд начинает трещать у неё под ногами?

Что проще – удержать власть или… начать всё заново?

Раз… два… три… четыре…

Не ошибиться бы – а то насолишь подруге, подсунешь яд вместо противозачаточного…

Девушка сердито закидывает за спину длинную косу. Ещё не хватало в зелье её волос, тем более магически окрашенных. Так, осталось пять капель из вон того флакончика.

Чёрт, как же противно – даже если используешь свой страшный, непрошеный, навязанный дар вроде бы не во вред. Но всё равно – на разрушение, против жизни.

Нет, она сама не хотела бы – так. Спасаться от ужасов прошлого, встречаясь со всеми подряд… Нет, у неё будет всё по-другому, и она надеется, что не ошибётся в своём избраннике. В частности, потому, что не будет специально его искать и видеть его в каждом встречном…

Раз… два… три… четыре…

В песочных часах пересыпаются последние песчинки. Мерный голос зачитывает заключительные слова приговора. Ну что они там тянут… когда топор уже рвётся в дело и жаждет крови!

Палач проводит пальцем по лезвию, поднимает глаза на будущую жертву. Всего-навсего бессловесная тварь. Не понимающая, кто и за что её приговорил. И явно намеренная сопротивляться.

Да нечего крыситься, он всего лишь исполнитель приговора. Кто-то кричит: «Отрубить ему голову!» – а кто-то должен же это делать. Другое дело, что ему, чёрному магу из хорошей чистокровной семьи, это поистине нравится. Ему повезло с прикрытием. Даже в том добреньком мире, который преследует его и ему подобных, есть место, так сказать, злу в законе…

Раз… два… три… четыре…

Молодой Светлый удивлённо-радостно смотрит на полку с детскими книгами в кабинете шефа. А тот собирается с мыслями, чтобы «загрузить» своего непокорного, но всё же ценного сотрудника. Только взгляд Пресветлого уходит вверх, выше каштановой макушки, выше разноцветных корешков… Что же за артефакт забыт там на шкафу?

Молодой маг оборачивается – в ресницах мелькают солнечные блики, те самые, ниоткуда – и задевает стеллаж локтем. Вспышка… волшебный шар разбивается, осколки и книги летят во все стороны. Последний стоп-кадр – два расширенных золотисто-карих глаза… И перед шефом – пустота.

Раз… два… три… четыре…

Какая мерзкая сила дёрнула подумать про «начать всё сначала»? Вот, пожалуйста, опять перенесло в какой-то мир. Тёмный лес… говорят ли здесь деревья, что за звери здесь живут?.. Ну хорошо же, у неё будет время разобраться. Она – королева. Она не в первый раз подчиняет себе незнакомые миры!

Раз… два… три… четыре…

Невидимые часы отсчитывают первые секунды знакомства. Двое стоят друг перед другом в чистом поле – мужчина и девушка, Светлый и Тёмная поневоле. Взрослый, но восторженный – и юная, но недоверчивая. Перед ними непростой путь.

Раз… два… три… четыре…

Что за чёртов лес?! Топор по-прежнему в руке, но испить крови ему сегодня так и не довелось. Ну хорошо же! Первое существо, которое попадётся навстречу, будет изрублено в капусту. А если ему, палачу и чёрному магу, встретится тот, кто во всём виноват… о, его смерть не будет лёгкой!

Раз… два… три… четыре…

В сказочную страну попали незнакомые, нездешние, обладающие волшебной силой. Здесь очень давно не бывало тех, кто умел бы управлять магией, пронизывающей этот мир. Пока их ещё четверо. И известно о них с каждым шагом всё больше и больше.

Пять.

Она ещё ничего не знает. Пресветлый не находит слов, чтобы сообщить самой могучей, самой прекрасной волшебнице, которая по доброй воле хоронит себя у домашнего очага, – не находит слов, чтобы сообщить ей, что стряслось с её мужем…

Она ещё не знает. Она только чувствует. Случилось недоброе, и так или иначе придётся пробираться в незнакомый мир…

 

#### Глава третья

_Ступай смелее, провинциалка!_

_Сначала страшно – потом пройдёт!_

**_Из репертуара В. Малежика –_ **

**_«Провинциалка»_ **

****

Случилось недоброе, и так или иначе придётся пробираться в незнакомый мир…

Ирма Становская сошла с поезда на Белорусском вокзале. Яркая птица, чьё необычное оперение останавливало взгляды, отвлекая внимание от неправильного и умного лица гостьи столицы. Непослушные светлые волосы были перехвачены широкой вязаной лентой. Кофта, такой же крупной, ажурной вязки, удивляла полосками несочетаемых цветов. Поверх полосок подпрыгивал на кожаном шнурке серебряный дракончик с мечом в лапе. А вдоль швов на линялых джинсах тянулась художественная бахрома, в которой кое-где мелькали колокольчики и деревянные раскрашенные шарики. Завершали наряд девушки разношенные кроссовки и сумка через плечо – неожиданно простая и потёртая. Вторую сумку, спортивную и довольно набитую, Девочка-Скерцо тащила в руке. И то ли вещи её были не столько тяжёлыми, сколько объёмными, то ли злость и нетерпение придавали сил – только Ирма шла слишком быстро, словно стараясь перегнать свои тревоги и собственное материальное тело…

Её никто не встретил. Никто из московских друзей. А собирались ведь все, кроме Арефьевых – у них-то работа и ребёнок…

Ладно. И не в таких переделках бывали. Адрес Лиды-Кракозябрика, у которой Девочка-Скерцо собиралась остановиться, записан на бумажке, даже со схемой, как добраться от метро до дома. Позвонить бы, конечно… а, ладно! Кто-то у них должен быть дома, у Лиды ведь тоже ребёнок, только она не работает, как Соня… Да и Лидин муж часто бывает дома в рабочее время.

…Чтобы добраться хоть до какого-нибудь входа в метро, пришлось спрашивать дорогу у прохожих – не раз и не два. А внутри подземелья стоило остановиться, оглядеться и выбрать верное направление. Девушка сильно надеялась, что больше спрашивать не придётся.

И только ей показалось, что она начала постигать смысл надписей на стенах и «привязывать» их к чему-то знакомому – как в сумке затрезвонил мобильник.

Вот не было печали!..

– Да!!..

– Ирма! – голос Кракозябрика был почти неузнаваем за шумом. – Ты где?..

– Спускаюсь в метро!

– А мы тебя наверху по всей платформе ищем! Ты чего ушла-то?!

– Да я смотрю – вас нет…

– А мы в метро потерялись… Ну ты бы постояла, подождала… Теперь хоть стой, никуда не уходи! Ты на кольцевой или на радиальной?

– Сейчас погляжу… или спрошу…

…Лида перезванивала ещё пару раз. Но наконец перед отчаянно зевающей, прислонившейся к колонне Девочкой-Скерцо выросли три фигуры. Длинная и усатая – Даниила. Круглая и приземистая – «консервы» Ильи. И крепкая, по-земному женственная – Лидина. Ну и что Кракозябрик выдумывает, будто располнела?..

– Здравствуйте, Девочка-Скерцо, не плачете? – Илья протиснулся вперёд.

– Нет, рычу, – усмехнулась Ирма, жадно разглядывая всех троих, кого до сих пор знала только виртуально и видела на фотографиях.

Даня слегка поклонился гостье и подхватил её большую сумку. Лида тем временем расцеловалась с подругой:

– Ты классная! Гораздо лучше, чем на любых фотках!

– Взаимно!..

…В вагон грузились весело. Даня придержал для девушек свободные места, сам встал перед сидящими, даже не ставя на пол Ирмину сумку. Илья, известный под ником «Печень Трески», присел на корточки перед Девочкой-Скерцо, спросил, напрягая голос:

– Как там у вас, в Белоруссии? Свобода слова-то есть?

– Консерва! – одёрнула Кракозябрик. – Это только тебе могут в девять утра прийти в голову такие вопросы! Отстань от человека, видишь – она почти спит! Я, кстати, тоже – сначала ведь я проспала, потом вот этот умник, – она ткнула пальцем в сторону большеглазого Ильи, – опоздал, а вот этот второй умник, – она кивнула на Даниила, – ждал нас не на той станции…

– Я не виноват, – парировал длинный, – меня дезинформировали!

– У вас тут всего слишком много, – миролюбиво сказала Ирма, – в этой вашей Москве. Вот все всех и запутали.

– А у меня в Белоруссии родни полно… – уронил Даня как бы в пространство. Всё равно для всех присутствующих это был давно уже известный факт. – Может, скоро уже мы к вам…

– Почему нет-то? – Ирма бросила на него благодарный взгляд, мимолётный и задержавшийся на сумке в его руках.

– Мне расскажете, как и что? – снова встрял Илья.

– Потом, всё потом! – оборвала Лида. – Сначала Ирму надо покормить, засунуть в горячую ванну и уложить спать! И вообще – выходим! Чуть станцию тут с вами не проехали!

Они едва выдрались из поезда и поспешили на переход. Впереди был ещё долгий путь.

 

#### Глава четвёртая

_Идёт по свету менестрель,_

_Поёт не «тра-ля-ля!» –_

_Он песню бережно несёт_

_Про дочку короля!_

**_Из репертуара трио «Меридиан» –_ **

**_«Песенка весёлого менестреля»_ **

****

Впереди был ещё долгий путь. Извилистый, непростой, практически бесконечный – могло и жизни не хватить…

Ринальдо захлопнул древний фолиант, и тучи пыли поднялись над переплётом. Магическая книга не желала отдавать своих тайн простому смертному.

В стране Сиреневой – его родном королевстве, да и во всех сопредельных странах, во всех известных землях, что тянутся до самых краёв мира, до бездонных морей, – так вот, везде и всюду жизнь людскую поддерживало стихийное волшебство. Берегло от болезней, обеспечивало урожаи. Наделяло даром речи зверей и птиц. Приводило в действие многие простые механизмы – не надо было ждать нужного направления ветра, укрощать огонь или воду, губить деревья или добывать уголь…

Случалось, конечно, и так, что древние силы ополчались на людей, и тогда смерчем проносились по той или иной земле стихийные бедствия, болезни, помрачения умов… исчезая так же внезапно, как и налетали.

Но уже многие столетия ни в одной из досягаемых стран не рождалось ни единого человека, кто умел бы управлять силами природы. Древние легенды гласили, будто все чародеи, когда-либо жившие в этом мире, сами были – совсем не отсюда. Из-за бездонных морей, наверное…

Ринальдо не хотелось в это верить.

…В Сиреневой последняя катастрофа случилась лет семь назад. Как раз перед тем, как ныне покойный король решил жениться на молоденькой дочке короля-соседа. Сейчас она была единоличной правительницей Сиреневой.

А тогда, сразу после серии бедствий, в руки двадцатитрёхлетнему Ринальдо, занимавшему в те дни невнятную мелкую должность в королевской канцелярии, неожиданно попала древнейшая магическая книга.

Молодой человек и до этого был странным, не от мира сего. Таким обычно прямая дорога в монастырь – не столько для служения Богу, сколько для того, чтобы в тиши посвятить себя научным изысканиям.

И в Сиреневой, и в сопредельных странах возможность постричься в монахи была. Господствовавшая тогда религия это поощряла и приветствовала. Зато Ринальдо отец заявил сразу, что категорически против такой стези:

– Я и ждать не буду, пока подобное придёт тебе в голову! Я сразу скажу: тебе наследовать мою должность и мои умения. А придворный медик – фигура самая что ни на есть земная, практическая. Сидя над книгами, людей лечить не научишься!

Он же, старый доктор, шепнул в своё время королю, чтобы именно Ринальдо отправили в соседнюю страну за принцессой-невестой. Не одного, конечно, и даже не во главе кортежа. Но возложили бы на молодого человека персональную ответственность за будущую королеву.

– Мой сын не обманет доверия Вашего Величества, – убеждённо говорил медик, поднося государю каждодневное лечебное питьё. – Он любит только свои книги.

Про себя врачеватель заканчивал фразу: «Дай Бог, чтобы эта поездка его встряхнула, показала ему мир. Чтобы не сидел он дни и ночи напролёт, копируя таинственные знаки и пытаясь постичь их смысл…»

…Почётнейшее королевское поручение Ринальдо воспринял как тяжкую обузу. В пути не будет времени разгадывать тайны. А как бы славно было сделать так, чтобы злые смерчи больше не касались Сиреневой! В этот раз родной стране опять досталось порядком. В южных провинциях началось глухое брожение, грозившее перерасти в форменную войну за независимость этих территорий. Король едва поправился после тяжёлой болезни. И никто во всей Сиреневой не мог даже предположить, во что выльется опрометчивое решение государя жениться.

Если бы только научиться предсказывать, предвидеть… а ещё лучше – предотвращать увиденные беды!

* * *

Принцессе Лидии было восемнадцать лет. Воспитание она получила своеобразное, выросла своевольной, даже где-то отчаянной. Любила лес и добрую охоту больше, чем балы и наряды. А ещё с годами научилась с милой улыбкой говорить: «Да-да, конечно!» – а потом идти и делать всё по-своему.

Так что поехала она в Сиреневую безропотно. Но всю дорогу кидала по сторонам быстрые взгляды – в поисках спасения. И чаще всего смотрела прямо в лицо своему молодому спутнику.

Ринальдо был, конечно, не писаный красавец. Сильно сутулился и щурил близорукие глаза. Лицо у него было узкое, усталое, отрешённое, фигура пока ещё ладная, но без малейшего намёка на физическую силу и с перспективой излишней худобы…

Но всё же юная Лидия болтала с ним, смеялась, иногда даже находя отклик, и жаловалась, стараясь при этом сохранять не слишком серьёзный тон:

– Ну а с какой стати, спрашивается?! Король ваш старый и толстый, если не ошибаюсь – дважды вдовец, детей у него нет и не было… Это ведь что-то о нём говорит?

– По моим данным, принцесса, – отвечал ей Ринальдо, – если верить моему отцу – то его величество должен оправиться от своего недуга. И, в частности, есть шанс, что он сумеет подарить миру наследника престола.

– Подарить миру! – хохотала Лидия, показывая белые зубки. – Скажи ещё – произвести на свет! Хоть понимал бы разницу между «зачать» и «родить»! А ещё сын медика!

– Я-то действительно сын медика и много чего низменного понимаю. Но вы ведь – высокородная девица, и мне не пристало оскорблять ваш слух…

– Небо и ад! Уж лучше бы я была дочерью кого-нибудь попроще! Тогда мои родители меня бы не продали… Давай убежим, а?..

– Нас поймают и казнят. И вас, и меня.

– Меня – может, ещё и нет, скорее – с позором вернут отцу. Так что ты о себе беспокоишься.

– Конечно. Я не могу предать своего короля.

– А меня тебе, значит, не жалко. Рискнуть ты не хочешь. Я что же, совсем тебе не нравлюсь?

Ринальдо смотрел на неё и вздыхал. Она была смуглой, кареглазой, яркой, очень земной. В седле сидела по-мужски и держалась намного увереннее своего спутника. По-девичьи распущенные тёмно-русые волосы свободными прядями струились по ветру, падали принцессе на лоб, выбиваясь из-под золотого обруча…

– Вы – богиня. Честно. Но я связан словом. И к тому же моя невеста – наука. Магия, если быть точным.

– Сумасшедший! Никому не дано постигнуть…

– Слышал. Но не верю. Будет привал – покажу вам мою книгу. В смысле – ту, что я нашёл.

– А там разве написано, что служителю Силы нельзя любить женщину?

– Пока не знаю, я ещё только начал расшифровывать. Я просто сам для себя решил: Сила соперниц не потерпит.

– Не думай ты за неё, она ведь может и отплатить! А я, между прочим, тоже могу обидеться! Я ему предлагаю свою молодость и первый девический цвет – а он…

– А я верен своему королю. Скажите спасибо, принцесса, что я ему не расскажу, как низко вы его ставите.

– Я его не выбирала. Я не хочу ему принадлежать. Если не сбежать совсем – то хотя бы испортить ему брачную ночь. Пусть даже он об этом и не узнает. Есть ведь способы, а, сын медика?..

– Какая же вы… – Ринальдо заливался жгучей краской. – Мне страшно за его величество. Да и… меня вы тоже хотите использовать, не я – так другой…

Лидия долго молчала, понимая его правоту. Наконец промолвила:

– Ладно, не бойся ты ни за короля, ни за себя. Это я так, вредничаю – хоронить себя не хочется…

Остаток пути они проехали в молчании.

* * *

После свадьбы король Сиреневой был бодр и весел, королева тоже на жизнь не жаловалась, особенно после того, как через год брака родила девочку.

Король после сего радостного события прожил ещё около года. Второе пришествие болезни настигло его величество на весёлой охоте. Поговаривали, будто королева Лидия подстроила смерть мужа. Но этого никто не мог ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть.

Пожалуй, правду один только Ринальдо и знал. Как бы там ни было – а в чужой стране он стал для Лидии самым близким человеком. Даром, что мнения у этих двоих не сходились почти никогда, а отношения так и не стали предосудительными.

Королева признавалась Ринальдо, что с каждым днём всё больше привязывалась к супругу и стыдилась своих мыслей перед свадьбой. Лидия старалась вникать в государственные дела – но совершенно не была готова к тому, что на её плечи свалится вся страна. В те самые дни, когда хотелось только плакать о муже и оберегать дочку.

Без Ринальдо молодая королева тогда бы не выдержала. С тех времён и по сей день он был для неё чем-то средним между советником и шутом. Лидия была бы рада приблизить его к себе ещё сильнее – с тех пор, как кончился траур по супругу, она была одна и официально, и неофициально только из-за Ринальдо.

А он – из-за Силы.

Правда, злое волшебство вот уже семь лет, по большому счёту, обходило Сиреневую стороной. То ли Бог миловал, то ли стихия боялась энергичной королевы Лидии.

Ринальдо воспринимал такое затишье как свой шанс подготовиться и принять удар. Советнику уже удалось прочитать большую часть книги. Но применить знания на практике было, конечно, нереально.

В тот день у великого магического теоретика не было и тени предчувствия. А ведь в Сиреневой снова появились чародеи.

Начиналось новое время.

 

#### Глава пятая

_Нас ожидает встреча,_

_Нас ожидает чудо!_

_Именно в этот вечер_

_Будет с тобой – оттуда!_

**_Из репертуара группы «Маркшейдер Кунст» –_ **

**_«Счастье@_ ** **_ru_ ** **_»_ **

****

Начиналось новое время.

Впервые после тяжёлого и продолжительного перерыва Соня чувствовала себя окружённой друзьями.

Раньше общая компания присутствовала в её жизни в основном виртуально. Могла забежать в гости Кракозябрик, а вот вырваться к ней с ответным визитом было для Дормаус огромной проблемой. Лида жила на противоположном конце города, к тому же далеко от метро и без возможности подскочить на каком-нибудь транспорте. Значит, или срываться на пару часов, чтобы в разумное время попасть домой – не гости, а профанация! – или слёзно просить маму посидеть с ребёнком в выходной, чтобы Соня с Юрой могли нормально отдохнуть в компании. Второй вариант вызывал у Дормаус какой-то ступор. Просить было неудобно, слова не шли с языка – хотя, скорее всего, ей бы не отказали…

– У меня ситуация в корне отличная от твоей, – говорила как-то Соня Лиде. – Ты не работаешь и фактически везёшь на себе весь дом.

– Да я бы работала… сидеть с ребёнком некому, а мимо садика опять пролетели…

– Ну да… А у меня-то мама каждый день с рассвета до заката при внуке, поздно ей от нас к себе ехать – сложно, ночевать у нас – тоже, сама понимаешь…

– Да, в этом смысле однокомнатная квартира – врагу не пожелаешь! У нас вон «трёшка», и ряд людей ходит как к себе домой, вон даже Ирме, если она соберётся в Москву, будет где остановиться.

– Вот. У тебя почти штаб-квартира компании получается. Главное, чтобы тебе не сели на голову, а то ты и так слишком много на себе тащишь. Тебе в одном очень повезло: всё-таки удрать из дому тебе проще, чем мне…

– Ну да, Лёшка у меня часто бывает дома, и я его с самого начала приучила управляться с ребёнком. Не то что даже приучила – девочку он обожает, оно всё как-то само собой получается.

– У меня Юра тоже обожает Малюськина, просто служба такая, что и до ночи пахать приходится, и в выходной могут сдёрнуть… Элементарно меньше человеко-часов, чтобы набраться опыта и довести навыки до автоматизма. Может, вырастем побольше – будет проще… Хотя… тебе тоже, наверное, грустно, что вы вдвоём никуда пойти не можете?

– Уж чего хорошего, мне тоже для этого надо страшно напрягать маму. Но как-то так сложилось у нас – либо все идут к нам, либо я иду отдыхать одна…

– В твоём случае это только справедливо, у тебя же ненормированный рабочий день!

– Да, пожалуй, плюс Лёшику интересно немножко не то, что мне…

– Вот это тяжко. Я против этого организованно борюсь… Я так радовалась, когда мы и вы начали дружить именно семьями, ещё Малюськин только в проекте был…

– Кто спорит, хорошее дело, и общие точки всегда можно найти. Только вот бороться бесполезно, лучше принять всё как есть, так тоже весело!

* * *

Стоило в Москву приехать Ирме – как жизнь стала намного сложнее и интереснее.

Впервые за добрых пару лет, с тех, наверное, времён, как перестали общаться с так называемой оппозиционной молодёжью, Арефьевы собирались устроить у себя дома приём. Юра выделял день на то, чтобы встать к плите и удивить всех кулинарными шедеврами. Соня в «тихий час» и «после отбоя» намеревалась тоже внести свою лепту в виде пирога и пары салатов.

В гости ждали троих. Ирму, Лиду – и Даниила как сопровождающего и рыцаря высокой белорусской гостьи.

– Чудило он, – махал рукой капитан Арефьев, – ну ладно, пусть будет.

– Медведик, ну не тебе же с ним жить! – хмыкала Соня. – А Ирме, если у них склеится, конечно. Вообще не лучший для неё вариант, да и увлечён Данька явно сильнее, чем наша Девочка-Скерцо.

– Ага… Знаешь, даже странно. Вроде такая девушка одарённая, не только там стихи пишет и рисует, но и шьёт-вяжет-вышивает, хозяйственная, не безрукая… А до сих пор одна.

– Моя мама про неё сказала, что у неё, наверное, завышенные требования. А в целом так оно и есть. Ей нужен кто-то сильнее неё. Чтобы за него не приходилось всё решать.

– Тогда Данила – не вариант. Ведь детский сад – штаны на лямках! Ему до сих пор мама квартиру убирает!

– Ну… разберутся. Надеюсь хотя бы, что он не врёт и действительно сможет защитить свою женщину кулаками. А не только говорить комплименты и демонстрировать абстрактное служение Прекрасной Даме.

– Вот посмотрим. Понаблюдаю за ними со стороны – и скажу своё мнение.

– Да, очень любопытно будет посмотреть. Они ведь сейчас только узнают друг друга в реале, на самом деле… После долгого идеально-виртуального общения.

– Интересно, он её к себе поведёт?

– Может, и поведёт… но с них станется всё это время проговорить о высоких материях.

– Думаешь, он к ней приставать не будет? И она ему тоже не намекнёт? Это ведь тоже… способ познания друг друга…

– Вот медведик, тебя послушать – так от интима до свадьбы можно удержаться только если «наступать на горло собственной песне», и даже из разнополой дружбы влечение надо искусственно вычитать…

– А разве не так – по крайней мере, что касается первой половины?

– У тебя так, у меня так… у кого-то может быть совсем по-другому. Для кого-то это – вовсе не главное в отношениях.

– Значит, человек или импотент, или извращенец. Даниле вон уже тридцатник? Подозрительно, что он до сих пор не женат и даже, как я понял, ни разу не заводил серьёзных отношений… Ирме сколько, я забыл?

– Двадцать три, ещё года нет после диплома.

– Ну, может, она ему мозги на место поставит…

– Знаешь, дай Бог им счастья, но вот я всё понимаю, кроме одного: нам-то что до чужой личной жизни? У нас ведь со своей-то полный порядок! Ребёнок спит, а мы с тобой время теряем… – Соня прижалась к мужу, уткнулась лицом ему в плечо.

– Что, мышка любит медведика?

– Не то слово!

Волна накатывала за волной и уносила всё дальше…

 

#### Глава шестая

_Пять минут без пустоты_

_Немигающих глаз…_

_На ладонях только шесть, шесть, шесть_

_Струн._

**_Из репертуара А. Данилина –_ **

**_«Шесть»_ **

****

Волна накатывала за волной и уносила всё дальше… Лежать и одновременно плыть казалось приятным, но было в этом что-то затягивающее, давящее… Над ложем из волн склонилась сияющая фигура. Водопад светлых волос, матово-бледное лицо с нежным румянцем, внимательные тёмные глаза. Жена, вечная невеста… вдова?

«Антон, ну что ты придумываешь, я же не в чёрном… Я же с тобой…»

«Фиолетовый – вдовий цвет, Света… Ты никогда не носила таких одежд… Ты никогда не брызгалась такими… дурманящими духами. Ты Света или призрак? Моя жена – это бальзам на раны, а ты…»

«Папа, проснись!»

Первоклассница Надюшка с разбегу вскочила на кровать – или на чём там лежал Иной, Светлый, дозорный… Девочка толкнула отца в бок и рассмеялась, тряхнув коротенькими тёмно-русыми косичками…

…Антон Городецкий открыл глаза и тут же снова зажмурился. Солнце жарило прямо в лицо, и небо над головой сияло нестерпимо яркой лазурью. Перед глазами дозорного плясали цветные пятна, и голова кружилась, будто после общего наркоза. Ощущения возвращались постепенно. Сначала – запах, тяжёлый, сладкий, дурманящий, и сопряжённое с ним чувство опасности. Следом, как только Антон попытался потянуться и переменить положение – уколы тысяч иголок по всему телу, занемевшему, оказывается, от лежания в неудобной позе. И тут же жуткая боль в левой ноге, прямо в коленном суставе. От этой боли Городецкий едва не заорал диким голосом, как Хабенский в фильме «Ночной Дозор». Но всё-таки, закусив губы, сдержался. Накрыл колено обеими ладонями и, пока даже не пуская в ход магию, вытянул неловко подвёрнутую конечность прямо перед собой. Вроде там, внутри, всё, что нужно, стало на место, и боль отступила. Антон сел и, продолжая осторожно разминать колено, огляделся.

Сидел он на траве – густой и сочной, и земля была тёплой. Прямо перед дозорным, на уровне носков его ботинок, росли невысокие кусты, прямо-таки исходившие цветением, изнемогавшие от него. Цветы были мелкие, густо-фиолетовые, махровые и почти скрывали под своей массой листву. От них-то и шёл дурманящий аромат, от воздействия которого Иная сущность, почти без участия своего обладателя, еле-еле его защищала.

«Где-то я читал о подобном, – мрачно подумал Городецкий. – Сейчас вот соберусь с силами, встану и пойду отсюда подальше…»

Прежде чем на это сподвигнуться, Антон проверил карманы. Выяснилось, что при падении навзничь он поломал тёмные очки и потерял зажигалку. Сигареты, однако, остались при нём. И с тяжёлым вздохом мага вне категорий, привыкшего не тратить Силу на пустяки, дозорный прикурил от огонька, вспыхнувшего по щелчку пальцев. Причём, к удивлению Городецкого, пламя зажглось не сразу, а попытки этак с четвёртой. Словно в первые, безумно далёкие уже, дни магической учёбы. С Силой было что-то не то. Уровень стал меньше, чем полученный сразу по инициации…

Сделав это малопонятное и малоприятное открытие, Антон затянулся поглубже. Запах табака перебивал цветочный дурман, и в голове дозорного потихоньку прояснялось. Дальнейшая проверка карманов выявила наличие документов, денег и ключей от квартиры (и вдобавок смутного подозрения, что ни то, ни другое, ни третье здесь не пригодится…), а также горсти карамелек и пары полуразряженных амулетов. Плеер остался в кабинете, в ящике стола. Мобильный при падении уцелел, но беспомощно показывал «поиск сети».

Городецкий плёл заклинание, пытаясь починить очки – солнце здесь было ещё то! – и сердился неведомо на кого за то, что на столь простой вещи надо так основательно сосредоточиваться. Что же это, Свет и Тьма, за место такое, смутно знакомое, словно бывал здесь когда-то, и вместе с тем абсолютно нереальное? Может, видел во сне?..

Антон сощурился и глянул на окружающий мир сквозь сумрак. Это удалось легко, и похоже было, что первый слой здесь такой же, как и в мире, для Иного привычном. Зато сразу высветились местные особенности: воздух был буквально напоён магией. Достаточно серьёзной и мощной, но вместе с тем удивительно простой и доброй. Непривычной.

«Да не бывает такого! – сказал себе дозорный. – О таком только в детских книжках пишут! В детских книжках…» – он споткнулся на этой мысли. И тут же ясно увидел полку в кабинете Пресветлого Гесера и летящие с неё растрёпанные томики…

Помянув обожаемого начальника «незлым тихим словом», Городецкий быстро перебрал в уме придуманные сказочные миры. Так просто и не скажешь, куда именно угодил. Поттер, Гроттер, Нарния… Скорее второе или последнее, судя по устойчивому магическому фону.

Светлый поднялся с травы и пошёл, ориентируясь на неясный зов шестого, сумеречного, чувства. И через несколько сот шагов перед Иным блеснула широкая река.

Антон осторожно опустился на колени, погрузил в воду обе руки и сделал «пальцы веером». Пусть текучая вода унесёт всю приставшую энергетическую грязь! Потом дозорный с наслаждением умылся прохладной водой и, не вытирая лица, нацепил злополучные очки. Теперь они у него стали как у помянутого Гарри Поттера – кое-как скреплённые посерёдке. Но от солнца защищали и сумрачное зрение частично усиливали – спасибо и на том.

В тяжком раздумье на тему, куда теперь идти (про «что делать» даже подумать было неуютно), Городецкий сунул за щеку конфету и принялся сканировать окрестности на предмет наличия живых существ. Людей на этом побережье не наблюдалось. Птицы или мыши если и были, то магией Иного не улавливались. По идее, если вдруг они здесь разумны – то должны бы сами проявить интерес… Ну да Свет с ними.

Зато по левую руку чувствовалось – если смотреть через сумрак – присутствие сильного источника магии. Там кто-то был, притом не Тёмный и не Светлый – Сила ощущалась как нейтральная. Или просто незнакомая. Кстати, выделялась она и на местном магическом фоне. И Антона даже не то что любопытство разобрало, а захотелось прекратить своё одиночество. И он уверенно зашагал в ту сторону – кстати, и подальше от смертоносных кустов…

* * *

Лена Свеколт очнулась от ноющей боли в шее. Девушка, не открывая глаз, повернула голову, думая про себя, что её кровать подозрительно жёсткая. Через минуту она осознала, что вовсе не дома, а лежит почему-то на земле. Лена резко открыла глаза и села, но в следующий момент упала снова – голова ныла и кружилась, сил в общем-то не было. Большинство мышц сильно болели. «Значит, я здесь уже давно, – мелькнуло в голове девушки. – Надо встать, причём побыстрее». Лена снова попыталась взглянуть на белый свет. Через минуту-другую изображение перед глазами чуть прояснилось, головокружение вроде уменьшилось, и девушка осторожно села. Вокруг неё было поле. «Голова кружится страшно… Интересно, почему», – пронеслось у Лены в мыслях. Рука машинально потянулась к амулету. Ощупав шею, юная волшебница поняла – медальона нет. Она попыталась резко встать, но не удалось. На четвереньках девушка начала ползать по земле, осматривая и ощупывая всё. Примерно в метре от места, где она очнулась, медальон нашёлся. Слегка отряхнув его от земли, она снова надела цепочку на шею, сам амулет спрятала под одежду. «Видимо, слетел, когда я здесь оказалась. Интересно – как я сюда попала… Скорее всего – телепортировали, только кто и, главное, зачем? – между тем, голова снова начала ныть. – Надо куда-то отсюда уходить, знать бы ещё, куда… Да знать бы хотя б, где я нахожусь…» Девушка про себя произнесла обезболивающее заклинание. Тело перестало ныть, головокружение прошло, картинка в глазах стала совсем чёткой. Но Лена опасалась, что там, куда её занесло, заклинания могут не действовать долго. Она встала и наконец огляделась с высоты полного роста. Вокруг ничего не наблюдалось – поле тянулось до самого горизонта. В одну сторону местность слегка шла под уклон. «Может, там река… А может, и нет… Но ведь всё равно надо куда-то идти». Девушка пошла в сторону предполагаемой реки в надежде найти хоть какой-то знак, который подскажет ей, где она находится. «В идеале, хотелось бы встретить какого-нибудь местного жителя. Но с другой стороны – вдруг они не совсем дружелюбны? Впрочем, я что – боюсь? Жанна бы сейчас с меня смеялась. Но здесь её нет, так что имею полное право быть осторожной в той степени, в которой захочу сама». Размышляя, Лена довольно бодро шла вперёд…

* * *

Антон увидел её обычным зрением достаточно быстро – как только поднялся на очередной небольшой холм. Девушка, носитель столь сильной и непривычной магии, выглядела тоже неординарно. Она была высокой, длинной и стройной, будто египетский бронзовый подсвечник. Одета, правда, совсем просто – в джинсы и тёмную футболку навыпуск. Но… Городецкий сдвинул очки на лоб, чтобы удостовериться, в самом ли деле две её косы – разных цветов. Оказалось – да, одна синяя, другая зелёная, и торчали они под разными углами. Но, судя и по ауре, и по выражению лица, которое становилось всё различимее, настроение незнакомки было очень далеко от легкомыслия и бравады. Девушка напоминала лоточницу под Новый год, нацепившую предписанный парик и сосредоточенно подсчитывающую выручку. Вот не была она растеряна – именно сосредоточенна. Лицо её выражало напряжённую мыслительную работу.

Похоже, нездешняя. Не из этого мира. Ещё одна жертва падения неизвестного артефакта на собрание детских книг? Антон попытался было прикинуть, кто она и откуда. Но имена и миры смешались в голове в кучу, осталось только чувство вины перед этой девушкой, одинокой и сильной…

Дозорный поравнялся с ней – и сказал довольно банальную и не слишком умную фразу:

– Девушка, я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?

 

#### Глава седьмая

_Зов крови!_

_Ястребиное зренье –_

_Человечьи глаза!_

_Зов крови!_

_Разгорелись поленья –_

_Не вернуться назад!_

**_Из репертуара группы «Мельница» –_ **

**_«Зов крови»_ **

****

– Девушка, я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?

«Мне уже никто не поможет, ни в этом мире, ни в том. Если не справлюсь сама».

Нина Свержина недобро усмехнулась и смерила взглядом дерзкого, осмелившегося к ней обратиться. Зря, наверное, решила она сегодня нацепить в порядке исключения вместо привычных штанов и майки с устрашающим рисунком цветастое платье. На таком фоне ни волосы, покрашенные в три цвета, не самые, впрочем, радикальные, ни пяток серёжек в должной мере не впечатляли.

– Вот отвечу сейчас цитатой из классики: _«Ты видишь, что я не девушка?! И что я на охоте?!»_ – она махнула пустыми вёдрами и решительно зашагала куда шла. По отвратительно солнечной сельской улочке, обрамлённой цветущими кустами…

Неосторожный встречный мультик про котёнка с улицы Лизюкова, похоже, не смотрел. Он порядком смутился первой, пошлой, половиной цитаты, но всё-таки спросил ещё, в спину:

– А на кого же вы охотитесь? Мне казалось, что вы мирно идёте по воду…

Нина остановилась и обернулась:

– Я ничего не делаю мирно! Да будет тебе известно, что я по ночам вешаю кошек! И ещё я пью кровь!

– Девушка, зачем же вы на себя наговариваете? Чтоб только к вам не приставали? Не получится. В вас что-то есть такое…

– А! – Нина даже поставила одно из вёдер. Махнула рукой, сверкнули угловатые перстни с кроваво-красными камнями. – Просто вам таким, понаехавшим тут, нравятся блондинки в теле. Неважно, с мозгами или без!

– Насчёт мозгов – вопрос спорный. Не смотрите на мою частично кавказскую внешность, я вообще-то аспирант и живу здесь, в научном городке, с самого рождения. А то, что я у вас в посёлке одним тут забор сколачиваю – так это временно и для приработка…

– Вот и сколачивай свой забор! Надеюсь, больше мы не пересечёмся!

– Обитая в одном населённом пункте – это затруднительно! – слова прозвучали безнадёжно, парень бросил их уже в спину быстро уходившей девушке.

«Вот так всегда, – сказал себе Илья Косолапоев. – Вот и следуй советам всяких доброхотов типа нашей Лиды, мол, преодолевай застенчивость, учись общаться… Нашёл тоже, к кому обратиться! Но у неё такие были грустные глаза, наверняка серьёзные проблемы в жизни… Вот пришлось нарастить себе такую шипастую защитную скорлупу…»

Он видел из-за пресловутого забора, как девушка шла обратно, без малейших усилий неся два полных ведра. Но второй раз окликнуть уже, конечно, не решился.

* * *

«Вот так всегда, – думала Нина, возвращаясь к себе на участок. – Может, он и правда, конечно, аспирант, но это не делает его менее примитивным. Интересно, что бы он сказал, если бы узнал, что мне ещё даже не восемнадцать? Хотя, можно сказать, что осталось-то до этой даты… Всё равно, нечего знать всяким! Так же как и о том, что меня предали, что я больше не верю в любовь, что я хочу, чтобы у меня не было сердца? И что я здесь одна. И приехала только затем, что нужно помочь матери. Чёрт, надо отвлечься. Хорошо бы пообщаться с кем-нибудь нейтральным. Кто ничего общего не имеет с той компанией, но уважает чужое мнение и хотя бы читает те же книги, что и я. Кажется, я знаю такого человека».

Покончив с домашними делами, Нина решительно взялась за мобильник и начала новое сообщение.

«Привет, как жизнь?»

«Привет, а ты кто?»

«Не помню, какие мои ники тебе известны, но Тень пламени тебе что-нибудь говорит?»

«А-а, привет! Опять сменила номер?»

«Да, и оператора, как видишь. Так выгоднее писать СМС. Как ребёнок?»

«Большой и умный! Недавно полтора исполнилось, и я вышла на работу».

«Где работаешь?»

«Всё там же, в издательстве. А ты учишься, работаешь?»

«Поступил было на экономический в технический вуз, не удовлетворился качеством преподавания, сейчас работаю в одной фирме бухгалтером».

«Что ж, уважаю. А почему ты о себе в мужском роде пишешь?»

«Да привык уже. Большинство моих персонажей – мужские».

«Ясно, за мной такое тоже есть. В Интернете бываешь?»

«Провожу там практически всё свободное время».

«Тогда проще будет через «аську», а то у меня денег мало. Пиши номер… только он у нас один на двоих с мужем, на статус смотри».

«Учту, когда вернусь в город. До связи!»

* * *

– Кто там тебе «эсэмэсит»? – между делом поинтересовался Юра Арефьев у жены. – Из наших кто-нибудь?

– Ну… почти. Помнишь, у меня в записной книжке в телефоне есть такая Нина Тень пламени? Вот она. Что-то вспомнила про меня после перерыва во много месяцев.

– Она откуда?

– С одного из фанатских форумов, до того мы с ней пересекались ещё на одном, откуда и Ирма пришла ко мне на сайт. Но Нину я хоть и давно знаю – общались мы мало, только «эсэмэсками». На «мыло» никогда не переписывались, в форум мой она как-то не пришла, а «аська» у нас только недавно же… А дала Нине нашу, приедет с дачи – может, сконнектимся…

– Ну ясно… Ей сколько лет?

– Сейчас соображу… Когда мы познакомились, она, по-моему, ещё в школе училась… Лет семнадцать или восемнадцать, наверное…

Всё это было любопытно – и не более. Никому ещё не приходило в голову, что не зря придумана мудрая поговорка: «Случается только неожиданное».

 

#### Глава восьмая

_По краям, где тенистые леса,_

_Где смеются русалки в прудах дождём,_

_Где цветёт по ночам дикий папоротник,_

_Ведьмы осень встречают огнём!_

**_Из репертуара А. Данилина –_ **

**_«Гром и молния»_ **

****

Случается только неожиданное.

Как раз к мирной королевской трапезе говорящие птицы-разведчики принесли на хвостах известие, в которое верилось с трудом.

В восточном лесу, «на задворках» Сиреневой, там, за столицей, но не так уж от неё и далеко, появилась женщина огромного роста – на две головы выше большинства жителей королевства. Женщина с горящим взором и надменно-прекрасным лицом. Она разговаривала с деревьями. Явно ждала от них ответа. А не дождавшись, парочку превратила в камень, а ещё одно сделала белым и прозрачным. А потом ткнула в него пальцем, и дерево рассыпалось на множество кусочков. Которые потом растаяли и потекли по земле ручейками…

– Лёд… – прошептала едва слышно королева Лидия. – Как бывает зимой на моей Родине. В Сиреневой я и снега-то, по-моему, ни разу не видела…

Её величество услышал только сидевший рядом Ринальдо – «шут без колпака». И сказал – уже так, чтобы услышали все:

– Да что там снег! Это всего лишь одно из проявлений магии, которой владеет неизвестная женщина. Либо она пришла из-за границы… либо, как и гласили легенды, – перенеслась из другого мира.

Кто-то за столом не преминул съехидничать:

– Его всемудрейшество так хорошо в этом разбирается, будто сам там был!

– Пусть в таком случае, – присоединился другой голос, – сам пойдёт навстречу этой даме и узнает о ней всё! Кто у нас ещё понимает в магии?

– И пойду! – сказал Ринальдо с вызовом. – Если, конечно, будет на то соизволение государыни.

– Не будет. Вы же только теоретический маг, мэтр. И, по-моему, никто за этим столом ещё не осознал, насколько всё серьёзно. В подлунном мире ни одна душа давно уже не верит, что живой человек может покорить Силу. А надо привыкать к мысли, что может. И что человек этот нам чужой и вторгся на нашу землю с непонятными целями.

– Наверное, она злая колдунья! – прочирикали птицы. – Человек с добрым сердцем не станет губить деревья просто для своей прихоти.

– Знаете, дети мои, – заметила, нахмурив брови, королева, – всё не так просто. Я сама, когда нервничаю – рву листья с деревьев, а когда злюсь – метаю нож в стволы. Так что враг она или нет – сейчас она просто пробует наш мир на прочность…

– Да, государыня, – подхватил Ринальдо. – Судя по тому, что нам поведали птицы, она пытается понять, что её здесь окружает и что она здесь может. По-моему, её злит невозможность что-то узнать. На её месте я бы заговорил с птицами.

– Она нас не видела! – разведчики были оскорблены в лучших чувствах.

– Пожалуй, и правильно, – милостиво кивнула пернатым Лидия. – Ваша служба не уполномочена вступать в контакты.

– Только вот теперь, – высказался кто-то, – наша гостья пообщается с диким зверьём вместо нормальных верноподданных существ…

– Дальнейшее зависит от её собственной нормальности, – бросила королева.

– Смею вторично предложить себя на роль «нормального верноподданного существа», – Ринальдо поднялся с места и преклонил колено перед государыней.

– Мэтр, мы не можем вами рисковать! – Лидия сильно понадеялась, что дрожь в её голосе не заметна всем и каждому. – Что, если вас превратят в лягушку?

– Но меня ведь не побили камнями на мятежном Юге, когда вы, Ваше Величество, только что взошли на престол! До сих пор живут и радуются, что вы ими правите!

– Вы там были не один. За вами была моя верная армия. И дарованные мною полномочия.

– А вот сейчас мне проще будет одному. Внушить доверие… А если меня превратят в лягушку – пусть птицы поведают всем, как именно это случилось. Что я сделал неправильно. И как действовала она.

– Сумасшедший! Мэтр Безумие!

– О! Так называли и моего отца. Помните, как он привил себе чуму, хотя отвечал за жизни всего двора? Выжил ведь, и понял, как прогнать поветрие. До сих пор практикует. Так что мы, фанатики, все живучие…

– Что ж, ступайте, – махнула рукой королева. – Видно, иначе вы не можете… Для бешеной собаки семь вёрст не крюк!

 

#### Глава девятая

_Выпьем давай за всё хорошее,_

_Пусть субмарина всплывёт из прошлого!_

_Эй, капитан, возьми нас в плаванье!_

_Все по местам!.._

**_Из репертуара группы «Грассмейстер» –_ **

**_«Время цветов»_ **

****

– Для бешеной собаки семь вёрст не крюк!

Ирма шла по улице под руку с Даниилом, весело смотря по сторонам. Спутник её старался выглядеть уверенным, но ему чем дальше – тем больше казалось, что идут они не туда.

Девочка-Скерцо тоже подозревала нечто подобное, но её это только веселило. Они двое могли ведь поехать вместе с Кракозябриком, которая бывала у Арефьевых не раз и дорогу помнила прекрасно. Но Даня зашёл за Ирмой гораздо раньше, чем собиралась выходить Лида. Долговязому рыцарю хотелось показать своей даме кое-какие московские достопримечательности. А потом не спеша поехать в гости, руководствуясь старой памятью и полученными инструкциями.

Прогулка удалась, хоть и затянулась. Даже здесь, на заключительном этапе пути, выйдя из метро и очутившись в непрестижном, хотя и довольно старом уже московском районе, почти на окраине, с её бестолковыми закоулками и кучей детских учреждений, утопавших в черёмухе и будущей сирени, – даже здесь Девочка-Скерцо не уставала всё оглядывать, любоваться либо ехидно комментировать. А кроме того, скакать по бордюрам тротуаров, крутиться на каруселях, к ужасу и восторгу местной малышни, составлявшей компанию, и лазить по угловому фонтанчику, под тучей мельчайших водяных брызг.

Даниил любовался девушкой, но потихоньку ситуация начинала его утомлять.

– Ирма, всё это, конечно, очаровательно, но мы ведь так никогда не придём!

Она кивнула и спрыгнула с бортика фонтана. Перейдя улицу, эти двое решительно зашагали в направлении, показавшемся им верным.

И шли, и шли, пока гостья столицы не забеспокоилась:

– Дань, а мы вообще правильно идём?

– Конечно… Не забывай – один раз я у них уже бывал, давно, правда…

– И с кем же? – ревниво, хоть и полушутя, спросила девушка.

– Один. Сам по себе. Книжки свои у Сони забирал…

Минут через десять Даня вздрогнул от звонка мобильного. Звонил, как было забито в записной книжке, «Юра Сонин». То есть, на самом деле, капитан Арефьев. Известный также под ником «Минотавр».

– Данила, ну где вас носит, не хочу при ребёнке выражаться?! Всё уже стынет, и Лида давно за столом сидит!

– Юр, мы сейчас уже, видимо, будем! Мы у фонтана улицу перешли…

– У какого фонтана?!

– На углу тут такой, похож на водяной гриб над грудой камней.

– Блин! Переходить надо не от фонтана, а к нему! И то если бы вы сошли с автобуса!

– Да нет, мы пешком шли, дворами…

– Вот и переходите обратно! И топайте по той улице, которая от фонтана начинается! Третий дом – наш!

* * *

Наконец вся компания собралась за одним столом. Двое мужчин и три девчонки – иначе, право, не скажешь, подруг запросто можно было принять за старшеклассниц. Даром что Девочка-Скерцо была здесь самой младшей. Кракозябрик недавно справила «четвертной юбилей», а Дормаус уже с некоторым ужасом приучала себя к мысли, что «двадцать семь – это много», хотя до даты оставалось ещё больше полугода. Впрочем, во многих вопросах Соня советовалась с Лидой как со старшей – у той материнского опыта было побольше года на полтора.

– Не пугай парня, – на ходу говорила Кракозябрик Ирме, рвавшейся в комнату, поближе к вставшему в кроватке Арефьеву-младшему. – Он одно время реагировал дикими воплями на блондинистых женщин с высокими голосами. Я-то с тех пор уже не раз перекрасилась…

– Да и Виктор подрос, – вмешалась мама обсуждаемого молодого человека. – Ирмик, по-моему, ты ему понравилась.

– Ой, какой миленький мальчик! – шумно восхитилась белорусская гостья. – Глазки-вишенки! Так и знай, Витёк, все девушки будут твои!

– Начиная с моей дочки, – хохотнула Лида, перемигиваясь с Юрой. У них давно было принято на эту тему шутить. Дормаус, кстати, в восторге от подобного не была и обычно говорила, что «не стоит детей программировать, жизнь ещё по-всякому повернётся…» Сейчас, правда, Соня решила смолчать.

«Миленький мальчик» комплименты в свой адрес выслушал со сдержанным интересом. Поулыбался незнакомой тёте, но на руки пошёл всё же не к ней, а к отцу.

Капитан Арефьев с гордостью поднял сына высоко к потолку и показал собравшимся:

– Правда, на меня похож?

Одному – вот-вот тридцать пять, другому – недавно полтора, но, разумеется, видно было, что они из одной породы. Оба кареглазые, с почти одинаковыми стрижками «под новобранца» – жена и мама с ума сходила от таких причёсок и даже сама училась их создавать. Оба крепкие, как боровики, и – сразу видно – надёжные, устойчивые.

Гибкая Дормаус, тонкая в талии, широкая в бёдрах, – ей посчастливилось даже после родов весить как пушинка и ничего для этого не делать! – подошла к мужу, обняла, положила голову на плечо, не занятое ребёнком… Видно было, что супруги Арефьевы подходят друг другу, как ключ к замку. Физически, сложением, притяжением – уж точно, и смотрелись вместе шикарно, и наверняка этим дело не исчерпывалось.

Трое гостей испытали прилив если не белой зависти, то чего-то близкого к восхищению.

– А по-моему, – задумчиво сказала Кракозябрик, – Витя на маму похож. На тебя, Юрик, он похож просто в силу того, что он мальчишка.

– В статике на папу, в динамике на меня, – озвучила Соня давно сформулированное. Зная, впрочем, что и она, и муж останутся каждый при своём мнении, да и не придавая этому большого значения…

* * *

Потом сидели за столом. Ребёнок на высоком стульчике, остальные – кто на табуретках, кто на стульях, а хозяйка дома – на «картошнице». Дормаус предупреждала гостей:

– Табуретки в этом доме имеют тенденцию разваливаться под людьми на пустом месте! – но народ только посмеялся.

Арефьев-младший в полуразумных пределах наелся «всякой фигни со стола» – ну да, в конце концов, большой уже, почти переходит на взрослую еду…

Мужчины говорили о службе. О званиях и знаках различия. И о войне в Чечне. Это был диалог между действующим военнослужащим – хотя на данном этапе капитан Арефьев был к милиции ближе, чем к войскам – и военным историком. Даниил в вопросе разбирался только теоретически, однако подходил ко всему этому с глубоким интересом и уважением. Сам он в армии не служил, но был офицером запаса и который год работал «в оборонке». По мнению Сони, выросшей в военной семье, и Лиды, у которой служили старшие братья, такая судьба, как Данина, была «не фонтан, но всё ж таки хоть что-то».

Подруги лениво прислушивались к разговору. Могли бы вмешаться, Дормаус – напомнить какие-нибудь факты, а Девочка-Скерцо – рубануть что-нибудь кровожадное, типа «создать вокруг Чечни санитарную зону и выселить туда всех, кто жаждет переговоров». Но девчонкам было как-то неохота и не до того. Сначала они изучали друг у друга бижутерию и «фенечки», Ирма дарила подарки Соне и просила Кракозябрика показать, что смастерила-сотворила для неё. Потом говорили про Белоруссию. Юра с Данилой к этому времени уже перебрались в комнату – допивать коньяк и слушать офицерские песни всех эпох.

Девчат такой фон вполне устраивал. Хотя от некоторых песен хотелось плакать, а от других – ещё и драться.

– Вот не останется настоящих мужчин – тогда драться придётся нам, – сказала Девочка-Скерцо очень серьёзно.

– Тебе легко говорить, – покачала головой Лида, – у тебя детей нету! И вообще забавно – я не в упрёк, просто удивляюсь: Ирм, у тебя и ник такой лиричный, и одеваешься ты чуть ли не под хиппи – а взгляды у тебя отнюдь не мирные и не пацифистские…

– Ну, по поводу стиля – частично это маскировка, частично мне просто это нравится, очень многое можно сделать своими руками. По поводу ника – ведь в одноимённой песне Девочка-Скерцо едва с собой не покончила от того, что не могла найти ответов на вопросы… Да у меня и запасной ник есть – Ёж с гранатой!

Дормаус сложилась пополам от хохота и насилу выговорила:

– Какая прелесть! Я так тоже хочу!

– Да ты у нас терпимая, не то что я… Я вон как тресковую печёнку вижу – так и хочу эту самую гранату под рукой иметь. Тут всё пытался тоже меня про Белоруссию выспрашивать… Он того не понимает, что страна у нас маленькая, и организовывать всё намного легче.

– Да уж, у вас как в Нарнии, – вздохнула Соня. – А что до Ильи – хорошо, что я его сегодня не пригласила. Хотела ведь, но мы с Юркой решили, что места не хватит.

– Да он всё равно бы не смог, – хмыкнула Кракозябрик. – Он из своего Подмосковья на один день только и вырвался, вот Ирму встретить. И то накануне у родни ночевал…

– Ладно, проехали, – Дормаус боялась потерять мысль. – Я что сказать хотела-то: у меня ребёнок есть, но драться я готова. Вот Скерчик меня поймёт, она тоже читала «Рэдволл»[2]. Помнишь, там была такая зайчиха Хон Рози? Так вот, Лид, она сначала служила в дозорном отряде, потом вышла замуж за сослуживца, нарожала кучу зайчат… А через сколько-то лет труба позвала – и она оставила зайчат на мужа и пошла на дело, ну, на операцию… Хотя муж тоже был неплохой воин, но выбрали её, я так тоже хочу!

Кракозябрик, самая земная из подруг (хотя кто-то назвал бы её приземлённой), может быть, сама того не осознавая, больше всех похожая на прославляемую Хон Рози, – Кракозябрик только и сказала:

– Хорошо вам рассуждать! В книгах чего только не напишут, а жизнь – это совсем другое!

 

#### Глава десятая

_Мы раньше вставали с восходом солнца_

_И жили тысячу лет,_

_А потом кто-то взял и выкрал огонь –_

_Мерцающий свет…_

_Тогда одни из нас стали молиться,_

_Другие – точить клыки,_

_Но все мы пили из голубой реки!_

**_Из репертуара группы «Белая Гвардия» –_ **

**_«Ночной Дозор»_ **

****

В книгах чего только не напишут, а жизнь – это совсем другое…

Лена издали заметила незнакомца и насторожилась. Чуть замедлила шаг, рука почти машинально потянулась к амулету. Вытащив его из-под футболки, девушка вытянула руку с медальоном чуть впереди себя, готовясь при необходимости защищаться. Хотя быстро приближавшийся мужчина и не казался ей потенциально опасным и не проявлял агрессии, но Свеколт ему не доверяла – не в её правилах было. К тому же парень явно был не местным – она поняла по одежде незнакомца, слишком явно городской. Через некоторое время девушка совсем остановилась и стала ждать, когда этот человек к ней подойдёт. Она внимательно изучала незнакомца. Теперь, когда он приблизился, видно было его лицо, правда, частично закрытое солнечными очками, но потом он их поднял на лоб. Хотя что там в его глазах – с такого расстояния было не различить… Будучи сама опытным магом, девушка довольно легко узнала в этом человеке волшебника, причём с определённой долей уверенности могла сказать – Светлого. Впрочем, это её не сильно успокоило – отношения между Светлыми и Тёмными магами всегда были, мягко скажем, напряжёнными. Но, с другой стороны, вряд ли можно было ожидать внезапного нападения. Между тем, парень поравнялся с девушкой и заговорил. Лена отвечала довольно спокойно, но некоторая напряжённость в голосе всё же была:

– Помочь? Не думаю, вы ведь не отсюда. Впрочем, если вы знаете местность – может, укажете направление до ближайшей деревни, или что тут есть…

– Я действительно не отсюда, – Антон был удивлён её проницательностью. Хотя… может, она тоже вспомнила, пусть приблизительно, этот мир? – и даже не очень представляю, куда мы оба попали. Скажем так, предполагаю с известной долей вероятности. Может, вы читали в детстве такую книгу про волшебную страну Нарнию… Мы с вами, похоже, там, но возможны варианты. Даже если я прав – я не помню нарнийской географии. И не знаю, какая там сейчас власть. И да, опасаться меня не стоит, спрячьте, пожалуйста, ваш амулет. Я не тот, против кого его придётся применять…

Почему-то Лена верила этому незнакомцу. Хотя его слова, конечно, казались полным бредом. Немного помедлив, девушка спрятала-таки медальон. «В любом случае, я и без него смогу оказать сопротивление», – мелькнуло в голове. Юная волшебница слегка усмехнулась:

– Тот или не тот – я ещё успею проверить. Особого выбора у меня нет – будем считать, что я вам верю. И про амулет, и про место, где мы находимся. Всё равно сама я не имею никакого представления о том, куда мы попали, а блуждать непонятно где, непонятно сколько, к тому же одной – не хочется, да и банально опасно. Ну что ж, давайте хоть познакомимся для начала. Можете меня звать Еленой.

«Имя русское, а мир этот ей не родной. Похоже, это не остров Буян из книг про Гроттер. И можно продолжать принимать в качестве рабочей гипотезы Нарнию».

– Очень приятно. А меня зовут Антон. Не Семёнович. И не Шпак.

Так хотелось, чтобы она улыбнулась! Больно уж серьёзные у неё были глаза – зеркальные какие-то, не пускающие в себя.

Городецкий сам постарался улыбнуться получезарнее – так, чтобы Свет брызнул из глаз, но не ослепил, а согрел… Нет, Антон никогда не считал себя неотразимым и ни разу в жизни не применял магию для обольщения. Да и сейчас об этом не думал. Просто неожиданно легко оказалось вспомнить, каким он был в год своей инициации. Шёл тогда по улице, абсолютно трезвый, не со свидания и не с удачно сданного экзамена – а просто шёл и радовался тому, что солнце светит… Ребята из учебной группы Ночного Дозора, признавшие тогда в Городецком потенциального Иного, впоследствии говорили: «У тебя не просто глаза сияли – у тебя как будто на каждой реснице по солнечному зайчику сидело!» Да, такое не даётся ни опытом, ни обучением. Это или есть – или нет. И пятнадцать лет в Дозоре (считая учёбу), конечно, не способствуют тому, чтобы сберечь в себе такое. И всё же… получилось. И очень хотелось, чтобы подействовало – даже если она и не видела кино про Ивана Васильевича…

Всю эту кучу мыслей Антон передумал в одно бесконечное мгновение, пока смотрел в зеркальные глаза. И ещё прибавил:

– Но и не Макаренко, к сожалению…

И стоило ему это сказать, как он понял, что произнёс вовсе не пустую фразу. В один миг пришло осознание: да ей же, наверное, далеко нет восемнадцати, а судьба уже поломана, опыт приобретён печальный и страшный… Готовый и нелёгкий кадр для колонии имени Горького… Городецкий на секунду задался вопросом: из каких всё же соображений родители нарекли его, Антона, именно этим, дразнительным, именем… А в следующее мгновение дозорный поймал себя на жутком, совершенно не Светлом желании: найти того, кто сделал страшное с ней, с незнакомкой с разными косами, и проклясть его – изощрённо, с подвывертом, чтоб не просто проклятие получилось, а, как говорится, тройной интеграл с плевком…

* * *

Лена проигнорировала все попытки развеселить её. «Какое веселье может быть сейчас? Оказавшись незнамо где… Хотя нет, он-то вроде в курсе, где мы находимся. Но всё равно – не представляя, как отсюда выбраться, да и вообще – что делать в данный момент». Девушке новый знакомый показался каким-то слишком легкомысленным, но выбора компании у неё просто не было.

– Вы куда-то целенаправленно шли, пока на меня не наткнулись. Что ж, пойдемте дальше, если моя компания вам не мешает. Ведите.

«Странно, но я не опасаюсь этого человека. Может, новый мир так на меня влияет? Ну, а что помешает мне просто уйти, если что-то покажется мне странным? Хотя – куда уж страннее?» – размышляя так, Лена ожидала каких-то действий со стороны Антона, чтобы следовать дальше.

– Пойдёмте… Туда, куда я и шёл. Вы мне не то что не помешаете, а даже совсем наоборот, мне тоже одному тяжко… – дозорный пошёл в ту же сторону, что и раньше. Пошёл медленно, давая своей спутнице возможность его догнать.

Было немножко обидно, что вся доброжелательность пропала даром, но это быстро прошло. Городецкий отвлёкся на другие мысли. Девушка по имени Елена, со странными магическими умениями и характерной внешностью? Точно. Была такая в книгах про Таню Гроттер. С заковыристой фамилией, которую Антон сейчас не мог вспомнить. Значит, всё он правильно угадал про её краткую биографию. Сейчас чувства подтвердились фактами. Похищение в детстве, приобщение к запрещённой магической школе – некромагия и вуду… Выживание, сохранение себя только за счёт жажды знаний… Эта девушка практически в любой ситуации смогла бы справиться сама – но, во имя Света, одну он её не оставит!

В сердце словно повернулось тупое лезвие. Городецкий поморщился, но не издал ни звука. Боль не унималась – глухая, ноющая. «Ладно, потом что-нибудь на себя наколдую…» Дозорный старался играть доверенную ему роль проводника и в какой-то мере покровителя… Ведь ему была оказана высшая степень доверия, возможная для этой юной чародейки.

Лена решительно пошла за новым знакомым. «Может, не стоит совсем ему не верить? Он, кажется, говорит совершенно искренне, да и ведёт себя более чем дружелюбно. Хотя что я говорю?.. Думаю, точнее. Доверяй, но проверяй, всегда поступала по этому правилу. Да и проверяла не меньше года обычно, а часто и больше. А тут взяла и поверила первому встречному. Я б никогда раньше так не поступила, опрометчиво. А с другой стороны, бояться тоже нечего – вряд ли он настолько сильнее меня, хотя кто знает. Да и к тому же Светлые никогда особо не отличались ни жестокостью, ни коварством. Смотря какие Светлые, правда. Ну ладно, всё равно поздно уже отступать, да и некуда. Если не понимаешь, что делать самой, приходится делать то, что говорят те, кто знают. Как же я всё-таки не люблю подобные ситуации…»

Идти в молчании почему-то не хотелось, к тому же имело смысл узнать о человеке побольше. «Если он, конечно, захочет говорить», – мелькнуло в голове. Ещё подумалось, что самой Лене говорить о себе не хотелось. В любом случае не всё и не сразу. Девушка решила-таки нарушить молчание.

– Раз вы, вроде бы, знаете, где мы находимся, то, может, знаете, и как сюда попали?

Антон вздохнул:

– Знаю почти наверное. Одного не очень умного Светлого угораздило уронить неизвестный артефакт на полку с детскими книгами – и вот я здесь. И вы, получается, тоже.

Лена снова едва заметно усмехнулась.

– И, судя по всему, я даже знаю, кто этот «не очень умный Светлый»? Артефакты весьма своенравны, не решилась бы ронять. Впрочем, я их обычно стараюсь даже не трогать, до тщательной проверки. А при чём тут, интересно, детские книги?

«По идее, я должна быть хотя бы раздражена – ведь из-за него я в этой переделке. Но почему-то не могу злиться… или не хочу. Странно…» – подумала девушка. Озвучивать свои мысли она, естественно, не собиралась.

– Ну, ваш покорный слуга, собственно, не собирался ничего ронять. Я, понимаете ли, налетел на шкаф в кабинете шефа. А у него там чего только нет… Наверху лежало что-то, я так и не понял, что, даже когда оно на меня падало. А детские книги… грешным делом, мой шеф любит их читать. В одной и про вас было…

К концу своей речи Антон окончательно почувствовал себя школьником в кабинете директора и жутко покраснел от того, что, кажется, сказал бестактность.

Свеколт наконец улыбнулась. «Смешной он какой-то. Странный, во всяком случае».

– Случайно, говорите? Ну что ж, ничего уже не исправить, надо пытаться выбраться отсюда. За минимальный срок и с минимальными потерями. Надеюсь, тут вы согласитесь? Кстати, раз уж мы с вами здесь застряли на неопределённое время, давайте на «ты»?

Девушка даже сама ужаснулась своему предложению. «Да что же это такое? Ляпну что-то, потом же жалеть буду…» Момент про книги её удивил, но не слишком – в конце концов, были в её мире личности, про которых писали и даже кино снимали. Вспомнился Пуппер, и лицо Лены слегка помрачнело. «Интересно, а про нас какой бред несут?» А вот эту мысль имело смысл произнести вслух.

– А книги – что, действительно пишут? Про нас? Что про нас можно писать?

– «Про нас» – это про Таню Гроттер и её соучеников? Много всего интересного пишут… Вас… тебя я там всегда уважал…

«Что я несу?» – в сердце снова повернулось лезвие. Было дико приятно (хотя можно бы и обидеться на это), что она, вчерашняя школьница, и такая ещё самодостаточная девушка, разом срезала возрастную дистанцию между ним и собой. Антон никогда не любил, если молодёжь воспринимала его как сильно старшего – не считал он себя таким уж умудрённым опытом. Не с чего было считать.

Городецкий не глядел на Лену и пережидал боль в сердце. Чисто физическую, глухую. Ситуация становилась всё более непонятной и тревожной.

– И даже так? Что ж, приятно слышать, тем более от совершенно незнакомого человека. Мне только остаётся надеяться, что книги с оригиналом не слишком расходятся… – девушка на момент замолчала, но потом продолжила: – А то сейчас такое пишут… Ну, судя по всему мы с ва… с тобой еще некоторое время останемся попутчиками, будет возможность узнать.

«Я брежу? Похоже, слишком долго я лежала на солнце, что такое говорю. Впрочем, учитывая то, что скоро я с этим человеком навсегда расстанусь и больше не увижусь, то всё более-менее под контролем».

– Ну, раз ты читал про меня, что-то знает… ешь. Может, конечно, то, что знаешь, и не совпадает с реальностью, но в реальность лучше и не вдаваться. А вот я о ва… о тебе совсем ничего не знаю.

Свеколт не собиралась быть навязчивой, но какая-то доля любопытства в ней была, и сейчас она явно давала о себе знать.

Антон вынужден был прижать руку к сердцу, чтобы хоть смочь вдохнуть. Порадовался, что идёт чуть впереди Лены и она не истолкует его жест не как должно. И снова понёс первое, что пришло в голову:

– Про меня и мой мир даже кино есть, «Ночной Дозор» называется, только вряд ли вы… ты его видела, да там и переврали всё. В общем, я Светлый маг, работаю в структуре, защищающей дело Света. Грубо говоря, ловлю вампиров. И всех Тёмных, кто нападает на обычных людей, – Городецкий замолчал. Про Договор равновесия объяснять было долго и неохота…

«Странный какой-то у него голос, – подумала Лена. – Или показалось?»

– Можешь больше ничего не рассказывать, если не хочешь. Никогда никого не заставляла что-то рассказывать силой. А вот кино я последнее время вообще не смотрю, не помню, когда в последний раз в кинотеатре была. Наверно, еще до стар… Впрочем, такие подробности моей биографии не нужны. Да и мне не вполне приятно вспоминать. Ну, то, что я Тёмная, ты, наверно, уже понял? Хотя что я говорю – читал ведь даже. А так, рассказать о себе что-то интересное или нужное – нечего.

«И так уже больше, чем стоило, наговорила».

На какой-то миг у девушки закололо сердце, но она решила, что или показалось, или просто жара слишком сильная.

– Знаешь… А я тебя не воспринимаю как Тёмную, – к боли Городецкий уже попривык и решил разобраться с ней потом когда-нибудь… – Ни тогда, когда книгу читал – не воспринимал, ни сейчас. Ауру твою ощущаю как нейтральную, – в подтверждение своих слов дозорный обернулся через плечо и снова посмотрел на девушку. Внимательно. Через сумрак. И тут же отвернулся. – Говорю же – уважаю… У нас есть вполне приличные Тёмные, которые не дают воли своей Тьме, но всё равно это другое совсем. Я знаю, что ты делала добро на общее благо. Вот. Так что готов идти с тобой в разведку.

«Да что я опять несу?!» – Антон механически крутанул на пальце обручальное кольцо, схватившись за него, а не за любой из амулетов. Света… Надя… Когда теперь он с ними увидится?.. Когда… и если… Пока ему действительно повезло, что рядом оказалась Лена.

– Ну, наверно, у вас другое понятие Тёмных и Светлых. В нашем мире всё банальней – определяется по цвету искр, творящих магию. Оступился человек раз в жизни – и всё. Вот и оказывается, что многие Тёмные на порядок светлее части Светлых. Ну, а вот некоторых так называемыми Тёмными жизнь делает в принудительном порядке, – девушка на секунду замолчала, потом выпалила: – Как, например, меня…

В сердце как будто воткнули сразу десяток иголок. Правой рукой Лена машинально схватила амулет, подумав, что это может быть нападение, левой попыталась за что-нибудь ухватиться. Ничего вокруг, естественно, не было. Девушка чуть оступилась, но устояла на ногах. Резко обернулась назад, никого не увидела. Осмотревшись вокруг, поняла, что в поле только они двое, но со стороны Антона никаких волн магии не исходило.

«Ну и что это было?!»

 

#### Глава одиннадцатая

_Я здесь один,_

_А ты там одна,_

_Скильки людей,_

_Скильки Иных…_

_Ты там одна,_

_А я тут один,_

_Мий позывной –_

_Девять-один-один!_

**_Из фольклора онлайн-игры «Дозоры» –_ **

**_«911» **[3]**_ **

****

– Ну и что это было?

Ирма с весёлым ужасом смотрела на длинное тело, не помещавшееся на арефьевском диване даже по диагонали.

– Это Данила допился до положения риз, – пояснил Юра. – Вот вы на шум и прибежали, прекрасные дамы. Когда валился он.

Сам капитан был, конечно, тоже нетрезв. Но выпил, по своим и Сониным меркам, немного. На подвиги его не тянуло, агрессии он не проявлял – только напропалую говорил комплименты всем присутствующим женщинам…

– Хочешь узнать мужика – напои его, – с полупрезрительным смешком и театральным шёпотом сказала Лида Девочке-Скерцо.

– Присоединяюсь, – подхватила Дормаус и погладила мужа по руке. – Было, было…

Даня открыл светлые глаза и неожиданно чётко произнёс:

– Не дождётесь, я трезв! Сейчас только отлежусь немножко – и провожу Ирму домой…

– Может, пусть Ирма со мной поедет? – предложила Кракозябрик. И тут же прикусила язык – хозяйка квартиры ведь не она! Но Лидину мысль тут же подхватил Юра:

– Правильно, Данил, сгрузим тебя на кресло-кровать – и отсыпайся!

– Да ладно, я без него не поеду, – заявила Девочка-Скерцо. – Может, и правда отлежится?..

В итоге Арефьев двинул провожать до метро Кракозябрика, не переставая повторять ей, какая она очаровательная женщина и как повезло её мужу. Соня, за три с лишним года брака прекрасно изучившая любимого супруга, откровенно веселилась. Всё равно, даже если подруге, тоже, впрочем, иллюзий не питающей, да и не нуждающейся в них, – даже если Лиде пару раз поцелуют руку, то ей-то, Дормаус, потом будут целовать ноги…

– Кто ещё в состоянии – чокнитесь со мной разгонной! – провозгласил Юра. – Я ведь на днях уезжаю.

– В Чечню? – спросила Ирма. Видимо, за время посиделок с девчонками на кухне она что-то упустила.

– Ну почему сразу в Чечню? – встряла Соня. – В обыкновенную Самару…

Кракозябрик с Девочкой-Скерцо сходили за своими рюмками и пригубили вина. Дормаус, послав подальше традиции, чокнулась с мужем и подругами газировкой. Сонин организм и её принципы дозволяли алкоголь только в микроскопических дозах. Снова задремавший Даниил пить уже не смог…

* * *

Капитан Арефьев вернулся домой уже после того, как всё-таки ушли Ирма с Даней. Впоследствии выяснилось, что по дороге к метро они снова заблудились…

– А я, представляешь, – винился Юрка жене, – перед Кракозябриком в метро на одно колено встал! И ещё бежал за поездом, на котором она уехала! А на входе менты дежурили, которые меня знают! Теперь они всем расскажут, как пьёт Центральный аппарат!

Дормаус смеялась:

– Какая-нибудь сволочь была бы счастлива донести жене, то есть мне. И очень бы удивилась, будучи послана на три весёлых буквы!

– Ну, у меня же лучшая в мире жена!

На счастье супругов, ребёнок к этому времени уже угомонился и заснул. Так что были и поцелуи ног, и много чего ещё прекрасного…

А после капитан провалился в сон. А Софья, на подгибающихся ногах и с ощущением пьянящей лёгкости во всём теле, пошла на кухню мыть посуду.

Объём работ подавлял только до тех пор, пока не возьмёшься за дело. К тому же Соне было о чём поразмыслить.

Сначала – о Дане с Ирмой. Так странно было думать о том, что вот на её глазах познакомились двое в виртуальном пространстве, созданном напополам Дормаус и Кракозябриком. И теперь на самом деле, а не во сне, не в игре и не в рассказе, между этими двоими завязались, так сказать, романтические отношения… Соня мысленно скрестила пальцы за эту пару, в глубине души надеясь, что всё у них сладится. Хотя недоверчивый разум нашёптывал: были ведь «звоночки»! Начать с того, что Данила, в отличие от её медведика, не умеет пить. А ещё был момент, когда маленький Витя спокойно сидел на руках у долговязого рыцаря, и тот сказал:

– Чужие дети меня очень любят, это я давно заметил. А вот своих у меня никогда не будет. Точно знаю, что с ними не справлюсь.

– А я хочу ребёнка, – тихо сказала тогда Девочка-Скерцо. – Вот смотрю на Лиду и на Мышуню – и понимаю, что рожать всё-таки надо…

Ладно. Мало ли кто от чего зарекается.

Мысли Дормаус перешли к предстоящей разлуке с мужем. По этому поводу она испытывала смешанные чувства: вполне понятную тоску и одновременно нечто вроде облегчения. Одной плохо. Но одной – больше перспектив лично для себя. Ни с кем не надо будет делить компьютер, и можно будет вдосталь насладиться общением с друзьями, не обделяя при этом ребёнка.

Если бы Соня не умела занять себя сама – она бы не пережила ни одной мужниной командировки, особенно в «горячие точки». А так – спокойно, без надрыва, ждала, не давая мыслям сводить с ума. Года три назад познакомилась в сети с энергичной Лидой, позволила втянуть себя в совместный проект по нескольким детским книжкам. Благодаря этому Дормаус обрела кучу друзей и приятелей, заполнивших пустоту, что образовалась в её жизни после ухода из оппозиции и регулярно проглядывала снова, когда мужа не было рядом. Вот только то, чем спасалась, затягивало. Заставляло выкраивать время, когда оно принадлежало семье. На работе, конечно, можно было сочинять свои тексты, делать странички для сайта и даже рисовать. Но вот Интернета там не было. А значит, голод наступал, прежде всего, по общению, по обсуждению и «оживлению» того, что придумывала…

О, вот посуда и закончилась. Ещё, в принципе, не поздно, можно спокойно нырять в сеть.

Горизонты могут открыться любые.

 

#### Глава двенадцатая

_Из двух систем бытия,_

_Пожалуй, я выберу ту,_

_В которой нет тебя!_

**_Из репертуара группы «Крематорий» –_ **

**_«Аутсайдер»_ **

****

Горизонты могут открыться любые. Вплоть до таких, откуда нет возврата.

Чем дальше уходил Ринальдо в дикий лес – тем меньше оставалось в сердце советника смелости. Ведь то, что он делает, – это форменное безумие! У него и плана-то никакого нет, так, только предварительные намётки…

Колдунья выросла перед ним неожиданно. Не двигалась навстречу незнакомцу – нет, он сам на неё чуть-чуть не налетел.

Странная женщина застыла, воздев руки к небу, и напоминала статую в языческом храме. Белые одежды, белое неподвижное лицо. Только волосы чёрные, распущенные, будто сгущающие лесной полумрак вокруг лица. Да губы яркие, погибельные… Ростом чародейка была, конечно, не с сосну, но возвышалась над смертными именно как статуя богини. Богини ночи, греха и смерти. Она была похожа на тех женщин, что являлись Ринальдо в снах и грёзах, пытаясь отвратить его от пути постижения Силы. Чаще, правда, советнику снилась королева Лидия…

Но сейчас он о своей государыне даже и не вспомнил. Стоял и смотрел, будто зачарованный. Пока колдунья не вернулась в реальность и не соизволила заметить незнакомца.

– Кто ты такой? Сын Адама и Евы?

– Добрый день, сударыня, приветствую вас в Сиреневой! Моё имя Ринальдо, а родителей моих зовут иначе, не так, как вы сказали…

– Тогда спрошу по-другому. Чтобы тебе было понятно. Ты – дитя человеческое? Не дух, не демон, не какое-нибудь ещё порождение стихии?

– Да, я человек.

– И много здесь у вас таких, как ты?

– Наша страна достаточно густо населена.

– А кем, кроме людей?

– Животными. Говорящими животными, сударыня. А что касается «порождений стихий», то у нас в Сиреневой, да и в сопредельных странах, они относятся к области суеверий.

– Значит, и правит вами дитя человеческое?

– Да. Её величество добрая королева Лидия.

– Женщина? Дочь Евы? – колдунья недобро сощурилась, и в глубине её глаз блеснули красноватые молнии. В воздухе запахло электричеством. – Есть только одна настоящая, достойная королева – и это я, Джадис, дочь огня! Стоило беречь мой прошлый мир от угрожавших моей власти людишек, чтобы попасть в мир, населённый людишками! – молнии становились всё ярче, похоже было, что сейчас они вырвутся из её чёрных глаз и полетят на поражение… – Ну да ничего, я вам ещё покажу! Раз я не знаю никаких пророчеств этого мира – то не буду их и бояться!

Последние слова она почти выкрикнула и взмахнула рукой. Молния ударила в дерево, под которым стоял Ринальдо. Отскочить советник не успел и даже не пытался. Застыл на пути смертельного разряда – и, помимо воли, выкрикнул одно из заклинаний своей магической книги.

Молния отклонилась от траектории и ушла в землю. Потрясённый Ринальдо прислонился спиной к стволу. Маг-теоретик совершенно не помнил, для чего данное заклинание служит, и никогда не учил его наизусть…

Джадис тоже сильно удивилась. Даже на колени опустилась, чтобы быть поближе к этому странному местному жителю.

– Ты умеешь колдовать? Может быть, ты обманывал меня насчёт этого мира и его обитателей?

– Нет, сударыня. В Сиреневой и других известных странах, до самых бездонных морей, никто не может подчинить себе Силу, движущую этим миром. Буду с вами честен: я пытался постичь древнюю магию. Но в том, что сейчас произошло, моей заслуги нет. Земля Сиреневой сама защитила себя!!

– Не зли меня, дерзкий! Я могла бы наделить тебя даром, если бы ты помог мне. Рассказал бы всё, что ты знаешь о местной магии. Для меня-то это не звук пустой, как для тебя, глупый смертный. У тебя знания, у меня – моя сущность…

Колдунья смотрела прямо в глаза советнику, и тот из последних сил боролся с искушением. К нему склонялась сама Сила, единственная возлюбленная, которой он посвятил свою жизнь. Могущество и красота… Да только вот не хотелось получать дар из чужих и враждебных рук. Ринальдо всегда стремился стать своим от земли своей, защитником Сиреневой, равным всем этим легендарным и пришлым магам. И сегодняшние события показали, что, по крайней мере, часть этого возможна.

А ещё – что эта Джадис не умеет читать мысли. Она ориентировалась только на слова незнакомца. И сейчас глядела ему в глаза вопросительно, давя, видимо, волей и эмоциями… Ну, а с волей и у самого советника был полный порядок, а эмоции он привык отсекать.

Наконец злая чародейка сдалась. И сказала с сердцем:

– Иди, откуда пришёл! Надумаешь вернуться – так и быть, пропущу в свой лес…

* * *

По дороге домой Ринальдо пытался вспоминать и применять заклинания из заветной книги. Но в голове была полная каша, и в спокойном состоянии ничего наколдовать советнику не удавалось.

Государыне он доложил в том смысле, что «Сиреневая нажила опасного врага, который уже пытается наложить лапу на наши земли и оскорбляет её величество». Он-де, Ринальдо, чудом спасшись от злой колдуньи, не дал воли своим чувствам и оставил оной колдунье некую надежду на то, что перейдёт на её сторону. Так что есть шанс: Джадис будет отсиживаться в лесу, ожидая ключей к местной магии, а сама разобраться не сумеет.

– Не всё так просто, – покачала головой Лидия. – Если нет ключа – дверь можно и взорвать. Судя по вашему рассказу, эта самозваная королева – особа весьма импульсивная. Терпение у неё может лопнуть в любую минуту. Тогда она пойдёт вразнос, пользуясь своей собственной магией. И ещё неизвестно, как среагирует стихия – у неё ведь нет мозгов… Я приказываю немедленно начинать готовиться к обороне столицы и всей территории между городом и лесом.

– Ваше Величество, а как вы предполагаете обороняться?

– Пока – как от мощной вражеской армии. Может быть, наши форпосты и задержат колдунью. А вообще – идите-ка и почитайте повнимательнее свою книгу. Может, в трудный час опять что-то всплывёт и пойдёт на пользу… Вы нам уже очень помогли, мэтр.

И советник самодовольно подумал: «Прав я был, что пошёл туда!»

 

#### Глава тринадцатая

_Я себя сегодня не узнаю –_

_То ли сон дурной, то ли свет не бел…_

_Отдавай мне душу, мой гость, мою,_

_А не хочешь если – бери себе!_

**_Из репертуара группы «Мельница» –_ **

**_«Рапунцель»_ **

****

«Прав я был, что пошёл туда. Там совершенно шикарная галерея, и в том числе несколько картинок с одним из моих персонажей. Точнее, он и стал моим после того, как я увидел эти картинки. Вот, держи ссылку».

Соня с интересом «кликнула». Она всё больше втягивалась в общение с Нинкой. А что, муж уехал, мама ночевать в арефьевской квартире не могла. Ирма с Даней были поглощены друг другом и вместе собирались в Белоруссию. Оставались Лида, которая постоянно отвлекалась на дом и хозяйство, Илья да какие-то приятели и приятельницы второго-третьего эшелона. А Дормаус всё яснее понимала, что старая новая знакомая в этом самом эшелоне не останется. При всей разнице подходов у девчонок нашлось очень много общего.

« _Тень пламени_. Слушай, а ты не хочешь какую-нибудь ролевую сделать?

_Дормаус_. Вообще хочу. Только боюсь, что сейчас-то у меня время есть, а потом его просто не будет. Хотя сайт же как-то делаю… Собственно, знаешь, я-то весь проект и создавала под ролёвки. Но по моим опусам всё завяло. А потом Кракозябрик затеяла игру по второй хронике Нарнии, но всем довольно быстро стало скучно. Потому что играем строго по канону. Меня туда усиленно тащат играть Люси, а я отбиваюсь. Ещё бы лет в восемь… максимум в тринадцать… Хотя и тогда бы я лучше Сьюзен взяла…

_Тень пламени_. Да, по канону – это скучно. Хочется же всяких извращений! Хотя бы натолкать куда-нибудь персонажей из разных книг…

_Дормаус_. Я всю свою сознательную жизнь примерно этим и занимаюсь. Некоторые мои знакомые очень удивляются и спрашивают: как тебе удаётся так всех скрещивать? На что я отвечаю: для меня это так же естественно, как дышать…

_Тень пламени_. О да! *потирает руки* Нашли друг друга два маньяка-единомышленника! Ну и из чего же будем делать адскую смесь?

_Дормаус_. Давай попробуем прикинуть. Сайт наш с Кракозябриком, как тебе известно, посвящён «Хроникам Нарнии», есть много разделов по классическим детским книгам, вот, гляди список.

_Тень пламени_. Так, Толкиена не вижу, «Питер Пэн» в разработке… надо будет вам помочь с этим разделом. Изумрудный город я плохо помню, читал давно и кусками. Ага, в более новых вижу Поттера и Гроттер. Тогда я знаю, кем я буду!

_Дормаус_. Да, я его сегодня уже видела. Не сразу вспомнила, кто такой, потом вспомнила, что, извиняюсь, всегда хотела убить его за его дела. С особой жестокостью.

_Тень пламени_. Понимаю. Вполне вероятно, что такая возможность у тебя будет. Сам-то кого будешь играть?

_Дормаус_. Есть у меня на примете один кадр. Я сейчас до небес им прониклась. Вот с ним коллажи, вот мои про него рисунки. По-моему, мы с ним очень похожи…

_Тень пламени_. Сходство есть. Так, с этим определились. Рад такому врагу. Теперь – где это всё будет происходить?

_Дормаус_. Можно у нас, то бишь в Нарнии.

_Тень пламени_. Я плохо знаю карту, реалии этого мира и всё остальное… Да там на всю книжку… то есть на всю прочитанную мною часть этой книжки только один достойный персонаж. Джадис. Вот с ней нам точно скучать не придётся.

_Дормаус_. Ух, ещё один неслабый противник.

_Тень пламени_. Притом, кажется, для нас обоих.

_Дормаус_. Ага. Кстати, ты фильм видел по Нарнии?

_Тень пламени_. Видел. Был жгуче разочарован тем, что Джадис там сделали жуткой уродиной: во сне увидишь – трусами не отмахаешься.

_Дормаус_. *покатывается* А мой муж говорит «топором»… Хотя как раз тебе это бы пристало больше.

_Тень пламени_. Ну мне как персонажу – да. А вообще Тень тут подсказывает, что обычно трусы ночью ближе, чем топор. Кстати, в плане показа в фильмах сильно не повезло и мне, и тебе.

_Дормаус_. Какое же счастье слышать это «тебе»! Такое забытое чувство… С тех пор, как познакомилась с мужем, если кем-то себя и представляла – то исключительно в мыслях. А ролевые у нас на форуме быстро дохли и не сопровождались обсуждением в режиме реального времени. А кстати про Джадис в фильме, мнения разделились. У меня есть пара знакомых, которые даже считают её красивой.

_Тень пламени_. Может, кого-то из них и играть уговоришь? Вообще сколько народу ты можешь привлечь?

_Дормаус_. Дай подумать. Один товарищ у меня прямо сейчас онлайн, вторая тоже, но она может сыграть только саму себя. Она вообще такая – генерирует идеи, а написать текст у неё не получается. Зато организовывать умеет. Есть ещё двое, но они скоро уезжают. Когда вернутся и если им будет до того – попробую в это дело втянуть. А остальные… я их мало знаю, да и играть не очень умеют…

_Тень пламени_. Ясно. Ну я, со своей стороны, даже не знаю, сколько народу смогу обеспечить. С одной своей компанией я порвал окончательно и напрочь. Попробую поискать среди тех, с кем я пока ещё общаюсь…

_Дормаус_. Если оценить ситуацию трезво – то нам не стоит разводить слишком много персонажей. Пока не стоит.

_Тень пламени_. Для сюжета интереснее, когда народу побольше. Ну ладно, может быть, кто-то потом подключится. Главное, чтобы не было анархии. Когда приходит кто попало или даже по приглашению, берёт себе первый понравившийся персонаж, и потом вся эта орава начинает вести себя кто в лес, кто по дрова.

_Дормаус_. Согласна. То есть согласен. Надо закрытый раздел на нашем форуме, чтобы посторонние не лезли. И более-менее чёткий первоначальный сценарий.

_Тень пламени_. Да. Мы как-то отвлеклись, а надо ведь с местом действия определяться…

_Дормаус_. Слушай, я тут уже начал агитировать одного из тех товарищей, о которых тебе говорил, он тут высказывается в том смысле, что надо придумывать свой мир, свою страну. Если будут участвовать он и Кракозябрик – им легче отыгрывать оригинальных персонажей. Ну, с Лидой я попозже поговорю, а тут у молодого человека уже, похоже, сложился некий образ…

_Тень пламени_. Дай мне его «аську», будь другом. Только не предупреждай его.

_Дормаус_. Ладно, надеюсь, не обидится. Только не удивляйся – у него ник Печень Трески…»

* * *

Следующие несколько часов Соня просто не понимала, в каком мире находится. Было уже катастрофически поздно и становилось всё позднее и позднее. А завтра ведь рано на работу! Нине с Ильёй в этом смысле проще, у них свободный график и они оба много работают дома.

Дормаус несколько раз пыталась поныть, что ей давно пора спать. Но уйти не могла – или не хотела.

«Ты торопишься?» – спрашивала Тень пламени.

«Да я уже часа три тороплюсь…»

Как, ну как можно уйти спать, когда на тройственном совете в сладких муках творчества рождается целая страна, не мудрствуя лукаво названная Сиреневой? Кажется, основная заслуга в придумывании мира принадлежала Печени Трески, как «официальному представителю принимающей стороны». Соня вообще подозревала, что Косолапоев на ходу пустил в дело фрагменты и идеи своих недописанных или вовсе не написанных фантазийных повестей и рассказов…

Завтра предстояло уговорить Кракозябрика. Доказать ей, что она сможет остаться собой, даже получив титул и власть…

И уже на исходе ночи Дормаус нашла ещё один персонаж для предварительного списка:

«Слушайте, – они давно уже перешли в режим конференции и общались сразу втроём, – слушайте, Тень, конечно, до этого места сериал не дочитал, а Печень вообще не в курсе, но есть у меня на примете одна шикарная молодая волшебница. Надо же уравновесить! Чёрных магов у нас двое, а светлый всего один… Ой, ребята, раз мы создаём нечто совсем новое, то я могу забыть всё, что когда-то писал о самом себе… и начать всё с нуля, то есть с канона. Раз я попаду в другой мир – то грех будет не ввязаться там в отношения, иначе неинтересно же…»

Волноваться так, может, и не стоило, но было неизбежно.

 

#### Глава четырнадцатая

_Спокойно, товарищ, спокойно!_

_У нас ещё всё впереди!_

_Пусть шпилем ночной колокольни_

_Беда ковыряет в груди…_

_Не путай конец и кончину –_

_Рассветы, как прежде, трубят!_

_Кручина твоя – не причина,_

_А только ступень для тебя!_

**_Из репертуара Ю. Визбора –_ **

**_«Спокойно, товарищ, спокойно»_ **

****

Волноваться так, может, и не стоило, но было неизбежно.

Городецкий понимал, что его юной спутнице нелегко было сказать вслух то, что она сказала. И обернулся, чтобы поддержать её – хоть взглядом, хоть словом…

– Всё в порядке, Лена? – на первый взгляд вроде бы так оно и было. – Знаешь, в нашем мире всё почти так же… Первый раз вошёл в сумрак в плохом настроении – и привет, ты Тёмный. А могут и насильно затащить… Так что всё это я очень хорошо понимаю. И ещё раз говорю: не считаю тебя Тёмной.

Девушка справилась с собой и отпустила амулет.

– Да, все нормально. Просто устала, шли долго. Может, привал небольшой устроить? А то уже ноги заплетаются…

Свеколт присела на землю. Девушка и сама почти верила в то, что говорила, усталостью пыталась объяснить и боль в сердце, но что-то, наверно, интуиция, не давало ей поверить до конца.

– Кстати, снова спасибо за Тёмную, точнее за то, что не считаешь меня ей. Хоть я и не стесняюсь прошлого, не жалею даже, но всё равно приятно слышать, что я не стала, как наша учительница.

В голове Лены начали было всплывать какие-то образы прошлого, но она сразу решительно прогнала их.

Антон присел рядом со спутницей.

– Ну давай и впрямь отдохнём… Из еды у меня только карамельки, но там впереди есть фруктовые деревья, можно с них нарвать плодов. Хочешь?

Лена подняла глаза на парня:

– Да в общем-то я не голодна. Впрочем, если по пути – стоит нарвать на будущее, на всякий случай. Ладно, пошли, а то под солнцем сидеть тоже не слишком приятно…

Девушка встала и полунасмешливо протянула Антону руку.

Городецкий удивлённо поднял брови. Он привык сам предлагать руки барышням, хотя бы символически пытаясь им помочь в подобных ситуациях. Но отказать представлялось невежливым, да и такой неожиданный знак доверия следовало ценить. Дозорный легко коснулся её ладони, встал на ноги и двинулся вперёд.

Лена пошла следом, про себя немного посмеиваясь над недоумением Антона пару минут назад. Боль больше не казалась столь сильной, и Свеколт даже немного привыкла, если можно так выразиться, конечно.

Городецкий подошёл к ближайшему дереву, пригнул ветку и сорвал несколько яблок:

– Держи!

Девушка взяла фрукты, осмотрела со всех сторон. Убедившись, что они совершенно нормальные, протёрла краем футболки. Правда, после лежания на земле футболка чистой уже не была, но Лена сделала это скорее даже машинально. Девушка откусила от одного плода – на пробу. Яблоки были спелыми, сладкими и сочными. «Стоп, я же даже не поблагодарила!..» – подумала Свеколт. Говорить что-то с набитым ртом было сомнительным удовольствием, и, в спешке дожевав, она наконец сказала:

– Спасибо, яблоки классные.

Девушка улыбнулась. Фрукты были довольно крупными и явно бы не влезли в карманы джинсов. «Жаль, что сумка моя в том мире осталась… Сейчас было бы куда сложить это добро».

Антону очень приятно было видеть её всё более частые улыбки:

– Не за что… Давай нарвём в запас, уменьшим их да спрячем по карманам?

«И как мне самой это в голову не пришло?» – молодая волшебница была немного раздосадована, но старалась не подать виду:

– Отличная идея.

Лена начертила в воздухе амулетом несложную руну, яблоки стали много меньше. Распихав их по карманам, девушка присоединилась к Светлому. Нарвав несколько штук, она их уменьшала, и так – пока карманы не наполнились.

Антон занимался тем же самым, только рун не чертил – плёл мысленно заклинания и щёлкал пальцами. Наконец он тоже набил все свои карманы и отметил:

– Уже неплохо, даже если деревня и рядом. Мы же ещё не знаем, далеко ли резиденция местных властей и можно ли нам туда…

Свеколт внимательно всматривалась в крону дерева в поисках яблока побольше и покрасивей. Найдя подходящий экземпляр, девушка начертила ещё одну руну, и яблоко послушно упало ей в руки. Осмотрев его уже вблизи и попробовав на вкус, Лена осталась довольна.

– Ну что, теперь пошли?

– Пошли! – Городецкий не стал перед ней рисоваться с помощью каких-нибудь столь же эффектных фокусов. С ней эти номера не пройдут.

Девушка двинулась вслед за Антоном, похрустывая яблоком. Настроение, несмотря на ситуацию, было хорошим. «Наверно, погода так действует, тепло, солнечно. Да и к присутствию чужого уже привыкла, вроде».

Городецкий подождал её. Ему больше не хотелось, чтобы она шла позади – так всё время казалось, что она куда-то потерялась. Хоть это и смешно при наличии магического зрения – подобные чувства… Антон теперь шагал рядом с Леной, не позволяя ей отстать.

– Так, похоже, «ничья земля» заканчивается и начинаются поля. Раз так – скоро должна быть деревня, про которую ты спрашивала с самого начала. Думаю, в деревне мы сразу поймём структуру момента – в смысле, какая в стране власть…

Отставать девушка не собиралась, к тому же разговаривать так было намного удобнее:

– Говоришь, деревня? А кто тут вообще живёт, люди, волшебники, кто-то ещё?..

– По идее, люди… Если это Нарния – то всякие магические существа тяготеют всё же к лесам и прочим оазисам дикой природы. Были в истории страны периоды, когда люди здесь не жили вообще, но сейчас, судя по внешним признакам наличия цивилизации, это не так.

– Ну что ж, остаётся только поверить. Хотя предпочитаю незнакомым особо не доверять… Но, в любом случае, что обычные люди могут сделать такого серьёзного двум весьма опытным и довольно сильным волшебникам? Вопрос скорее риторический, можешь не обращать внимания.

– Ничего не могут… Вот если у них здесь очередная смена власти – то будь готова к тому, что нам придётся спасать мир, – Антон представил это, и ему стало тоскливо. А потом сразу резко смешно.

Смерив спутника взглядом психиатра, встретившего особо интересный случай, Лена тоже улыбнулась:

– Ну, спасать мир немного не по моей части, но попробовать можно будет, новое всегда интересно.

– Не настолько интересно, как ты думаешь… Но да, вполне познавательно.

– Для меня всё новое интересно. Правда, не думаю, что это будет особо приятно, но всё равно. В любом случае, надеюсь, никого спасать не придётся – хотелось бы самой убраться отсюда поскорее…

– Да и мне бы тоже не помешало домой, мои там с ума сходят…

– Твои? Семья есть? Счастливый. У меня никого. Ну, разве только Жанна, мы как сёстры, если не больше даже.

– Это тоже неплохо… – фу, бестактно сказал, наверное, но в таких случаях дозорный никогда не находил нужных слов. – А у меня… Родители не в Москве, братьев-сестёр нету, зато есть жена и дочка, – Городецкий улыбнулся и вздохнул.

– Это в моём понимании и есть семья, – Свеколт слегка улыбнулась, даже несколько мечтательно. Но тут же прогнала эти мысли из головы, а улыбку – с лица. – Ну, мне и по возрасту пока не обязательно этой радостью обзаводиться, – сказала девушка, больше самой себе, чем Антону.

– Да конечно, ты ведь ещё школу заканчиваешь? Или уже закончила?

– Смотря какую школу. Если магическую, то да, год назад, если обычно-человеческую, то я её не кончала, и не думаю. Ну, а школа жизни идёт всегда, непрерывно. Ну, тебе, полагаю, этот вопрос задавать просто глупо,– по губам Свеколт пробежала лёгкая усмешка.

– Какой – про школу? Ну, у меня уже дочка в первом классе!

– Ого, взрослая уже совсем. Тоже маг?

– Она? Ещё какой, посильнее меня и мамы!

– Ясно… – не зная, как еще продолжить диалог, чародейка замолчала.

– Она на меня ужасно похожа… Хочешь, фотографию покажу, похвастаюсь?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Городецкий достал из кармана паспорт, раскрыл на первой странице и протянул Лене. Под обложкой была заложена фотография его со Светланой и Надюшкой.

Девушка взяла в руки паспорт и внимательно взглянула на фото.

С него смотрела молодая женщина с белокурыми волосами, карими оленьими глазами – на вид добрая, душевная, этакая всеобщая мама. При этом, однако, чувствовалось, что за своих, если случится недоброе, она будет сражаться как тигрица… Рядом примостилась темноволосая крепенькая девочка со смешными косичками, действительно похожая на отца. Глазки у неё были смышлёными, а улыбка чуть хитроватой, как будто Надя Городецкая замышляла какую-то каверзу.

– Действительно, замечательная у тебя дочь. И с женой более чем повезло, – Лена усмехнулась. Затем она перевела взгляд на третьего человека на фото. Это, без всякого сомнения, был Антон, но какой-то странный. Он казался намного старше, чем в жизни. Девушка подняла глаза на своего попутчика, потом снова посмотрела на фото, вложенное в паспорт. «Странно… Хотя он же волшебник, мало ли что», – подумала Свеколт.

– Спасибо за добрые слова! А что ты на меня так странно посмотрела? Сравниваешь фото с оригиналом? – дозорный неловко засмеялся.

– В каком-то роде. Странное фото – на нём ты лет на десять старше выглядишь, не меньше. Омолаживающая магия? – Лене было довольно любопытно, она никогда не интересовалась таким типом колдовства, да и не видела в нём смысла. – Или просто неудачно вышел? – девушка слегка усмехнулась.

– Вроде все говорят, что удачно… И с возрастом своим никогда не баловался… Странно. Фото совсем свежее…

Свеколт ещё раз посмотрела на карточку, затем внимательно на своего спутника.

– Нет, ты на фото точно старше, чем ты в реальности. Может, особенности перехода из мира в мир? – больше никаких идей по поводу этого не было.

– Кстати, очень может быть. У меня ведь и уровень Силы здорово понизился…

– Вот как? Интересно, а со мной что произошло?.. – девушка задумалась. «Вроде, силы на месте. Правда, я особо ничего и не делала пока. А возраст…» Лена немного заволновалась – проснулась ещё «женская» часть, которая обычно спала беспробудно. Свеколт остановилась, присела и начала выгребать из карманов на землю яблоки. Через минуту она нашарила в одном из карманов крохотное зеркальце, которое ей когда-то силой запихнула Жанна Аббатикова. Изучив собственное отражение, юная чародейка пришла к выводу, что не изменилась, во всяком случае – не сильно. Ей только показалось, что она стала чуть старше. Потом она передала зеркальце Антону.

Городецкий опустился на колени и взял зеркало. С любопытством взглянул на своё лицо – и поразился. В самом деле, таким он был в те времена, когда его впервые бросили на оперативную работу.

– Ты была права, – он лучезарно улыбнулся, не с целью чего-то достичь этой улыбкой, а просто от внутреннего Света. Настроение поднялось. Он протянул зеркало владелице, заметил, что у неё заняты руки, и предложил: – Помочь яблоки собрать?

– Давай, – согласилась девушка, хотя она уже почти всё собрала.

Антон всё-таки устроил на радостях «дешёвые понты»: разом притянул все яблоки к пальцам и подал Лене вместе с зеркалом.

Свеколт улыбнулась. Она сама до этого не додумалась, но не была раздражена подобным фактом. Чародейка взяла часть яблок, распихала по карманам. Потом туда же отправились и оставшиеся фрукты. Зеркало девушка немного покрутила в руках, потом запихнула вслед за ними:

– Вот уж никогда не думала, что зеркало мне пригодится хоть как-то. Я о нём даже и забыла, в общем-то, – она снова встала и по привычке протянула руку сидящему.

– _Мудрым пользуйся девизом – будь готов к любым сюрпризам!_ – Антон снова коснулся её руки и встал. – Это я к тому, что никогда не знаешь, какая именно вещь тебе может понадобиться…

– Да… Но всего сразу с собой не унесёшь. Вот обычно и получается, что в важный момент только самое бесполезное при тебе оказывается. Кстати, далеко нам идти ещё?

– Нет, вон уже первые дома…

Действительно, Свеколт увидела с указанной стороны несколько фиолетовых домиков.

– Да, совсем недалеко. Что ж, скоро твои предположения насчёт необходимости спасать мир подтвердятся или опровергнутся, – девушка легко улыбнулась.

У Антона сердце радовалось от такой её ничем не омрачённой улыбки. Дозорному казалось, что всё устроится легко, быстро и наилучшим образом… Даром что боль в сердце, которую он уже и замечать перестал, вдруг напомнила о себе резким уколом. «Ничего, и это пройдёт», – морщась, сказал себе Городецкий и снова улыбнулся.

Мир вокруг вовсе не выглядел так, будто нуждался в спасении.

 

#### Глава пятнадцатая

_Пусть говорят, пусть говорят,_

_Они не знают одного:_

_Что нужен мне лишь только взгляд,_

_Один твой взгляд – и больше ничего!_

**_Из репертуара К. Орбакайте –_ **

**_«Пусть говорят»_ **

****

Мир вокруг вовсе не выглядел так, будто нуждался в спасении. И в данном случае так оно и было на самом деле. Ирма Становская была в этом убеждена уже много лет. А теперь убедился и её кавалер, прибыв с ней на землю предков.

Белоруссия встретила их, как всегда, безукоризненно чистыми улицами и совершенно особенной атмосферой – будто возвращаешься на пару десятилетий назад.

– Понимающие люди, – с гордостью говорила Девочка-Скерцо, – бегут сюда к нам как на Кубу! Только у нас то преимущество, что близко и не такая жуткая жарища. Оставайся навсегда!

– «Навсегда» – это звучит как-то уж слишком… на приговор похоже, что ли, – Даниил пытался отшучиваться, но по сторонам смотрел с некоторой опаской. – Я подумаю, ещё вот с роднёй познакомлюсь наконец…

Родни у него здесь оказалось действительно море. Даня видел очень мало кого из них, только тех, кто выбирался в Москву. Ирме пришлось поприсутствовать на невероятном количестве семейных обедов в разных концах города – повезло, или так счастливо совпало, что город был и её родным…

Даниил пока не представлял никому девушку как свою невесту, сама Девочка-Скерцо тоже ничего ещё не решила, но местный клан уже потихоньку строил планы, где и как играть свадьбу. Девушка, которая сумела вытащить Данилу аж в другую республику – никому не хотелось говорить «другое государство» – такая девушка не могла возникнуть в его жизни случайно и вскоре исчезнуть, как прошлогодний снег. К тому же она была своя, местная. Да и по духу в доску своя. Несмотря на поляков в родне и своеобразную манеру одеваться. В конце концов, Даня тоже происходил от побочной ветви рода и фамилию носил один из всех хохляцкую – Маринюк. Кстати, как он любил с расстановкой объяснять знакомым, в паспорте у него значилось «Данил», «как у писателя Корецкого, хотя кто его знает, как у него в паспорте написано, но на книгах написано именно так». А для ника он переиначил имя «ради солидности, а может, ради колорита».

Ирма как-то спросила его:

– Дань, тебе приятнее быть пророком Даниилом, чем Данилой-мастером?

Парень попытался уйти от ответа:

– Мастерица у нас ты… – потом поразмыслил и добавил: – Да и не хочу падать жертвой всяких там Медной горы Хозяек!

– А пророки по жизни остаются одни и гибнут страшной смертью!

– Пророки – это одинокие, непонятые люди, которые могут так прожить долгие годы…

– Тоже мне романтика! Знаешь, так хорошо вернуться домой и осознать: можешь говорить то, что думаешь, и при этом быть уверенной, что тебя правильно поймут! Я ведь не из тех, кто борется против любого строя, лишь бы бороться. Романтики мне этой не надо, если немножко и надо – так хожу на Лиды-и-Сонин сайт, дизайн помогаю делать, ибо по профилю, ну и агитировать пытаюсь, во имя объединения с Россией… А так-то я ориентирована на покой, на красоту… я хоть и лентяйничаю иногда, и фигнёй занимаюсь – но в нашей стране сложно не родиться аккуратным…

Данила решил ей не возражать. Не придумал что, да и незачем было.

Если они где-то и не понимали друг друга – то пока это им не мешало. Напрягало скорее другое. Во-первых, белорусская родня постоянно норовила напоить Даню. А во-вторых, негде было остаться наедине. Девочка-Скерцо жила с родителями, Даниил – то у одних, то у других родственников. Еле-еле удавалось, после Ирминой работы и улизнув от очередной пьянки, бродить вечерами по городу. Лучше даже – по его окрестностям…

Эти двое прощались на закате или уже в тёплой летней ночи у подъезда, под сенью цветущих деревьев. Девушка отступала в темноту за дверь, долго-долго не выпуская руки своего рыцаря. То есть нет, выпуская, но очень медленно и постепенно, скользя пальцами по ладони, по пальцам, касаясь самых кончиков – и исчезая, тая, растворяясь в темноте…

Они оба подолгу помнили эти прикосновения. Что-то большее позволяли себе исчезающе редко. Несколько раз Даниил прикасался поцелуем к руке Девочки-Скерцо. А к губам – всего однажды, и то второпях и нечаянно, так что впечатления остались смутные и густо приправленные неловкостью…

А ведь оба были уже не дети. Но пока такого рода отношения их абсолютно устраивали. Большего не хотелось. Может быть, потому, что всерьёз они ещё ничего не решили. И не хотелось «приземлять» отношения, разрушать сказку, что началась ещё в виртуальном мире…

Попрощавшись с Ирмой, Даня ещё долго стоял под её окнами. Ему казалось, что он слышит переборы гитарных струн под пальцами прекрасной дамы. Наверное, только казалось, ведь не стала бы Девочка-Скерцо тревожить своих родителей в столь поздний час… И вообще, по идее, гитара должна быть у кавалера. Но играть умела из них двоих Ирма…

Наконец Данил Маринюк медленно уходил в сторону дома. Над крышами и кронами несмело занимался рассвет…

 

#### Глава шестнадцатая

_Эй, вы, пещерные люди,_

_Уставшие ждать ответа!_

_Объясните нам лучше_

_Сущность белого света!_

**_Из репертуара группы «Крематорий» –_ **

**_«Лепрозорий»_ **

****

Над крышами и кронами несмело занимался рассвет. Зловещая чёрная фигура, не обращая никакого внимания на крики петухов, быстрым шагом входила в посёлок горняков. Именно шла, как идут люди, а не плыла по воздуху и не выступала из тумана. Так что хозяин дома на краю деревни сказал своей жене:

– Не бойся, это не злой дух! Это просто заблудившийся путник, который хочет узнать у нас дорогу.

– А может, собрать с нас налоги за прошлогодний снег… – вздохнула жена.

– Да когда это в Сиреневой такое было?

– Пятьдесят лет назад наш край взбунтовался именно после того, как сборщики налогов пришли в третий раз…

– Да я тоже знаю эту сказку… Тогда те, кто поумнее, бунтовать не стали. Они сказали: мол, вы не из столицы, вы – горные духи! У вас там на вершинах снег лежит круглый год, а сборщики налогов даже не знают, что это такое – снег…

– Так я к тому, умник ты царя небесного, и вспомнила эту историю, что горные духи гораздо хитрее, чем ты думаешь. Тех сборщиков ну совершенно нельзя было отличить от обычных людей! А этого типа тем более надо остерегаться! Посмотри, какого огромного он роста! И какой страшный на нём чёрный плащ!

– Да ладно, он просто нездешний…

С этими словами хозяин дома вышел на крыльцо и поспешил навстречу путнику, который был уже совсем близко.

– Здравствуйте.

– И тебе не болеть, – холодно ответил незнакомец. Был он не просто высок, но ещё и широкоплеч и явно физически силён. Чёрные волосы, хоть и короткие, были живописно растрёпаны, лицо небрито, и только небольшие тонкие усы носили следы былого тщательного ухода. Тёмные глаза неизвестного мрачно блестели. – Хотел бы я знать, что это за место!..

– Посёлок Железный-первый.

– Ну, а город ближайший какой?

– Этот… Сормалья. Но далеко, господин.

– Час от часу не легче! – похоже, от многоэтажного проклятия незнакомца удержало только прозвучавшее в его адрес обращение. – А страна какая, чёрт возьми?

– Сиреневая.

– Издеваешься?

– Ничуть. Вы сами-то откуда, вашество, что не слыхали о нашем королевстве?

– Откуда я – там тебе никогда не бывать! А вот каким чёртовым образом я оказался в вашем проклятом лесу, из которого выбирался без малого сутки?

– Стихия пошутила, не иначе… А может быть, вы сами – горный дух?

– Я хуже. И злить меня, чтобы это проверить, не советую. Впрочем… пожалуй, можешь расслабиться. Ты сказал – стихия? А магов и колдунов у вас здесь нет?

– Уже много-много веков никто у нас не слышал о людях, которые умели бы повелевать стихией. Говорят даже, что они создали Сиреневую и другие страны, научили животных говорить – и исчезли. Говорят ещё, что они были и вовсе не отсюда…

– Хм. Ну, а правит вами кто?

– Королева.

– Незамужняя?

– Вдова. Молодая.

– Кто ей наследует?

– Дочь, малолетняя принцесса. Если её величество не выйдет замуж и не подарит Сиреневой наследника.

– Ясно. Ну и что же, вы, то есть народ, довольны своей королевой?

– Ну… вообще мы на неё не жалуемся, порядка при ней стало больше и стихия её как будто любит, бережёт страну… Хотя у нас тут, на юге, время от времени идут разговоры о том, что не худо было бы нам отделиться да выбрать своё правительство. А иногда разговоры и делами кончаются, да только худые это дела. Не иначе как горные духи нашёптывают людям поднимать смуту. Раньше зачинщиков всегда казнили, и только в последний раз усмирили словами… Не иначе как нынешнее царствование воистину благословенно!

– То ли ты блаженный идиот, то ли принимаешь меня за проверяющего из столицы.

– Любить Родину – уже глупость, господин?

– Смотря что понимать под Родиной. В твоём случае ответов может быть два. Но при любом раскладе глупо и рискованно откровенничать с неизвестным вроде меня. Впрочем… благодарю за сведения. Свихнулась, видимо, ваша стихия, когда привела сюда к вам меня…

С этими словами незнакомец повернулся и направился туда, откуда и пришёл – в сторону леса.

Больше никто в Железном-первом его не видел. Только вскоре по посёлку пошли слухи, будто стоит сказать слово о старых и новых мятежах – как, будь то день или ночь, в окно стучит клювом огромный чёрный ворон. Правда, пока неясно было, вестник ли он смерти или прилетает просто так…

На глазах рождалась новая легенда.

 

#### Глава семнадцатая

_Ты хвостом здесь не крути –_

_Нам с тобой не по пути!_

_Ведь ты ж с госбезопасности?_

_Ну вот – замнём для ясности!_

**_Из репертуара Н. Юрьевича –_ **

**_«Два капитана»_ **

****

На глазах рождалась новая легенда.

« _Дормаус_. Я под впечатлением, однако! А потом ты начнёшь зверствовать, убивать всех подряд и, силой или хитростью, набирать армию, чтобы захватить власть?

_Тень пламени_. Кто, я?! По-моему, ты меня с кем-то перепутал. Мне понадобится не день и не два, чтобы нормально освоиться в этом мире, понять, что там к чему, и просчитать все варианты. Можно ли вернуться, не выгоднее ли остаться и если да – то как действовать дальше. Да и армия мне особо ни к чему. Всё можно сделать гораздо проще. Например, пойти и устранить правителя. Или вообще уладить дело миром.

_Дормаус_. Ничего себе. Но всё равно, идёт к тому, что моим долгом будет остановить тебя и избавить от тебя страну.

_Тень пламени_. От меня? Это почему ещё?

_Дормаус_. Потому что если ты захватишь власть – то станешь кровавым тираном.

_Тень пламени_. Да ничего подобного. Зачем мне надо, чтобы меня ненавидели и старались свергнуть или вовсе убить? Казнить буду только за серьёзные преступления. В стране будет порядок, и уж найду я, что благоустроить.

_Дормаус_. То есть, фактически, «диктатура сильной руки»? Они будут чувствовать себя защищёнными и пойдут за тобой в огонь и в воду?

_Тень пламени_. Ну да, примерно так.

_Дормаус_. Блин… Знаешь, мне такое не может не импонировать. Только… ведь они и сейчас живут нормально, чего ради воду-то мутить? Королева Лидия утверждала свою власть примерно таким же макаром…

_Тень пламени_. Я уже вижу её просчёты. Она, как мне представляется, не совсем тот человек, который должен стоять у власти. Она же не от хорошей жизни там оказалась!

_Дормаус_. Из таких и выходят лучшие правители. А ты, коли оказался таким умным и адекватным и, наверное, решишь остаться в этом мире – так зачем тебе лезть во власть? Неужели нельзя просто жить спокойно в счастливой стране?

_Тень пламени_. Да можно, конечно, но неинтересно. *усмехнулся* Я люблю власть. Не настолько, чтобы стать маньяком, но настолько, что сумею не только захватить её, но и удержать. Я не намерен вести себя как шаблонный мегазлодей. Кстати, Светлый, с учётом того, что ты сейчас узнал, могу и повторить своё предложение объединиться и захватить мир.

_Дормаус_. Искушаешь?.. Вынужден снова сказать тебе «нет». Потому что ты меня хладнокровно используешь и убьёшь. Да и вообще – не могу я заключать союз с человеком, который собирается нарушить существующий порядок вещей и для этого всенепременно лишить кого-нибудь жизни.

_Тень пламени_. Ну смотри. Если ты решил – то тебе может прийтись нелегко.

_Дормаус_. Видимо, решил. Это у нас здесь с тобой какое-то подобие паритета и нового Договора между Светом и Тьмой. А в рамках ролевой, мне кажется, дружба и доверие между нами невозможны. Или голый расчёт и кратковременный альянс, или… как это сказать… если вдруг проскочит искра страсти… *покраснел до ушей*

_Тень пламени_. *проигнорировал его смущение и ухмыльнулся* Кстати, мы вообще собираемся однополые отношения на игре допускать?

_Дормаус_. Не хотелось бы. Не люблю я эти вещи, пусть существуют где-нибудь подальше от меня. Особенно в реале, да и в фанфиках мне ну очень редко это нравится. И в компании у нас народ не то чтобы резко против такого жанра, а как-то не по этому делу… Ты сам-то как к этому относишься?

_Тень пламени_. Да когда как. Иногда ухожу туда так, что не могу вернуться, а иногда раздражает. Я просто к тому, что слэшная тематика могла бы привлечь больше народу. А впрочем… ладно. Всё равно среди моих знакомых у кого времени нет, у кого проблемы с выходом в сеть, кто просто уже давно наигрался…

_Дормаус_. Значит, правильно мы ограничились шестью персонажами. И так у нас пока две вакансии свободны. Хорошо хоть я сумел уговорить Кракозябрика. Она сказала, что поскольку её муж точно участвовать не станет, то она будет в ролёвке вдовой. А так постарается сыграть сама себя.

_Тень пламени_. Да, всё так, как ты и говорил, Светлый».

 

#### Глава восемнадцатая

_А я, молодой,_

_С первой зарёй вдаль пошагаю,_

_А я допою_

_Песню свою, песню свою!_

**_Из репертуара Д. Маликова –_ **

**_«Сторона родная»_ **

****

– Да, всё так, как ты и говорил, Светлый.

Дома быстро приближались, скоро двое чародеев уже должны были прийти. И тут Свеколт вспомнила кое-что важное:

– Кстати, а ещё один момент – на каком языке говорят местные жители? Мы вообще сможем с ними контактировать?

– Я подозреваю, что по-русски или на всеобщем. Это же описанный мир… А если что – подключим наши магические способности.

Довольно скоро Лена с Антоном подошли вплотную к деревне. Девушка не боялась, но какое-то волнение всё же ощущалось – ну не доверяла она незнакомым, и уж тем более тому, что написано в книгах. Если эти книги были, конечно, не энциклопедиями или учебниками.

Городецкий смело вёл свою спутницу по дорожке между домиками. В деревне всё было тихо и мирно – никаких следов разрушения и войны. Приветливые люди в фиолетовых нарядах с любопытством и некоторой опаской глядели на незнакомых пришельцев из-за гор. Антон расточал направо и налево лучезарные улыбки, стараясь расположить местных жителей к себе и Лене.

– Аура места – вполне благополучная. Рискнём попроситься на ночлег? – обратился дозорный к юной волшебнице. – Скоро солнце сядет…

Девушка смотрела по сторонам, с интересом, едва ли меньшим, чем у местных жителей по отношению к ним самим. Не каждый день такое увидишь всё-таки.

– Да, мне кажется – стоит здесь заночевать, – перспектива спать где-нибудь в поле ей не нравилась. – Если нас кто-нибудь, конечно, пустит.

– Должны пустить! – Антон решительно постучался в дверь одного из домиков, откуда за гостями из-за гор уже наблюдали внимательные глаза.

…И вот тут-то выяснилось, что никакая это не Нарния. Что страна зовётся Сиреневой, потому что славится роскошными цветущими кустами всех оттенков фиолетового. (Городецкий сразу вспомнил – не сирень. Именно под такими кустами он едва очнулся от дурманного сна…) Их красота запечатлена даже на гербе королевства, а их сильнейший аромат может быть опасен. Но вообще-то это скорее защитная полоса страны – кусты растут в основном вдоль границ…

Очаровательно. Об этом мире Светлый не читал ни в одной книге и даже ни разу не слышал. Ничего себе пошутил обиженный артефакт – выкинул уронившего его растяпу и заодно ни в чём не повинную Лену в совершенно непознанный мир. Могло быть даже так, что падение прозрачного шара стало тем самым «большим взрывом», с которого началось самое существование этой Вселенной… Столь умную мысль дозорный высказал вслух, встретив непонимающие взгляды местных жителей и мрачно-сосредоточенный – своей спутницы. После чего продолжил переговоры.

Да, они двое пришли с миром. Да, они очень рады, что в стране всё спокойно и правит добрая королева. Да, большое спасибо за приют. Да, у них двоих некоторые проблемы, но это ничего. Да, будет очень любезно, если вы устроите девушку в горнице… а он, Антон, с радостью переночует и на сеновале. Да, большое спасибо за совет, они обязательно дойдут до дворца, где кто-то может и разбираться в штучках стихии…

В разговоре Свеколт участия не принимала, но слушала очень внимательно, хоть и не всё понимала. На душе было относительно спокойно. В отличие от спутника, явно обескураженного тем, что его гипотеза не подтвердилась, и утратившего уверенность, юная чародейка ничего не лишилась. Даже, пожалуй, наоборот. Мир как был для неё чужим и незнакомым, так и остался, зато появилась информация о нём из первых рук, а не из каких-то непонятных книг… Кроме того, девушка обрадовалась, что вопрос об их ночёвке решился так быстро и легко. Вообще, хозяева ей понравились – очень положительные и милые люди.

После ужина, за которым двое пришельцев узнали кое-что о местной магии, а также об отсутствии здесь волшебников, Антон пожелал Лене и хозяевам доброй ночи и ушёл спать на сеновал.

…Не спалось. Щемило сердце и кружилась голова от мыслей. Во что всё это выльется? Что им двоим даст задуманный визит к королеве? Ладно. Разберёмся завтра. Сейчас с тоской думалось о своём мире и семье, а перед глазами змеились разноцветные косы его новой знакомой и припоминались её взвешенные, чуть насмешливые фразы. Интересно, какой у неё родной цвет волос?..

Да Свет и Тьма, о чём он только думает? Не навсегда это всё, не навсегда, настоящее – там, в его собственном мире…

А для Лены-то открытием стало, что он человек семейный! Неужели до того в упор не заметила кольца у него на пальце? Впрочем, она ведь и впрямь не из таких, кто рассматривает каждого встречного мужского пола как потенциальный «объект». Эта девушка ценит в окружающих что-то другое. А он сам?.. В любом случае, спасибо судьбе, что они странствуют по новому миру вдвоём, только вот чем это кончится?

Дозорный прижал ладонь к сердцу, прошептал несложное заклинание. Помогло не слишком, но через некоторое время он всё же забылся сном.

* * *

По окончании ужина девушка попрощалась с Антоном и, пожелав всем спокойной ночи, ушла в отведённую ей комнату. После тяжёлого дня Лена очень устала, но, несмотря на это, заснуть долго не удавалось. Волшебница думала о своём мире, размышляла, когда же она сможет туда вернуться. К своему удивлению, Свеколт обнаружила, что не скучает по той жизни, в любом случае, не так сильно, как могла бы. Да и о ком скучать? С Шурасиком она поссорилась из-за какой-то ерунды – очередной формулы, которую каждый из них предпочитал выводить на свой лад. «Да у него вообще нет в голове ничего, кроме учёбы! Он после выпускного даже ни разу не попытался со мной связаться! – девушка вдруг сильно разозлилась на парня. – И Жанне последнее время до меня почти нет дела. Она гораздо лучше прижилась среди обычных магов, нежели я сама. У неё друзей новых много, молодые люди на неё внимание обращают… Да что я говорю, сама ведь я и виновата, что так всё происходит. Я ведь тоже не видела ничего в своей жизни, кроме книг…» – самобичевание разводить не хотелось, настроение и так было подпорчено. В голове начал всплывать совершенно другой образ, не из прошлого. Высокий мужчина с тёмными волосами, в джинсах и клетчатой рубашке, с солнечными очками на лбу. Стало чуть теплее – этот человек неплохо понимал её и, что немаловажно, уважал и ценил её лучшие качества… Не дав мыслям развиться дальше, Свеколт погнала их прочь, вместе с образом. Впрочем, тот упорно возвращался. Лена разозлилась на себя саму – что-что, а контролировать себя она умела всегда в совершенстве. Решительно закрыв от навязчивого видения мозг, девушка снова попыталась заснуть, и через некоторое время ей это даже удалось. Однако спала она неважно – снилось прошлое, в дикой смеси с настоящим и ещё множеством неясных картин, непонятно откуда взявшихся.

* * *

Грешен был Городецкий – любил поспать подольше, когда была возможность. Но здесь, в новом мире, ему не удалось проспать рассвет. Первые лучи солнца ударили в глаза, пробившись сквозь щели в дощатых стенах. Антон проснулся и в первую минуту подумал, что продолжает видеть сон о саратовской окраине, почти пригороде, где родился и вырос. Во сне было солнце, сено, свежий воздух… и почему-то одна очень умная девушка. Которая отчитывала его за плохие оценки и несерьёзное отношение к жизни. Так… но ведь она никак не может быть его одноклассницей! В его времена никто бы ещё не посмел сделать такое со своими волосами!

Окончательно вернувшись в реальность, Городецкий уселся на своём травяном ложе. Точно! Лена. Другой мир. Непонятки.

Самое умное, что пришло в голову – пойти во двор к бочке с водой, умыться и, возможно, закурить. Или съесть карамельку.

* * *

Свеколт проснулась довольно рано. Даже по собственным меркам, хотя она и была «жаворонком». Боясь разбудить хозяев, девушка решила пока не выходить. Впрочем, она почти сразу услышала разные звуки с той стороны двери – значит, хозяева уже проснулись. Лена постаралась расчесать волосы руками – расчёсок у неё никогда не было. Конечно, толку от этого немного, но, по крайней мере, волосья уже не торчали во все стороны. Волшебница заплела две стандартные для неё косички. Повышенная утренняя лохматость почти сошла на нет. В комнате обнаружилась небольшая миска и кувшин с водой. «Для умывания», – поняла Свеколт. Довольно быстро проделав утренний ритуал, девушка вышла из комнаты. Поздоровавшись с хозяевами и узнав, что скоро будет завтрак, на который они радушно приглашены, Лена вышла на улицу – осмотреться и немного подышать воздухом. Во дворе она увидела Антона – возле бочки. Выглядел он довольно забавно, и чародейка слегка засмеялась. Впрочем, скоро опомнившись – всё-таки невежливо! – она просто улыбалась.

– Доброе утро!

– Доброе, – Иной смахнул капли воды с лица и немедленно улыбнулся в ответ. – Как спалось?

Что ещё сказать – он не знал. Но почему-то порадовался, что не успел достать сигарету. Чувствовалось, что в присутствии этой девушки курить невозможно и не нужно…

– Неплохо, – улыбка девушки приобрела какой-то чуть мрачный оттенок, но она тут же спохватилась. Врать Антону почему-то очень не хотелось, но не говорить же правду в этом случае? Что она о нём и думала? К тому же эти мысли были так далеки от неё самой, от Лены Свеколт. Ночью иголки в сердце, о которых она успела даже забыть, проявились снова. К утру, впрочем, она уже опять не вспоминала о них. Сейчас же, когда Лена стояла перед этим человеком, вспоминала о снах и вечерних мыслях – иголки снова вернулись, даже как будто стали толще. Чтобы не показать ничего Антону, одной рукой девушка придерживалась за дверь, а чтобы боль не отразилась на выражении лица – сильно прикусила губу. Этот не совсем обычный способ всегда помогал. – А ты как ночь провёл? На сене-то? – машинально девушка отметила, что за одежду её спутника кое-где зацепились небольшие соломинки.

– Нормально, я в детстве часто на сене спал… – Городецкому тоже не хотелось вдаваться в подробности своих размышлений и видений, показывать, что он думал о ней, о её нелёгкой судьбе, сильном характере и неординарной внешности… Лезвие в сердце медленно поворачивалось. Несмотря на это, дозорный успел приметить, как исказилось лицо Лены. – Послушай, с тобой всё в порядке?

Свеколт попыталась изобразить удивление:

– Всё отлично, а что такое?

Она прекрасно понимала, что была отвратительной актрисой и врать в общем-то не умела, поэтому уже мысленно ругалась на себя за то, что не смогла себя контролировать.

– Да мне показалось… что ты себя неважно чувствуешь…

Дозорный сказал это и тут же, в свою очередь, мысленно выругал сам себя: «Да что ты к ней в душу лезешь, Городецкий?»

– Нет, всё в порядке, просто сильно вчера устала, да и нервничала в каком-то роде.

Девушка снова врала – и сама себя ругала. Ничего сверхсложного вчера не было, она нередко проводила магические ритуалы, отбиравшие много больше сил. Да и не переживала она, всегда старалась сразу действовать, а не терять голову. Лена была практически уверена, что проницательный взгляд собеседника легко раскроет её обман, но поделать ничего всё равно не могла. Чтобы не затягивать неприятный разговор, Свеколт решила сменить тему:

– Я когда выходила – хозяева нас уже завтракать звали, пошли, чтоб не задерживать их?

– Пошли. Если что будет не так – обращайся, попробую помочь…

Антон был почти уверен – что-то уже не так. Но не хотел показаться навязчивым и нетактичным…

На какой-то момент девушка задумалась: «Сказать, что ли, правду? Но это подразумевает и ночные мысли. Хотя, конечно, часть можно и утаить…» Но прежняя, самоуверенная и решительная Свеколт взяла верх.

– Всё в порядке, – упрямо повторила Лена и вошла в дом.

Антон пошёл за ней, и они оба сели завтракать с хозяевами. А после, получив на дорогу запас продуктов и много добрых слов, двое волшебников тронулись в путь.

День обещал быть солнечным, но всякое могло случиться…

 

#### Глава девятнадцатая

_Целый месяц мы с тобой женаты,_

_Серафима, как ты неправа!_

_Мне ещё ни разу не дала ты_

_Реализовать мои права!_

**_Из репертуара А. Укупника –_ **

**_«Сим-Сим»_ **

****

День обещал быть солнечным, но всякое могло случиться…

Данила встретил Ирму около её дома. Сегодня они собирались весь день прогулять, а вечером… не распрощаться, как всегда, у подъезда, а вместе подняться наверх.

Родители Девочки-Скерцо взяли отпуск и укатили на недельку в другой город, то ли тоже к родственникам, то ли просто, впервые за долгие годы, отдохнуть наедине. Перед отъездом Ирмина мама подмигнула дочке и сказала:

– Запрещать тебе что-то – бесполезно. Так что делай, как велит тебе сердце. Парень твой вроде положительный… пусть тебе с ним будет не хуже, чем нам с папой.

Девочка-Скерцо усмехнулась. Она тоже очень на это надеялась.

…Первый день прошёл как обычно. Только под конец прогулки Ирма набралась храбрости и предложила:

– Может… пойдём ко мне?

– Давай… давай завтра… – кажется, Даниил смутился гораздо сильнее девушки.

И вот сегодня они бродили привычными путями, но вокруг нежной пары сгущались тени. Не тучи закрывали солнце – витали в воздухе неловкость, трепет и даже страх. Не пелись привычные романтические песни, в разговорах о любимых книгах и творческих планах то и дело повисали длинные паузы…

Ведь пока были в Москве – сознательно бежали от такой ситуации. Хотя там в любой момент можно было укрыться на холостяцкой Даниной квартире… Конечно, то, что молодой человек и не пытался ей ничего такого предлагать, Девочка-Скерцо относила исключительно на счёт его порядочности. И это могло её только радовать. И она говорила себе: ещё не время, всё будет… Пока можно днём общаться с друзьями, вечером устраивать посиделки с Лидой, когда её Лёшка занимает компьютер… А потом, когда Кракозябрик с мужем уйдут в супружескую спальню, можно рисовать, пока не начнёшь засыпать за столом. Или сразу лечь и долго мечтать в темноте…

Но с тех пор прошло уже много дней. И Москва, и родной город на каждом шагу подтверждали Ирме: она выбрала правильно, она доверяет Даниилу, она готова прожить с ним всю жизнь! И уже мало было того, что пока им доставалось, и как манну небесную встретила Девочка-Скерцо открывшиеся возможности…

* * *

– Слушай, я уже устала ходить!

– Но ведь до вечера ещё далеко… Раньше ты не уставала…

– Раньше у меня не было выбора. А сейчас есть куда пойти.

– Ну пойдём, хотя зачем всё это…

Крутая лестница, старенькая обшарпанная дверь («Сначала железную не нажили, а потом уж и ни к чему было!»). Сразу, без ритуального обмена любезностями со Становскими-старшими, вот так сразу, просто, через гулкую тишину пустой гостиной – Ирмина комната. Гитара на стене, вязаные подушки на диване и на полу. Стол, заваленный большими листами и маленькими листочками. Одна стена разрисована красно-чёрным – то ли «Взятие Бастилии», то ли «Ёж, побеждающий тигра». Если честно, Девочка-Скерцо сама уже не помнила, что пыталась тут изобразить, пережигая в один далеко не прекрасный вечер свой накипевший адреналин… На другой стене красовались портреты разных любимых персонажей – от классики до аниме. Придуманных кем-то, но изображённых всё больше собственной рукой хозяйки комнаты…

Ирма усадила кавалера на одну из подушек. Сбегала на кухню, разогрела то, что вчера наготовила. Принесла поднос, поставила перед Даней на пол, сама села напротив, на другую подушку.

Замечательно и забавно было есть вот так, без всяких правил, без сервировки, в своё удовольствие! Ну и пусть Даниле некуда вытянуть ноги и коленки у него чуть ли не на уровне ушей. Уж точно выше, чем макушка Девочки-Скерцо… или это ей так кажется? Надо бы проверить…

– Ирма, любовь моя, всё божественно вкусно… но нет ли у тебя случайно вина?

– Может, где-то и есть… но, если честно, это родительские запасы. Не хотелось бы в них лезть. Мне, откровенно говоря, и так отлично…

Она легко вскочила на ноги, на цыпочках обошла поднос. Села рядом с Данилом прямо на пол, прижалась к его ногам. Нет, всё-таки она выше, чем его колени – голову пришлось склонить…

Долговязый рыцарь неловко обнял девушку. В первый раз они были так близко друг к другу.

Ирма протянула руку, закинула ему за шею. Изогнулась, запрокинула голову. Глаза её – зелёные, кошачьи – блеснули в полумраке золотистым, жёлтым, странным огнём…

– Колдунья…

Они целовались жарко и всерьёз… но вдруг всё оборвалось. Данила резко отстранился и заложил руки за голову.

– Что такое? Тебе неудобно? Можем перебраться на диван…

– Будет лучше, если ты сядешь на своё место.

– Даня! Ты что… боишься не совладать с собой?

– Я не хочу опошлять романтику.

– Что ты хочешь этим сказать? По-моему, самое романтичное у нас с тобой только начинается… – Девочка-Скерцо перестала его обнимать и обиженно заглядывала ему в лицо.

– А я надеялся, нет, я думал – ты такая же, как я… Верил, что ты выше земной грязи. Что тебе всё это не нужно…

– Нет уж, извини! Я живой человек и святым духом питаться не согласна! Я так верила, что с тобой у меня всё будет прекрасно… потому что мы ведь родственные души… я так мечтала… а ты… ты… – Ирма чувствовала, что сейчас заплачет или закричит. – Если бы ты ещё сказал, что не хочешь обесчестить меня до свадьбы – я бы только обрадовалась…

– Я никогда не женюсь. Дама сердца потому и называется дамой сердца, что навсегда остаётся недоступной и недосягаемой.

– Чёрт возьми, тогда тебе надо было в Мышуню нашу влюбиться! Только она бы здорово за твой счёт повеселилась. А Юрка-Минотавр на всякий случай дал бы тебе в ухо. И был бы прав. Зачем ты, идиот идиотический, мне голову морочил?!

– А я тебя честно предупреждал, что не стоит нам встречаться в реале!

– И всё равно звал в Москву.

– Потому что мне казалось, что я без тебя не проживу. А ведь на расстоянии было лучше!

– Тогда ты не боялся, что тебя начнут соблазнять? Тебе что, пятнадцать лет и ты вчера из пансиона? У тебя вообще хоть с кем-нибудь что-нибудь было?

– Я до этого не доводил. Потому что становилось противно.

– Скорее ты боялся, что не получится! Может, первый раз не повезло… а дальше ты уже себя накрутил… Ну как так можно, ты ведь мужчина! Знаешь… мне ведь тоже первый раз не повезло… ну дура была, конечно, подарила себя – а он почти сразу и исчез… Знаешь, мне с ним тоже было противно! Но я ведь всегда верила, что может быть и по-другому… главное – совпадать интересами, стремлениями, знать много красивых слов, это и будет путь на вершину…

– Так вот именно, – вклинился наконец Даня, – просто разве этого мало? Зачем ещё и спать вместе?

– Затем, что я хочу замуж и ребёнка! От человека «из моей психушки»! Этот мой бывший… хотел запретить мне рисовать и выбираться на природу, мне с ним и говорить-то было не о чем! А ты… ты… Блин, не можешь любить – так сиди и дружи!

Она пулей вылетела из комнаты и вскоре вернулась с бутылкой вина и двумя рюмками. Налила обе до краёв, поставила одну на поднос, другую на тумбочку у дивана.

Даниил залпом опрокинул в себя рюмку и налил новую.

Девочка-Скерцо легла на диван, завернулась в покрывало и тихонько заплакала.

Горе-рыцарь допил бутылку и без чувств растянулся на полу, с подносом под спиной.

Ирма всхлипывала, пока не уснула. Рюмка так и осталась стоять нетронутой.

 

#### Глава двадцатая

_Как у нас в уезде Чаквардак_

_Среди женщин шум и кавардак:_

_Из Кабула к нам пришёл отряд_

_Под названьем кодовым «Каскад»!_

**_Из репертуара ансамбля «Каскад» –_ **

**_«Чаквардак»_ **

****

Рюмка так и осталась стоять нетронутой.

Ринальдо считал, что вино – ещё одно зло, ещё одна помеха на пути покорения Силы. Не хотел постепенного помутнения в мозгах, превращения из нормального человека в мерзкое животное, не имеющее аналогов в природе. Насмотрелся на тех, с кем приходилось сидеть за одним столом. Поэтому дал себе клятву даже не пробовать вина. Вместо того, чтобы осваивать гораздо более сложную науку – впрочем, некоторые считают её искусством и утверждают, что не всем дано: пить и не пьянеть. Или хотя бы сохранять ясную голову.

Королева Лидия это умела. И считала, что для любого – не проблема научиться. Своему советнику она щедрой рукой налила вина из самых лучших побуждений:

– Тебе должно пойти только на пользу! Мыслить будешь более свободно, поймёшь то, чего просто так не понимаешь…

Наедине её величество называла Ринальдо на «ты», как встарь. А он, конечно, от церемонного «вы» отойти не мог… За вино поблагодарил, но так к нему и не притронулся.

Было уже далеко за полночь, таинственные знаки прыгали и сливались перед глазами… А книга не хотела отдавать своих тайн. Казалось, что вот, вот оно, рядом – то пронзительное ощущение, которое он, Ринальдо, испытал, когда древние слова спасли его от гибели… Но озарение не приходило. И вряд ли советник мог чем-то помочь в готовящейся обороне. Если только тогда, когда всё уже начнётся…

Рассвет застал мага-теоретика заснувшим над книгой. А буквально через пару часов в окно к нему постучала птица, посланная королевой. До сознания Ринальдо не сразу дошёл смысл передаваемых пернатой вестницей слов:

– Её величество хочет вас видеть, мэтр. Наедине.

* * *

Они встретились в маленькой комнатке, затерявшейся на пути от покоев королевы к тронному залу. Место это было выбрано давно и очень удачно. Правда, вообще-то сейчас предмет разговора был известен многим и касался не только двоих. Лидия даже посмеялась:

– Завтрак ты проспал, так что придётся тебе персонально всё повторить. У нас в Сиреневой появились ещё двое неизвестных. Одеты странно, не по-нашему. Ведут себя мирно и доброжелательно. Уже примерно сутки продвигаются в сторону столицы. Самое главное то, что они были замечены в умении повелевать стихией. Без угроз, по всяким бытовым мелочам. Эти двое, по идее, должны добраться сюда завтра к вечеру. Так вот, мой тебе королевский приказ: встретить их. Во главе конного отряда, который с почётом доставит их по дворец. Выступаете завтра утром, встретитесь с неизвестными на полпути. Я на тебя надеюсь. Я уверена, что ты найдёшь с ними общий язык. И что если они взаправду добры – то, может быть, они станут теми, кто сумеет оградить нас от злой колдуньи. И тогда тебе не надо будет ломать голову над этой разнесчастной книгой…

Ринальдо только молча кивал, с трудом осознавая происходящее. И лишь последние слова государыни вызвали в нём глухой протест. Конечно, королеве он ничего не высказал и объявил, что за порученное дело берётся с готовностью. Но, вернувшись к себе, завалился спать. Проснулся ближе к ночи и снова склонился над книгой до самого рассвета…

Новый день жизни должен был начаться через несколько часов. Долгий путь, слипающиеся глаза, туманные мысли…

Почему-то существовать в столь странном ритме казалось единственно верным.

 

#### Глава двадцать первая
    
    
      _Ohne_
      _dich_
      _kann_
      _ich_
      _nicht_
      _sein_
    
    
    
      _Ohne dich…_
    
    
    
      _Mit dir bin ich auch allein_
    
    
    
      _Ohne_
      _dich_
      _…*_
    
    
    
      **_Из репертуара группы “_
      **
      **_Rammstein_
      **
      **_” –_
      **
    
    
    
      **_“_
      **
      **_Ohne_
      **
      **_dich_
      **
      **_”_
      **
    
    
    
      ****
    

Почему-то существовать в столь странном ритме казалось единственно верным. Соня хронически ложилась на рассвете, спала от силы часа по два, потом спокойно вскакивала – даже проснуться успевала до того, как её мама отпирала дверь своим ключом. Дормаус, если успевала, пила с мамой кофе, ехала на работу – и прекрасно себя чувствовала. Не клевала носом ни в транспорте, ни на рабочем месте. Хотя, конечно, при близком рассмотрении было заметно, что редактор Арефьева где-то витает. Но ошибок она допускала не больше обычного. Постоянно всем улыбалась и была очень доброжелательна…

А ведь всё было не так уж просто. Но Соня уже начинала к этому привыкать. Позади остался первый день после первой бессонной ночи, когда Дормаус всё свободное время на работе вдохновенно писала подготовительные материалы. Потом в эйфорическом состоянии ехала домой, думая, что «так, как вчера, будет всегда». Но, когда закончила дела по дому и упала за компьютер – то Нины онлайн не увидела. И не дождалась её до поздней ночи. Тень, правда, прислала «эсэмэску» в ответ на Сонино разочарование. Сообщила, что гуляет с одной компанией, в частности, пытаясь втянуть кого-то в новый проект.

На следующий день оба ролевых админа начали перекидываться сообщениями ещё после обеда: Нина, видимо, добралась до той информации, которую Дормаус скинула ей вчера в оффлайн. Тень пламени даже выдала от полноты чувств следующую фразу: «Как же хорошо, когда выходишь в Интернет и не просто сидишь и думаешь, куда бы пойти, а сразу получаешь, чем заняться!» Соня ответила ещё эмоциональнее: «Спасибо, что даёшь мне возможность побыть любимым героем, раскрепоститься, начать всё с нуля и попробовать создать нечто, чего я раньше в своих мирах не допускала…» Это, конечно, было уже не в СМС-сообщении, а в тексте письма, сочинённого на работе и вечером отправленного по адресу. Хотя, кстати, надо сказать, что в кои веки Дормаус перестала мелочно экономить деньги на сотовом. А Нина, в свою очередь, пару раз «кидала» соадмину-соправителю небольшие суммы через платёжный автомат…

* * *

Так пролетело десять дней. Соня перенастроилась на «то ли будет, то ли нет, но всё равно хорошо». И когда вернулся Юра, у неё не возникло ощущения, что всё кончено и надо с огромным трудом возвращаться в привычную будничную реальность. Во-первых, Дормаус действительно соскучилась. Просто не давала себе это в полной мере ощутить, чтобы не сойти с ума. Во-вторых, как раз сейчас у Арефьевых настала такая полоса, что не только Соня своего медведика всегда готова была понять и выслушать, но и Юра вполне мог вникнуть в то, чем жила и дышала его мышка…

Один вечер был просто из ряда вон. Уложив ребёнка и заполучив в своё распоряжение кучу свободного времени, Арефьевы, вместо того, чтобы предаться земной страсти, а потом пойти кому-то спать, а кому-то – за компьютер, заболтались до глубокой ночи.

– Мышкин, – говорил жене капитан, – вот другая бы сразу по шее дала, а ты, я знаю, поймёшь. Я тут собираюсь написать рассказ про супружескую измену. Понять и, может, другим показать, почему же всё-таки мужики на это идут в тех случаях, когда в семье всё хорошо… Мне понять особенно трудно, поскольку меня-то на подобное и не тянет. Перефразируя известный афоризм, чем больше я узнаю других женщин, тем сильнее люблю свою жену.

– Верю, – Соня действительно верила. Более того – знала. – И чтобы их узнать – спать с ними тебе совершенно ни к чему. Кто чего стоит – видно и так. Меня ты, конечно, перехваливаешь, у меня три мешка недостатков… Но прав ты в одном: кто бы тебе ещё не дал по шее за такие разговоры? А мне дико интересно!

– Вот мне тоже. Чисто психологически интересно разобраться в проблеме. Речь ведь не о каких-то случайных связях, а о достаточно серьёзном романе на стороне… Хочу показать, откуда такие вещи берутся и как за них Бог наказывает. Правда, очень сложно. Не влезешь в шкуру нужного персонажа.

– Могу помочь. Могу, в принципе, отыграть всё, что угодно. Хотя «с женской колокольни» всё это выглядит несколько по-другому. Но вся фишка в том, что мы с Нинкой-Тенью сейчас взялись делать ролевую, я там отыгрываю мужской персонаж, и как раз по сюжету намечается похожая ситуация! Я поэтому чуть с кровати не свалилась, когда ты начал делиться своими планами. Правда, на роль той девчонки, которую прочу в роковые любовницы, мы пока никого не нашли. И я понятия не имею, как там сложатся отношения, во что всё это выльется… Просто вводная очень похожая…

– Ничего себе! Видимо, мысли таких психов, как мы с тобой, не сходиться не могут!

– Ага. Счастлива буду оказаться полезной!

* * *

Весь следующий день, исключая моменты, когда приличия ради надо было ещё и работать, Соня писала очередную «аналитику». Теперь уже для родного мужа. С упором на ту ситуацию, которую они обсуждали накануне:

«Медведик, знаешь, лично мне надоело писать офигительно верных персонажей. Не потому, что не жизненно, а потому, что скучно. Не на чем крутить интригу. На одной политике и безупречности далеко не уеду, тут мастерство нужно побольше, чем Господь отсыпал мне… Вряд ли, конечно, мой образ девушки даст тебе ответ на вопрос «чем она его зацепила?», тебе явно нужно нечто другое, но всё же…»

К разочарованию Дормаус, Юра её листочки читал явно невнимательно. Она всегда чувствовала, когда он её не слушает или когда ему неинтересно. И к тому же знала, что, за редчайшими исключениями, фантастику и фэнтези муж не любит и не читает. Не жалует иностранные и придуманные имена, ибо «не может представить за таким именем человека». Из всех книг, которыми оперировала Сони-и-Нинина ролевая, капитан был «в теме» только относительно «Ночного Дозора». И то – видел фильм, даже понравилось, собственно, если бы Юра не выпросил у Кракозябрика диск – Дормаус бы и не приобщилась к сему шедевру. Только после Арефьевы синхронно взялись за книжный первоисточник. И капитан бросил «это убожество» на третьей странице, а Соня запоем прочла весь сериал. И была настигнута жестоким приступом фанатства…

…Дочитав мышкину «аналитику» до конца, Арефьев только и сказал:

– Ну, у вас там мистические персонажи, Тёмные, Светлые… У меня должно быть попроще. Думаю, у нас с тобой совершенно разные вещи получатся…

– Вот очень любопытно будет сравнить, – вздохнула Дормаус.

Не в первый раз было с ней такое, что другие видели различия, и даже противоположность, там, где сама она видела лишь сходство. Ну да ладно.

Глядеть в бескрайнее небо и надеяться…

 

#### Глава двадцать вторая

_Авось и ты словно мой_

_Выйдешь со мной, пойдёшь со мной,_

_Авось и мы вдвоём_

_Вместе пойдём…_

**_Из репертуара группы «Ковчег» –_ **

**_«Авось и Ёри»_ **

****

Глядеть в бескрайнее небо и надеяться…

Городецкий посмотрел вверх:

– Хорошо бы грозы не было… хотя если её и натянет, то к обеду, наверное…

Девушке не совсем верилось, что яркое солнце, разбудившее её с утра, может так резко смениться грозой. Но, в конце концов, Лена же почти ничего об этом мире не знала. Поэтому всё могло произойти, и особо удивляться не стоило.

– Да, не хотелось бы попасть под дождь, особенно на открытом пространстве, – Свеколт хотелось подержать разговор. – А далеко нам идти ещё? Да и вообще, куда?

– Нет, если я правильно понял наших хозяев, то большую часть пути мы прошли… В ту же сторону, в которую шли вчера.

– Ну, это уже хорошо. Да, и кстати – всё хотела спросить, ещё вчера, но забыла. Почему там и дома, и одежда людей фиолетовой была? Из-за названия страны?

– Да, наверное, и из-за этих их цветов… О, и кстати о цветах. Лена, можно полюбопытствовать, какие у тебя волосы в оригинале?

– Можно, любопытствуй, – усмехнулась девушка. – Изначально были почти чёрными, но уже несколько лет они не принимали свой естественный цвет.

– Магическая окраска?

– Да, уже неоднократная. Как от ведьмы вырвались, так и ношу постоянно.

– Своего рода протест? Понимаю тебя хорошо…

– Протест? Скорее мы просто ушли «в отрыв», после стольких лет фактически заточения… А потом привыкла. Так что всё намного более прозаично, чем ты думаешь.

– Ну я это и называю протестом… – Антон не знал, что ещё сказать. По правде говоря, больше всего ему хотелось подержаться за её косы. Не подёргать, а именно просто подержаться… Сердце кольнуло с новой силой, и он быстро посмотрел в сторону.

– Разные понятия у нас о протестах, – Свеколт чуть заметно улыбнулась на мгновение. Она заметила, что собеседник отвёл глаза – может, просто посмотреть по сторонам? Но что-то, видимо, интуиция, не соглашалось с этим. – Всё в порядке? Если не хочешь разговаривать, можно пройтись и молча…

– Хочу… – дозорный почувствовал, как горят щёки. – Просто боюсь сказать какую-нибудь чушь или бестактность.

Волшебницу позабавило смущение спутника, хотя ничего особенного он не сказал и не сделал:

– Ну, вряд ли ты скажешь что-то, чего я ещё в свой адрес не слышала. Надо для этого иметь очень богатую и больную фантазию. Ты ей, вроде, не обладаешь… Извини, я не совсем сейчас правильно выразилась, но лучше сказать не могу.

Лена сама почувствовала лёгкое смущение – она несла полный бред и прекрасно это понимала. Но слово – не воробей.

– Я, может, и обладаю, – Городецкий медленно, но верно начинал ощущать себя старшеклассником, – поскольку пятнадцать лет работаю в спецслужбе… Тоже всякое повидал… Но по сравнению с тобой… – тут он окончательно смутился и умолк на пару секунд. – Извини, не хотел напоминать…

«Смешной он всё-таки. Более чем взрослый мужчина, а ведёт себя – как будто ему лет пятнадцать, ну семнадцать. Хотя я всегда немного завидовала людям, которые так и остались в каком-то смысле в юности».

– Да ничего, я не боюсь прошлого и вообще живу настоящим.

– Наверное, правильно делаешь… Хотя настоящее у нас фиолетовое какое-то, а про будущее и думать неуютно.

– Про настоящее – это ты точно выразился… А вот в будущем, причём ближайшем, я намерена вернуться в свой мир, – сказала девушка тоном, не принимающим противоречий.

– Уважаю и присоединяюсь! Вот только кто бы знал, каким образом это можно сделать…

– Найдём, – уверенным голосом сказала Свеколт, хотя в глубине души она была далеко не так сильно уверена в успехе и даже отчасти прикидывала, сможет ли она прижиться здесь, в этом странном мире.

– Дай Свет, чтобы всё было хорошо! – у Городецкого уверенности было ещё гораздо меньше.

Надеяться на свет или на какие-то ещё посторонние факторы Лена намерена не была. Она вообще привыкла рассчитывать на себя и не обращалась к каким-то совсем абстрактным вещам. Вслух, естественно, девушка этого не говорила – было бы просто бестактно.

– Кстати, на сколько ты планируешь задержаться во дворце? Сразу пойдём дальше или останемся на некоторое время?

– Пока понятия не имею, если честно… Зависит от того, что нам там скажут полезного…

– Ну хорошо, там тогда увидим действительно. Кстати, можно спросить? Ты как узнал, что обладаешь магией? Или вы это с рождения знаете?

– Нет, далеко не с рождения… У нас почти нет такого, чтобы магия передавалась по наследству. Когда мне было двадцать пять, ко мне просто подошли на улице и сказали: молодой человек, вы Иной… То есть обладаете Силой.

– Даже так? У нас обычно прилетает кто-то из учителей к будущему ученику – говорит о способностях и забирает в школу… Впрочем, мне это не светило все равно. Если бы не старуха – я бы так и жила среди людей.

– Изначальные способности ниже нижнего уровня? – Антон наполовину догадался, наполовину вспомнил книгу. – Зато теперь-то… Ладно, не буду, а то опять ляпну что-нибудь… А у нас нет школ, только курсы, потому что обычно Иные попадают к себе подобным уже взрослыми. Нас очень-очень мало…

– Да, в школу меня не взяли бы. У нас некоторые тоже попадают в школу уже далеко не детьми, но обычно их обучают по специальной программе. Впрочем – зачем я это говорю, ты-то и так про мой мир всё знаешь. Не удивлюсь, если даже больше, чем я сама.

– Зависит от того, насколько правдиво ваш мир описали…

– Ну, до сих пор, вроде, ничего неправильного я от тебя не услышала. Что довольно удивительно, в общем-то. У нас в мире тоже есть ряд книг об одном маге – бред полный…

– Ты про Поттера или про Пуппера?

– Поттер? Даже не слышала о таком… А вот Пуппер у нас есть, звезда мирового класса, – девушка ехидно усмехнулась, демонстрируя своё отношение к Гурию, да и вообще к тому обществу, в которое он входил.

– А, ну ясно, опять путаю реальности… Пуппер – это отражение Поттера. Жаль, что та страна, в которой мы сейчас находимся, не является отражением чего-то известного… Той же Нарнии, например. Отличный мир… пока читаешь, конечно.

– Не читала, так что ничего сказать не могу. Хотя когда-то в детстве мама, вроде, давала какие-то такие книги, но я не особо вчитывалась – так, чтобы отвязаться. А потом у колдуньи и вообще эти книги позабыла. Мы вообще много чего забыли, впрочем, – тут Лена почувствовала лёгкое покалывание в груди, не сильное, как было – а будто её предупреждали: «Не стоит откровенничать». Свеколт последовала совету. – Но это к делу не относится.

– Да, давай не будем об этом… – дозорного тоже кольнуло, но скорее от сочувствия. – Всё будет хорошо! – в это Иной и сам особо не верил, но постарался не показать своих сомнений.

– Да всё вроде и так неплохо, – девушка усмехнулась. Её забавляло это отношение к ней Антона. Казалось, что он переживает о ней и её прошлом ещё больше, чем она сама. Решив подколоть попутчика, чародейка сказала с лёгкой усмешкой: – Или моё присутствие так вам неугодно?

Городецкий задумался, как ответить. Сначала попытался тоже съехидничать:

– Ну вы же, сударыня, сами решительно заявили, что хотите вернуться! – но тут же сбился с этого тона: – А я, со своей стороны, как раз очень рад, что вы… ты разделяешь здесь моё одиночество… Хотя отсюда не следует, что я стал бы тебя здесь задерживать… Но одному, право, тяжко.

– Да, я хочу вернуться, – несколько вызывающе сказала Свеколт. Тон его последних слов ей не понравился. Точнее – понравился, но заставлял её немного нервничать. –Хочу и вернусь как можно быстрее.

Через мгновение Лене стало даже немного совестно за свои слова – всё-таки она практически заявила человеку в глаза, что он ей не нужен. Это явно было неправдой, хоть волшебница и не хотела себе в этом признаваться.

– Однако это не значит, что твоё общество мне неприятно… Я бы даже сказала – наоборот…

Девушка хотела еще что-то сказать, но у неё перехватило дыхание. Все иголки вернулись и с новой силой вонзились глубоко в сердце. О самоконтроле тут речи даже идти не могло. Лена почувствовала, что может не устоять, и рука машинально искала в воздухе опору.

– Что с тобой? – Антон быстро, раньше, чем подумал, подхватил её, не давая упасть. – Тебе плохо? Чем помочь-то?

Ему самому было не слишком хорошо, лезвие в сердце неуклонно поворачивалось, и он просто не мог сообразить, что делать.

Свеколт почувствовала, что больше на землю не летит. Через пару секунд она почти окончательно пришла в себя, картинка перед глазами, помутневшая было, снова прояснилась. Лена поняла, что, а точнее – кто, помешало падению. Она услышала и голос. И еле выговорила в ответ:

– Не… не думаю, что ты что-то можешь сделать…

Девушке не нравилось, очень не нравилось положение, в которое она сама себя загнала, и она подумала, что лучше даже оказалась бы на земле. Но сделать ничего уже не представлялось возможным, чародейка довольно трезво оценивала свои силы – и понимала: боль еще не ушла, а значит – она пока не сможет стоять сама. Она чувствовала себя зависимой, именно то чувство, которое Свеколт так ненавидела.

– Спасибо, в любом случае… Я лучше посижу, – в голосе Лены явно звучал намёк.

Городецкий осторожно помог ей опуститься на траву – для этого пришлось перехватить девушку под коленки и потом усадить. Дозорному тоже очень не нравилось, что им двоим пришлось так близко соприкоснуться. Его это слишком волновало, а на волнения такого рода он не имел права даже в чужом мире. Усадив Лену, Антон сразу же отстранился от неё. Тоже сел, но на приличном расстоянии.

– Может, у тебя солнечный удар? Хоть прохладной водой умыться бы тебе, что ли?

Очутившись на земле, Свеколт почувствовала себя намного комфортнее. То, что спутник отсел подальше, тоже вполне её устраивало.

– Может, кто его знает, – девушка решила всё же не распространяться относительно боли, а разбираться самой. – А вот холодной воды у нас точно нет. Впрочем, хлебнуть бы хоть какой-то… Передай, пожалуйста.

Городецкий отцепил от пояса фляжку и перебросил Лене, для верности подкрепив своё действие заклинанием:

– Держи! Ну относительно она всё же холодная, колодезная, хозяевам спасибо…

– Тебе тоже спасибо, – Свеколт легко поймала фляжку и сделала несколько глотков. Вода действительно была ещё холодной, что оказалось очень приятно. Налив немного воды на ладонь, девушка слегка умылась. Затем прицельным броском она вернула фляжку Антону. Хорошо, что был лёгкий ветерок, и юная волшебница довольно быстро полностью пришла в себя. Решив, что засиживаться смысла нет, Лена аккуратно поднялась на ноги. Убедившись, что твёрдо стоит на земле, девушка крайне обрадовалась. Иголок она уже не чувствовала, поэтому решила, что пора бы идти дальше.

– Может, пойдём уже?

– Сейчас, я тоже охолонусь немножко… – Иной, в свою очередь, плеснул воды на ладонь, провёл рукой по лбу и вискам. Стало полегче, и дозорный поднялся с земли: – Пошли…

Чародейке больше не хотелось разговаривать. Во-первых, было неудобно и стыдно за минувший инцидент, хотя Лена и прекрасно понимала – ничего особо неудобного не произошло. Во-вторых, она уже отметила: боли появились после встречи с Антоном, и хотя от него в её адрес магии вроде и не исходило – уверенной Свеколт быть не могла. В конце концов, он, вполне вероятно, был магом намного сильнее и опытнее её самой.

Городецкому тоже не хотелось говорить. Было тревожно и за спутницу, и за себя самого. Он был далёк от мысли обвинять юную волшебницу в сознательном намерении причинить ему боль – скорее, по общей привычке всех Светлых, готов был обвинить во всём самого себя и свои слабости…

Так, молча, эти двое продолжили путь к столице.

Мысли в голову лезли странные и тревожные.

 

#### Глава двадцать третья

_Маленькая девочка со взглядом волчицы!_

_Я тоже когда-то был самоубийцей!_

**_Из репертуара группы «Крематорий» –_ **

**_«Маленькая девочка»_ **

****

Мысли в голову лезли странные и тревожные.

« _Тень пламени_. Тебе сколько лет в реале?

_Печень Трески_. Двадцать пять. Скоро будет двадцать шесть.

_Тень пламени_. Кем работаешь?

_Печень Трески_. Подрабатываю. А так – заканчиваю аспирантуру.

_Тень пламени_. И какой предмет исследования?

_Печень Трески_. Если на пальцах – полезные свойства клевера и пути их улучшения.

_Тень пламени_. *веселится* Увеличение количества четырёхлистников?

_Печень Трески_. *встречно веселится* Нет, ну я романтик, но не настолько… К тому же не верю ни во что сверхъестественное.

_Тень пламени_. Оригинально. А в ролевой пытаешься стать магом.

_Печень Трески_. В том мире магия является объективной реальностью. Как в нашем – электромагнитное излучение. Вот я и пытаюсь постичь, как это работает.

_Тень пламени_. Да никак не работает, если у тебя нет дара.

_Печень Трески_. Мой образ мыслей не позволяет мне это признать.

_Тень пламени_. Жалкое самонадеянное человеческое дитя! Посмотрю я, долго ли ты продержишься на своей теории, когда столкнёшься со мной. Впрочем, вряд ли я с ходу вызову твоё возмущение. Мне это невыгодно.

_Печень Трески_. С таким-то высокомерием – и не вызовешь?

_Тень пламени_. Высокомерие своё я могу и не показывать, если сочту это нужным.

_Печень Трески_. Сомневаюсь, что тебе удастся его спрятать. Это черта твоего характера. Так же как и гораздо большая доброжелательность, нежели ты пытаешься показать. Это я, как понимаешь, скорее про реал.

_Тень пламени_. Вот чёрт. Не рассказывай никому. Я жуткое, злобное существо, живу только для себя и ни дружить, ни любить не умею.

_Печень Трески_. Крепко же тебя приложил этот мир! Впрочем, если тебе, допустим, столько, сколько мне – то понять можно…

_Тень пламени_. А вот не скажу, сколько мне!

_Печень Трески_. Значит, меньше… И вообще мне почему-то кажется, что ты в реале другого пола.

_Тень пламени_. Блин. Пойду убью Дормаус.

_Печень Трески_. А она-то здесь при чём? Она мне сказала только то, что ты просил, мастер палач. Вот, цитирую прямо из лога: «Один мой старый знакомый, вновь возникший в моей жизни, затевает ролевую игру – это он сейчас просит у вас авторизации». Я ещё пытался спрашивать: кто, откуда… А она мне: мол, сейчас сами всё увидите…

_Тень пламени_. Ладно… тогда живите оба. Пока. Интересные вы люди… до сих пор на «вы» общаетесь.

_Печень Трески_. А я со всеми так. Ты – исключение, и то из-за ролевой. А Соня как-то сказала, что для неё переход с «вы» на «ты» – это целое мероприятие, и обычно её об этом просят.

_Тень пламени_. Понял. Милые вы существа.

_Печень Трески_. Вот видишь, ты же нормально относишься к тем, кто непохож на тебя…

_Тень пламени_. Мой принцип вообще-то – «живи и дай жить другим». Но очень многие разновидности «других» меня бесят до зубовного скрежета.

_Печень Трески_. Это какие же, например?

_Тень пламени_. Прежде всего, нетерпимые и ограниченные. И ещё очень не люблю всяких «понаехавших тут» нерусских.

_Печень Трески_. Как сказала одна моя случайная знакомая, эти самые «понаехавшие» очень любят блондинок в теле…

_Тень пламени_. Блин! Что?!

_Печень Трески_. А что такого?

_Тень пламени_. Однажды на даче я одному такому с характерной внешностью сказал именно эту фразу. А он мне на это ответил, что он аспирант и живёт здесь всю жизнь! Блин тридцать три раза!.. Рядом же с нашей дачей – Институт прикладного растениеводства!

_Печень Трески_. Ничего себе, где пришлось встретиться…

_Тень пламени_. Да я бы с тобой тут же и расстался… Но я теперь знаю тебя с другой стороны. И мне с тобой интересно.

_Печень Трески_. Это радует. Может, тогда перестанешь говорить о себе в мужском роде? Как тебя зовут-то в реале?

_Тень пламени_. Касаемо рода – я к этому уже привык. По паспорту – ну Нина. Только я не люблю, когда меня называют этим именем. И вообще у нас как-то не принято интересоваться паспортными именами.

_Печень Трески_. Рад познакомиться, Илья. Слушай, ведь наверное у тебя что-то случилось?

_Тень пламени_. Не смей лезть мне в душу. А то убью на хрен. Надо будет – сам расскажу.

_Печень Трески_. Извини, я не хотел. Просто у меня у самого тут недавно была история, я даже чуть с собой не покончил.

_Тень пламени_. Но ведь не покончил же? Значит, оно того не стоило. Оторви и выбрось. И вообще давай не будем об этом говорить.

_Печень Трески_. Да уж. Вернёмся к игре. Сколько ещё всего предстоит!..»

 

#### Глава двадцать четвёртая

_Взвоет ветер над бараками,_

_БМП нам лязгнет траками…_

_Домой, домой, пора домой!.._

**_Из репертуара группы «Сектор Газа» –_ **

**_«Пора домой»_ **

****

Сколько ещё всего предстоит…

Не будь Антон Городецкий дозорным – он бы уже давно проклял всё подряд. Для начала, он что-то не так понял в указаниях местных жителей, с расстоянием обсчитался, а может, отклонился от указанного направления. В результате идти им с Леной пришлось существенно дольше, чем от берега до деревни. Даже провести ещё одну ночь в ещё одном домике. За всё это Иной ощущал дикую неловкость перед спутницей. Они и так почти не разговаривали на этом отрезке пути – только строго по делу. И Антону казалось, что он утрачивает последние остатки Лениного доверия…

Сама же юная волшебница сильно на себя злилась – с какой вообще стати она доверилась непонятно кому? Конечно, интуиция, и всё такое, но должен же был оставаться на месте и разум. Теперь они шли вместе неизвестно куда, и неясно было, где конец пути. Вместо обещанного одного дня шёл уже второй. Но не только и не столько это беспокоило девушку – в конце концов, она сумеет постоять за себя в случае необходимости. Тревожило то, что у неё упорно не получалось злиться на своего спутника, хоть и стоило. И доверие так же упорно не желало теряться.

Шли они последнее время практически молча. Это должно бы устраивать Свеколт, но иногда хотелось услышать хоть какую-то человеческую речь. К тому же общение было приятным. Как Лена ни хотела, не признать этого она не могла. Зато, как она подметила, прекратились на это время боли в сердце. Девушка всё ещё не понимала, что это было, хоть и довольно долго размышляла на эту тему. Поняла она точно только то, что они появлялись в моменты особой откровенности с её стороны и, скорее всего, имели магическое происхождение – на больное сердце Лена никогда не жаловалась. Но дальше этого мысли пробиться не могли…

…Из состояния невесёлой задумчивости случайную пару вывели замеченные впереди огромные облака пыли. А в следующую секунду – топот копыт.

Навстречу двоим чародеям двигался небольшой конный отряд. На первый взгляд – непохожий ни на боевую единицу, ни на организованную преступную группировку. Всадники ехали шагом, оружия ни у кого заметно не было.

Антон с Леной синхронно просканировали отряд истинным зрением. Работало оно у каждого из них по-своему, но, видимо, одинаково эффективно. Они переглянулись и кивнули друг другу.

– Ни одного мага, – констатировала Свеколт.

– Да, – подтвердил Городецкий. – Даже с минимальными и невыявленными способностями. Только фон магический налицо, такой, как обычно здесь…

Тем временем кавалькада остановилась. Скакавший впереди молодой человек с аскетическим лицом и в длинном чёрном одеянии спешился и сделал несколько шагов навстречу путникам.

– Приветствую вас в стране Сиреневой, господа чужестранцы! – начал он, слегка поклонившись. – Меня зовут Ринальдо, я советник её величества королевы Лидии.

– Здравствуйте, – дозорный представился по всей форме: – Меня зовут Антон. Городецкий. Иной, Светлый маг.

Замолчал, поколебался, пытаясь вспомнить, положено ли ему по этикету представлять свою спутницу. В конце концов он махнул на это рукой и предоставил Лене высказываться самостоятельно.

Девушка, вроде спокойная, всё равно была готова при необходимости применить магию. После того, как представился незнакомец и её спутник ответил, юная чародейка сказала, кивнув головой:

– Здравствуйте. Моё имя – Елена, Свеколт, – немного помедлив, она добавила: – Я маг.

Какой, девушка на всякий случай решила не уточнять.

Антону сразу стало неловко – не подумал ведь, в какое положение её ставит…

– И откуда же вы к нам прибыли, господа чародеи? – Ринальдо жадно разглядывал их. Одеты они были очень странно и непривычно, у девушки ещё и причёска была своеобразная, но в целом эти двое выглядели как обычные люди. В них не чувствовалось ни Силы, ни опасности, как в великанше Джадис. И это внушало советнику надежду, что когда-нибудь он сможет стать таким же, как они…

– Мы из таких мест, сударь, – со вздохом ответил Городецкий, – о каких вы, наверное, даже и не слышали. Во всяком случае, о вашей стране и вашем мире у нас не пишут даже в книгах. Мы прибыли не по земле, не по воде и не по воздуху… – и он поведал всю историю с падением неизвестного артефакта на очень даже известные книги.

Лена молчала и слушала, не пытаясь как-то дополнять рассказ спутника. Сейчас была одна из редчайших – и весьма неприятных – ситуаций, когда молодая волшебница знала меньше окружающих…

Ринальдо выслушал очень внимательно и сказал в раздумье:

– В наш мир и прежде приходили чародеи – ниоткуда, не из какой-то известной земли… Но это было много столетий назад. И никто не помнит, каким образом они приходили и как потом исчезали снова. Давным-давно они создали наш мир таким, каков он есть. И с тех пор нигде в обозримом пространстве не появлялось никого, кто мог бы управлять Силой…

– То есть некому объяснить нам, каким образом мы смогли бы отсюда выбраться? – Антон нахмурил брови и на несколько секунд прикусил нижнюю губу. – Мы пришли сюда с миром, мы вообще не собирались сюда к вам попадать, и единственная наша цель – как можно скорее выбраться… вернуться обратно, в свои миры. Что ж. Придётся разбираться самим. Надеюсь, мы вас не стесним.

– Нет, что вы, – заверил советник. – Её величество распорядилась пока поселить вас во дворце. К вечеру будем на месте. Располагайтесь, отдыхайте, изучайте нашу стихию… Может, и мы сумеем быть вам чем-то полезными, хоть мы всего лишь люди…

Пока что Ринальдо не хотел рассказывать, каким образом это могло бы произойти. Его книга – это его личное дело. Молчал он до поры до времени и о злой колдунье, с которой уже имел несчастье пообщаться. То ли надеялся справиться сам, то ли считал неудобным в первые же минуты знакомства выкладывать чародеям, что, прежде чем вернуться домой, им предстоит разбираться с себе подобной…

– Спасибо на добром слове, – кивнул дозорный.

– Спасибо, – весьма сдержанно поблагодарила Свеколт.

Советник отдал распоряжение, и гостям страны подвели свободных лошадей.

Светлый верхом не ездил с тех времён, как покинул Саратов. Но зато уж в детстве и юности скакал даже и без седла… И сейчас забытые навыки быстро возвращались, подгоняемые Иными способностями. А Лена начала учиться ездить в последний год, когда они с Жанной поселились в сельской местности, и уже достигла определённых успехов. Так что отряд тронулся в путь без проблем. Пока Ринальдо общался с магами, лошади успели отдохнуть, пощипать травы и теперь бежали дружно…

На место прибыли вечером, как и было сказано.

 

#### Глава двадцать пятая

_Прошли года, порос травой мой прах, да в месте том фиалки расцвели не спеша,_

_Ты протоптала ногами тропинку как раз там, где хранилась душа…_

_Моя душа – последнего романтика грешной земли…_

**_Из репертуара А. Данилина –_ **

**_«Последний романтик»_ **

****

«На место прибыли вечером, как и было сказано».

Соня похлопала глазами и донесла своё удивление до собеседника, поставив соответствующую рожицу.

« _Дормаус_. Погоди, Дань, я что-то ничего не понимаю. Ты сейчас где?

_Даниил_. Дома. В Москве. С парой-тройкой родственников. Ещё не пьяный, но скоро буду.

_Дормаус_. Здрасьте, а Ирма где?

_Даниил_. Дома. У себя. В братской республике.

_Дормаус_. То есть ты уехал, а она осталась? Но почему же так? Вы что же, уже не вместе?

_Даниил_. Видимо, нет, хотя я пытался что-то спасти. Я для неё слишком возвышен и романтичен. А Ирма – ребёнок, наверное, ей нужен кто-нибудь попроще.

_Дормаус_. Хм. Ой, как жалко-то… Надеюсь, это не я вас сглазила!.. Ну, может, всё ещё и наладится?.. Она тебя что, выгнала? Надеюсь, что нет…

_Даниил_. Не совсем выгнала, я, в принципе, сам ушёл. Сослался на то, что скоро на работу выходить. И что, если ей надо, Ирме в смысле, – пусть приезжает сюда сама…

_Дормаус_. Ну что она – бегать за тобой должна? Не думаешь же ты, что она покинет Белоруссию и переберётся жить сюда?

_Даниил_. А ты думаешь – это я должен всё здесь бросить и перебраться туда? Вот ты бы перебралась?

_Дормаус_. Я – вряд ли. Я ещё надеюсь что-то сделать в России и для России, в моём случае это было бы чем-то вроде дезертирства. Плюс я человек семейный, и для меня вопрос не стоит так, что я – здесь, а любовь всей моей жизни – где-то… Поэтому мне сложно судить. Но всё же мне кажется, что тебе сам Бог велел. У тебя там, начнём с этого, полно родни…

_Даниил_. Угу, и все они пытаются меня споить. А часть из них ещё зудят, что я дурак, что я неправ, что грех упускать такую девушку и вообще они не они будут, если нас не поженят.

_Дормаус_. Знаешь, это, конечно, не их дело. Так что в этом плане да, тяжело. Разбираться должны только вы с Ирмой, между собой. Поэтому я, со своей стороны, высказываться не хочу. Могу попробовать тебя отвлечь. Пока ты ещё трезвый.

_Даниил_. Ну давай, что интересного расскажешь?

_Дормаус_. Да мы тут с одним человеком, ты его не знаешь, заквасили ролевую, из наших там Кракозябрик и Консерва, есть две свободные роли – правда, обе женские.

_Даниил_. Хм-м, ну и я здесь при чём?

_Дормаус_. А хочешь – я тебе пошлю файл со всеми вводными, может, заинтересуешься? Там намечается серьёзная войнушка…

_Даниил_. Ну что ж… Посылай. Хотя старый я уже стал и не гожусь ни на что – но всё же…»

Через какое-то время.

« _Дормаус_. Ну как, прочитал?

_Даниил_. Угу. Надо сказать – весьма интересно. Пожалуй, не откажусь поучаствовать. Я этой даме всегда сочувствовал, особенно после фильма, она там так шикарно дралась двумя мечами! Знаешь, Мышуня, я всегда говорил, что возьмись я отыгрывать отрицательный персонаж – у меня бы получилось избежать всех типичных ошибок, ведущих книжных и киношных злодеев к гибели. Мир был бы мой!»

Соня тихо порадовалась, что её скептическое хихиканье до собеседника не долетит. В окошке она напечатала:

« _Дормаус_. Было бы очень любопытно на это посмотреть, честно! Так я тебя записываю?

_Даниил_. Записывай. Что роль женская – так даже ещё интереснее. Особенно если суметь встать над любовной интригой. Королева должна быть недоступной. Потому что все беды, Сонечка, на этом свете от романтики. Нас, романтиков, все сапогами попирают из Вселенной…

_Дормаус_. Кто-то мне говорил, что уставший и разочарованный романтик хуже любого циника. А так – я сама играю парня, так что всё замечательно…»

* * *

В тот же вечер онлайн объявилась Ирма. Её рассказ о случившемся был гораздо подробнее, намного эмоциональнее и, как предполагала Соня, куда как ближе к истине, нежели версия Данилы.

« _Дормаус_. Блин. На этот счёт хороший анекдот есть. Правда, старый уже и кощунственный отчасти, но я над ним неизменно ржу. Приходит женщина в райком партии и жалуется, что муж с ней не живёт. Ну его вызывают и говорят: что, мол, за безобразие?! Он начинает оправдываться: мол, прежде всего, я импотент. А они ему на это: «Прежде всего, вы – коммунист!»

_Девочка-Скерцо_. *истерически ржёт* Ну, нашего дурака этим не проймёшь, он скорее ближе к белым монархистам. Ну, хоть патриот, и на том спасибо.

_Дормаус_. Ну, только вот от спутника жизни как-то требуешь большего, чем общность взглядов и интересов… Тебе ещё надо замуж за это чучело?

_Девочка-Скерцо_. Даже не знаю. Лучше я вряд ли найду, хочется всё же за него побороться и мозги ему на место поставить. Но пока не получается. Сбежал он от моих притязаний, наверное, где-то я перегнула палку…

_Дормаус_. Вот чёрт. Скрещу пальцы за тебя… даже за вас, пожалуй. С мужчинами в России, да, видимо, и не только, такая напряжёнка, что приходится либо чужих мужей уводить, либо спать с девушками. Либо уж пытаться сделать принца из того, что есть…

_Девочка-Скерцо_. Хорошо тебе, Мышунь, теоретизировать, у тебя-то по этой части полный порядок. На вас же с Минотавром смотреть – одно удовольствие!

_Дормаус_. Ну извини, что мозолю тебе глаза своим счастьем. Надеюсь, что всё у тебя наладится!

_Девочка-Скерцо_. Только пусть этот дурацкий рыцарь не надеется, что я к нему прибегу! Я от него ушла в глухую невидимость и молчать собираюсь долго. Хорошо бы чем-нибудь заняться, чтобы видно было, что я и без него живу полной жизнью!..

_Дормаус_. Наверное, правильно, пусть Данила помучается. Если ты имеешь в виду не «кого-нибудь найти», а именно «чем-нибудь заняться», то могу помочь. Тебе такое имя, как Лена Свеколт, что-нибудь говорит?

_Девочка-Скерцо_. Да, если это та, которая с разноцветными волосами и ужасно умная – то вполне симпатичный мне персонаж. В частности, своей неоднозначностью. А к чему ты, собственно, спрашиваешь?

_Дормаус_. А хочу тебе предложить её роль. У нас в игре её ещё никто не занял.

_Девочка-Скерцо_. Если надо – сыграю. Притом не без удовольствия. А что за игра-то? По Таньке Гроттер?

_Дормаус_. Хуже. Сейчас сброшу тебе ознакомительный файл. А пока скажу, что мне бы очень хотелось одного. Чтобы твой персонаж был рядом с моим персонажем. И, может быть, более того… *покраснела*

_Девочка-Скерцо_. Соня?!

_Дормаус_. Спокойно, изврат писать я тебе не предлагаю. Я играю парня. Антон Городецкий звучит для тебя не слишком страшно?

_Девочка-Скерцо_. Да нет, вполне себе симпатично. Мне бы, Мышунь, твою фантазию! Я бы до такой пары никогда в жизни не додумалась!..

_Дормаус_. Значит, согласна? *чмок*чмок*чмок*

_Девочка-Скерцо_. Ага, согласна. Правда, тебе повезло, что я не слишком-то долюбливаю Светлану Городецкую. Потому что вообще-то, как по мне, уж лучше спать с девушками, чем клеиться к чужим мужьям.

_Дормаус_. Ну… кто ещё к кому будет клеиться. Но если ты согласишься – обещаю, что тебе будет всё, в чём реал тебе отказывает. Вот блин, действительно такое ощущение, что ни один мужчина не поймёт нас так, как поймёт подруга подругу…

_Девочка-Скерцо_. Сонь, спасибо, это хорошая терапия. Только тебе-то это зачем? У тебя же всё хорошо…

_Дормаус_. А мне хочется запретного! Но не в такой степени, чтобы это мешало реальной жизни и затрагивало реальных людей. Хочется играть. Хочется отпустить себя на волю. Точнее, не себя, конечно, а своего персонажа. Мне Светлана как личность нравится, но упорно кажется, что Антону с ней скучно… Правда, я, конечно, моралистка и никуда от этого не денусь, будет моя воля – покажу, что ни к чему хорошему такая вещь, как измена, повести не может…

_Девочка-Скерцо_. Ну, до этого ещё дожить надо. А так – боюсь, что не устою перед искушением, иначе неинтересно будет…»

Мужчины семьи Арефьевых крепко спали. За окном сгущалась короткая летняя ночь…

 

#### Глава двадцать шестая

_"Promise me_

_When you see_

_A white rose you'll think of me_

_I love you so,_

_Never let go,_

_I will be your ghost of a rose..."*_

**_Из репертуара группы “_ ** **_Blackmore_ ** **_’_ ** **_s_ ** **_Night_ ** **_” –_ **

**_“_ ** **_Ghost_ ** **_of_ ** **_a_ ** **_Rose_ ** **_”_ **

****

За окном сгущалась короткая летняя ночь. Третья ночь в этом мире. Уже не под крышей маленького домика с добрыми хозяевами, а в стенах роскошного дворца.

Королева Лидия оказалась молодой, задорной, похожей на девчонку, мечтающую сменить пышное платье на что-нибудь более удобное и удрать в лес… Гостей она встретила самым радушным образом. И, хоть сгорала от любопытства, распорядилась «накормить и спать уложить», отложив все разговоры на завтрашнее утро.

Ринальдо облегчённо вздохнул – пока его не заставляли делиться тайными знаниями. Конечно, в тиши своей комнаты он собирался честно поискать что-то о переходах и перемещениях. Но пока мог с чистыми глазами улыбаться: мол, ну вы же маги, вам с магией и разбираться…

Да только в этот поздний час Антон Городецкий, с высоты своего возраста и со всем разномастным опытом дозорного, совершенно не ощущал себя магом и волшебником. Хотя бы потому, что сорок его прожитых лет здесь непонятным образом превратились в тридцать, Силы стало меньше, а непосредственно сейчас Светлый не мог ни заснуть, ни надумать что-либо умное. И не только надумать, но даже и просто уяснить себе ситуацию. Было жарко, несмотря на открытые окна. И там, снаружи, разорялись соловьи и лягушки. Кто громче – прямо скажем, неизвестно. И хорошо ещё, что хоть все местные существа и разумны – между собой они предпочитают общаться на языке, непонятном для людей… Поэтому ощущения у дозорного были – словно в походе в юности. Когда ещё веришь, что _«поля земляничными будут всегда»_ , когда смеёшься над комарами и над перспективой вскочить с первыми лучами солнца. Когда только ещё решаешь для себя, легко и весело, с какой из девушек познакомиться поближе…

Правда, здесь и сейчас кандидатура была одна-единственная. Но она бы привлекала к себе внимание в любой толпе. И даже не потому только, что красила волосы самым вызывающим образом. Ибо даже таким способом этой девушке не удавалось скрыть свою серьёзность и непохожесть на сверстниц. Высокая, тонкая, гибкая. Скуластое смугловатое лицо, формой напоминающее сердечко. Упрямый подбородок, тёмная родинка на щеке. И глаза, похожие на «тигровые», в смысле, на полудрагоценные камни – карие, с зеленоватым отливом, зеркально блестящие, отражающие взгляд любого, кто пытался понять её душу…

…А в том мире, реальном, родном, была осень… И на углу улицы, как идти от метро к зданию Дозора, куст шиповника удивлял прохожих последними, прощальными цветами. Они были яркими и совершенной формы, они приковывали взгляд среди уличной грязи и под мелким моросящим дождём. Хотелось протянуть руку, сорвать одну из этих розочек и приколоть на грудь, прямо против сердца… И почему-то это была единственная картина, что вставала перед глазами, когда Антон пытался вспоминать свой собственный мир. Говорил себе: «Тебя ведь ждут жена и дочь… волнуются всё больше… с ума сходят… ты только вдумайся, насколько это страшно! И давай выход ищи!» Но слова оставались словами. Будто натыкались на стеклянную стену и не рождали в сознании никаких образов. Перед мысленным взором упорно пламенели поздние розы. И, по необъяснимой, а только ощущаемой цепи ассоциаций, заставляли думать о Лене…

В довершение всего, для полноты картины, за окном одуряюще пахло какими-то цветами. Кстати, даже не розами – чем-то более тягучим, сладким, дурманящим… Может быть, это благоухало растение, бывшее символом и защитой Сиреневой?

Пальцы Иного сжимались в темноте, словно срывая дикий цветок с куста. Сорвать… и спрятать на груди? Да разве это спасёт от увядания? Зачем тянуть руки, когда эти цветы сами собой побеждают время, холод и злобу окружающего мира? Твоя защита – для них погибель. Да и не защита это, а просто твоя прихоть. Ты уколешься… тебе и сейчас уже больно щемит сердце. А она… она погибнет. Она сильна, пока она одна. А ты, ко всему прочему, несвободен. Почему тебе надо об этом напоминать? Почему обручального кольца на пальце, которое всегда хранило тебя, ты не чувствуешь, а стебель невидимой розы едва ли не ощущаешь в руке?

_«Любите, срывайте же эти розы, пока этим розам семнадцать лет…»_ Или как там оно пелось… Это тоже было оттуда – из далёкой эпохи походов. Песню, от которой в памяти остались только две неточные строки, когда-то пели парни в автобусе, и Антон возмущался – про себя, правда – подобным потребительским отношением к женщине. Но сейчас-то!..

Свет великий, ведь ей действительно семнадцать, и знакомы они трое суток – правда, проведённых в пути, в поисках приюта и ответа… Первые минуты, часы, дни в чужом мире они были только вдвоём под облаками, на бескрайних просторах, и не с кем было общаться и не на кого опереться, кроме как друг на друга… И ещё к тому же получилось так, что он, дозорный, знал о её прошлой непростой жизни. О том, что не было у неё детства, а вместо него Елена была вынуждена постигать запретные магические искусства и проходить через страшные испытания. Городецкий даже боялся вдуматься в то, насколько они могли быть страшными и в какой степени затронули её душу… и тело. Размышлять об этом было просто жутко. И сознание упорно цеплялось за образы: яркий цветок у него, Иного, в ладонях… цветы у Лены в волосах, в длинных её, экзотической раскраски, косах… И чуть веселее серьёзные глаза, и чуть теплее улыбка… Сама Лена внутри цветка – если и крошечная, то отнюдь не беззащитная. Не бабочка, не пчела и уж точно не муха – стрекоза, вот, точно. «Ниточка-иголочка». И по расцветке, и по скрытой сути своей. Она ведь может быть опасной, как отравленный кинжал. Может быть совершеннейшим орудием убийства. Просто не хочет.

Она такая красивая.

Свет и Тьма, неужели в этом краю вечного лета каждая ночь – Купальская?

Антон в последние годы был существом вполне городским. Но сейчас в нём просыпалось глубинное, языческое… из детства, прошедшего почти в деревне, опять же из бесчисленных поездок на природу. Неясный зов… может быть, голос неправильно применяемых или вовсе похороненных способностей. Лес… шорохи… земля… и цветы.

Дозорный открыл глаза, пытаясь выйти из круга видений. Сел на кровати, коснулся босыми ногами пушистого ковра. Поморщился, ибо жгуче хотелось прохлады. И, как был, в трусах, в майке и босиком, вышел на балкон.

Комната, отведённая Городецкому, находилась в одной из башен дворца, и сейчас казалось, будто эта башня парит в воздухе вместе с ним, Иным. Или даже падает навстречу темноте, цветам и концерту тварей Божьих. Мир оставался всё таким же призрачным. Может быть, стоило закурить, чтобы разрушить наваждение. Но почему-то здесь и сейчас казалось кощунством отравить воздух, напоённый ароматом… и проникнутый образом Лены.

* * *

– Тоже не спится?

Вот её голос, живой, реальный, совершенно не вписывался в картину этой колдовской ночи. Абсолютно чуждая романтизму товарищ Свеколт вряд ли могла поддаться очарованию в ущерб крепкому, здоровому сну. Так что Антон уже решил было: показалось. Только вот боль в сердце, нынче ночью бывшая почти что фоном для мыслей и видений, сейчас резко усилилась. Дозорный даже вынужден был приложить руку к груди – и тогда только смог вдохнуть. И тут же увидел, что стоит почти лицом к лицу с самой взаправдашней Леной. Видно, комнаты их были рядом, а балконы так и вовсе смыкались. И сейчас обоих чародеев отделяли друг от друга только узкая полоска пространства да тонкая перегородка, увенчанная ажурной, тянущейся в обе стороны, будто вьющееся растение, решёткой.

Девушка держалась за прутья, откидываясь назад. Она была в сиреневом халатике, видимо, из местных запасов. Косы Лена на ночь не расплела. Только сняла скреплявшие их резинки – но тугое плетение всё равно держалось. Лицо её было, как всегда, серьёзным и в лунном свете казалось бледнее обычного.

– Не спится, – ответил наконец Городецкий, мгновенно застеснявшись того, что стоит перед ней практически раздетый, и отступая в тень.

– Тоже думаешь о том, что с нами будет?

– Пытался думать… но, если честно, пользы от моих мыслей никакой. Да я даже и сосредоточиться толком не могу…

– Я тоже не слишком могу… – видимо, ей было не так-то легко это признать. – Похоже, в этой стране для меня слишком много сиропа. Я никогда не любила такие книги, да и выросла из них давным-давно…

– Эх, а мы в своё время на речку ходили с песней: _«Мы в город Изумрудный идём дорогой трудной…»_ Пришли, называется. Хотя и не совсем туда. Такие миры ведь и впрямь для тех, кто родом из детства. И я никогда не думал, что в каком-то из них может вот так всерьёз пахнуть розами…

Лена хмыкнула:

– Во-первых, пахнет жасмином, а вовсе никакими не розами… А во-вторых, цветы благоухают для самих себя, а не для детей и не для взрослых. У них, у растений, своя жизнь. Как и у мух, и у плесени, и у вурдалаков, и у всего сущего.

Антон уже не слышал, что она говорила. Халатик на ней был достаточно свободный, но фигуру скрыть не мог. Особенно сейчас, когда девушка снова прогибалась назад и под блестящей тканью рельефно обрисовывались формы… Если она и кокетничала – то бессознательно, скорее, ей просто доставляла удовольствие эта нехитрая гимнастика, отзывавшаяся радостью во всём гибком теле волшебницы. А смотреть на это было выше сил человеческих. И даже Иных. Так что Городецкий опустил ресницы – но тогда вокруг фигуры Свеколт зажглось фиолетовое сияние. Цвет её магии. Сейчас он совпадал с цветом дворца и всего в нём, с цветом одежд на Лене. И от этого зрелище становилось уж вовсе нестерпимо феерическим… Дозорный даже губу закусил, но, кажется, всё-таки не сдержал стона.

– Тебе плохо? – голос девушки вернул Иного в реальность. Ответил он почти не раздумывая:

– Да нет… Размышляю вот на вечную тему: к чему в этом мире красота…

– Мне бы твои заботы… Антон. Меня лично больше волнует, когда мы отсюда выберемся.

– Два варианта ответа. Или в любой момент… или никогда.

– Странно, что у тебя такое… нелинейное мышление.

– А линейное заблудилось бы где-то на третьей развилке вероятностей. Особенно с моими полудохлыми способностями к предвидению.

– Знаешь, если честно… у меня их тоже немного. Я как-то привыкла опираться на вещи бесспорные, логичные и вытекающие одна из другой. Вот и не развиваю, даже если и есть задатки провидца… – Лена на миг выпустила перила и чуть не упала, но вовремя снова ухватилась за металлические прутья.

– Ты осторожно… пожалуйста. А бесспорного в этой жизни нет ничего, да и логичного очень мало… Давай лучше смотреть на звёзды.

– А что на них смотреть… Я уже убедилась, что они совсем другие, нежели там, откуда я родом…

– Ты… так сильно скучаешь по дому?

– Как тебе сказать… – Свеколт нахмурилась, может, даже поморщилась. – В целом, меня там никто так уж сильно не ждёт… Я ведь ещё только ищу своё место в жизни. Просто я не люблю, когда мною распоряжаются без моего согласия.

– Прости… – Городецкий готов был провалиться сквозь землю.

– Да что там, нарочно ты, что ли? – она протянула руку, словно хотела коснуться руки дозорного, успокоить… Но тут же снова отдёрнула свою и взялась за перила. – Просто так случилось, и не надо искать виноватого.

– Спасибо тебе за эти слова. Только всё равно… поверь мне… не оставлю, не предам, буду рядом… – в этот миг у Иного потемнело в глазах, и он опять прижал обе руки к сердцу.

– Не бросайся… не бросайся лучше такими словами.

– Можешь мне не верить… – говорить было тяжело. – Имеешь полное право.

– Не в том дело, – её голос тоже звучал как-то странно. – Я верю тебе… но верить боюсь. Ведь либо мы завтра расстанемся… либо этот мир нас погубит.

– Ох, как ты мрачно повернула то, что я сказал…

– Да я вообще мрачная, не обращай внимания… Тебе не обо мне надо думать, а о семье своей и о том, как поскорее к ним вернуться.

– Лена… Ты абсолютно права. Но этот путь может быть долгим. И будет лучше, если мы с тобой пойдём по нему вместе.

– Да кто бы спорил… Знаешь, как это называется? Сидит, значит, Городецкий на рельсах, подходит к нему Свеколт и говорит: «Антон, подвинься, пожалуйста!»

– И что?

– А то, что Антон-то взял и подвинулся…

– М-м… Потому что знал, что рельсы давно уже ржавые.

– И поросли розами.

– Вот-вот, иначе я бы там не сидел… Передохнём да и пойдём по шпалам…

– Пойдём. Только завтра. Точнее, уже сегодня. Светает ведь…

– И то правда… Ночи-то здесь воробьиные… Пожалуй, и впрямь стоит соснуть хоть пару часов…

– Ага… – девушка мило зевнула, прикрывшись ладошкой, и неслышно исчезла.

Дозорный ещё постоял немного на балконе, видя в светлеющем небе ржавую извилистую колею и много октябрьских роз…

Этот образ не покидал его и во сне.

 

#### Глава двадцать седьмая

_Бананы давно облетели_

_И тигры давно облысели –_

_Но каждую пятницу,_

_Лишь солнце закатится,_

_Кого-то жуют под бананом!_

**_Из дворового фольклора –_ **

**_«Девушка с острова Пасхи»_ **

****

Этот образ не покидал его и во сне. Соня, которая бежит, бежит куда-то, карабкается, а перед ней захлопывается одна дверь за другой… Мышка скользит вниз по стене, обдирает в кровь руки… А он, капитан Арефьев, сильный мужчина, стоит где-то в отдалении и не может сдвинуться с места…

Юра просыпался в холодном поту. Долго лежал без сна и своими вздохами и беспокойными попытками хоть как-то улечься будил мирно спавшую рядом жену.

– Медведик, ты чего?..

– Да опять фигня приснилась… Вот чёрт! Я ведь в будущем рассказе не хочу делать так, чтобы вся эта адюльтерная история ударила по жене. Она вообще не должна ничего узнать. Вот ни главного героя, ни любовницу я щадить не собираюсь. Поэтому не намерен наделять эту девку никакими твоими чертами.

– Да ла-адно… – зевнула Дормаус. В творческую сторону у неё мозги работали в любое время дня и ночи, причём включались мгновенно. – Что-то же в ней должно быть такое, чего ему в жене не хватает. У меня это есть – свой мир, своя территория, без этого, по-моему, человек неинтересен, он перестаёт быть личностью. То есть, в нашем случае, она, жена, с которой твоему герою скучно. Она у тебя, видимо, нетворческий человек и слишком растворилась в своём благоверном…

– Ну может быть. Но вот как раз жена мне видится похожей на тебя, то есть замечательной… И как раз про тебя я вижу плохие сны. Знаешь, у меня часто так: напишешь о человеке – а с ним потом что-то случается или он меняется не в лучшую сторону…

– Шепчи потише, Витьку разбудишь! По-моему, это, как Ирма скажет, одно другому не третье. Если человека сглазить в принципе невозможно – то хоть обпишись про него. Если сны про меня видишь – значит, сильно любишь и боишься потерять, я по себе знаю, у меня так же…

Они обнялись, и на несколько минут повисла тишина. Потом Соня чуть собралась с мыслями, перемешавшимися после поцелуя супруга, и закончила:

– А вообще, медведик распрекрасный, если по ночам работаешь – то ещё не такое приснится!

– Ну раз уж они разрешили мне работать дома – так я это и делаю тогда, когда голова лучше соображает… Да и швали всякой в сети по ночам больше, выловить её легче…

– Ясное дело, по ночам вообще в сто раз больше лазят…

– Вот хоть и делаю дело параллельно с написанием фигни, которой меня загрузили… На службе всё равно Интернета нет и быть не может!

– Это я понять могу, секретность и всё такое, я другого не понимаю: почему они тебя заставляют заниматься делами, которые не по твоему профилю и вообще напоминают лично мне работу над стенгазетой? Больше некому, что ли?

– А вот, видимо, некому! У них там слишком много чьих-то сынков. Мышунь, тебе впору писать новый роман и назвать его «Ключевая фигура»! Пусть там будет хоть Фандорин, хоть Городецкий, хоть любой твой любимый персонаж – но в центре должен стоять простой капитан, без которого ничего не крутится!

– Да я бы написала… я ни в специфике вашей толком не разбираюсь, ни в фактуре, тебе бы пришлось надиктовывать… И вообще у меня сейчас голова другим забита. Знаешь, у нас на игре уже кворум, этот чудик Данила играет злую колдунью, а Ирма – как раз пассию моего Городецкого… Пока они мириться не хотят, в смысле Скерчик с Данькой, я их к делу пристроила…

– Это ты правильно, в том плане, что бухтеть меньше будут. А то Данила уже Кракозябрика достал своими стенаниями и меня пытался, я ему просто не отвечаю… Чудило, кого ему и играть, кроме бабы?!

– Ага, ну пусть они между собой разбираются, их дело. Хотя, конечно, ситуации у людей случаются – нарочно не придумаешь… Ты долго ещё будешь пахать в таком режиме, что я не смогу подойти к компьютеру?

– Ну… с неделю точно. Уж прости, сделать надо реально много, поэтому сажусь как просыпаюсь…

– То есть днём, – ввернула Дормаус, но муж на это не среагировал:

– …и сижу, пока не вырублюсь.

– Ничего, переживу. Пусть пока пишут куски, которые без моего участия, а для общения мне как-нибудь «эсэмэсок» хватит…

– Да не трать ты деньги, созванивайся с людьми по городскому!

– Ну, тоже вариант, но это на крайний случай. Ты же знаешь – не люблю вслух трепаться… Не потому, что у меня какие-то там секреты, а просто – не люблю и всё, когда кто-то слушает мои разговоры. Когда с мамой жила – помнишь, как с тобой быстро сворачивалась?..

– Помню, как же. Кстати, с Ниной этой твоей тут как-то пообщался. Не нравится она мне. Взгляд на фото нехороший, антураж этот сатанистский…

– Да ладно, обычный подростковый выпендрёж!

– Восемнадцать – уже не подросток. И ментов она, чувствуется, не любит.

– Да ладно, мне же с ней не детей крестить! Она, может, и непрочь со мной в реале пообщаться, но я как-то не склонна – для начала мне лениво это организовывать. Зато как она играет! Из наших никто так не умеет. И уж извини, но проект уже запущен и для меня он очень много значит!

– Ну по игре ладно, общайтесь пока…

Арефьев повернулся набок и мгновенно заснул.

Соня сощурилась на таймер видео. Полшестого утра. Только заснёшь – уже вставать… Да и подумать есть о чём.

Мысленно Дормаус продолжала спор с мужем. Ей очень часто хотелось сказать ему такую фразу: «У тебя все сволочи! Нельзя до такой степени не любить людей!» Причём Соне казалось, что подобный Юрин подход – не столько профессиональная деформация, сколько черта характера…

Дормаус могла бы сказать Минотавру, что менты и неформалы не любят друг друга, так сказать, по определению. Вне зависимости от того, есть ли в каждом конкретном случае основания. Что Нина явно не такая дура, чтобы вляпаться во что-то противозаконное. Она сама зарабатывает, сама устраивает свою жизнь и планирует всё достаточно тщательно, она уже сейчас взрослее таких, как Илья с Даней – да, пожалуй, и сама Соня. И вообще, неформал – это состояние души. Так что «стойку» надо делать не на перстни, разноцветные волосы или, скажем, чёрную помаду, а на то, чем у человека забита голова. И чему в лад бьётся его сердце…

В конце концов, если бы Юрка повнимательнее читал фанфики, публикуемые в сети под ником «Дормаус», если бы он хоть раз вслушался в то, что его жена «гоняла» в плеере – он бы понял про неё много чего интересного…

Только не будет этого, капитану элементарно некогда. И размышления свои Соня может излагать маме, Лиде, Ирме, Илье – тем, кто заведомо поймёт, да зачастую и думает так же, как она, Дормаус. А муж – говори не говори – останется при своём мнении…

Не жизнь, а каша какая-то!

 

#### Глава двадцать восьмая

_И можно тихо сползти по горелой стерне_

_И у реки срезать лодку, пытаться бежать,_

_И быть единственным выжившим в этой войне…_

_Но я плюю им в лицо! Я говорю себе – встать!_

**_Из репертуара группы «Оргия праведников» –_ **

**_«Последний воин мёртвой земли»_ **

****

Не жизнь, а каша какая-то…

Завтрак во дворце был чинным и официальным. Королева Лидия не знала, с чего начать разговор. А остальные – и гости, и высокопоставленные лица Сиреневой – не могли себе позволить заговорить без высочайшего соизволения.

Молчала её величество ещё и потому, что не успела пошептаться утром со своим советником. Чародеев отправила отдыхать, а сама ночь не спала, мучилась мыслями, теряла соображение от запахов и звуков… Сморило её только к утру, и Лидия пропустила заветный утренний час. И не знала, нашёл ли Ринальдо что-то в магической книге и какие шаги намерен исходя из этого предпринять…

Так все и сидели, будто замороженные, без особого аппетита вкушая пищу. Но тут в залу снова ворвались пернатые разведчики. Как тогда, три дня назад, когда Сиреневая узнала о чародейке Джадис. Под гулкими сводами сразу зазвенела птичья разноголосица:

– Срочное сообщение с юга!

– Там появился злой колдун!

– Он умеет превращаться в ворона!

– Люди ничего не поняли…

– А мы сразу вычислили чужую птицу!

– Хотели наброситься всем скопом и прогнать…

– Но он многих заклевал…

– А кое-кого просто испепелил огнём…

– Когда перекинулся в человека.

– Но всё-таки кое-кто успел улететь…

– И мы не стали передавать эти сведения по эстафете…

– И здесь, среди нас, есть те, кто видел всё воочию!

На краткий миг повисла тишина. И королева поспешила продлить её повелительным жестом руки. Высказалась Лидия, впрочем, очень энергично и без всякого соблюдения этикета:

– Проклятие! Стихия нас возненавидела! Мало нам этой проклятой колдуньи…

«И ещё нас двоих, незваных», – отчётливо подумал Городецкий, быстро переглядываясь со Свеколт. Знал, конечно, что мысль свою передать девушке не сможет, они оба уже многократно убедились в том, что телепатия здесь не работает – но Лена должна была многое понять и так…

Она и поняла. И мрачно кивнула, вспомнив разговор «о спасении мира».

– Ваше Величество и добрые люди Сиреневой! Я прошу слова, – негромко сказал Антон.

– Говорите, – разрешила королева.

– Чтобы уравновесить попавших сюда злых волшебников, в вашем распоряжении есть мы. То есть, – прости, Лена, – точно есть я, Светлый Иной, маг… сейчас, похоже, третьего уровня. Понимаете ли, в чём дело… Всё, что нынче происходит в Сиреневой, началось по моей вине. Конечно, невольной, я ведь не предполагал, что из-за своей неосторожности попаду в совершенно неизвестный мир. И все эти трое суток я считал себя виноватым только перед Леной, которую оторвал от родного мира и перенёс сюда… – сердце незамедлительно защемило, но дозорный тут же свернул с опасной темы. На ещё более опасную. – А теперь получается, что я виноват перед всем вашим прекрасным королевством. Ибо, видимо, по моей вине к вам сюда попали злые чародеи, Тёмные маги. Если бы мне дали их описания, я бы, наверное, смог рассказать, кто они такие, откуда, в чём их сила и слабость.

Городецкий замолчал и чуть склонил голову, ожидая приговора.

Лидия милостиво кивнула Светлому магу, отпуская ему все грехи. Вот и не пришлось просить о помощи – человек сам готов пойти на службу короне…

Наивный, горячий, неловкий… окольцованный. Не судьба, да и не надо. Лидия подавила вздох. И привычно повернулась к Ринальдо:

– Мэтр, поведайте нашему гостю о том, как вы видели колдунью. И о дальнейших ваших изысканиях. Рассказывайте как можно подробнее, так, как рассказывали мне. И ничего не упускайте, – она одарила советника долгим многозначительным взглядом.

Уставившись куда-то в окно, чтобы не смешаться, глядя в чужие лица, Ринальдо повёл обстоятельный рассказ:

– Так сложилось, что я не стал монахом, но и хорошо, что не стал. Наша официальная церковь считает, что стихией управляет только Божья милость и Божий гнев. Поэтому-де служителю церкви негоже заниматься магией, только молиться. А мне посчастливилось найти волшебную книгу, оставшуюся от тех времён, когда пришлые чародеи создавали наш мир. И семь лет назад я дал монашеские обеты Силе. Потому-то её величество и направила меня пообщаться с колдуньей…

Антон и Лена ещё раз, синхронно очень внимательно, просмотрели ауру советника. Ни малейших признаков Иных способностей. То есть просто ни проблеска…

Оба чародея мысленно пожали плечами. И с удвоенным вниманием продолжили слушать.

А когда Ринальдо завершил свой рассказ, дозорный снова взял слово:

– Кто такая Джадис, или Белая Колдунья, как её ещё называют, – я знаю очень хорошо. Если, конечно, в книгах пишут правду – лично, как понимаете, незнаком. Как вы сами могли видеть, она очень несдержанна и жаждет получить всё и сразу. Меня, откровенно говоря, удивляет, что она за эти трое суток ещё на вас не напала.

– А что она одна сделает? – наконец вступила в разговор молодая волшебница. – Ей же надо для начала навербовать хоть каких-то сторонников, вряд ли ведь она может сразу всю страну заморозить или поразить всех нас неизвестной болезнью, иначе давно бы это сделала…

– Логично, – кивнул Светлый. – Правда, ту страну, где она когда-то захватила власть, ей удалось как раз заморозить от края и до края. Может, из-за той вечной зимы Тёмную чародейку и прозвали Белой… Только вот я не помню, сразу ли она это сделала или уже после того, как стала править тем королевством. Скорее второе… наверное, сначала она действительно заставила или уговорила служить себе волков, тигров и прочих хищных зверей и чудовищ.

– Чудовищ у нас нет, – сообщила королева. – А вот диких и хищных зверей в том лесу более чем достаточно. И, боюсь, они ничего не знают о том, что короне надо клясться в верности…

– Ну, может быть, они ещё и не захотят связываться с колдуньей, – предположил советник. – Я ведь сам видел: наша стихия очень не любит эту незваную гостью! Уважаемый Антон, а как победили Джадис… в той книге?

– Там… как бы это сказать, тоже вступила в силу древняя магия самой земли и её древние покровители. Правда, для этого сначала должно было исполниться пророчество. В Нарнию, как называлась та страна, должны были попасть человеческие сыны и дочери, а потом Великий Лев принёс себя в жертву… Но здесь всё может быть по-другому. Уважаемый мэтр Ринальдо, ваша книга что-нибудь говорит о пророчествах?

– Если честно, то не знаю… Я начал понимать, как звучат написанные там слова, но смысл их для меня в основном до сих пор туманен. Только разобрался я вроде, где огонь, где вода, где воздух – и всё вот на таком уровне. А защиту от нападения, тем более – от пророчества, мне не отличить пока…

– Мэтр, – прозвучал повелительный голос Лидии, – мой вам королевский приказ – дать гостям ознакомиться с вашей книгой.

У Свеколт радостно блеснули глаза – от предвкушения новых знаний и загадок для ума. И она опередила Городецкого, сказав:

– Благодарю за доверие, Ваше Величество. Лично я сделаю всё, чтобы его оправдать.

– А я тем более, – Иной снова чуть склонил голову. – Благодарю вас, Ваше Величество. И спасибо тебе, Лена, что ты с нами. Верьте ей, дамы и господа, она умница и очень сильный маг!

Девушка скромно потупилась и больше до конца трапезы, переросшей в военный совет, не произнесла ни слова.

Советник посмотрел на неё с тоской. Ещё одна пришлая. Умеет слушать гораздо лучше, чем говорить. Закрытая, непонятная. Может быть, она такой же враг, как и Джадис. Только ведёт себя гораздо умнее, будто прирождённый царедворец. Сердце Ринальдо обливалось кровью от одной мысли, что придётся показать драгоценную книгу этой девице… Мэтр даже имел наглость не сказать королеве ни «да», ни «нет» в ответ на её повеление.

Государыня, впрочем, предпочла этого не заметить. И перешла к следующему вопросу:

– Мэтр Антон, а что бы вы могли сказать о злом колдуне, что появился у нас на юге?

– Пусть птицы повторят его описание, Ваше Величество.

Выслушав разноголосые показания разведчиков, Светлый попытался подытожить:

– Я почти наверняка знаю, из какой он книги. Но не могу пока назвать ни имени, ни личных особенностей. Судя по волшебной палочке и чёрному плащу – мы имеем дело с одним из представителей так называемого ордена Упивающихся Смертью. Хорошо хоть – не с самим их главарём, именующим себя Тёмным Лордом, ибо это была бы вторая Джадис. А так – мы, очевидно, столкнулись просто с чёрным магом средней руки. Всё равно ничего хорошего – все они убийцы, садисты и маньяки. Нужна конкретная информация… пока она не нашла нас сама. В виде списка жертв.

– Всё ясно, – кивнула Лидия. – Птицы, вы свободны. Задания вам не будет: колдун-ворон для вас слишком опасен. И попрошу без самодеятельности. Это приказ! Теперь всем. В городе и вообще в народе по-прежнему не должны ничего знать о том, что в королевстве появились волшебники, особенно злые. Слухи, ходящие на юге, большого значения не имеют, но лучше бы их пресечь. К мэтру Ринальдо: книгу гостям показать сегодня!

– Ваше Величество, дозвольте вечером?..

– Дозволяю. Как только стемнеет, принесёте её в дворцовую библиотеку. И пусть туда приходят наши гости. А сейчас у меня к вам всё равно конфиденциальный разговор. Мы удаляемся, совет завершён, все свободны, желающие могут заканчивать трапезу.

* * *

Карамельная Вселенная рушилась. Антон сплетал пальцы, стискивал их до хруста, не боясь сделать себе больно. Дозорного переполняло чувство вины – и ответственности. За тех, кто здесь его приютил… за тех, кто поверил пришельцам и надеялся на их помощь. За небо, за солнце… за звёзды, аметисты и розы. Хотя так высоко замахиваться, может, и не стоило. На демиурга этого мира он, Городецкий, никак не тянул – был и оставался чемпионом среди Высших Светлых по влезанию в истории. Но история-то получалась паскудная, затрагивала многих и многих, и Иному мучительно хотелось остановить лавину, сход которой он сам же неосторожно и вызвал. Не раздумывая, закрыть собой сказочное королевство… и ту, которой приходится разделять его судьбу. Его – королевства… и его – Антона.

Лена сидела за пиршественным столом, не поднимая глаз от тарелки. Чертила вилкой линии по остаткам соуса – так сосредоточенно, словно набрасывала план грядущего сражения. Все уже потихоньку расходились. Дозорный пока ещё сидел рядом с девушкой. Ему хотелось сказать ей что-нибудь ободряющее – но боялся он сбить её с мысли и вообще лезть к ней в душу…

…Свеколт подняла голову, начертила в воздухе несложную руну, призывая с другого конца стола кусок хлеба. Принялась старательно вытирать им тарелку, словно уничтожая подчистую все замки, или, вернее, крепости, что возвела на песке…

– Да ты бы меня попросила… – промолвил Городецкий чуть обиженно. И тут же понял: нет, не попросила бы. Привыкла справляться сама… Только он-то привык к другому… – Вот, держи, последнюю сигарету и мент не берёт… – с этими словами Иной протянул руку, взял с блюда единственный оставшийся там апельсин и подал Лене.

– Спасибо, – сказала девушка с набитым ртом – она жевала пропитавшийся соусом хлеб. Фрукт она сунула в карман джинсов, а через пару минут рассеянно поднялась с места и вышла из залы.

Антон проводил юную волшебницу взглядом. Может, она это почувствовала – обернулась на пороге и бросила как бы невзначай:

– Если что – я в саду…

Дозорный кивнул. И почему-то истолковал её слова примерно так: «Теперь ты знаешь, куда не ходить, чтобы не мозолить мне глаза!» Ну, может, не так прямолинейно – однако доверие было оказано с явным расчётом на то, что им сообразят не воспользоваться… Так что Светлый поплёлся к себе в комнату. Достал из кармана паспорт, а из паспорта – семейное фото. Пристроил карточку на столе, прислонив к стакану с водой. И подумал вслух:

– Да, девочки, кажется, мы здесь застряли надолго. То есть… я застрял.

Глянцевая бумага леденила Иному пальцы. Словно жену с дочкой отделяло от него толстое стекло. Надя улыбалась кукольной улыбкой, как образцово-показательный ребёнок из журнальной статьи про первоклашек. А Светлана то ли смотрела в сторону, то ли опускала глаза. И Антону казалось, будто он слышит её слова:

«Ты ведь мечтал вырваться из серых будней? Ведь мечтал же? Ну получай – деревянный меч в руки и невыполнимую миссию в двадцать уровней. Мало тебе было острых ощущений в нашем мире – это же твоя работа! Так нет – чего подсознательно хочешь, то и случается. Вот и сиди здесь, пока кто-нибудь тебя не украдёт!»

Свет и Тьма, вот же бред какой! Настоящая Светлана никогда в жизни не сказала бы ничего подобного. Наверняка она сейчас планомерно делает котлету из Пресветлого начальника Ночного Дозора, требуя вернуть в семью любимого мужа и отца. Только… судя по всему, даже двоим Великим не удаётся проникнуть в этот мир. Вместо хотя бы слабенького контакта через сумрак незадачливый дозорный наблюдает только фокусы собственного подсознания…

Городецкий махнул рукой и пошёл из комнаты. Срочно нужно было ощутить рядом живую душу. И лучше не кого попало…

 

#### Глава двадцать девятая

_Понял Антоха, что поступил плохо_

_И то, что развела его, колдунья, как лоха…_

_Но Сила Иного в Антоновом взоре,_

_А значит, он будет работать в Дозоре!_

**_Из репертуара группы «Уматурман» –_ **

**_«Ночной Дозор»_ **

****

И лучше не кого попало… Но онлайн не было не то что Ирмы – это Данил Маринюк ещё пережил бы как-нибудь, упиваясь собственными страданиями. Не было и Сони, как правило, готовой если не посочувствовать, то выслушать. Вместо неё в «аське» сидел суровый Минотавр, ясно выставивший в статусе: «На ратной службе. С фигнёй не обращаться». Даже если бы Даня рискнул «постучаться» – на первый раз он был бы проигнорирован, а на второй – вероятнее всего, послан трёхэтажным матом.

Ещё была Кракозябрик, которая статусами себя не утруждала, а просто ушла от Даниила в глухую невидимость. При всём при том продолжая вовсю – и у всех на виду – бродить по их с Дормаус форуму. Это было нечто вроде молчаливого принятия стороны Девочки-Скерцо. Молчаливого – потому что все попытки Дани затронуть, хотя бы обиняками, тему злополучного романа на форуме тут же карались удалением сообщений и угрозой «забанить», то есть лишить доступа к данной Интернет-конференции. Ирма на публике вообще никаких выпадов и даже намёков себе не позволяла.

Вот и получалось, что из всех собеседников оставался у бывшего рыцаря один Илья. Хотя нет… Вот в «аське» появился ещё один онлайн-контакт. Лесса включила компьютер.

Лесса… С ней Данила познакомился совсем недавно. После возвращения из Белоруссии. Точнее, знакомы-то они были довольно давно по общему для всех форуму. А вот постучал он к ней в «аську» недавно, и сам до сих пор не мог понять, что же толкнуло его на это.

Но именно сейчас настроения говорить с прекрасной дамой из Прибалтики не было, а она не стучалась. Значит, оставался Илья. Которому всегда и до всего было дело. И который, к тому же, искренне считал, что Девочка-Скерцо неправа и что «высокие отношения суть большая самоценность»…

« _Даниил_. Ну что ж, по-моему, мы с тобой неплохо отписали этот кусок игры… Хотя, по-хорошему, ты там вполне мог погибнуть. Но во имя сюжета мне пришлось себя сдерживать.

_Печень Трески_. Да, я ещё пригожусь. Тем более для админов ценна каждая наша жизнь. Им невыгодно, чтобы кто-то из нас погиб на первых же ходах. Поэтому мои действия были признаны вполне правомерными. Так что ждите, пока я вернусь, любезнейший. Я, может быть, и вправду вернусь.

_Даниил_. Двойным агентом заделаешься?

_Печень Трески_. Может, и тройным…

_Даниил_. Шею не сломай, советничек!

_Печень Трески_. И вам королевством не подавиться… нет уж, приватом к вам в женском роде обращаться не стану. Хватит с меня, что пытаюсь отучить одно юное создание говорить о себе в мужском… Тщательно разделяю её и её персонаж.

_Даниил_. Кто такая?

_Печень Трески_. А, вы её не знаете. Забудьте, что я вам это сказал.

_Даниил_. Вспоминая, что мне говорила Мышуня – видимо, ты сейчас ведёшь речь о загадочном втором админе ролевой.

_Печень Трески_. Да. Я её зазнал под личиной чёрного мага, а после выяснилось, что однажды мы пересекались в реале. Ещё до начала всего этого.

_Даниил_. И что теперь будет?

_Печень Трески_. А не знаю пока. Обещала посулить со мной пересечься, когда поедет на дачу. Ибо это рядом с моей НИИшницей. Боюсь я её, если честно… Нину в смысле.

_Даниил_. Может, и правильно боишься. Вон, посмотри на меня. Блеснула, видишь ли, путеводная звезда – и погасла, и теперь от меня осталась одна только пустая оболочка. Всё кончено напрочь.

_Печень Трески_. Ну, может, ещё и не напрочь… Может, она ещё поймёт, что такого ей нигде не предложат… Девочка-Скерцо в смысле.

_Даниил_. Да кто её знает… Может, она и права. Я ведь не создан для семейной жизни…

_Печень Трески_. Вот насчёт этого судить не берусь, ибо некомпетентен. Считаю, что таким, как я, семью заводить противопоказано. Я слишком занят собой и разными странными проблемами. Семья для меня – нечто абстрактное и трудновообразимое. А романтика – воображаемая гораздо лучше настоящей. Настоящая слишком запросто может оказаться игрой. А с воображаемой всё и так понятно.

_Даниил_. А зачем тебе эта… Нина в таком случае?

_Печень Трески_. Сам не знаю. Мне с ней… так, как ни с кем никогда не было. Хотя, если бы не случайная встреча, я бы никогда не перевёл наши отношения в реал. Не стал бы доискиваться, кто она на самом деле. А сейчас уже – манит, хочется узнать всё до конца…

_Даниил_. Мне вот тоже хотелось… Узнал. На свою голову. Ирма безбашенная. И ещё очень злая.

_Печень Трески_. По-моему, она к тому же непоследовательная. И не особо умная. Да, талантливая, но как-то у неё всё несерьёзно, между делом, что ли – все эти её рисуночки, стишата и поделки… Мышка бежала, хвостиком махнула – что-то осталось. Нет чтобы писать двадцать лет одну нетленку… А ещё ведь пытается играть сдержаннейшую и умнейшую девицу!

_Даниил_. Погоди. Она разве тоже во всём этом участвует? Или ты не про нашу ролевую, а вообще?

_Печень Трески_. Именно про нашу. Правда, с самой Девочкой-Скерцо я давно уже не общался, в смысле – приватом, только через форум. Но мне сказала Соня. Чтобы я в курсе был, кто есть кто.

_Даниил_. Вряд ли она тебя просила сливать эту информацию мне. Скорее даже наоборот.

_Печень Трески_. Чёрт, я вот как-то так… нечаянно.

_Даниил_. Ну и какой ты после этого секретный агент? Ладно, спасибо за сведения. Значит, Ирма у нас за Лену Свеколт? Ей и по идее-то должно от моего персонажа достаться, но теперь всё будет не по-детски! Главное, чтобы она не узнала, что я в игре!»

Вот так и вырастает из расчёски непролазная чаща…

 

#### Глава тридцатая

_Маленькая девочка маленькому мальчику_

_Задаёт вопрос:_

_«Что такое небо? Что такое солнышко?_

_Что такое любовь?»_

**_Из репертуара Д. Барановой –_ **

**_«Что такое любовь?»_ **

****

Вот так и вырастает из расчёски непролазная чаща…

Дворцовый сад не имел ничего общего с регулярным парком. Территория была запущена в хорошем смысле этого слова. Густая трава, по которой сам Бог велел ходить и валяться. Корявые фруктовые деревья, словно созданные для того, чтобы по ним лазили. И всяческие заросли, где так хорошо прятаться… По-видимому, те, кто принял решение сохранить сад в таком виде, полагали: нет места лучше и прекраснее, нежели то, где смогут играть дети. Играть, не подвергаясь никаким опасностям и не оглядываясь каждую минуту на грозные запреты типа «По газонам не ходить!»

Иной вздохнул. Надюшке бы здесь понравилось. Она легко представляла себя в подобных мирах. В конце концов, герои большинства любимых детских книг, когда попадали в волшебные края, бывали ненамного старше его дочурки… Да к тому же, в отличие от неё, не обладали реальной магической силой…

Антон резко оборвал себя. О чём он только думает? Здесь становится всё опаснее и опаснее. И это ЕГО война.

…Несмотря на то, что здесь, в саду, при желании можно было спрятать стадо слонов, одну-единственную хрупкую девушку дозорный нашёл быстро. Ему даже не понадобилось высматривать её через сумрак.

Лена сидела на траве и чистила апельсин. С явными усилиями, поскольку ногти у неё были очень короткие – и даже кое-где обкусанные, это Городецкий давно приметил. Но применять магию по пустякам юная чародейка явно не привыкла – пусть даже и не зависела в такой степени, как он, Иной, от того, сколько израсходует Силы. Светлый подумал об этом и резко ощутил, как они двое близки… И столь же резко вздрогнул от боли в сердце… Но даже помутившимся зрением успел увидеть: Свеколт тоже вздрогнула, словно её толкнуло из пустоты, и огляделась по сторонам.

– Я тебя напугал? – это взволновало Антона сильнее, чем собственная боль.

– Да нет… я тебя и не видела…

– Но как-то ведь почувствовала, что я подошёл?

– Не пытай, а? На вот лучше, держи! – она разломила апельсин и подала половинку дозорному.

– Спасибо, – тот протянул руку… пальцы их соприкоснулись, и оба совершенно одинаково замерли, пытаясь вдохнуть. Закусывая губы от боли, с усилием подняли друг на друга глаза, встретились взглядами.

– Ой… – первой нарушила молчание девушка. – Нет… вот теперь я вижу… что ты… не умышлял на меня.

– Что?

– Прости… что были такие подозрения. Я давно уже… боюсь доверять кому бы то ни было. Но… мне и раньше казалось: если мне больно, когда ты рядом… то и тебе не лучше. Значит… это вне нас.

– Тебе… тебе тоже? – Городецкий был потрясён. – Лена… Если бы я только знал…

– Я не хотела, чтобы ты знал. Не подавала виду, – она понемногу приходила в себя. – Думала – само пройдёт… Не проходит.

Они говорили, а сами так и держались по-прежнему за половинку апельсина, чуть касаясь рук друг друга…

– И у меня… не проходит, – Иной опустился на траву рядом с чародейкой. – Я уже почти привык… что здесь живу с этим.

Свеколт посмотрела на него странным, чуть снисходительным взглядом:

– Нет, я не могу привыкнуть. Меня то отпустит, так что и думать об этом забуду, а то… как накатит, как пронзит…

– Ужас какой… Нет, у меня это скорее как фон… Хотя и со всплесками. И я искал причину в себе самом… Но раз и с тобой творится то же самое…

– Значит, предостеречь хотят не одного тебя. Меня – от излишней откровенности, тебя – от того, чтобы бросаться словами… И вообще, Светлый, что мы держимся за руки, словно совершаем какой-то ритуал?.. – Лена настойчиво всунула ему апельсин и отняла свою ладонь.

– Но мы ведь договорились идти по шпалам… Хотя при чём тут это… Я ведь не знал тогда, что так мучительно на тебя действую!

– Это не ты действуешь. Даже нечаянно… не ты, – её лицо заметно побледнело. – Это я сама…

– Что, опять?.. Молчи, не говори ничего… Ох, гнилая же Тьма, теперь я тем более не могу тебя одну оставить – а со мной тебе только хуже…

– И тебе со мной… Только знаешь, Антон… минус на минус даёт плюс. Посиди со мной… Съедим на пару этот цитрус несчастный – как другие преломляют хлеб… – девушка наконец положила в рот дольку от своей половины.

Дозорный последовал её примеру:

– Мы делили апельсин…

– Много наших полегло.

– Что-что?

– Не приходилось слышать подобную интерпретацию? А зря. Если здесь серьёзно появились злые волшебники…

– То я должен отвечать за страну. И за тебя!

– Герой! Тебе же сейчас опять поплохеет!

– А тебе нет?

– А я отвлекусь… Я сейчас карту буду на земле рисовать и прикидывать, что к чему.

– А я тебе помогу! Я в здешней географии вроде разобрался…

– Да… Похоже, никуда нам друг от друга не деться. Будем выживать исходя из этого!..

* * *

Импровизированный «совет в Филях» длился до самых сумерек. Волшебники азартно чертили прутиками по дорожке и заселяли то подобие карты, которое у них получалось, всякими подручными материалами. В дело шли камешки, листочки – и конфетные бумажки, в изрядном количестве завалявшиеся по карманам у Городецкого. Антон с Леной на ходу придавали всей этой дребедени некоторое сходство со зданиями в поселениях и с персонажами возможной военной драмы. Многие из них пока не обрели лиц, да и привязку к местности имели весьма относительную.

Иной мечтал вслух:

– Вот хорошо бы сделать из этой штуки нечто вроде «Карты Мародёров»! То есть чтобы она автоматически показывала перемещения людей и прочих… существ по реальной территории.

– Было бы отменно, – вздохнула Свеколт. – Только у нас для этого исчезающе мало информации. Вот если бы мне удалось каким-то образом добыть от каждого из них волос… или там ноготь… я бы справилась.

– Брр… – Светлый передёрнул плечами. – Вот если бы у меня был компьютер и если бы здесь мобильный принимал – я бы всех запеленговал и написал бы программу. Красивую… Создатели игр у меня бы её с руками оторвали!

– Антон!.. Ну согласись, что моё «брр!..» гораздо более осуществимо, нежели твоё «красиво».

– Ну вот, помечтать нельзя уже… – дозорный сделал обиженное лицо.

– Можно, – милостиво разрешила юная волшебница. – Только не тогда, когда надо включать логику. Тебя никогда не выгоняли из класса за то, что смотрел в окно и не слышал, что говорит учитель?

– Бывало и такое… Но в основном меня из класса выгоняли за то, что я пытался помогать красивым девчатам.

– И даже так? Тебе, надо думать, нравились такие… вроде нашей Катьки Лотковой, которых даже красивые глазки не спасают, ибо они не отличают кванты от кванторов и грифов от грифонов.

– Мне разные нравились… в разные периоды моей жизни. А вообще девушки существуют для того, чтобы ими любоваться и оберегать от неприятностей, а не для того, чтобы у них списывать. Я это к тому, что моё заступничество определялось не тем, кто из них как учился. Она могла быть отличницей… и при этом разные там могли дразнить её… именно за неприступность и непохожесть на остальных. Я такого не прощал никогда, – он замолчал, боясь, что она неправильно поймёт его коряво построенные фразы и обидится. Опустил глаза и бесцельно переставлял фигурки по подобию карты.

А Лена меж тем, тихо радуясь, что Городецкий не видит её лица, блаженно прижмурилась и улыбнулась. Но тут же вздрогнула от очередного укола в сердце. Длинная коса её, та из двух, что была покрашена магией в зелёный цвет, скользнула из-за спины наперёд, задела шелковистым кончиком Светлого по руке. И тот сам не понял, как пропустил пряди между пальцами. Одним-единственным движением – и замер, наслаждаясь. Ему так давно и мучительно хотелось именно этого…

Девушка тоже не шевелилась. За волосы этот Иной-чудной её не дёргал и не тянул, она только ощутила едва уловимое смещение – словно подул ветер. Странно… боль как будто отступила. И чародейка спросила с тихим смешком:

– Антон… ты в детстве за косички не надёргался?

– Представь себе – нет, – в его сердце боль мешалась со сладким ужасом, и от всего этого рождалось ощущение безнаказанности. – У нас в классе все девчонки были, как на подбор, стриженые.

– Это они неправы, – сказала Свеколт очень серьёзно. – Длинные волосы – это лучшая мистическая защита девушки, пока у неё нет защитника-мужчины.

– Так то распущенные, – козырнул познаниями Городецкий. – А вы, барышня, две косы плетёте… как замужняя. Ох, вот же гнилая Тьма! – он выпустил её косу и отодвинулся от девушки подальше. – Прости… Я не должен был забывать, кто из нас двоих окольцован.

– Я тоже… не должна была, – Лена чувствовала нечто похожее на разочарование. И ещё ей жалко было Антона и хотелось, в свою очередь, потрепать его по волосам. Но вместо этого она тоже отодвинулась, пересела так, что оказалась почти напротив дозорного. – Просто мы так мило болтали, как будто и впрямь учились в одном классе и сидели за одной партой. А на самом-то деле… мда, что тут говорить о нас, когда здесь война на носу!

– Да уж, – Иной синхронно с ней поглядел на карту, – на сегодняшнее число мы имеем в Италии фашизм.

Свеколт не оценила его цитаты, зато сразу ухватила суть ситуации на «поле боя»:

– И если я играю чёрными – то ставлю белым мат в два хода! – она сделала на «доске» пару перестановок. – Так что не зевай, Светлый!

– Шалишь, так не пойдёт! У тебя чёрный король действует заодно с чёрной королевой. А реально они бы по-крупному передрались между собой. Вот и видно, что ты, Лена, не Тёмная. Двое Тёмных в одной берлоге не живут – это я про наших потенциальных врагов. А что касается тебя – то у тебя только Сила от Тьмы, а душа – очень даже от Света! – а, пусть себе колет сердце, хуже уже не будет…

– И кто же я тогда?

– Серая. У нас их ещё называют отвергами. Отверженными и Светом, и Тьмой, – уточнил он и тут же побоялся, что она обидится.

– Отверг… какое точное слово. От ворон не отстала… и к павам не пристала.

– Глупости, ты уникальна. Я за Свет… ну, потому что я за Свет. А на самом деле за Равновесие – почётнее и разумнее.

– А если я сама за себя?

– Так ведь не за своё возвышение? А за нормальную, спокойную жизнь? Значит, мы говорим об одном и том же.

– Пойду переваривать. А то уже все ноги отсидела, – Свеколт с усилием поднялась и отряхнулась. – Да и темнеет уже, скоро карты не видать будет. А того, чтобы освещать её магией, она в нынешнем формате не стоит. Приятного вечера! – она повернулась и пошла ко дворцу. Не слишком быстро, но явно не желая, чтобы её догнали.

– И тебе того же, – Городецкий подавил жгучее желание донести её до комнаты на руках. И сам поднялся с земли только тогда, когда девушка с разными косами пропала из виду.

Кажется, надо было тоже идти. И не просто куда попало, а по делу. Что-то важное было связано именно с сумерками. Но вспомнить не удавалось. Если в голове каша – то и в делах ерунда…

 

#### Глава тридцать первая

_Приказ на Кавказ!_

_За Россию, за нас_

_Ребята встают!_

_Приказ на Кавказ!_

_И уходит спецназ,_

_И тучи плывут…_

**_Из репертуара В. Цыгановой –_ **

**_«Приказ на Кавказ»_ **

****

– Если в голове каша – то и в делах ерунда… Слушай, мышенька, а кто это сказал?

– Если мне память не изменяет – то Чернышевский. Только он не так сказал. А вот что-то вроде этого: «Без овладения принципами во всей их глубине и последовательности в голове будет каша, а в делах – ерунда». А тебе на кой, если не секрет?

– А, вдруг на экзамене спросят… Точнее, на защите курсовой…

– Ты лучше не пихай в курсовик цитат, в которых ты не уверен…

Эту высокоинтеллектуальную беседу Арефьевы вели на ходу, по дороге от дачного посёлка до станции. За спиной, среди зелени, в лабиринтах комнат остался их сын в обществе двух бабушек и кота. Начался «сезон», в котором Соня в этом году не участвовала. Отпуска ей, как недавно вышедшей из декрета, судя по всему, не полагалось. И можно было с чистыми глазами говорить: «Я работаю!» И появляться «на фазенде» только по выходным – подвозить продукты и прочие «нужности», отпускать маму в город…

Так странно было думать о том, что придёшь домой – и твоё время не будет расчерчено, привязано к потребностям маленького существа. И ещё более странно было напоминать себе, что со дня на день она, Дормаус, останется совсем одна…

– Медведик, ты хоть этот поганый курсовик успеешь сдать до того, как… улетишь?

– Думаю, да. Пока приказ будет… а там ещё надо ждать ближайшего самолёта. «Борта», по-нашему.

– Ну ясно. Ну что за нафиг вообще… Хотя знаешь, я к твоим командировкам, в том числе и к таким, отношусь как к чему-то, что абсолютно в порядке вещей. Я сейчас ною исключительно чтобы ты знал, что мне не всё равно.

– Понимаю. Что значит – ты из военной семьи: у тебя это, видимо, в генах…

– Ага. Ладно, возвращаясь к твоим институтским делам: тот курсовик я тебе вычитаю и постараюсь убрать из него всё лишнее. Английский твой распрекрасный я доделала, ещё когда ты в Самаре был. Что я ещё могу медведику сделать?

– Да вроде пока ничего. Чёрт, так вот подумаешь – лучше месяц в Чечне под пулями, и даже не один, чем сессию сдавать…

– Вот тут, как ни странно, я тебя прекрасно понимаю. Каждый должен делать то, что он действительно умеет. Другие рвутся быть при штабе бумажными крысами, а ты на своём месте именно в бою…

– Да, там страшно, там стреляют… Но насколько же там проще! Там нет маразматического начальства…

– Угу, со стенгазетами. И курсовых по критике и драме там тоже нет.

– Да уж, идиотских предметов у нас в институте хватает. Но чего не вытерпишь ради творческих семинаров, ради того, чтобы научиться писать лучше… Не понимаю я тебя, мышка, почему ты в наш Литературный не захотела? Народ у нас в основном приличный, патриотически настроенный, в Штирлица играть не придётся… Шла бы, как я, на заочный…

– Медведик, я уже сто раз тебе объясняла, что не имею такого желания. Не люблю, когда меня ломают и не позволяют творить так, как я хочу.

– Вообще это плохо. Если человека регулярно не пинать – у него разовьётся очень неприятная болезнь. «СНГ» называется – синдром непризнанного гения.

Соня засмеялась:

– Да меня есть кому пинать, и пинают регулярно… Соль-то не в этом. А в том, что у меня есть свой собственный мир, со своими законами, и я бы не советовала подходить к нему с мерками, так сказать, «большой литературы». Конструктивная критика – это одно, а когда ходят в грязных сапогах по священным рощам и требуют сажать на их месте картошку – это извините меня!

– Ну смотри, как хочешь. Просто у тебя на самом деле очень неплохие задатки, и ты можешь намного больше, чем печь как блины поделочные истории про чужих героев.

– Вот как дозрею – так и сяду за нетленную книгу! Пока у меня идеи внаглую по фанфикам расползаются. То ли не наиграюсь никак, то ли… Сложно объяснить, но именно хочется известного героя провести через определённые коллизии, а не придумывать своего. Даже если потом скажут, что не мог он такое сделать и на себя стал непохож…

Кажется, Юрка опять перестал слушать… А потом им обоим и вовсе пришлось отвлечься – покупали билеты, грузились в электричку…

– Не обидишься, если я книжку почитаю? – спросил Минотавр.

– Ладно уж, я тогда плеер послушаю…

Дормаус склонила голову на плечо мужу. Одна часть её сознания впитывала тепло любимого человека, словно стараясь насытиться перед разлукой, запомнить покрепче… Другая часть в это время пыталась сообразить, как получше употребить неожиданно свалившуюся с неба свободу. В принципе, сделать надо было очень много. Но, скорее всего, всё время и душевные силы заберёт главный проект. Там дело как раз идёт к самому интересному!

Предвкушение кружило голову посильнее, чем сбывшееся счастье.

 

#### Глава тридцать вторая

_В яды_

_Мы превращаемся,_

_Я и ты_

_Срываемся_

_На часы_

_Просто по городу_

_Без вести и звонков…_

**_Из репертуара группы «Мультфильмы» –_ **

**_«Яды»_ **

****

Предвкушение кружило голову посильнее, чем сбывшееся счастье. Тем более что от счастья Лене Свеколт достался только крохотный кусочек. Да и тот, по сути, краденый, и закончилось всё настолько быстро, что молодая волшебница даже распробовать не успела.

То ли дело – настоящая, осязаемая волшебная книга! Лучшее средство отвлечься от глупостей. Уйдя из дворцового сада, Серая поспешила прямиком в библиотеку, на назначенную встречу с мэтром Ринальдо.

Тот сидел за столом, печально глядя на своё сокровище, лежавшее прямо перед ним. Вежливо кивнул гостье:

– Добрый вечер, Лена! Быстро нашли библиотеку?

– Да, спасибо. Спросила тут кого-то…

– А где Антон? Опаздывает?

– Если честно – то не знаю. Давайте попробуем… начать без него?

– Хм. А он не обидится?

– Пусть пеняет на себя, – не объяснять же было этому, щурящему близорукие глаза, что ей, Свеколт, в отсутствие Городецкого будет намного легче сосредоточиться? Девушка даже благодарна была Светлому за то, что заплутал где-то…

Тёплое чувство отозвалось в сердце булавочным уколом. Но боль сразу отступила, когда советник, поджав губы и кивнув, открыл древнюю книгу на первой странице.

Руны были похожи на привычные для юной волшебницы. Но слова, что складывались из них, ничего или почти ничего ей не говорили.

Впрочем, чем дальше она пыталась читать, чем глубже погружалась в таинственные глубины – тем больше понимала. Водя тонким пальцем по строчкам, включив истинное зрение, Лена безошибочно отделяла «белые» заклинания от «чёрных».

– Смотрите сюда, мэтр. Вот здесь – обуздание стихии, а прямо рядом – средства её раскачать. Я бы назвала этот том «Книгой Равновесия». На каждое действие есть своё противодействие. Хорошо бы пройтись по стране, поискать зоны возмущения и закрыть их. Тогда можно будет и щиты поставить… Кстати, здесь в библиотеке есть карты Сиреневой?

– Сколько угодно… – Ринальдо помолчал, но так и не прибавил никакого обращения. Елена ведь была одновременно и барышней, и мэтром… Советник просто поднялся с места и стал искать требуемое.

Перебрав пергаментные свитки, Свеколт выбрала самую подробную карту и попросила:

– Можно мне взять её на время?

– Разумеется, – советник так и просиял. Кажется, эта шибко умная девица не посягала на его книгу.

– Спасибо за доверие. Начну сличать карту с местностью, выявлю первые зоны – тогда, с вашего позволения, снова загляну сюда… – она кивнула на фолиант. Зажала свиток подмышкой, попрощалась и вышла из библиотеки.

* * *

Антон так и не появился. Он и вовсе забыл, что должен и собирался присутствовать в книгохранилище. И всё это время предавался гораздо менее интеллектуальному занятию. Валялся на кровати у себя в комнате и расстреливал на телефоне воздушные шарики. Вообще он редко этим баловался – только когда было совсем уж нечего делать. А сейчас дозорному требовалось ещё и успокоиться.

Но не получалось. Света глядела на него с фотографии, как на умственно отсталого. Вряд ли она знала что-то про ту чушь, которую Городецкий нёс сегодня чужой девчонке. Светлана просто не любила, когда её благоверный маялся дурью и не сразу реагировал, если она, Великая Светлая, к нему обращалась.

Иному стало стыдно под её взглядом. Нажав пару кнопок, чтобы выйти из игры, Антон грустно посмотрел на безнадёжную надпись, пересекавшую дисплей мобильного: _«Поиск сети»_. И всё же принялся набивать СМС. Без всяких объяснений, неумно, банально – просто три слова без знаков препинания: _«Я люблю тебя я люблю тебя я люблю тебя»_ … И так пока не кончилось разрешённое число знаков – на полуфразе, конечно: _«Я люблю»_ – а кого, как бы и непонятно.

Да во Тьму такие мысли! Особенно если они отзываются усилением привычной уже боли…

Дозорный предпринял безумную попытку передать то, что набрал, на номер Светы. Разумеется, не помог ни сумрак, ни отчаянное желание, чтобы сообщение дошло. Техника только и могла, что раз за разом выдавать: _«Нет доступной сети»._

Городецкий со вздохом сохранил послание в «Исходящих». Очень пожалел, что плеер с полным набором музыки для души остался в родном мире. Придётся попробовать заснуть просто так…

Сегодня Иного сморило быстро. Или, может быть, он просто перешёл от бредовых мыслей к подобным же видениям?

…Там, во сне, была вполне ощутимая осенняя Москва под моросящим дождём. И пресловутый куст шиповника, цветов на котором с прошлого раза явно поубавилось. А рядом с кустом стояла Лена. И приценивалась к апельсинам, которыми торговали тут же на углу. Кругом сновали хмурые прохожие в куртках и под зонтиками – а юная чаровница была и здесь, как там, в одной футболочке и джинсах… Все таращились на её наряд и на сине-зелёные волосы – а она уже, забыв про фрукты, смотрела только на Антона.

И он шёл, ускоряя шаги, знакомым путём от здания Дозора и до угла. Но резко остановился – на таком расстоянии, чтобы, даже протянув руку, нельзя было дотронуться до девушки.

– Зачем же ты… сюда? Я здесь работаю, меня здесь все знают…

Свеколт усмехнулась:

– Но ты же сам назначил мне свидание под розой!

И все цветы как-то вдруг оказались у неё в волосах, и волосы тогда почему-то приняли натуральный цвет – как оказалось, очень даже красивый, тёмно-каштановый. И дозорный хлопал глазами, пытаясь понять, больше ли ему так нравится или нет…

Потом картинка поменялась. Городецкий с Леной ехали куда-то на метро, очень долго и бестолково, со множеством пересадок. На каком-то отрезке пути им досталось одно на двоих свободное место, и девушка присела на колени к Иному, и от этого он чуть с ума не сошёл… Зато с каждой пересадкой становилось всё менее весело. Толпа оттирала их двоих друг от друга, и когда Антон искал в толпе каштановую голову, увенчанную розами, то вдруг оказывалось, что косы Свеколт уже опять экзотических расцветок, а в следующий раз было наоборот, и в конце концов он потерял её насовсем…

Дальше дозорному причудилось, будто ему позвонила на сотовый Светлана и сказала, что он позорник, потому что надо идти в школу на родительское собрание, а потом купить хлеба и картошки, а он вместо этого шатается неизвестно где и с кем.

– Светик, ну я всё сделаю, я исправлюсь, только не ворчи! – Городецкий сказал это вслух – и проснулся. Какое-то время моргал в темноте, пытаясь нашарить рядом сначала жену, потом мобильник… Сообразил наконец, где находится – и понял, что больше не заснёт. Голова была совсем дурная – право, лучше бы он и не ложился. Теперь вот ни два, ни полтора. Пойти, что ли, опять воздухом подышать?

  


* * *

* Дормаус (Dormouse) – в переводе с английского «зверёк соня», о чём хорошо знают все поклонники «Алисы в Стране Чудес» в оригинале. Содержит как составную часть “mouse” (мышь), поэтому героиню часто называют Мышкой, Мышуней и т.п.

* _Девочка-Скерцо – ник взят из одноимённой песни Ольги Арефьевой и группы «Ковчег»: «Девочка-Скерцо, о чём ты плачешь, Девочка-Скерцо? Скерцо зелёного хвойного леса, о чём ты плачешь? Скерцо бьётся, как птички сердце, скерцо с мёдом, скерцо с перцем, Девочка-Скерцо, о чём ты плачешь?..»_

** Фамилия пишется именно так, а не «Косолапов». Автор лично видела такую фамилию в списках литературы к солидной научной монографии.

[2] «Рэдволл» – серия книг английского писателя Б. Джейкса об особом мире, населённом разумными очеловеченными животными.

[3] Поскольку автор не знал, следует ли привязывать данный текст к правилам украинской орфографии, то писал так, как оно звучит.

*Без тебя я не могу существовать,
    
    
    Без тебя.
    
    
    С тобой я тоже одинок,
    
    
    Без тебя. (нем.)
    
    
    (Песня называется «Без тебя»)

* Обещай мне:

Когда ты увидишь

Белую розу – подумай обо мне.

Я так тебя люблю,

Никогда не позволю уйти,

Я буду твоим призраком розы… (англ.)

(Песня называется «Призрак розы»)


	2. Главы 33-64

#### Глава тридцать третья

_Контрабанда мечты_

_Для беспокойных сердец,_

_Что больны луной, что больны огнём,_

_Что торопятся биться быстрей и быстрей…_

**_Из репертуара группы «Мельница» –_ **

**_«Контрабанда мечты»_ **

****

«Пойти, что ли, опять воздухом подышать?»

Ирма крутанулась в кресле. Разговор её волновал. И собеседницу, похоже, тоже не оставлял равнодушной.

« _Дормаус_. Ирмичек, может, ты просто окошко откроешь пошире? Мне без тебя лысо будет… Не убегай, а?

 _Девочка-Скерцо_. Ну ладно… Тебя понять могу, просто даже не представляю, как ты с ума не сходишь, когда у тебя муж под пулями…

 _Дормаус_. Знаешь… с ума я схожу обычно заранее. Пока не уедет. А когда уже всё случается – я ставлю себе блок, как я называю – блок-ступор. Иначе действительно спятила бы. Ну что, Данька не пытался перед тобой извиниться?

 _Девочка-Скерцо_. Я от него в невидимости.

 _Дормаус_. Но он ведь у тебя не в игноре? Сообщения от него тебе разве не валятся?

 _Девочка-Скерцо_. Не-а. Нет никаких сообщений. Он только в форуме пытается писать, какой он одинокий и непонятый.

 _Дормаус_. Забавно, но я об этом знаю меньше тебя. Видимо, Лида успевает всё тереть до того, как я приползаю с работы.

 _Девочка-Скерцо_. Лида вообще молодец. Никому не позволит сесть себе на голову и не побоится сказать козлу, что он козёл. Я уж лучше уйду в тень и промолчу.

 _Дормаус_. Я лично тоже. Не хочу ни во что влезать и ни с кем ссориться. Я Даниле сказала в вежливой форме, что он дурак, но вроде общаюсь… Ко всему прочему, я ещё и ролевой админ, однако… Вот если бы на моём месте Юрка был, он бы сказал, что Данька ведёт себя как баба, что его надо, извиняюсь, насильно лишить девственности… и обрубил бы все контакты. А по мне – так это слишком.

 _Девочка-Скерцо_. А, ну его в болото. Ты молодец, что переводишь его энергию в мирное русло. Вот посмеёмся!

 _Дормаус_. Ну да… раз нормально помириться не может… Ты не грусти, всё у тебя ещё будет! А пока… эгоизм, конечно, но как хорошо, что ты сейчас со мной! И что тебе, если не ошибаюсь, общение нужно в той же мере, что и мне. А то у меня в реале тишина, пустота… И мастера моего палача то нет в эфире, то настроение у него неподходящее. Я-то думала – сейчас, пока время есть, мы успеем дойти до интересного…

 _Девочка-Скерцо_. Ну, может, всё ещё и будет… Хотя не представляю, какие у вас могут быть между собой дела, а, господа демиурги?

 _Дормаус_. Потому у нас и дела, что мы демиурги… Иначе наши персонажи могли бы быть только врагами – а нам вместе хорошо… То есть мне хорошо. Надеюсь, что и ему тоже.

 _Девочка-Скерцо_. *подмигнула* Посмотрим, во что это выльется там, на форуме…

 _Дормаус_. Не имею права сливать тебе подробности, да и долго до этого ещё… Пока мы с ним там, в Сиреневой, пересечёмся… В конце концов, до тех пор, надеюсь, у нас ещё будет масса всего интересного с тобой, мм? А то мы с тобой пока ещё идём, знакомимся, ещё только первые намёки на романтизм…

 _Девочка-Скерцо_. Да, долго ещё… Тут же ко всему надо соизмеряться с остальными. Я лично жду не дождусь, когда мы отпишем с тресковой печёнкой нашу торжественную встречу общественностью Сиреневой – и сможем как-то поговорить наедине, но не на ходу…

 _Дормаус_. Ты этого хочешь? Правда?

 _Девочка-Скерцо_. Ага. Главное, чтобы меня до тех пор не успели загрузить магической книгой, будущей войной и всяким таким, а то отвлекать будет от лирики…

 _Дормаус_. Может, и не успеют… Допустим, мы прибудем во дворец к вечеру и сразу ляжем спать…

 _Девочка-Скерцо_. Но не заснём… Кто-то к кому-то проберётся…

 _Дормаус_. Что, вот так сразу?

 _Девочка-Скерцо_. Да нет, конечно, ибо это будет жуткое выпадение из образов. Мне бы продержаться подольше, не забывать про свою нелюдимость, ну и про то, что ты несвободен, Городецкий…

 _Дормаус_. И про боль… Ты ведь можешь отказаться! По секрету: насчёт нас с тобой существует пророчество, оно есть у Ринальдо в книге… Только мы его полностью не узнаем. *потому что как админ я скажу, что господа демиурги его ещё до конца не продумали* Но что должно выплыть – так это то, на что я тебе, Леночкин, уже намекал. Что нам с тобой быть вместе одновременно и предписывается, и запрещается. Отсюда и боль – не моя, кстати, идея…

 _Девочка-Скерцо_. Да уж, зная тебя – ты бы до такого не додумался, Антось.

 _Дормаус_. Ох, как ты меня славно назвала-то, сейчас растаю! А то всякие Тоши и Тохи у меня аллергию вызывают! Уж лучше просто Светлый…

 _Девочка-Скерцо_. *чмок* Я по-польски, вообще язык ласковый… По-моему, я ведь и Соню пару раз Зосей называла?

 _Дормаус_. Не без этого, мрр… Жаль, что в ролевой так меня не назовёшь, вряд ли Лена Свеколт знает по-польски или как-то причастна к той культуре…

 _Девочка-Скерцо_. Ну, в ролевой может быть всё, что угодно, точнее, всё, что диктуется её законами и правилами. А здесь-то мы в привате, мм?

 _Дормаус_. Предлагаешь… так сказать, забежать вперёд?»

Соня замерла в полумраке комнаты, освещаемой только экраном компьютера. Вздохнула полной грудью, прижала ладони к бьющемуся сердцу.

Можно ли делать то, что она делает сейчас? Что делают они обе, временно одинокие девчонки, пытающиеся помочь друг другу?

А впрочем, в чём здесь преступление? Они ведь играют. Можно сказать, репетируют. Они ведь пишут не от себя…

« _Девочка-Скерцо_. А почему бы и не забежать, время ведь есть…»

Ирма к таким вещам относилась проще. Стаж участия в ролёвках у неё был хоть и поменьше, чем у Нины Свержиной, но побольше, чем у Сони. Девочка-Скерцо понимала: всё это – понарошку. И всё же волновалась до дрожи. Ведь так хотелось пусть даже иллюзорной романтики… пусть хотя бы тени, отсвета…

« _Дормаус_. Ну что ж… *шагнул к Лене, обнял, прижал к себе*»

Неужели она, Соня Арефьева, действительно это написала и отправила? Хорошо, что это всё не устно – она бы тогда не решилась… Зато теперь ничего назад не возьмёшь…

Виртуальное общение замедлилось.

Ирма там, у себя, взвешивала каждое слово.

« _Девочка-Скерцо_. *растерялась и позволила себя прижать. Переждала боль. Решила, что всё не так уж плохо, подняла голову, поцеловала Антона в шею*

 _Дормаус_. Ого! (это я от Сони) *подумал, что сейчас сойду с ума. Чтобы хоть немного успокоиться, стал гладить Лену по голове, пропускать между пальцами блестящие косы*

 _Девочка-Скерцо_. Смешной ты, Светлый… Робкий такой… Не останавливайся, если уж начал… *обняла его за шею и прижалась сильнее*

 _Дормаус_. Ты высокая, тебе и тянуться почти не надо… Просто запрокинь голову… *чуть наклонился и осторожно поцеловал её в губы*

 _Девочка-Скерцо_. *замерла, пытаясь понять, приятно или нет. Решила, что нравится. Осторожно приоткрыла губы, стремясь узнать больше, позволила Антону действовать смелее*

 _Дормаус_. *ошалел от её смелости и от её неопытного, но явно горячего ответа. Не отпускал её губ, пока хватало воздуха. В процессе чуть отстранил её от себя и положил обе ладони ей на грудь*

 _Девочка-Скерцо_. *подумала, что надо бы дать ему по физиономии, но вместо этого застонала ему в рот, подалась навстречу и накрыла его ладони своими*

 _Дормаус_. *оторвался от её губ, шевельнул руками, давая понять, что она мне мешает делать ей же хорошо. Взвесил в ладонях доставшиеся мне сокровища, медленно развёл пальцы, нащупывая сквозь ткань напрягшиеся вишенки*

 _Девочка-Скерцо_. *предоставила ему свободу действий. Через какое-то время убрала руки и ухватилась за его плечи*

 _Дормаус_. *поласкал-подразнил её ещё немножко. Возблагодарил Силу за то, что такие красивые и умные девушки носят футболки навыпуск и не надевают лифчиков. Пробрался руками под ткань, к горячему телу, скользнул по узкой спине. Вернулся к груди, приподнял на Лене футболку, поцеловал под каждой грудью*

 _Девочка-Скерцо_. Чёрт, едва прочитать успела! Меня мама гонит спать, говорит – мешаю…

 _Дормаус_. Ну что ж, завтра продолжим… Надо нам было раньше сообразить… Спасибо за эмоции!

 _Девочка-Скерцо_. Тебе спасибо, Антось! Доброй ночи! *чмок*»

…Ну нельзя после такого ложиться в одинокую постель, где обнимать можно лишь подушку… вторую… придётся, как в девичестве, прижать её к животу и обхватить ногами…

Просто одинокая ночь.

Мир не перевернулся.

 

#### Глава тридцать четвёртая

_Мы – те, кого Бог обрёк на страданья,_

_На вечную жажду и скитанья,_

_Мы знаем о жизни больше, чем надо,_

_И это проклятье, и это награда!_

**_Из фольклора онлайн-игры «Дозоры» –_ **

**_«Люди-вампиры»_ **

****

Мир не перевернулся.

Там, на балконе, всё было – как и в прошлую ночь. Внезапный всплеск боли – и она. Совсем близко. Правда, в этот раз не в халатике, а в своей обычной одежде. И сегодня первым заговорил он, Светлый:

– Ты пришла? Я что, в самом деле назначил тебе свидание под розой?

Девушка вскинула брови:

– Назначать что-то было бы прилично мне… И мы не виделись с тех пор, как расстались у карты… И… здесь нет роз.

– Извини. Просто никак не могу проснуться. Розы там… в Москве.

– Антон, не сходи с ума! Ты же сам всё понимаешь. Ты вот спишь наяву – а я не могу заснуть, я ещё и не ложилась, потому что голову ломаю насчёт карты! Я уже бегала туда после того, как посмотрела книгу Ринальдо, и переделала всю нашу приблизительную географию от и до! Следующее, что надо сделать, – это начать искать зоны возмущения стихии…

Городецкий к её изысканиям остался обидно равнодушен. Так и не вспомнил, что тоже должен был приобщиться к упомянутой книге. Только на одно и среагировал:

– Бегала? Сегодня? Лен, там же темно, холодно и…

– Скажи ещё, что там машины и хулиганы. Что поделаешь – _рождённый ползать летать не может_. Зато уж ползает старательно.

– А кто сказал, что я могу летать? У нас, Иных, чем выше ноги от земли – тем меньше Силы и возможностей её черпать. Я даже во сне когда лечу – то говорю себе: Городецкий, тебе вообще-то по штату не положено!

– А ты часто летаешь во сне? Даже до сих пор? Впрочем – сама вижу. А я вот – никогда. И наяву-то – на ступах, мётлах… и прочих специально приспособленных предметах. А во сне – ни разу. Или – не помню…

– Тебе сломали крылья. И я дорого дал бы, чтобы они мне за это ответили!

– Уже не имеет смысла. И знаешь, может, у меня этих крыльев никогда и не было. Может, именно поэтому я там и выжила.

– Ты лучше не вспоминай… не надо. Ты ведь хочешь быть обычной девушкой, чтобы за тебя волновались, оберегали тебя?..

– Быть – не смогу. Казаться… только не с тобой. Ты ведь всё равно не поверишь.

– А зачем? Я просто приму правила игры.

– А я не хочу с тобой играть. Для меня как раз очень много значит то, что ты меня принимаешь такой, как есть… – только вымолвив это, она зажмурилась, пальцы её разжались, выпуская балконные перила.

Дозорный поймал юную волшебницу за обе руки, не давая ей упасть. Какие же тонкие у неё запястья… Не думать об этом, не думать… быстро перехватить под мышки, приподнять… перенести через перила… и прижать к себе. Прямо к бьющемуся сердцу, сквозь боль и темноту в глазах – только бы лететь наяву, как во сне, ничего не боясь и ни в чём не сомневаясь.

…Свеколт опомнилась через пару минут. Инстинктивно отстранилась – но только слегка. Подняла на Городецкого удивлённые глаза, пытаясь понять, почему ей так хорошо и спокойно, когда она так близко от него, да что там – практически в его объятиях…

– Антон… Я что, потеряла сознание?

– Не знаю… Ты начала падать, я тебя поймал. Дальше я сам был где-то не здесь…

Лена усмехнулась:

– Вот так и стань хоть на пять минут слабой! Сразу воспользуются. Ладно, не обижайся, я же знаю, что ты ничего плохого не хотел! И всё же – вернись в реальность.

Иной сам прекрасно понимал, что именно туда ему и надо. Но не шевелился. Его руки, мягко скрещенные на девичьей спине, ощущали: ни застёжек, ни резинок под футболкой нет. И от этого бросало в сумасшедший жар, словно вернулся опять в старшие классы, когда всё ещё впереди и когда боишься сделать лишнее движение, чтобы не спугнуть…

– Отпусти меня, – сказала Свеколт – без нажима, но голосом гораздо более строгим, чем раньше. – Слышишь… Светлый? – последнее слово прозвучало с обидной иронией, в паузу перед ним явно вместилось «тоже мне».

Дозорный вздрогнул и разжал руки. Юная волшебница выпрямилась, отступила на шаг – и наткнулась спиной на перила.

– Ой! А почему это я на твоей стороне?

– Это я на твоей стороне, – нахально сказал Городецкий, не поднимая, впрочем, глаз. – Если это взаимно – то я до небес польщён. А стоишь ты на моём балконе потому, что мне пришлось перетащить тебя через перила.

– Тяжело было? Сочувствую. В общем, да, что тебе оставалось делать – обниматься через решётку, мягко говоря, сложно.

– Целоваться зато легко.

– Проверять не намерена.

– Я тоже.

– Тогда я обратно к себе и не полезу.

– И правильно, ещё голова закружится. Ты сейчас-то как себя чувствуешь?

– Ничего вроде. То ли попривыкла, то ли… не знаю даже. Как скажу слишком много – так больно. Но… с тобой – не страшно.

– Ты лучше не говори ничего. Может, так будет проще. Твоё доверие для меня, поверь, бесценно. Побудь со мной. Просто побудь со мной.

– А я никуда и не деваюсь… Рассвет, конечно, встречать не хотелось бы… но ещё немножко я здесь побуду. Только присяду вот… – Свеколт подтянулась и села на перила, крепко держась за них руками и ещё, для верности, зацепившись ногами за прутья.

Иному всё равно стало не по себе. До земли было далеко… а летать они оба толком не умели. Ну да, видел он прекрасно, что сидит она спиной не к пустоте и высоте, а к своему балкону – но всё равно в сознании теснились жуткие картины падения… Антон сделал шаг вперёд и взялся руками за перила – по обе стороны от сидящей Лены.

– Страхуешь? Спасибо.

– А как иначе-то?

– Не знаю, – она опасно прогнулась назад, подметая косами пол своего балкона.

– Ну что ты делаешь?

– Дурака валяю, – она уже снова сидела прямо, – как и всегда, если мне тревожно…

– Хм-м… Если хочешь – можешь держаться за меня.

– Это ведь лишняя боль… – девушка вздохнула, и от дозорного не укрылось лёгкое, видимо непроизвольное движение её руки по направлению к нему. Просто юная чародейка побоялась совсем отпустить перила – или испугалась самой себя?

– А разве не легче, когда делишь боль пополам?.. На двоих?

– Легче. Потому что приятнее, – Свеколт даже глаза полузакрыла. – Но это ловушка, понимаешь, Антон? Если мы позволим ей захлопнуться – всё, уже не оторвёмся друг от друга!

– Но мы ведь уже и не разойдёмся так далеко, чтобы спокойно думать друг о друге.

– Плохо. Но правда. Ну и что делать будем?

– Знаешь, меня когда-то учили, что жить надо так, будто танцуешь под дождём. Я долго не понимал этого. Я жил по приказам. Я мог выполнять их или спорить с ними… но в любом случае варианты, из которых приходилось выбирать, я определял не сам.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что ты бы всё поменял? Прожил бы жизнь по-другому?

– Ну… не так глобально… Наверное, каких-то поступков не совершил бы. А вообще мне грех жаловаться. В моём мире у меня есть более чем всё. Было. А в этом…

– А в этом я бы тебе посоветовала жить так, как будто тебя в любой момент может перенести обратно. Чтобы предстать перед своими и сказать не опуская глаз: мне нечего стыдиться, я пришёл таким же, каким ушёл…

– Попробую соответствовать, – Городецкий вздохнул, остро ощутив собственное несовершенство и превосходство над собой необычайной девушки с серьёзными глазами. – Это непросто. Это гораздо сложнее, чем я думал.

– А думать вообще легко, когда сидишь дома в тепле… А вот когда пытаешься заснуть в холодном гробу и знаешь, что к тебе придут умертвия… Тогда надо не думать, а просто выживать…

– Не надо, не рассказывай! Твоя боль – это моя боль.

– А кому же мне рассказывать, как не тебе…

– Дразнишься? Сначала читаешь мораль, а потом…

– Я могла бы сказать, что всегда хулиганю, когда мне невесело. Но я вполне серьёзна. Первый раз в жизни я встретила человека… ну ладно, Иного… который меня понимает. Перед которым не надо притворяться. И, конечно, он несвободен, – Лена вздохнула и продолжала: – Вот, сказала. И вроде живая. Значит, справлюсь.

– Экспериментаторша… – медленно и с горечью проговорил Светлый.

– Ну я должна научиться ставить блоки или нет? Мне как-то не улыбается каждый раз падать в твои объятия. А в одной команде работать надо.

– Надо. Может быть, если магия, что играет нами, имеет хоть какой-нибудь смысл – то нас может отпустить по домам, если, действительно, мы готовы будем выйти отсюда такими, какими вошли. Хотя, наверное, в первую очередь это относится ко мне – ведь из-за меня всё случилось! Только… знаешь, Лена… я бы сейчас хотел и впрямь попасть под дождь. Но не танцевать, а просто долго-долго стоять… под холодными струями, чем холоднее – тем лучше… Пойду я, что ли, в фонтане искупаюсь…

– Бедный Антон. Не смею тебя задерживать. До завтра, – девушка ловко перелезла на свой балкон.

Дозорный едва успел убрать руки – не то что подстраховать… И не заметил, как она скрылась.

 

#### Глава тридцать пятая

_Твой дом – за бугром,_

_А бугор высок, и крапива на нём!_

_Твой дом – за бугром,_

_И недалеко, да попасть нелегко!_

**_Из репертуара Е. Семёновой –_ **

**_«Твой дом за бугром»_ **

****

– …и не заметил, как она скрылась.

– Это с ней бывает иногда… Значит, либо из сети выкинуло, либо она совсем уж не в настроении разговаривать. Её тогда тормошишь, тормошишь… она сначала перестаёт отвечать, а потом потихоньку отключается.

Соня с Ильёй сидели на скамейке в вестибюле одной из станций метро. Ждали Кракозябрика, попутно вовсю общались. Дормаус до сих пор не могла прийти в себя от известия, что Косолапоев знает Нину. Яркую Нинку, которая внушала одновременно восхищение и желание пожалеть, защитить…

К слову, сам аспирант, которого Софья впервые видела сейчас «живьём» и не в упор, но разглядывала, на фотографиях выглядел лучше, симпатичнее. В жизни его здорово портила манера близоруко щуриться и выпячивать нижнюю губу… Правда, глаза у него были умные и почти такие же красивые, как у Юрки… Но всё же – уж лучше бы носил очки. Хотя нет, самым лучшим вариантом были бы линзы…

– Мышуня, вот как вы думаете – стоит мне искать с ней встреч там у нас, в посёлке?

– Если это вам надо – то ищите… А разве она не пыталась вас вытаскивать? Она ведь достаточно часто на дачу мотается…

– Раньше пыталась, сейчас перестала пытаться…

– А что же вы не соглашались?

– Не знаю… Боялся, наверное… Что она будет надо мной смеяться, что ничего у нас не выйдет…

– Ну, это смотря что вам от неё надо… Мне кажется, что серьёзным любовным отношениям она ещё долго не будет открыта… исходя из того немногого, что я узнала между игровых строк…

– Пожалуй, серьёзным отношениям я сам ещё долго не буду открыт.

– А несерьёзные – ведь не для вас? Нина-то может, она без комплексов…

– Вот я и не хочу, чтобы мною поиграли. Хватит, было уже…

Соня несколько секунд сочувственно помолчала, потом попыталась сказать хоть что-то:

– Ох, не берусь советовать… Мне-то самое важное, чтобы можно было играть, ибо личная жизнь устроена… Я этим не хочу сказать, что мне Тень как таковая неинтересна… И интересна, и симпатична, но пока мы не закончим проект – прежде всего она мною воспринимается в качестве её персонажа.

– То есть она как средство быть Городецким?

– Она как та, которая открыла мне эту дверь. Тень ведь у нас не одна, я много с кем теперь в «аське» в мужском роде разговариваю, но всё же… Мне это нужно именно от Нинки. Потому что красивые слова больше всего ценишь от тех, кто обычно ими не бросается.

– Красивые или искренние?

– В этом случае именно скорее искренние. И при этом красивые…

Повисла небольшая пауза. И тут перед скамейкой выросла крепко сбитая фигура в камуфляжных брюках, какой-то забавной маечке и с двумя задорными «хвостиками» волос. Настроена фигура была весело-сердито:

– Ребята, ну вы что? Это у вас называется «в центре зала»? Я вас жду, как положено, посерёдке, пишу «эсэмэски» – и ноль эмоций…

Илья щёлкнул кнопкой мобильника:

– Здесь нет сети.

Дормаус проверила, подтвердила и заодно вступилась за Печень Трески:

– Я пришла – он уже сидел, он же не виноват, что место было только с краю и в «мёртвой зоне»… Привет, Лид.

…Сигналы о приходе сообщений прозвучали синхронно у Ильи и Сони, стоило отойти на пять метров от злополучной лавочки. Кракозябрик до сих пор фыркала: надо же было выискать на всей станции столь изумительное место! И о чём только эти двое могли так увлечённо болтать?

Они ещё и продолжать пытались, пока компания шла от метро до парка аттракционов. Правда, уже не о Нине. Съехали на какие-то до того абстрактные темы, что Лида даже прислушиваться перестала. Она больше была занята тем, что глядела по сторонам, радуясь, что после долгого сидения дома наконец видит живых людей. Множество незнакомых лиц, шум, солнце…

Дормаус приводил в восторг скорее тот факт, что она гуляет в приятной компании. Заодно с народом можно было решиться на то, о чём со сладким ужасом думала многие годы. Пойти на карусель, которая кружится на невообразимой высоте и иногда в буквальном смысле вверх тормашками.

И после нескольких минут полёта, когда они трое на нетвёрдых ногах вышли каждый из своей кабинки, аспирант задал вопрос очень в своём духе:

– Кракозябрик, а почему вы не визжали, когда катались?

– Ну вот не хотелось мне – и не визжала… – подняла брови Лида. – То ли нервы крепкие, то ли и так хорошо…

– А я взвизгнула пару раз, – весело призналась Соня. И добавила почти на ухо подруге, понимая, что аскетичный рыбный деликатес её формулировку вряд ли оценит: – У меня сейчас ощущения – средние между теми, что бывают после общего наркоза и после хорошего секса. Ноги подгибаются, пьяная без вина… – последнюю фразу она произнесла уже вслух.

Потом приятели сидели в кафешке, ели кто от пуза, кто в меру, кто – почти ничего.

– Илья, что ты страдаешь? – поинтересовалась Кракозябрик. – Заели заботы Сиреневой? Или всё-таки в реале девушка бросила?

– А можно ли бросить, если ничего, собственно, и не начиналось? Я как раз по этому поводу просил совета у Мышуни, когда мы сидели в «мёртвой зоне».

– Прикинь, – вмешалась Дормаус, – он нашего второго админа знает в реале! Знал ещё до того, как всё началось!

– Где же вы могли познакомиться? – скептически хмыкнула Лида. – Судя по той информации, какая до меня дошла, – ты и она вращаетесь в параллельных вселенных!

– Просто живём практически рядом, – вздохнул Косолапоев. – Я решил воспользоваться вашим, Кракозябрик, советом и завести знакомство на улице… Вот и мучаюсь теперь: будет продолжение или не будет?

– Всё зависит только от тебя, – подмигнула Лида. – Назначай свидания в «аське», заинтересуй чем-то помимо игры… Кстати, насчёт игры-то: может, мне хоть там поучить тебя раскрепощаться? На правах вдовствующей королевы?

– А что, попробуйте! – Соня тоже подмигнула. – Если честно, за вашими там отношениями я слежу с неослабевающим интересом!

– Да вряд ли что-то получится… – энтузиазм у Кракозябрика погас, едва успев разгореться. – Он застесняется, а мне это не настолько надо, чтобы суметь со всей душой отыграть и его раскочегарить… В конце концов, на что мне виртуальный секс, когда есть реальный?

– Да-а, – обиженно протянула Дормаус, – а когда нету? У кого временно, а у кого и в перспективе полный ноль? Лично я всю ролевую собираюсь спасать в этом направлении Ирму. Ну и себя немножечко…

Илья посмотрел на неё заинтересованным, слегка шокированным взглядом. Помолчал и высказал мысль:

– Жаль, что Нина взялась за мужскую роль… Была бы она там девушкой – может быть, через призму этого можно было бы повлиять и на реал…

– Знаете, – Соня практически подскочила на месте, – попробуйте с другого конца. У нас, конечно, однополые отношения на игре разрешены. Но всё-таки слэш так называемый – это девчонский вариант. А вы у нас нормальный парень с нормальной ориентацией, и вам это не надо. Значит, без моркови и без черёмухи – интеллект, дружба, удивите его, будьте ему полезным… Тогда, если проникнется мастер палач – может заинтересоваться и Нина.

– Мысль интересная, – вздохнул аспирант. – Только вот как я это буду совмещать с верностью короне и королеве?

– Это уж сам смотри, – хихикнула Лида. – Реши, что для тебя важнее – реал или грёзы…

– Пока не знаю. Всё так странно – как будто и не со мной…

 

#### Глава тридцать шестая

_Роза красная моя,_

_Сердце часто бьётся,_

_Лепестков твоих дурман_

_Надо мною вьётся…_

_Роза красная моя,_

_Привыкаю к боли…_

_Навсегда к тебе шипы_

_Сердце моё прикололи!_

**_Из репертуара Я. Евдокимова –_ **

**_«Роза красная»_ **

****

«Всё так странно – как будто и не со мной…»

Этой ночью Лена Свеколт впервые в жизни летала во сне.

С большой высоты – резко вниз, раскинув руки, но зная, что не разобьёшься. Потом над самой землёй взмыть вверх, едва не задев ногами траву, перевернуться несколько раз в воздухе, словно всю жизнь только этим и занималась… Вернуться туда, откуда бросалась – не та ли это башня, где она, Елена, временно обитает? Только во сне там не было балконов – одни лишь стрельчатые окна. И никого. Девушка и небо. Падение и взлёт раз за разом…

…И почему тогда она проснулась с ощущением, будто побывала в чьих-то объятиях, почувствовала чужое тепло… прикосновения… восторг… Такого с молодой волшебницей не случалось ещё ни разу, и она вообще считала подобное для себя невозможным. Заразилась она, что ли, от этого Светлого? Антон… ох, чёрт, не стоило думать о нём. Вроде ведь она так хорошо экранировалась и от боли… и от фантазий.

За окном едва-едва рассвело. Рано даже для неё, Лены – а заснуть уже вряд ли удастся. Может быть, стоит выйти в сад, охолонуться, поглядеть на карту… внести в неё, возможно, какие-нибудь усовершенствования. Занять мысли!

Через несколько минут Свеколт была уже в саду. Тихо… свежо… привычно. По путаным дорожкам – туда, где карта, в надежде, что магия её уберегла. Ночью ведь, кажется, был дождь? Ну вот, зачем было срезать прямо по траве, теперь все ноги мокрые! Надо было пройти мимо фонтана… ой нет, даже посмотреть в ту сторону уже больно. Там, что ли, Городецкий? В такую рань? Заснул вчера и пошёл выполнять своё обещание искупаться в фонтане уже на рассвете? Или… провёл здесь всю ночь?

Девушка спрашивала себя – и сама не замечала, что идёт, всё ускоряя шаги, по направлению к источнику боли. Остановилась Лена только перед фонтаном, на каменных плитах… в шаге от Антона.

Иной сидел на пятках, положив руки на колени, закрыв глаза. Лицо у него было совершенно отрешённое – будто здесь осталась только его бренная оболочка, а душа скиталась неизвестно где. Недлинная мокрая чёлка прилипла ко лбу, и с волос на лицо скатывались капли – крупные и наверняка холодные. От дозорного вообще веяло холодом даже на расстоянии. Кажется, он в самом деле то ли выкупался одетый, то ли не захотел прятаться от дождя. И сидит вот в таком виде, и не только не дрожит, но даже не шевелится. Юной волшебнице, хоть она и всякое повидала, стало не по себе. Захотелось обнять его, растормошить… хотя бы согреть. Сердце девушки сжалось сильнее, чем когда бы то ни было за последние дни – но не было ни слабости, ни тумана в голове. С пальцев Свеколт сорвалась искра – тёмно-красная, почти пурпурная, губы шепнули несложное заклинание… И словно лёгкий ветерок повеял в лицо Городецкому, взъерошил ему волосы, которые сразу распушились, и так же мгновенно высушил одежду. Иной улыбнулся, заморгал – и открыл глаза. В этот же миг солнце встало над горизонтом, горячие лучи коснулись листьев, травы, каменных плит… И Лене в который раз показалось, что точно так же лучатся карие глаза Светлого – тёплым, добрым золотистым сиянием. Он часто так смотрел на неё и улыбался… сейчас, правда, как-то слишком быстро нахмурился.

– Ну зачем ты? Я же целую ночь боролся… я дождь вызвал… я же даже не почувствовал, как ты подошла! Понимаешь ты это? – Антон вскочил на ноги. – Понимаешь? Ну зачем, зачем ты это сделала?!

– Затем, что ты простудишься! И вообще ты же не можешь просидеть так всю жизнь!

– Извини, я маг вне категорий! Пусть даже здесь мои возможности отчасти и ограничены. Уж с простудой я бы разобрался как-нибудь. И из транса вышел бы тогда, когда надо. Уже бы, наверное, скоро.

Девушка скрестила на груди руки:

– А если бы за это время на нас напали? Ты же обещал защищать всех нас!

– Обещал. И слово своё сдержу. Но только что поделать, если я неспособен поставить блок в одну минуту и потом ещё смеяться! А некоторые, которые способны, испытывают меня на прочность! Нечестными способами, понимаешь ты это?

– Я не смеялась, Городецкий. Я просто… просто хотела вернуть тебя в строй.

– Счастлива ты, если это правда. А если нет… если ты испугалась за меня, если пожалела… если тебе вдруг не хватало меня… тогда назад дороги нет, – с этими словами он шагнул к ней и крепко взял за плечи. – Да в любом случае, гражданка Свеколт, я в строю неадекватен. Или боль на двоих… или хватит надо мной издеваться!

Руки дозорного скользнули вверх по девичьей шее, слегка накрутили на себя обе косы, заставляя чародейку откинуть голову назад. Лена понимала, что сама загнала себя в ловушку. Но страха не было. И раскаяния тоже. Было более чем интересно. И её не покидала уверенность, что всё под контролем.

Она даже глаз не закрыла, когда нахальный Светлый наклонился её поцеловать. Сам-то он зажмурился… и девушка чуть не хихикнула. Но сдержалась и только обняла его за шею, притянула немножко к себе…

Губы их соприкоснулись, и они замерли, привыкая к боли, удивляясь, что молния не ударила в землю у их ног… Иной отпустил разноцветные косы, обнял волшебницу, прижал к себе, целуя всё крепче и настойчивее. Она пыталась отвечать как умела, прислушивалась к своим ощущениям – и они ей нравились. Но всё же лететь во сне было куда как более восхитительно – без примеси боли, с полной свободой, без оглядки на земные оковы…

«Неужели лучше одной, чем с кем попало? – спросила себя Свеколт. И тут же сама себе ответила: – Нет, не лучше. Я просто не всё ещё познала. Я только начинаю, и он не кто попало, и, чёрт возьми, я не хочу его терять! А придётся…»

…Антон отпустил её первый. Не скоро и с видимой неохотой, но всё же отпустил. И в первый раз за долгое время поглядел ей в лицо.

Лена улыбнулась:

– Не извиняйся. Это было здорово. Я всегда знала, что это должно быть здорово. И наконец убедилась – с тобой. Поскольку то, что у меня было раньше – это либо жуть кромешная, либо жалкие попытки играть во взрослых, не переставая при этом подсчитывать количество микробов, которыми мы каждую секунду обменивались.

Городецкий поморщился и спросил, будто через силу:

– А ты по этому своему парню из школы совсем не скучаешь?

– Мог бы и понять из того, что я сказала… Нас считали хорошей парой только потому, что мы оба были помешаны на учёбе. А после выпускного – всё, год не виделись, никак не общались – и ничего. Встретились снова – будто чужие… Переругались из-за научных разногласий. И больше даже не пишем друг другу. Тишина.

– И мёртвые с косами стоят.

– Чего?

– А, фильм один цитирую, ты его, скорее всего, не смотрела.

– Кто снимает такие фильмы – не знает ничего об умертвиях. У меня бы они не стояли. У меня бы они все лежали.

– А тогда… почему же жуть кромешная?

– Ох, я вот ждала – спросишь ты или нет? Тебе ведь не про Шурасика интересно, а про то, через что мне пришлось пройти…

– Лена!..

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты строил иллюзии на мой счёт. Такая магия, как моя, невинных девушек не терпит. Вот и представь себе. Долгая зимняя ночь… и упокойнички. Я их не считала, но до рассвета получилось два круга. Так-то, Светлый. Может быть, теперь тебе легче будет совладать с собой и больше не позволять себе лишнего. Хотя я не скрою, что мне было с тобой хорошо. Я бы поверила с тобой, что могу любить и наслаждаться – если бы имела право стать твоей. Всё. Пойду. Не провожай. Мне почти совсем не больно.

 

#### Глава тридцать седьмая

_Если вы не так уж боитесь Кощея_

_Или Бармалея и Бабу-Ягу –_

_Приходите в гости к нам поскорее!_

_Там, где зелёный дуб на берегу!_

**_Из репертуара О. Рождественской –_ **

**_«В гостях у сказки»_ **

****

– Мне почти совсем не больно. В общем-то, осталась одна злость. И до сих пор коробят всякие воспоминания об этом человеке.

Соня слушала голос Нины в телефонной трубке. Слов, как всегда, не находила, роняла время от времени что-то сочувственное – а в голове у Мышуни шла в это время большая мыслительная работа. Информация, как кусочки головоломки, занимала свои места на загадочной картинке с подписью «Тень пламени». И одновременно в душе поднимались сильные чувства и эмоции, в которых даже разобраться было сложно.

Похоже, что сочувствие Нинке и не нужно. Она не любит ныть и жаловаться. А вот не рассказать не может. Как бы ни старалась показать, что у неё всё «идеа-а-ально» – любимое её словцо, произносимое с этакой фирменной растяжечкой… – всё равно, слово за слово, поделится проблемами. Совета просить не будет, подробностями упиваться – тоже. Но доверится.

…Интернет у Тени в очередной раз перестал работать. Поэтому они с Дормаус висели на телефоне третий час кряду. Хотя уже несколько раз пытались прощаться – назавтра рано вставать надо было уже обеим – но закончилось это всё только к двум часам ночи.

– Так, – сказала на прощание Нина, – ближайшие дня три-четыре я буду на даче. Вернусь во вторник или в среду, тогда свяжусь с тобой.

– Ладно. Правда, это реально долго… И к тому времени мне уже ребёнка привезут, так что буду менее свободна, – Соня хотела сказать «свободен», но вслух это как-то не звучало. – Жалко, что мы почти ничего не успели. Хотя… в мае, когда мы с тобой всё начинали, мелконький не мешал ни разу.

– Ну да. Надо мне всё-таки сделать подлость и отловить вас, когда гулять пойдёте.

– Да где здесь подлость-то? Можешь и прямо ко мне в гости приходить…

* * *

Вот так и получилось, что Дормаус увиделась с Тенью в реале раньше, нежели Печень Трески. Да, именно так, хотя все дни, которые Соня ждала возвращения подруги, Илья к той был гораздо ближе. Но – ноги у аспиранта подкашивались и язык заплетался при одной мысли о реальной встрече. Говорят, жизнь прожить – не поле перейти… Но иногда и перейти поле, чтобы попасть из научного городка в посёлок, – так немыслимо трудно…

Вот Дормаус решилась. Ещё пару месяцев назад встреча в реале казалась чем-то совершенно необязательным. И даже чем-то из серии «провокаций и авантюр». А сейчас, устав от постоянно срывающихся сеансов связи, Соня была согласна поддерживать отношения любой ценой. Тем более что, в отличие от Ильи, не была влюблена. То есть была, но в мужа, а не в Нинку. Да и вообще Дормаус уродилась странным существом. На всякий случай она всех считала провокаторами и подозревала в нечестных намерениях. Но таила всё это в глубине души. И доверяла, и откровенничала – не безгранично, конечно, но всё же…

…На явление объёмного существа во всём чёрном, с трёхцветной причёской и обвешанного всякими металлическими штуковинами, Арефьев-младший среагировал диким рёвом. Кто-то мог бы усмотреть в этом «проявление высшего чутья невинной души». Но Соня решительно заявила и Тени, и себе:

– Он у нас вообще к чужим очень насторожённо относится. И правильно, наверное. А особенно – к тем, кто активно пристаёт с общением. Дай ему попривыкнуть!

Нина неловко смеялась:

– Какое забавное создание! Понимает, что от меня ничего хорошего ждать не стоит!

Дормаус украдкой её разглядывала. Крупноватый нос, пухлые губы, которые спасало только отсутствие выражения «бантиком». И светлые, до жути прозрачные глаза трудноопределимого оттенка. В них, казалось, переходили друг в друга несколько цветов: серый, зелёный, голубой и понемножку жёлтого и фиолетового… Всю эту необычность Свержина весьма удачно подчеркнула рассчитанно-небрежной тёмно-серой подводкой.

Может, конечно, Нинка и злая… зато сильная. И стильная. Соблюдающая собственный стиль.

Кому гостья понравилась – так это коту. Точнее, он её признал. Обычно он от посторонних прятался где попало, а сейчас шёл на руки и позволял достаточно агрессивно себя тискать. Почти как хозяину своему позволял. Видимо, почуял в Тени большой опыт обращения с кошачьим племенем, а главное – силу. То, что роднило Нину с Минотавром.

А малыш действительно довольно быстро «попривык». На руки к «тёте», конечно, не пошёл, но что-то лепетал и смеялся с ней. Соня даже приревновала. Обоих.

Но тут пошёл дождь, и Витю потянуло в сон. Прогулка по набережной, таким образом, отменилась. Правда, Тень сказала, что обожает гулять под дождём.

– Да я вообще тоже, – ответила Дормаус, – но не с ребёнком же!

Наконец она, Соня, могла спокойно потрепаться с подругой. И убедиться, что реальную девчонку она воспринимает отдельно от созданного ею образа. И что чувства к образу существуют сами по себе, не проецируясь на реал. Это не могло не радовать. Хотя Соня и жалела, что сейчас нельзя играть. Полевые ролёвки были не для неё – хотя бы потому, что в виртуале больше возможностей и меньше стеснения…

Нина – та признавалась, что всю жизнь и в реале играла парней. А Дормаус оставила подобное в далёком детстве. На неё-то никто никогда косо не смотрел из-за того, что посмела не родиться мальчиком – а Тень через такое прошла. Соня скорее сама от себя возмущалась несправедливостью мира, считающего девочек вторым сортом. И иногда говорила: «Если бы я по-женски так хорошо не состоялась – жалела бы, что парнем не родилась!»

…Подруги всё-таки успели обсудить и ролевую. Даже, после некоторых споров, «довели до ума» злополучное пророчество из Книги Равновесия. По каковой книге заодно постановили назвать весь проект, до того обозначавшийся банальным «Хроники Сиреневой»…

Нина, видимо, потому, что ей это было в новинку, реагировала на каждый шорох из кроватки. Замолкала посреди фразы и спрашивала:

– Чего там ребёнок?

– Да ничего ему не сделается, – уверенно говорила мышка-мама.

Когда её мышонок-медвежонок проснулся и Дормаус усадила его к себе на колени, чтобы переодеть, то Тень вызвалась помочь. Опустилась тоже на колени и застёгивала Виктору Юрьевичу сандалики. Мальчик воспринял это как должное, а «тётя» приговаривала:

– Никому не рассказывай – из тех, кто меня знает. Я не люблю детей, я жуткое, злобное существо – имидж у меня такой. Палаческий…

Соня смеялась. Она уже вывела для себя: кого любят дети и животные – тот не пропащий человек. И ещё – что Нинка, похоже, непрочь сама родить во благовремении. Было бы только от кого…

Всё-таки она хорошая…

 

#### Глава тридцать восьмая

_Сводит с ума_

_Улица Роз…_

_Спрячь свой обман,_

_Улица слёз!_

_Я люблю_

_И ненавижу тебя!_

**_Из репертуара группы «Ария» –_ **

**_«Улица Роз»_ **

****

«Всё-таки она хорошая…»

Дозорный снова опустился на каменные плиты и смотрел из-под ресниц, как удаляется Серая чародейка. Шаг за шагом, явно медленнее, чем ей бы хотелось, явно прилагая усилия, чтобы сохранять горделивую осанку и не опускать головы.

Гнилая Тьма! И всё-таки это правда. По скупым словам Свеколт живое воображение Иного нарисовало такую яркую картинку, что он точно знал: рад бы забыть, да не забудется…

Сволочи. Негодяи. Мерзавцы. Сколько ей было тогда? Четырнадцать? Меньше?! Поубивал бы своими руками! Хотя они и так уже мёртвые…

Вот тебе и розы в волосах, вот тебе и косички соседки по парте! Иллюзия. И ты, Городецкий, давно знаешь, что почём в этой жизни… и она тоже. Знает. Больше, чем надо. Больше, чем возможно выдержать…

Зацепившись, видимо, за розы и за общее настроение, в голове начала прокручиваться песня:

_Сводит с ума_

_Улица Роз…_

_Спрячь свой обман,_

_Улица слёз!_

_Я люблю_

_И ненавижу тебя!_

А за что, за что ненавидеть? В чём она виновата? Свои ошибки, свои слабости она тут же пыталась исправлять, преодолевать… В конце концов, она могла и оговорить себя. Чтобы он, Светлый, почувствовал брезгливость и отвращение. Перестал бы грезить ночами о чужой отверженной девчонке… Всеми отверженной… и так мечтающей о любви. Да она как та русалочка – идёт по иглам, чтобы не мешать принцу жениться на своей принцессе. То есть в нашем случае – не развестись.

Света. Показалось ли Антону или в самом деле, когда он, промокший насквозь, заморозил себя и вошёл в транс, до него, дозорного, пытались дотянуться через сумрак? Были какие-то робкие касания… но он не успел ничего понять, ибо Лена вывела его в тепло и окружила нежностью… Ох, Тьма. Вообще-то в этом мире никакая мысленная связь не работает. Вот и гадай теперь, было или не было, преодолели ли это двое Великих – его супруга и Пресветлый… Если бы точно знать: да, было – может, не случилось бы и этого единственного поцелуя. И прекрасному отвергу не пришлось бы доходить до столь страшных откровений…

Всё-таки, правду она говорила или нет? Почувствовать Городецкий не мог – с эмпатией у него всегда были проблемы, он упорно подменял видимые чужие эмоции своими представлениями о них. Потому и предпочитал банальное чтение мыслей – а здесь подобное почему-то было невозможно. Им со Свеколт оставалось только одно – боль, выдававшая им присутствие друг друга…

_Сводит с ума_

_Улица Роз…_

Как там вся песня-то поётся?

_Жанна – из тех королев,_

_Что любят роскошь и ночь,_

_Только царить на земле_

_Ей долго не суждено…_

Так… нет, это не про неё, и при чём здесь вообще Жанна? А, кажется, так звали её подружку по несчастью, тоже похищенную в раннем детстве…

_Ну, а пока_

_Как богиню, на руках_

_Носят Жанну,_

_Жанну…_

Может, её и носят теперь. Насколько он, Иной, помнит книгу – Жанна девушка куда попроще своей напарницы и без комплексов. А вот Лену на руках не носил никто и никогда…

Как там дальше-то?..

_Грязь под ногами бродяг –_

_Чище, чем фальшь сладких слов…_

_Я подаю тебе знак_

_Бросить своё ремесло!_

_Брось и уйди –_

_Пусть растает, словно дым,_

_Облик Жанны,_

_Жанны!_

И сюда тоже Лену никак не подставишь. Она не гулящая. А страшный свой дар тоже так просто не передаст никому…

Кстати, эти строки не следующие. До них ещё были… важные. О, вспомнил:

_Всё началось не со зла,_

_Всё началось, как игра…_

Не со зла – да. Но какие уж игры…

_Но лестницу в небо сожгла_

_Плата за стыд твой и страх!_

А вот это вот точно. Она сама считает именно так. Да даже если то, что она поведала, – правда… в чём здесь её вина? Она – жертва. И – к чистому не пристанет. И… если уж цинично, то ведь это ему, дозорному, развязывает руки! Было бы хуже, было бы вовсе непоправимо, если бы он стал для неё первым и единственным… а потом они бы расстались навсегда. Нет… невинная кровь пролиться не должна. Ни в каком смысле. Вот за это он, Светлый, отвечает!

Но как сладко было бы отвечать ещё и за другое… Сделать так, чтобы эта девушка действительно смогла любить и наслаждаться, прошла весь путь, который мечтает пройти. Забыла страх, ужас, отвращение… убедилась бы, что это действительно здорово!

_Ты и они…_

_Я порвал бы эту нить!_

_Слышишь… Лена?_

_Лена!.._

…Самый конец песни Городецкий уже не вспомнил – ни к чему было. Спать так и не пошёл и во дворце появился только к завтраку. А до того всё пытался выйти из круга – но только загонял себя глубже и глубже. Водил над головой руками, соединял напряжённые ладони и пальцы к пальцам… Шептал одними губами:

_Сводит с ума_

_Улица Роз…_

_Спрячь свой обман,_

_Улица слёз!_

_Я люблю_

_И ненавижу тебя!.._

* * *

Гости из чужого мира сидели за общим столом молчаливые и мрачные. У Антона под глазами были громадные круги. Он ничего не ел и даже не пытался. Только чай пил – очень горячий и очень сладкий. Ко всему прочему, у Иного ещё и горло болело – правда, признаваться в этом он не собирался. Тем более – в том, что вылечиться Силой сейчас не может, ибо расточил себя за эту ночь и это утро…

Молодая волшебница владела собой на порядок лучше и ела не больше и не меньше обычного. Только старалась не поднимать глаз от тарелки. И нужно было сильно приглядываться, чтобы заметить – всё же Свеколт бледнее и печальнее, чем всегда…

Так что королева Сиреневой спросила участливо именно Городецкого:

– Мэтр Антон, друг мой, вы не заболели?

– Да нет, – ответил дозорный слегка севшим голосом. – Немножко выложился, когда совершал на рассвете магический ритуал… Ещё и безрезультатно. Ничего нового о злых волшебниках я не узнал.

«Потому что и не пытался, – закончил он про себя. – Потому что занимался решением личных проблем неэтичного свойства. Потому что я дурак и идиот и на мне это написано крупными буквами».

Действительно, все взгляды притягивал яркий цветок шиповника, приколотый у Светлого на груди – точнее, заткнутый в петлю от застёжки кармана. Призрачная память о доме – и ответ на мысли и мечтания…

Неизвестно, что думала по этому поводу юная чародейка. Услышав слова Иного, она на мгновение подняла на него глаза, потом поглядела на Лидию:

– Наверное, информации мало. Надо будет поговорить как следует с птичьей разведкой – наверняка они-то за сутки что-нибудь узнали. Антон, у тебя кровь на руках, – добавила она как бы между прочим.

– А? Да, есть немножко. Ну ничего, главное, чтобы не чужая. Ерунда, исколол пальцы, когда рвал розу. Простите, Ваше Величество, за самоуправство в вашем саду – так было надо.

«Знал бы я ещё сам, зачем и для чего…»

– Не извиняйтесь, – любезно промолвила государыня, – я верю, что вы ничего не сделаете зря.

– Постараюсь не обмануть вашего доверия, – дозорному было жутко стыдно. – Знаете, доводите до меня любую информацию о тех, кого я сюда невольно притащил… Вдруг окажется, что их ещё больше, чем мы уже знаем… – тут в горле у него опять запершило, он закашлялся и быстро влил в себя чуть не полчашки чая.

– Иди пока ляг, а? – через стол сказала Свеколт. – И накапай лимонного сока на сахар, оно помогает!

Девушка сама прекрасно понимала, что её поведение как минимум нелогично. Но на Светлого было жалко смотреть. Хотя его самого это, разумеется, радовать не могло:

– Лен, спасибо, я сам как-нибудь… Приятного аппетита всем, у кого он есть, и всем без исключения спасибо за компанию! – с этими словами Городецкий встал из-за стола и пошёл к себе.

…Светлана на фотографии смотрела куда-то мимо него. Знает? Осуждает? Не простит?

«Да вот он я весь, повинную голову меч не сечёт! Да, оступился, да, был грех, не устоял. Но всё ведь ещё не безнадёжно? Видишь, я был под ледяным дождём, я ранил себе руки… Почему же я тебя не чувствую, Света, почему? Всё потеряно? Или что-то ещё не исправлено? Свет и Тьма, я не могу так, когда тебя словно нет! Не могу больше здесь находиться!»

…Для начала его понесло в сад – цапнуть лимон с дерева. Потом на дворцовую кухню – цыганить у главной поварихи кусковой сахар. Поступки, во-первых, достойные больного ребёнка-прогульщика, во-вторых, невольно определённые советами молодой волшебницы… Повидавшая виды стряпуха, хлопоча на кухне, улыбнулась гостю «из-за бездонных морей» с пониманием:

– Да побалуй себя, конечно, поди наколдованный сахар не сладок!..

Антон кивнул и грустно улыбнулся:

– Любая иллюзия рассеивается раньше, чем успевает подарить блаженство…

 

#### Глава тридцать девятая

_С покорённых однажды небесных вершин_

_По ступеням обугленным на землю сходим,_

_Под прицельные залпы наветов и лжи_

_Мы уходим, уходим, уходим, уходим…_

**_Из репертуара ансамбля «Поворот» –_ **

**_«Мы уходим»_ **

****

Любая иллюзия рассеивается раньше, чем успевает подарить блаженство…

Около часу ночи Соня распрощалась в онлайне с Ирмой. Опять в самый разгар романтической сцены – правда, не столь уж нескромной и предназначенной непосредственно для общей игры. Может, и хорошо, если мама Девочки-Скерцо не знала, от чего отрывает дочку, увещевая пойти спать…

Около двух отключилась Нина, от которой сегодня не удавалось добиться ничего, кроме лёгкого трёпа ни о чём. Тогда, после визита Тени пламени к Дормаус, их персонажи полночи общались в привате – первый и единственный раз после Юриной самарской командировки. Но до самого для Сони-Антона интересного и важного так и не дошли. Снова случился обрыв связи. И ведь самое обидное, что Нину в неигровом настроении из сети не выбивало никогда!..

Сейчас Дормаус лежала, обняв подушку, и перебирала в памяти волнующие моменты сегодняшнего общения «Антося» Городецкого и «Лесеньки» Свеколт. Сколько ещё впереди! Приватные развлечения, как бы далеко они ни заходили, это всего лишь репетиция. А в самой игре события всё наматываются и наматываются…

Сердце замирало, Соня млела и, по сердечной склонности и из чувства долга, мысленно посылала свои эмоции, свой жар супругу в далёкие горы. Юра должен был вернуться дня через четыре – через пять.

Дормаус уже начинала задрёмывать, как вдруг за входной дверью раздался шум, шаги… Соседям неймётся, что ли? До сознания молодой женщины не сразу дошло, что ключи открывают их, арефьевскую, дверь.

Кот с мяуканьем устремился в сторону прихожей, по глазам ударил свет – и на пороге комнаты появился капитан Минотавр собственной персоной. Усталый, в камуфляже и с огромным рюкзаком.

– Ты-ы? – сонно моргая, протянула Софья. – А чего посреди ночи, а чего не позвонил?

– Меня буквально срочно отозвали в Москву! Хотят, чтобы я им тут писаниной занимался! Там под пулями остались ребята, я их, получается, из-за этого маразма подвёл!

– Вот сволочи! – с чувством сказала Дормаус. – Так дела не делаются! – она встала с постели и обняла мужа.

…Потом была любовь, быстрая, яростная, похожая на грозу. В их страсти было нетерпение, голод друг по другу – и изрядная доля злости на дурацкую, несправедливую жизнь.

– Я туда всё равно вернусь, – объявил Арефьев, засыпая, – где-то через месяц ещё на месяц. Там столько ещё осталось недоделанного, со столькими гадами счёты не свели!

– Да, правильно, – откликнулась Соня, и опять совершенно искренне. Мышуня-Юрина понимала ход мыслей любимого и разделяла его чувства. Мышуня-сама-по-себе с трудом мирилась с мыслью, что двери в волшебный мир закрылись, а она не успела обойти и десятой части садов, холмов и пещер… Так что обе части души Дормаус находились в редкостном между собой согласии. Предстоящий месяц будет тяжёлым, и его надо просто пережить. Спасением только и будет любовь. Прикосновения, взгляды без слов… потому что на разговоры по душам у Минотавра опять не будет ни сил, ни времени. Ему снова предстоит работать по бешеному графику, пусть и сидя дома…

Капитан только однажды, вполне дружелюбно, поинтересовался:

– Кто у нас был в гостях, пока меня не было?

– Лида как-то забредала, это ещё до того, как медвежонка с дачи привезли. Мы тут жутко веселились, она мне сделала причёску, подобрала наверх мои длинные волосья и фотографировала меня, так сказать, в облике Городецкого. В тёмных очках и с плеером, и в камуфляжных штанах, которые она мне отдала. Она вообще мне притащила кучу вещей, в которые перестала влезать.

– Ясно… Ну недаром её фамилия Толстикова! Хоть бы поменяла, когда замуж выходила! Ну, а ещё приходил кто-нибудь?

Соня уже хотела ответить правду: да, приходила Нинка Свержина. Что ж, что Юра её не жалует. Честность всегда лучше. Но в эту минуту Арефьеву позвонил сослуживец. Минотавр отвлёкся и больше к прерванному разговору не возвращался. А Дормаус тоже поднимать эту тему не стала. У неё было что-то вроде правила: не скрывать, но и специально не рассказывать, если есть хоть малейшие сомнения в том, что тебя поймут…

В сеть Соня всё-таки иногда выбиралась. Выкраивала время, чтобы продолжать писать с Ирмой их часть игры. Буквально по ходу, по два… но история любви продвигалась вперёд. У подруг не было этой дурной привычки – сидеть ночи напролёт, их устраивало писать и по чуть-чуть, лишь бы продолжать…

Дормаус иногда задавалась вопросом: смогли бы они с Нинкой перейти на такой режим? Проверить опытным путём не представлялось возможным. Тень хоть иногда и пересекалась с Соней онлайн – но продолжала пребывать не в лучшем расположении духа. Потом, ко всему, ещё сильно простудилась – и тогда ей уже не хотелось вообще ничего, даже сочувствие только раздражало. Слабой Нина Свержина пыталась быть в одиночестве. В отличие от самой Дормаус, которой постоянно требовалось к кому-то приставать, пробираться в центр внимания…

Потом Тень совсем пропала из видимости и перестала отвечать на СМС. Непонятно было даже, успела она поправиться или нет…

А потом выяснилось, что ни в какую Чечню капитан Арефьев не возвращается. Его «припахивают» здесь, по месту службы. По делам сродни «стенгазетным».

Другие бы обрадовались, а Минотавр ругался, а Соня тихонько всхлипывала на кухне…

Истина многолика и неожиданна.

 

#### Глава сороковая

_И не сомкнуть_

_Кольцо седых холмов,_

_И узок путь_

_По лезвию дождя…_

_И не ищи –_

_Ты не найдёшь следов,_

_Что Воин Вереска оставил, уходя…_

**_Из репертуара группы «Мельница» –_ **

**_«Воин Вереска»_ **

****

Истина многолика и неожиданна.

Лекарство, предложенное Леной, помогало. Даже весьма. И боль в горле утихала, и Силы прибывало понемножку, и улучшалось настроение. Правда, странновато было то, что добытый сахар – не прессованный, а настоящий колотый, в родном мире Иной не встречал ничего подобного со времён приснопамятных «талонов на сахар», тому почти двадцать лет… Полжизни… Так вот, сладкие куски растворялись с трудом и сок лимонный впитывали тоже не сразу, получались почти настоящие леденцы, и это радовало. Была у Антона такая милая привычка – набивать карманы карамельками. В трудные минуты они его выручали даже лучше сигарет, ибо подпитывали Силой. В этом мире, правда, конфетные запасы быстро таяли, а пополнять магией не получалось. Фантики разошлись на более нужные магические эксперименты – не восстановишь уже содержимое по обёрткам. Да и, пожалуй, права была кухарка: наколдованный сахар не сладок…

А сейчас дозорному становилось лучше и лучше – всё равно, правда, тревожно было на душе. Лечился он снова у себя в комнате и вздрагивал всякий раз, встречаясь глазами с пустым взглядом Светы на фотографии. Надя тоже вела себя в своём роде очаровательно – «прикидывалась ветошью», сливалась с фоном и вообще усиленно изображала из себя куклу, а не живую девочку. А вот Светлана была пугающе неподвижна, и это бросалось в глаза, заставляя моргать и жмуриться. И ведь тут же перед мысленным взором Городецкого вставало другое лицо – вполне живое и даже слишком оживлённое, и причиной этому оживлению был он, Светлый. И причиной тому, что он сейчас оживал, была она. Ох, сумрак…

Иной запил водой очередной леденец, зажмурился… Дышать и глотать стало так легко, что захотелось запеть. Не от радости – а будто сплетая заклинание…

_Над болотом туман,_

_Волчий вой заметает следы…_

_Я бы думал, что пьян, –_

_Так испил лишь холодной воды,_

_Из кувшина, что ты_

_Мне подала, провожая в дорогу,_

_Из которой я никогда не вернусь,_

_Жди, не жди – никогда не вернусь…_

«А если и правда никогда?.. Да нет, это же я пою для Лены, она меня подлечила и теперь… Не смотреть на Свету, не смотреть, не смотреть!..»

_И не сомкнуть_

_Кольцо седых холмов,_

_И узок путь_

_По лезвию дождя…_

_И не ищи –_

_Ты не найдёшь следов,_

_Что Воин Вереска оставил, уходя…_

«Пока я не исправлю то, что наворотил, – назад мне нет дороги! Нет!»

Всё-таки Антон распахнул глаза, и в этот миг ему показалось, будто что-то промелькнуло перед фотографией жены и дочери, между сумраком и реальностью… едва уловимое, почти не тёплое, только чуть знакомое…

Было? Не было?

Не могло быть.

_Словно раненый зверь,_

_Я бесшумно пройду по струне…_

_Я не стою, поверь,_

_Чтоб ты слёзы лила обо мне,_

_Чтоб ты шла по следам_

_Моей крови во мгле,_

_По бруснике во мхе,_

_До ворот, за которыми холод и мгла,_

_Ты не знаешь – там холод и мгла…_

«Та, кто не знает, и так тебя не ищет. Та, что знает… Не думать об этом, не думать!»

_И не сомкнуть_

_Кольцо седых холмов…_

Второй раз припев – снова с закрытыми глазами… Да что же за обряд ты пытаешься совершить, дозорный, кого заклинаешь, чего добиваешься? Толковать ведь можно в обе стороны…

_Ты однажды вдохнёшь_

_Терпкий ладан октябрьской луны,_

_В сердце сдвинется нож,_

_Боль поднимется из глубины…_

_Неужели ты ждёшь_

_Воплощенье беды,_

_Духа сумрачной стали,_

_Чтобы снова дать мне напиться воды,_

_Этой пьяной хрустальной воды?.._

«Ох, Тьма, не надо такой боли в сердце! Не надо такого холодного, отсутствующего взгляда, Светлана, не надо! Не ждёшь? Не ждёшь?! Считаешь погибшим? Поверила Пресветлому Гесеру, который, вполне возможно, всё и подстроил? Прокляла меня за мои слабости? Ну что ж…»

_Но не сомкнуть_

_Кольцо седых холмов…_

С последними словами припева Городецкий решительно снял с пальца другое кольцо, золотое.

_И не ищи в морозной мгле следов,_

_Что Воин Вереска оставил, уходя!_

И переодел залог любви на левую руку. Будто вдовец или разведённый.

И сам не успел осознать, что наделал, и не удивился, что вообще ещё жив после этого. Слышнее грома небесного прозвучал за его спиной прерывистый девичий вздох.

Иной обернулся.

Свеколт стояла у балконной двери, одной ногой в его комнате.

– Ты?..

– Антон… Это же про меня песня! Откуда они про меня всё знают? Откуда ты всё знаешь про меня? Я услышала, как ты поёшь, перелезла через перила и встала вот в дверях, чтобы не пропустить ни одного слова. Антон, я же так хотела покоя, а жить приходится и придётся именно так…

– И мне… приходится и придётся. Лена… спасибо тебе за лекарство… и посмотри, пожалуйста, вот ты ауру мою видишь? Я ведь, наверное, перестал Светлым быть…

Девушка прищурилась, переплела пальцы «в замок»:

– Да нормальная у тебя аура… Золотистая и пушистая, как и ты сам, как твои глаза… Ой, извини, чушь сказала. А вообще тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что у тебя глаза красивые?

Они оба находились в таком смятении, что рады были свернуть с опасной темы о выборе пути и смене стороны куда угодно… Хоть снова представить себе, что вчера учились в одном классе и теперь могут говорить по-простому, скользя, как лунатики над пропастью, над проблемами и преградами…

– Говорили. Только очень давно, на Алтае. Мне лет пятнадцать тогда было. Или шестнадцать.

– А я там родилась… в тех краях. Ты-то что там делал, ты же вроде в Москве живёшь?

– Последние двадцать лет живу, а родился и вырос в Саратове… Просто в старших классах я много где помотался, из дому бегал, автостопом катался… Лен, ты заходи в конце концов, садись куда-нибудь… – дозорный сам встал с кровати и подошёл к юной волшебнице.

Она не двигалась с места, смотрела прямо ему в глаза. Не на руки – и за это он ей был благодарен. Она даже не заметила его выходки с кольцом. Оно ведь не было магическим, а значит – она вообще не обращала на подобные золотые ободки внимания, ибо никогда и не предполагала кого-то окручивать. Просто оценивала тех, кого встречала, с другой какой-то точки зрения… А сейчас Свеколт просто, не думая ни о чём, глаз не сводила с Городецкого. И сказала только одно:

– Как жаль, что мы не встретились раньше… Точнее даже – что не вместе росли, не вместе учились…

– Да, жаль. Но этого уже не исправить. Зато… пока мы здесь, мы уже не расстанемся. Не расстанемся, Лена.

– Пока мы здесь… Но это ведь может кончиться в любую минуту…

– Или никогда.

– Только не говори, что это зависит от нас самих.

– Зависит в том смысле, что мы будем сражаться рядом. Исход этой войны зависит не от того, как будем вести себя мы сами, а от того, как мы выстроим оборону. Всё равно не может быть такого, чтобы наши с тобой объединённые магические усилия сразу и мгновенно перенесли всех обратно в свои миры. А там… в моём мире… не будут они нас вытаскивать. Я знаю, Лена, я чувствую. Я от них самоустранился.

– Ты просто не хочешь возвращаться.

– Я не хочу пока об этом думать. До этого всё равно ещё много надо сделать.

– Тогда давай не будем тратить время и слова!

Она сама, первая обняла его за шею, стремясь к теплу и свету – или к тому, что она считала Светом… И Иной прижал её к себе – некрепко, бережно…

Не чёрные. Не белые. Обречённые. Неумелые. То есть одна из двоих совсем неумелая. И уставшая быть сильной.

Она сделала всё, что могла… но это всё равно случилось.

Он тоже сделал всё, что мог. По крайней мере, сам он был искренне в этом убеждён. И теперь ему только и оставалось, что сделать их общий путь приятным для обоих…

– Не спеши. Не спеши. Не надо… любимая.

Наверное, не стоило этого говорить…

 

#### Глава сорок первая

_Моя смерть поймала меня в тот момент, когда я_

_Зажёг папиросу и поднёс кружку пива к губам,_

_В пивной в туалете повесили мой некролог,_

_А главный сказал: «Не беда – он ведь был разгильдяем!»_

**_Из репертуара группы «Крематорий» –_ **

**_«Америка»_ **

****

Наверное, не стоило этого говорить.

« _Печень Трески_. Тебе Городецкий просил передать, что соскучился и тебя ищет.

 _Тень пламени_. Он знает, что ты можешь со мной связаться?

 _Печень Трески_. Да, знает.

 _Тень пламени_. *презрительно* Вот неужели нельзя держать язык за зубами? Говорил же тебе по-хорошему: если я исчезаю из сети и вообще сокращаю общение – то связь держу с самыми близкими и ещё с кем-нибудь нейтральным. В данном случае – с тобой. Не люблю предателей.

 _Печень Трески_. Ну вот так всегда. Перебрасывают от Понтия к Пилату – и я же ещё крайним оказываюсь. Зачем я только вообще в это ввязался?

 _Тень пламени_. Стоять! Уйти не дам. Просто буду знать, что доверять тебе не стоит.

 _Печень Трески_. Да вот и нечего мне что-то поручать. Всем хуже будет. Тем более, я прикинул, что по итогам проекта останусь дураком с помытой шеей…

 _Тень пламени_. По-моему, это зависит только от тебя. А мне, если честно, пофиг, что с тобой будет, но ты хранитель книги и главный креативщик принимающего мира.

 _Печень Трески_. Если я сяду в калошу и погибну – то толку от этого будет чуть. В смысле, от моих познаний.

 _Тень пламени_. Пока ты мне нужен – погибнуть я тебе не дам.

 _Печень Трески_. Садистка ты…

 _Тень пламени_. Я садист. И этим горжусь».

* * *

Через пару дней.

« _Печень Трески_. Соня, вы видите перед собой законченного идиота. Я с вами тогда разговаривал с повышенной температурой. А потом с ней же – общался с Тенью, сейчас скину лог. И только на следующий день до меня дошло, что вы хоть по мастеру палачу и скучаете – но связаться меня просили не с ним, а с Даниилом… *посыпает голову пеплом* Валить мне надо с проекта.

 _Дормаус_. Мне бы этого очень не хотелось. Мало того, что как раз Даня отвиливает, рассказывает мне, какой он старый ни на что не годный пень. И из-за этого у нас игра превращается в сопливую мелодраму. Нам-то с Ирмой только в радость, но знаете – при таком раскладе нам проще играться в привате. А кто-то же должен ещё и политикой заниматься! Я как раз на вас в этом смысле очень надеюсь, потому к Даниле и посылала.

 _Печень Трески_. Столь невнятный лопух, как ваш покорный слуга, в политике разбирается аки свинья в апельсинах.

 _Дормаус_. Да ла-адно! А то мы бы придумали столь логичную страну! А что вы меня не так поняли – так я сама виновата, надо было выражаться яснее. У меня, конечно, малокровие и ещё ряд проблем со здоровьем, я, конечно, на работе сплю головой на стол… но всё же.

 _Печень Трески_. Ужас. Сочувствую, однако. Поправляйтесь.

 _Дормаус_. И вы взаимно. Самое забавное, что летом, когда я спала от силы по два часа, – меня и не тянуло отсыпаться… А сейчас меня шеф только узрел – так сходу поставил диагноз: малокровие у вас, Сонечка… Гесер, блин, Пресветлый. Как в воду глядел. Я у врача как побывала – так теперь железо пью… Ладно, проехали.

 _Печень Трески_. Ну вот, вы мучаетесь, а я ещё и напраслину на вас возвёл…

 _Дормаус_. Илья, хватит, а? Мне эти бедные Йорики уже, однако, надоели. Я не мучаюсь. Что мне спину продуло, потому что то ли до двух, то ли до трёх сидела за компьютером – так сама виновата. Но да, ждать не заказано никому, а вот навязываться не стану. Я знаю и чувствую: когда человек «уходит в сумрак» – это значит, что у него действительно дела. Имеет право не хотеть никого видеть…»

* * *

Ещё через день.

« _Печень Трески_. Послушай. Я был неправ в квадрате. Городецкий и не думал нарушать твой покой, тем более – подсылать меня. Это он тогда про Джадис говорил, а я не так понял.

 _Тень пламени_. …и по какому недосмотру ты ещё жив?

 _Печень Трески_. Сам не знаю. Видишь теперь, что со мной нельзя иметь дело?

 _Тень пламени_. Даже и не надейся на то, что повинную голову меч не сечёт. *выхватил волшебную палочку, направил на него* Круцио!»

Через десять минут.

« _Тень пламени_. Эй! Это не смертельное проклятие, а пыточное! Хоть бы среагировал, что ли?

 _Печень Трески_. Не буду. Я сейчас не играю.

 _Тень пламени_. Ну и… *отключается от сети*»

* * *

В тот же день.

« _Дормаус_. Вас что, убили и велели не возвращаться?

 _Печень Трески_. Вроде бы убили и не просили возвращаться.

 _Дормаус_. Да не переживайте вы… В нашем деле умереть, как и лишиться невинности, можно более чем один раз…

 _Печень Трески_. Уж будто это такое удовольствие!..»

 

#### Глава сорок вторая

_А вот Завулон – у него есть хребёт,_

_И больше его ничего не… волнует,_

_Включая известного всем режиссёра,_

_Который начальник Ночного Дозора,_

_Который колдунью за голову дурью_

_Как раз в полнолунье пустил на глазунью,_

_Чтоб без закуски не пил не по-детски_

_Добрый беспомощный маг Городецкий!_

**_Из репертуара А. Пушного –_ **

**_«Ночной Дозор»_ **

****

Уж будто это такое удовольствие!

Ринальдо тихо исчез из-за стола, не дожидаясь, пока к нему снова пристанут по поводу книги. Правда, сейчас уже сложно было сказать, чем сильнее интересуется барышня с разноцветными волосами – книгой или кареглазым магом с розой на груди, покинувшим высокое общество ещё раньше него, мэтра магической теории…

Мысль была мимолётной. Советник оставил за спиной и дворец, и всех его обитателей, как временных, так и постоянных. Путь Ринальдо лежал в лес. «На свидание», – издевался внутренний голос. Да нет, поправлял советник, на давно обещанную встречу. Может быть, время ещё было. Казалось, что оставалось его совсем мало. И что он, мэтр Безумие, сейчас поймает за хвост саму Тьму, прежде чем та ускользнёт, прогоняемая рассветом…

…В лесу всё изменилось. Стало намного мрачнее. Ринальдо не удивился бы, окажись у деревьев хищные ветви-лапы и зубы прямо на листьях. Но всё ограничилось лишь тем, что буквально на десятом шаге по лесу перед советником вырос огромный волк. В чёрно-белую полоску и, насколько можно было разглядеть в полумраке, с зачаточными крыльями. «Видимо, с фауной чародейка Джадис ладит гораздо лучше, чем с флорой», – мелькнуло в голове Ринальдо за секунду до того, как совсем близко оказались жёлтые немигающие глаза и страшные клыки.

Впрочем, рвать чужака на части животное не собиралось. Только обнюхало и прорычало:

– Зачем припёрся?

– Я… к твоей госпоже. Недавно она сказала, что пропустит меня, если я приду.

– Пойду спрошу, – в глазах волка отразилась мыслительная работа. – Я не знаю, как должен пахнуть человек, насчёт которого мне дано распоряжение пропускать…

Зверь убежал и вскоре вернулся.

– Приказано проводить, – и советник пошёл за ним.

…За неимением дворца самозваная королева обосновалась в некоем гигантском подобии шатра. Могучие стволы были пригнуты, переплетены, сверху на них наброшена тонкая, ажурная зелёная сеть.

Значит, и флора тоже… Бедная Сиреневая.

– Ну, с чем пожаловал? – высокомерно спросила Джадис.

– Официально – разузнать о ваших планах. На самом деле – сообщить вам, сударыня, что в столице и пригороде если и ждут нападения, то ничего не могут противопоставить.

– Ты не пытаешься ли загнать меня в ловушку? Было бы очень странно, если бы не пытался.

– Проверьте сами! Если вам уже служат какие-то крылатые существа – то направьте их к столице…

– Так я тебе и сказала, какие существа мне служат! В любом случае магию им не распознать, поэтому никого посылать не буду. Мне вообще-то и самой незачем будет там появляться – оно того не стоит. И не думаю, что мне нужна твоя помощь.

– Да, сударыня, как я посмотрю – вы и своими силами неплохо здесь устроились…

– Ты видишь ещё только малую часть! Ступай, ты заранее помилован. Всё будет кончено на ближайшей ущербной луне…

С этими словами злая волшебница хлопнула в ладоши и стала невидимой.

…Выйдя из леса, Ринальдо подозвал первую попавшуюся птичку:

– Разведчик? Что-то знаешь о том, что творится в чародейской чаще?

– Наши туда теперь не летают, мэтр, – зачирикала пичуга, опускаясь ему на плечо. – Там всё оплетено какими-то ядовито-колючими растениями, ни на одно дерево не присядешь и почти ничего не разглядишь. Мы, конечно, стараемся, подслушиваем… Вроде что-то готовится…

– Готовится, совершенно точно. Передай-ка по птичьей эстафете во дворец, что буквально на днях ожидается нападение на пригород большого отряда злобных, усовершенствованных магией зверей. Точный день пока неизвестен. Но вы тут следите, а я постараюсь вычислить…

Птица кивнула и улетела. Советник направился в ту же сторону. Весть, конечно, долетит на крыльях куда быстрее, чем он доберётся пешком…

Однако, жизнь становилась насыщенной.

 

#### Глава сорок третья

_Я тебя не пущу и проститься,_

_Знаю – люди меня не осудят…_

_Я – свободная белая птица!_

_Так ведь было – а значит, так будет!_

**_Из репертуара Т. Овсиенко –_ **

**_«Не суди»_ **

****

Однако, жизнь становилась насыщенной.

В последний месяц промозглой, тоскливой осени, незадолго до того странного праздника, которым власти заменили Седьмое ноября, в Москве снова объявилась Ирма. Нет, она, конечно, не свалилась как снег на голову – а попросилась к Кракозябрику и отписалась Арефьевым…

Встречала Девочку-Скерцо в этот раз одна Лида. Илья уже больше месяца пребывал в депрессии, а Даниле вообще ничего не сказали. Даже не то что Ирма просила – Кракозябрик сама «не сочла».

Чтобы вытащить на встречу Соню – это сначала пришлось долго организовывать. Оказия выпала, но странноватая.

Стоя на троллейбусной остановке около дома своей бабушки, Дормаус получила СМС в том смысле, что при желании и возможности она будет желанной гостьей у Кракозябрика. Лида с семейством и Девочкой-Скерцо собирались вернуться из дальнего супермаркета часа через полтора.

Накануне в «аське» все планы обсуждались на уровне «увидим, посмотрим, по конкретике завтра спишемся». Соня уже вчера знала, что едет к бабушке, и была почти уверена, что сможет после этого пересечься с подругами. Сейчас Арефьева прикинула: наверное, она будет на месте раньше, чем обещали вернуться девчонки… Но всё же поехала. Должно получиться пообщаться и приехать в разумное время домой.

…Кракозябрик жила в доме старинной постройки – «сразупослевойны». Здание с автономным горячим водоснабжением, высокими порогами в комнатах и собственной, необычной атмосферой.

Дормаус уже привычно обошла построенный «покоем» дом с нужной стороны. Нажала две кнопки на кодовом замке, вошла в подъезд. Позвонила в квартиру.

За дверью была тишина.

Недолго думая Соня постелила на ступеньку пакет – точнее, положила, в нём много всякой дребедени было – села на него и приготовилась ждать.

Толстикова и её муж с дочкой – их фамилию Дормаус постоянно забывала – обитали на первом этаже. Лифта в доме не было, так что все, кто шёл в дом или из дома, видели сидящую на лестнице девочку-подростка, какой казалась Соня в своей короткой малиновой куртке и смешной шапочке. Для полноты картины не хватало ещё плеера в уши. Но на данный момент Дормаус, будто её персонаж в Сиреневой, была лишена музыкального наркотика. Кассетник у неё приказал долго жить, а цифровую игрушку муж ещё только обещал подарить…

Пару раз Соню спрашивали, что, собственно, она тут делает. Молодая женщина отвечала чистую правду: ждёт друзей из такой-то квартиры. И всех это устраивало.

В какой-то момент Дормаус начала вести сложные переговоры по мобильнику. Некоторое время добивалась от девчонок, когда же они появятся.

«Если вас до шести не будет – поеду домой…»

В шесть пришло сообщение: «Будем через полчаса, ждём маршрутку».

Тут Соне стало окончательно обидно ехать домой. Она позвонила медведику, просила отпустить маму и побыть с ребёнком до её, мышки, возвращения. И, успокоенная, продолжала ждать. То, что Юра на тот момент находился в машине сослуживца, на пути домой, – как-то не смутило…

* * *

Только просидев на лестнице примерно час пятнадцать, Дормаус смогла обнять подружек. Безумно обрадованная Ирма порывалась начать прямо на лестнице. Лида еле запихала девчонок за свою дверь…

Вот тогда Девочка-Скерцо повисла у Сони на шее и пропищала:

– Городецконький! Ты мне счастье приносишь!

– Эй! – весело крикнула Кракозябрик. – Если бы я не знала, как обстоят дела – я бы подумала, что вы заигрались!

Ирма с Дормаус расцеловались в обе щеки и отошли друг от друга – без тени смущения на лицах…

Вскоре три подруги уже сидели рядышком на диване и пили чай с пряностями. И Девочка-Скерцо взахлёб рассказывала:

– Я просто не хотела говорить, боялась сглазить… Я на одном творческом форуме познакомилась с человеком ну абсолютно-абсолютно из моей психушки! Вот приехала, завтра знакомиться пойду! Ой, девочки, ой, Мышуня, как хорошо, что была наша игра, она помогла мне пережить это безвременье!

– Ну, игра вроде как и сейчас есть… – осторожно сказала Соня. В свете косолапоевской депрессии, задвигов Маринюка и отсутствия Нинки можно было и усомниться.

– Ну… да, – легко подтвердила Ирма, – но ведь мы с тобой всё главное уже отписали! Счастье-счастье-счастье, что это было вовремя! Теперь я смогу постепенно вывести свой персонаж, и не больно будет писать разлуку…

Дормаус хмыкнула:

– Если бы не… некоторые обстоятельства, было бы больно мне. То есть Городецкому, конечно… А так – всё правильно, и я безумно рада! А длинный Маринюк пусть кусает локти!

– Да я о нём и думать забыла, – отмахнулась Девочка-Скерцо. – Нужен он мне…

– Ты, главное, слишком многого не жди, – вклинилась Лида. – А то и в этот раз потом так же скажешь… Не спеши!

 

#### Глава сорок четвёртая

_The world is not enough_

_But it is such a perfect_

_Place to start, my love,_

_And if you're strong enough_

_Together we can take_

_The world apart, my love! **[1]**_

**_Из_ ** **_репертуара_ ** **_группы_ ** **_“Garbage” –_ **

**_“The World Is Not Enough”_ **

****

– Не спеши. Не спеши. Не надо… любимая.

Они оба вздрогнули от этого, всё же прозвучавшего, слова. Может быть, поспешного, может быть, верного только в данную минуту… Лена опустила глаза, хотела спрятать лицо на груди Антона, но задела щекой приколотую розу и отпрянула.

– Осторожно, уколешься… Кстати, погоди – ведь наверняка тебе она больше пойдёт…

Дозорный одним быстрым движением обломил цветок у самого стебля. Почти даже и не поморщился, когда в очередной раз укололся. Медленно и бережно поднёс розу к волосам девушки, приложил, стараясь не зацепить, не дёрнуть… Подоткнул, обернул цветок снизу блестящими синими прядями. Пальцы Городецкого едва касались лба волшебницы… потом её щеки… Иной смотрел ей в лицо, и на дело рук своих, и боялся даже вздохнуть, чтобы не разрушить очарование минуты.

– Антон… – Свеколт чуть-чуть улыбалась, – скажи, ты сейчас на меня ничего не кастуешь[2]?

– Нет, что ты… Просто смотрю, любуюсь…

– Значит, это и впрямь твоя сущность… смотреть так, чтобы я таяла… чтобы мне было тепло, спокойно и надёжно…

– Стараюсь… да, мне уже говорили, что в этом мой дар…

– Так странно… это ведь не любовная магия, я же чувствую… а действует даже сильнее…

– Потому что я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Ты этого более чем заслуживаешь!

Уже обеими руками он касался её лица – нежно, бережно, успокаивая её возможные страхи, свою страсть и общую их взаимную боль… Лена смеялась тихонько, не разнимая рук и тоже осторожно поглаживая Светлого. Её забавляло и трогало, что после её признаний он стал относиться к ней с поистине бесконечной осторожностью, словно она, юная чародейка Свеколт, была не живой девушкой, а статуэткой из тончайшего фарфора.

– Антон, а тебе ведь всё-таки придётся на меня кастовать! Потому что я тебя сейчас поцелую, и роза выпадет у меня из волос.

– Тебе её закрепить? Сейчас сделаю… вот, готово. Хочешь посмотреть – я такую серебряную ленточку сплёл, типа резинки!..

Лена провела рукой по волосам, коснувшись пальцев дозорного:

– Лихо! К зеркалу не пойду пока – и так оценила. А ты, оказывается, в девчонских фенечках разбираешься! – она полунасмешливо прищурилась.

– У меня получилось так, что всё детство я играл с девчонками. Больше просто не с кем было. Потом, уже в переходном возрасте, начал строить из себя капитана Грэя… ну, в том смысле, что пытался пить, курить, сигать с обрывов и из дому удирать… Но, видимо, что-то осталось от тех детских лет…

– Так это ж хорошо! Другой бы наколдовал что попроще и сказал бы: как прибил гвоздиком – так и держится! А ты такой… такой… – она не нашла слов и просто чмокнула его в губы. Неторопливо и вкусно, но всё равно отстранилась, не дав ему толком ответить на поцелуй.

Городецкий даже застонал от разочарования. «Ещё, ещё!..» – так и молили его шальные глаза. Едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не делать резких движений и не давать себе воли, Иной повёл девушку к кровати. И усадил – всё-таки не на колени к себе, а просто рядом.

А в следующую секунду вздрогнул и замер, снова зацепившись взглядом за фотографию. Светлому ясно увиделась траурная рамка вокруг неё и чёрная ленточка через угол, и откуда-то ощутимо повеяло холодом. А ведь, между прочим, на фото их было трое – Света, Надюшка и сам он, Антон Городецкий…

– Что с тобой? – встревоженно спросила Свеколт, почувствовав его настроение.

– А… похоже, словил предчувствие. Я ведь их не увижу больше никогда!..

– И что, ничего не будешь делать для того, чтобы выбраться отсюда?

– Специально для этого – нет… Сначала со здешними делами разберусь. И вообще знаешь, такое ощущение, как будто бы мой мир перестал существовать. То ли я там никому не нужен… то ли недостоин.

Вот сейчас бы юной волшебнице собраться с силами и уйти, сказав что-нибудь в том смысле, что ещё не поздно устоять, удержаться на краю… Но, даже не зная про кольцо, она сделала ещё шаг по дороге, с которой уже не свернуть. Чародейка погладила дозорного по волосам, по щеке и ласково сказала:

– Ну не переживай, я с тобой!

– Лена… Якорь мой, спасение моё… Пойдём отсюда. Не могу я на это смотреть.

– Пойдём… мне тоже не по себе. Как будто на чужой территории… или в мемориале, – она передёрнула плечами.

…Им двоим понадобилась пара минут, чтобы сообразить: в комнату Свеколт совершенно необязательно перебираться через балкон. Оба волшебника выскользнули в коридор, боясь почему-то, что попадутся кому-нибудь на глаза… Но за несколько десятков шагов ничего не случилось. Иной пропустил девушку вперёд и прикрыл дверь.

Миг – и они снова обнялись. Замерли на минуту, пережидая боль.

– Наверное, мы сошли с ума, – вздохнула чародейка. – Мы ведь знакомы всего-то пятый день…

– А кажется, прости за банальность, будто целую вечность. Может, у нас действительно начинается новая жизнь и больше никакой другой не будет.

– А может, всё в любую минуту оборвётся…

– В любом случае, терять нам нечего. И если ты мне доверишься, я обещаю, что тебе не придётся об этом пожалеть!

– Светлый… Ох, Светлый мой…

– Отверг мой сладкий… Не бойся ничего, не бойся, не бойся…

Лена и не боялась. В её глазах был холодноватый исследовательский интерес, постепенно уступавший место нежности и ответному огню. Серая почти повисла на Городецком, чувствуя, что вот-вот взлетит, и не помешает ей ни боль, ни ощутимая скоротечность нежданного этого счастья…

Антон как-то ловко и осторожно, не переставая целовать, развернул свою возлюбленную так, чтобы самому откинуться спиной вперёд на кровать, а девушку уложить на себя. Не хотелось ему, чтобы ей было тяжело – а сам он её тяжести и не чувствовал… Легко сцепил руки на её спине и предоставил юной волшебнице осваиваться.

Лежать так ей было непривычно, но довольно удобно – и тепло, а от этого утихала боль. Свеколт боялась прижаться слишком тесно… почувствовать слишком много… дать волю самой себе. Она оторвалась от губ дозорного, оперлась на руки и посмотрела ему в лицо. Её разноцветные косы мягко касались щёк Иного. И ему было щекотно и смешно, и он открыл глаза, встречая её сосредоточенный взгляд:

– Делай что хочешь, любимая. Как тебе удобно и приятно.

Лена смутилась. Она не знала, на что решиться. Просто бездумно, опираясь теперь уже на одну руку, держала во второй кончик косы и рассеянно водила им по шее Светлого, почти уже пробираясь под воротник. Эта вполне невинная игра оборачивалась для Городецкого утончённой пыткой – и не потому, что он боялся щекотки… Уже не выдерживая, он, для скорости – заклинанием, расстегнул на груди рубашку, предоставляя любимой девушке большую свободу действий. Правда, одновременно он сам же и отвлекал Елену – руки его легли к ней на грудь, накрывая, приподнимая, находя сквозь ткань вершинки… И заставляя Серую вздрагивать, прогибаться назад, сильнее прижиматься бёдрами к бёдрам возлюбленного. Свеколт почти уже сидела на нём, наклонившись вперёд и от смущения не зная, куда девать руки.

Ещё немного – и она бы коснулась обнажённой груди Антона. А он бы, наверное, запустил руки Лене под футболку.

Но тут в окно постучали. Сразу несколько клювов. Волшебница из того положения, в котором находилась, могла видеть птиц. Одним движением она скатилась с дозорного и пошла открывать окно.

– Гнилая Тьма, ну в чём дело? – Иной нехотя сел, пытаясь застегнуть пуговицы на рубашке.

– Белая Колдунья собирает под свои знамёна злых зверей! – закричали птицы. – Через несколько дней они нападут на пригород!

– Ежа зелёного им в глотку, зелёную лошадь на голову!.. – сорвалось в сердцах у Городецкого цветистое проклятие. Недопустимый, в общем-то, для Светлого поступок. Хотя… Было бы неплохо, если бы сбылось.

 

#### Глава сорок пятая

_И несу я её маленькой дочке_

_По длинной-длинной дороге с работы,_

_У меня так легко на сердце,_

_И звучат красивые ноты…_

_А кругом взрываются бомбы_

_И нервы у всех на грани…_

_А мне сегодня совсем не страшно –_

_У меня кукла в кармане!_

**_Из репертуара группы «Белая Гвардия» –_ **

**_«Кукла в кармане»_ **

****

Было бы неплохо, если бы сбылось.

Хотя, конечно, в прошлый раз контакт с «внешним миром» едва не закончился скандалом.

Соня ехала в троллейбусе и набивала СМС-сообщение. Она иногда отправляла их вот так – в пространство…

Была уверена, что не ответят. Вспоминала: в тот день, когда сидела на лестнице и обнималась с Ирмой, так и не дождалась звонков из дома с подтверждением, что «пост сдан – пост принят». В восемь вечера позвонила сама. Получила от мамы редкое «с ума сошла?» Перезвонила Юрке – тот попал в пробку… Дормаус заспешила домой, минут через пятнадцать ей сообщили, что всё в порядке.

Маму она увидела только на следующее утро, к тому времени всё уже забылось. Оставлять ребёнка с отцом становилось всё более безопасным.

А вот с Ирмой и компанией повидаться больше не удалось. Девочка-Скерцо приехала ненадолго – уж как отпустили с работы. Новый «предмет её любви» никто из общих знакомых не лицезрел, кроме как на паре рисунков авторства самой Ирмы. Молодой человек принадлежал к другой компании и выгодно отличался от Данила тем, что не обещал ничего немыслимого и не нёсся очертя голову в Белоруссию. Кажется, у этих двоих намечалось нечто вроде долгой помолвки…

Может, хоть на сей раз повезёт? Может, хоть за кого-то не надо будет переживать… А то плохие предчувствия начинали уже утомлять. Повода особого не было – поводом была неизвестность…

Минотавр как-то спросил вскользь:

– Как там эта… пламенная Тень поживает?

Соня ответила небрежно:

– Я её уже очень давно не видела.

– Может, уже арестовали?..

Дормаус неопределённо хмыкнула и даже не спросила «есть за что?» Она на всякий случай подозревала – но не верила, что Нинка действительно влезет во что-то плохое. И всё-таки волновалась. Либо что-то случилось – либо конкретно она, Соня, перестала быть интересной и нужной…

Писала осторожно, стараясь протянуть нить:

«Привет, как ты? Надеюсь, у тебя всё в порядке?»

Однажды – давно, в прошлой жизни, это ещё Печень тресковую не отправили, как он считал, в небытие – на письмо с беспокойствами Тень ответила псевдографическим цветочком, послав его Дормаус на телефон, но в сети не проявилась.

Это невозможное создание часто бросалось цветами – в знак приветствия и различных добрых чувств, для которых не находилось слов…

За размышлениями Соня и не заметила, как приехала, сошла с троллейбуса и начала спускаться в метро. Вот тут-то – как горсть камешков в окно – под курткой вздрогнул мобильник. Сигнала Арефьева не услышала, но от вибрации сама едва не вздрогнула.

«Приветствую! Я пока жив, только здоровье подводит. А ты как?»

«Я-то нормально, только жутко соскучился. Поправляйся! Рад тебя слышать! Письмо моё получил?»

«Не знаю, у меня Интернет уже несколько дней не работает».

«Ну вот, что будешь делать?»

«Разбираться со службой поддержки…»

«Дай Свет. Ну и какие у нас перспективы?»

Это сообщение Дормаус отправила, уже бродя по залам «Детского мира» в поисках зимнего костюмчика для медвежонка.

Ответ пришёл не сразу. Соня успела выбрать, расплатиться и направиться к выходу.

«Смотря какие перспективы тебя интересуют».

«Касаемо ролевой про палача и дозорного *прижал ушки*»

Дальше было метро, попытки как-то пристроиться со своими объёмными пакетами в плотной толпе стоящих и не падать…

Ответ свалился уже когда Дормаус вышла на своей станции и карабкалась в автобус. Прочитать она смогла только поставив пакеты на пол салона и прислонившись спиной к вертикальной «держалке».

«Есть причины?»

Сердце ухнуло в никуда. Соня уже толком не помнила, что писала перед этим – только смысл своих слов. Поэтому послание Тени истолковала самым худшим образом: «Есть причины предполагать, что меня ещё интересует эта ерундистика?»

Арефьева едва не сползла по опоре. Лихорадочно набила в ответ:

«Ты хочешь сказать, что мне ничего не светит?»

«Я хочу сказать, что не вижу никаких препятствий для продолжения».

Сердце опять сильно стукнуло… и подскочило к небесам. Значит, имелось в виду: «Есть причины прижимать ушки?» Сойдя с автобуса, Дормаус писала на ходу в том смысле, что безумно рада и прощается до новых встреч…

Сообщение улетело как раз перед дверью арефьевской квартиры. Соня спрятала телефон и полезла за ключами.

Ноги всё ещё подкашивались, и сильные эмоции могли быть написаны на лице.

 

#### Глава сорок шестая

_Навылет на сером_

_Алеет вечная весна,_

_Последний и первый –_

_Вас обвенчала тишина!.._

_Кого из нас_

_Полюбит она?_

_Может, на этот раз_

_Тебя?_

**_Из репертуара группы “_ ** **_Animal_ ** **_Джа_ ** **_Z_ ** **_” –_ **

**_«Пуля в небе»_ **

****

Ноги всё ещё подкашивались, и сильные эмоции могли быть написаны на лице.

На военном совете Городецкий и Свеколт расселись на разные концы стола. Даже не демонстративно, а просто чтобы не отвлекаться. Чтобы ослабить притяжение и сосредоточиться на происходящем. Антону, с растрёпанной чёлкой, прилипшей ко лбу, и в рубашке, застёгнутой через одну пуговицу, приходилось очень нелегко. Он сцепил под столом руки и почти ломал себе пальцы, пытаясь вернуться в реальность. Очень странно и тревожно было не ощущать на привычном месте кольца – но пути назад уже не предвиделось… Поздно.

Лену выдавала только роза в волосах да пятна румянца на щеках. Туман из её глаз ушёл очень быстро – как только Серая оценила масштаб бедствия, по поводу которого собрали совет.

Королева Лидия мимоходом подумала: «Что за дурацкая жизнь? Почему таким вот холодным, сосредоточенным на тайных знаниях личностям достаётся наша привязанность, наши сильные чувства? Эта слишком умная девочка завела даже чужого мужа… В том-то и дело, что помимо воли. А вот мне не то что роз не дарят – даже реагировать не хотят! Где он, кстати?»

Государыня вздрогнула и вернулась в реальность, обводя глазами залу и наконец прислушиваясь к чужим словам.

– Пули надо лить, серебряные, – как раз в этот момент сказала Свеколт.

– Ох, а в нашем мире серебро оборотней не берёт, – со вздохом отозвался дозорный, чувствуя, что умнее ничего придумать не сможет.

– Так они и не оборотни… Обычные звери, разумные и, возможно, заколдованные. Мне почему-то сдаётся, что серебро должно их взять вернее, чем любое оружие.

– Ну может быть… В большинстве описанных миров это работает.

– А скажите, уважаемые волшебники, – подал голос министр по делам животных, – может ли быть так, что эти серебряные пули… как сказать… отсекут от наших зверей всё зло, оно ведь привнесённое? Или, может, можно их как-то иначе расколдовать?

– Не знаю, – Лена скептически и недобро сощурилась, – я давно уже не верю в добрую волю. Мне представляется, что у этих животных не найдётся столько разума, чтобы противостоять колдовству и повернуть его к собственной пользе. Они же сейчас – как зомби, бездушные оболочки, послушные чужой воле. Они – враги, и с ними придётся быть беспощадными.

– А я бы не был столь категоричен, – Иной пригладил ладонью волосы. – Я мог бы попытаться провести их реморализацию.

– Ре-мо-ра… что? – переспросила королева.

– Ну… обратить их к Свету, – пояснил Городецкий, крутя кольцо на непривычном пальце и от этого чем дальше, тем больше сомневаясь в своих способностях и праве их применять. – Постараться, как бы, пробудить в душах зверей всё лучшее, доброе и попытаться это усилить.

– О, это было бы здорово! – воодушевился министр. А Лидия подхватила:

– Мне кажется, у вас получится, друг мой. Хотелось бы верить, что наши звери не пропащие, а вы сами мне кажетесь очень добрым. Что вам нужно для большего успеха?

– Вы очень любезны, Ваше Величество. Если можно – то побольше сахару в чай и свободу передвижения по территории. Может быть, мне посчастливится найти природные источники Силы, то есть вашей местной магии, и подпитаться из них. А серебряные пули всё же советую лить. Я, конечно, идеалист, но не пацифист. Я немного не там работаю, чтобы быть пацифистом. Хоть ваш мир и добрый, и не жестокий… но всякое может быть. Особенно после таких вторжений…

…К концу совета появился Ринальдо и с порога спросил:

– Давно ли было полнолуние?

Всезнайка Свеколт вскинулась было ответить, но её опередила королева, мало заботясь о том, что сейчас похожа на школьницу, и даже на капризную школьницу:

– Сейчас от Луны осталась ровно половина. Такая яркая, зловещая… Она всю ночь заглядывала в моё окно и не давала спать!

Лицо советника осталось бесстрастным. Он тут же начал рассуждать вслух:

– Джадис сказала – «на ближайшей ущербной луне». Значит, в её понимании «ущербная» – это меньше половины лунного диска. То есть у нас примерно два дня на подготовку.

Государыня сразу подхватилась, подобралась и начала отдавать распоряжения. Смысл их сводился к частичной мобилизации, точнее, к полной мобилизации тех, кто жил на подступах к городу со стороны колдовского леса. Граждане, привычные к работе с разнообразными металлическими изделиями, получили разнарядку из столицы и полностью погрузились в изготовление серебряного оружия. Правда, пули оказались ни при чём. Антон с Леной просто не сразу сообразили, что в этом краю чудес огнестрельного оружия нет и сделать его здешние мастера не смогут. Есть пушка, один из тех механизмов, которые приводит в действие местная магия. Но изначально, несколько веков назад, это оружие родилось – силой мысли и благосклонностью стихии – для того, чтобы остановить нашествие хищных ходячих деревьев. Потому и стрелять могло зажигательной смесью, горящими тряпками… А впрочем… почему бы не добавить в смесь серебряных шариков? Огонь будет отпугивать озлобленных зверей, а серебро – убивать их самих или, что предпочтительнее, зло в них.

Надо признать, что к выпускнику технического вуза и офицеру запаса Антону Городецкому, даже невзирая на то, что в своё время он отслужил срочную, сия идея никакого отношения не имела. Она принадлежала местному главному механику. А те мастера страны, что не помогали ему в реализации этой идеи, ковали, на всякий случай, серебряные наконечники к стрелам…

Что до гостей «из-за бездонных морей», то весь остаток дня после совета они обследовали окрестности дворца и прикидывали, какие боевые заклинания есть у каждого из них в арсенале. Тренировались, разумеется, друг на друге. И искры Серой, посылаемые быстро и хладнокровно, легко разбивали всё, что швырял Светлый – подобия файерболов, «тройных лезвий» и прочего. А сам дозорный поначалу пропускал два удара из трёх, и его счастье, что тренировочные искры Свеколт не вызывали ничего, кроме щекотки.

– Ну что ты, Антон, право слово? – от души возмущалась девушка. – Не спи!

– Виноват, исправлюсь! Засиделся я в офисе, Тьма побери…

– Да при чём тут это? Ты просто на меня таращишься – и зеваешь! А между прочим, я так поняла, что Белая Колдунья – обалденно красивая женщина. И, в отличие от меня, будет направо и налево своими женскими чарами пользоваться!

– Это ей не поможет. Уверяю тебя, Лена, сердце моё: другие женщины для меня не существуют! А уж эта гадина вообще не заслуживает чести быть причисленной к прекрасному полу. Она каланча пожарная и первостатейная стерва с завышенным мнением о самой себе.

– Мило, что ты так думаешь. Но в таком случае представь, что я – это она, и сражайся в полную силу!

– Так нечестно!

– А ты думаешь, Джадис такая честная? Да ей ничего не стоит, например, принять мой облик, чтобы у тебя рука не поднялась!

– Свет и Тьма! Да я отличу, мне сердце подскажет!

– Возможно. Но только в бою тебе на это будут отпущены считанные мгновения. Так что не зевай! Я вот как встану в боевую стойку – так все эмоции прочь!

Иному было обидно, что его стыдит, притом справедливо, молоденькая девчонка, и ещё обиднее – что она так легко отрешается от чувств к нему, Светлому, в то время как он…

– А вот я хладнокровия-то тебя лишу! Возьму и кастую на тебя что-нибудь непарламентское!

– Это, например, как?

– А например, раздеть одним взглядом, в буквальном смысле этого слова!

– Ну и нахал ты, Городецкий! Только ничего у тебя не выйдет, ты раньше глаза отведёшь!

– Желаешь проверить?

– Не желаю, ибо знаю результат. На будущее – такие вещи делаются без предупреждения. И к тому же… пока мы не в походе… мне бы хотелось… словом, ты ночью… приходи ко мне.

– Лена!..

– Во дворце я тебе Лена! А здесь я дуэльный партнёр. Защищайся!..

 

#### Глава сорок седьмая

_Мы о разном мечтаем,_

_И с букетом цветов_

_Я бесцельно блуждаю_

_В лабиринтах из слов…_

_Стал моею судьбою_

_Заколдованный круг,_

_Где, как тень за спиною,_

_Бродит зависть подруг._

**_Из репертуара И. Аллегровой –_ **

**_«Игрушка»_ **

****

«Защищайся… Легко сказать!»

Повторяя это себе в сотый раз, Илья Косолапоев зацепил взглядом какое-то движение на экране монитора. С тоской во взоре посмотрел на всплывшее в нижнем углу сообщение: _«Тень пламени онлайн»_. Он слишком долго этого ждал, чтобы теперь обрадоваться…

« _Тень пламени_. Хай, Ринальдо!

 _Печень Трески_. Ринальдо умер.

 _Тень пламени_. Стоит ли так серьёзно ко всему относиться? Ты с нами или не с нами?

 _Печень Трески_. Ты сама-то где? Тебя неделями видно не было!

 _Тень пламени_. Обычные проблемы. Много проблем. Кстати, я тут ненадолго, ибо сижу с модема. У меня ещё и выделенка выделывается.

 _Печень Трески_. Месяц назад я был бы счастлив, что ты в таких обстоятельствах не забыла уделить мне внимание.

 _Тень пламени_. Ну, а теперь?

 _Печень Трески_. Теперь ничто уже не будет как прежде. Ты заигралась в жестокую игру. И просто не почувствовала, как можно убить словом.

 _Тень пламени_. На тот момент ты этого заслуживал. Правда, я давно уже не помню, что именно ты подстроил, но ощущения свои помню хорошо.

 _Печень Трески_. А вот я. Помню. Всё. Мне тогда надо было дать по шее, но не втягивать меня в магическую дуэль. Надо же чувствовать, когда можно играть, а когда не стоит!

 _Тень пламени_. Я же извинился!

 _Печень Трески_. Извинился или извинилась?

 _Тень пламени_. Я извинялся от себя, а не от персонажа.

 _Печень Трески_. Что-то я этого не почувствовал. А потом ты пропала».

Нина Свержина едва удержалась от того, чтобы стукнуть кулаком по ни в чём не повинному ноутбуку. «Да что ты знаешь о моей жизни? – подумала она, закипая. – Когда не можешь отключить телефон, потому что звонят всё же чаще матери, чем тебе, и каждый раз боишься нарваться на тех, кого меньше всего желаешь видеть… Когда теряешь интерес ко всему, что раньше любила, и уничтожаешь гигабайты информации, режешь по не заслуживающим этого отголоскам и отражениям любимых миров – только потому, что ими фанатели те, кто тебя предал… Я сейчас только начинаю отходить…» Она вздохнула и напечатала:

« _Тень пламени_. Знаешь, на тот момент мне было в известном смысле не до тебя. Так называемые бывшие друзья пытались сплести вокруг моего имени грязную интригу – хотя меня уже давно и близко нет в их компании.

 _Печень Трески_. Мрак и ужас. Чем я могу тебе помочь?

 _Тень пламени_. Тебе, чувствую, самому бы кто помог… Не надо ничего, я сам справлюсь. Уже, в общем-то, справился. И хочу возвращаться к нашему проекту – вот только связь налажу…

 _Печень Трески_. А вот я как-то уже и не знаю, хочу или нет…

 _Тень пламени_. Не вздумай.

 _Печень Трески_. Это я уже слышал. Просто всё равно ничего хорошего меня там не ждёт. Снова будет больно… снова презрение… и погибель.

 _Тень пламени_. Зачем же такой пораженческий настрой? Ты ведь умный – попытайся переиграть меня, переиграть всех…

 _Печень Трески_. Мне. Нужна. Ты. Именно ты, а не твой персонаж. И вот это очень сильно мешает мне мыслить адекватно рамкам игры. Довольна?

 _Тень пламени_. Ч-чёрт, как всё не вовремя!

 _Печень Трески_. У тебя… кто-то есть?

 _Тень пламени_. У меня уже с полгода – наслаждение одиночеством.

 _Печень Трески_. И это как – навсегда?

 _Тень пламени_. Не знаю. И вообще мне пора – а то карточка кончается. Хочешь хоть на что-то надеяться – будь личностью и не ной».

Как иногда трудно просто глотнуть воздуха!..

 

#### Глава сорок восьмая

_Мы любили сделать вид,_

_Будто мы сошли с ума,_

_И целый день пускали пыль в глаза_

_С одной лишь целью – дотянуть_

_До ночи – и тогда_

_Стащить трусы и воскликнуть: «Ура!»_

**_Из репертуара группы «Крематорий» –_ **

**_«Таня»_ **

****

Как иногда трудно просто глотнуть воздуха!.. И продолжать делать что должен…

К себе Светлый и Серая возвращались уже затемно, усталые и вымотанные, но хотя бы сумевшие сработаться в паре. К концу тренировок оба волшебника влёт отражали удары друг друга и понимали: по силам они примерно равны, невзирая на то, что пользуются совершенно разной магией.

Свеколт, хоть и валилась с ног, попрощалась с Антоном у его двери и сказала, что идёт в баню. Улыбнулась многозначительно, поглядела из-под ресниц – и ушла. Лёгкой, летящей походкой, будто и не после магической дуэли.

Дозорный вздохнул. Если честно, устал он гораздо сильнее, нежели молодая волшебница. Во-первых, она расходовала Силу как-то по-другому, не выкладываясь до такой степени. А во-вторых, Городецкий ведь не спал нормально уже больше суток – с того времени, как видел сон про розы и метро… Тело Иного жаждало сейчас только одного: доползти до кровати и вытянуться. Мятежный дух, правда, протестовал, взбудораженный предстоящим. Но пять-то минут можно полежать? Или, пожалуй, даже не пять – ведь на все эти процедуры девушкам, даже таким невзыскательным к себе, как она, требуется очень много времени…

Антон закрыл глаза – и провалился в глубокий сон без сновидений.

* * *

Лена вернулась посвежевшая, уверенная, что не заснёт. Тихонько поскреблась в дверь Светлого и тут же погромче хлопнула своей. Решила, что сигнал уже подан, и села расчёсывать свои длинные, магией высушенные волосы. Руки Серой дрожали куда сильнее, чем ей бы хотелось. Ясное дело, не от того, что здесь, в этом дворце, она могла пользоваться настоящей расчёской…

Сегодня Свеколт решила не заплетать кос, а сделала из подаренной розы «мальвинку» – стянула часть волос на затылке, оставив основную массу распущенными. Переоделась в халатик, затеплила пару лишних свечей и села ждать. На край кровати, в напряжённой позе, поскольку прийти к ней, Лене, должны были с минуты на минуту.

Но ожидание затягивалось. И девушка искусала себе все губы, попеременно то злясь, то беспокоясь и не зная, на что решиться. То ли постучать Городецкому в стенку, то ли плюнуть на всё и лечь спать. Стучать очень не хотелось: получилось бы, что она навязывается. Да и вполне могло быть так, что Светлый испугался смелости Серой, испугался самого себя и снова ушёл купаться в фонтане. Может, и правильно. Может, и впрямь не судьба. Всё равно же, если у него будет возможность выбирать – он выберет свой мир и свою семью. Это так. Но до чего же обидно… Она ведь уже сама, сама сдалась, она ждёт, она мечтает о нём… И вообще, может быть, это последняя отпущенная им ночь на белых простынях, в покое и уюте. Дальше будет передовая, палатки, краткий отдых после сражений – и розы не выживут под огнём… Если только… если только не успеют прижиться, пустить корни раньше. До войны.

У молодой волшебницы не было часов, и даже магическое чувство времени не могло подсказать ей, сколько она просидела в бесплодном ожидании. Свечи успели догореть – Свеколт даже не сразу это заметила. Но когда спохватилась – махнула на всё рукой, легла и вскоре начала задрёмывать.

* * *

Дозорный проснулся в полной темноте и со смутным чувством тревоги и вины. Протянул руку, щёлкнул кнопкой на мобильном. Дисплей высветил «2:22». Одинаковые цифры – обычное дело для Иных. Но бедной Серой-то каково было столько прождать! Сейчас она в полном своём праве обидеться и запереть от него комнату. Но он всё же рискнёт!

Антон сунул за щеку кусок сахару – для быстрой подпитки Силой. И тут же потратил полученное на то, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Поскольку идти мыться было уже некогда.

* * *

Сквозь зыбкую полудрёму Лена почувствовала легчайшие прикосновения к своему лицу… осторожные поцелуи в закрытые веки… Боли в этот раз не было, она затаилась где-то, и сонная девушка мимолётно удивилась этому. Но губы её уже неудержимо улыбались, и она шептала:

– Ты мне снишься или ты всё-таки пришёл?

– Прости, любимая, я безобразно проспал… Если ты хочешь – можешь прогнать меня…

Серая тихо засмеялась. Протянула руки, дотронулась до щеки Светлого. Он был совсем близко – и совершенно не прочь стать ещё ближе…

Чем дальше – тем больше ей нравилось с ним целоваться. Свеколт открывала для себя удивительное состояние, в возможность которого прежде и верила-то с трудом: когда действительно теряешь голову, перестаёшь анализировать свои ощущения и вот-вот полетишь…

Антон вёл девушку по дороге в небо легко и ненавязчиво, без всякого нажима и напора. Сейчас он, дозорный, был почти благодарен тому неведомому, что кололо ему сердце. Боль хоть как-то расхолаживала, помогала держать себя в руках… И она же стала причиной того, что в конце концов Иному пришлось оторваться от Лены и вдохнуть полной грудью.

– Ох, Городецкий, а я ж сердиться на тебя хотела… Ну почему у меня никогда не получается?.. Ай, чёрт же!.. Так хорошо было, и вот опять…

– Больно?.. – Светлый, не раздумывая, положил обе ладони крест-накрест ей на сердце.

– Так ещё больнее, но что поделаешь… Видимо, я окончательно проснулась, и придётся смириться с несовершенством реального мира… Да нет, Антон, ты останься, останься… тебе ведь самому несладко?..

– Сладко. Пусть и через муки.

– Странно это всё… Может, я сейчас попривыкну – и мне тоже станет… снова.

– Чем бы я мог тебе помочь? Мне бы хотелось дать тебе всё земное счастье… а что получается?

– Ой, главное, чтобы хоть что-нибудь получалось. В любом случае с тобой лучше, чем без тебя… Кстати, погоди, ты что, на коленях стоишь?

– Да… а как иначе-то?

– Ну… хочешь, я сейчас сяду, а ты рядом…

– В грязных штанах на чистую постель?

– Так, это что за провокации? Подбиваешь на применение непарламентских заклятий? – она вывернулась из-под его рук, откинула одеяло, резко села, поджав под себя ноги.

Даже в полумраке было видно, как поблёскивают её глаза. В отличие от глаз дозорного, они не светились, не сияли – именно поблёскивали, словно поделочные камни, в которых играет свет. И Городецкий в очередной раз ощутил опасную силу, исходящую от этой девушки. Прижмурился, хотя легче от этого не стало и стать не могло, и ответил по возможности весело:

– Да не будешь ты этого делать! Вот не будешь ни за что!

– Думаешь, мне слабо?

– Думаю, что ты просто не станешь. Даже если сама очень этого захочешь.

– А ты… ты хочешь?

– Я много чего хочу, но это сейчас не главное. Больше всего мне не хочется, чтобы ты хоть на волос чувствовала, что тебя к чему-то принуждают.

– Пока что ты меня благополучно принуждаешь делать самой какие-то шаги… Сейчас как разозлюсь да и…

– А вот нет!

– А вот да! – Серая подняла руки, готовясь как-то по-особому щёлкнуть пальцами.

– На будущее – такие вещи делаются без предупреждения! – вернул ей Иной её слова, аккуратно перехватывая чародейку за запястья и ведя руками вверх, пытаясь вплести свои пальцы в сложную магическую комбинацию барышни Свеколт. – И скажи мне… скажи, разве любовь – та же дуэль?

– Пусти, а то сейчас такого наколдуем на пару! Ложись, Светлый, балда! Искры летят уже!

Из того положения, в котором находился Антон, лечь было, прямо скажем, затруднительно. А может, конечно, он нарочно уткнулся вместо этого лицом в девичьи колени, не прикрытые халатиком, и стал бессовестно их целовать…

Лена ахнула – и не стала его отталкивать. Да и вовсе потеряла контроль над ситуацией. Руки их так и не расцепились, несколько искр закружились вокруг сплетённых пальцев… и дальше получился небольшой смерч и куча мала. Точнее, нет: спустя несколько бесконечных мгновений они двое обнаружили себя лежащими рядом на кровати лицами вверх. Серая – в расстёгнутом и распахнувшемся халатике, дозорный – вовсе без ничего. И яркая луна – чуть меньше половинки диска – заглядывала прямо в окно, во всю Ивановскую освещая сию картину…

Свеколт скользнула взглядом по Городецкому и, смутившись, быстро закрыла глаза.

– Легко отделались, – слишком громко прозвучал её голос. – Почти так, как я хотела. А могли ведь и всю башню обрушить.

– Не могли. Потому что это наши с тобой личные дела и никого, кроме нас, они не касаются! Иди ко мне?

– А приду!

Она перекатилась набок, потом легла на Иного, прижалась… Снова чуть отстранилась, откинула за спину цепочку с тяжёлым, почти смертоносным медальоном, который не намерена была снимать ни при каких обстоятельствах. Вчера он хотя бы не мешался…

Волшебнице очень бы хотелось, чтобы было как накануне, перед тем, как их прервали. Но сейчас, конечно, всё повторялось куда более откровенно. До такого юная колдунья не доходила в самых смелых своих фантазиях о том, как оно может быть, когда по любви, когда без страха и ужаса… Ей не приходило в голову, что она сама сможет «быть сверху» как физически, так и морально…

А Светлый ей позволял и лишь ласкал её куда только доставали руки, чувствуя, что всё делает правильно. Хотя и понимал, что при таком раскладе полного контакта у него с неопытной девушкой не получится. Не получится прямо сейчас, пока она на нём, ибо ей удобнее и приятнее лежать, а не сидеть… Ну и куда оно денется. Главное сейчас – чтобы она перешла внутренний барьер, позволила себе двигаться и извиваться, раскрыться самому сокровенному… Тогда она познает первый за свою жизнь настоящий женский восторг. И даже если сдержит себя и не покажет этого – он, дозорный, всё равно узнает. Ощутит приход Силы… Это пока он ещё в состоянии думать вот так связно – пусть из последних сил и только ради неё, своей прекрасной подруги…

А потом уже Антон научит Лену, что тело её – струна, которую можно заставить звенеть как угодно… И тогда, может быть, она ему позволит взять её совсем. Хотя, может статься, не в эту ночь. Не исключено, что сегодня придётся помогать себе самому. Или её рукой…

А, да не всё ли равно, что там будет, когда прямо сейчас любимая девушка целует тебя смущённо и благодарно!.. Можно собой гордиться.

 

#### Глава сорок девятая

_Я больше не буду курить,_

_Я брошу пить,_

_Перестану говорить о любви –_

_Стану любить,_

_Возлюблю как себя самого_

_Всех тварей земных,_

_Стану спать_

_Только с собственной женой…_

**_Из репертуара группы «Крематорий» –_ **

**_«Харе Рама»_ **

****

«Можно собой гордиться… когда любимая девушка получает от близости не меньше наслаждения, чем ты сам».

Почему-то Юра с Лидой общались на эти темы без всякого стеснения и комплексов.

« _Кракозябрик_. Да уж, Юрик, а вот чем гордятся такие, как Даня с Ильёй, – мне лично непонятно.

 _Минотавр_. Ну я с самого начала говорил, что Ирма достойна большего. Хорошо, что она перестала бегать за этим импотентом и тихим алкоголиком. Хотя, конечно, ещё неизвестно, что собой представляет этот её новый… Все эти богемные личности ненадёжны и не шибко нормальны.

 _Кракозябрик_. Ну, вроде он ничего так… в армии служил, на шее у родителей не сидит, хозяйственный…

 _Минотавр_. Я бы не сказал, что Ирма к жизни неприспособленная… но, на мой взгляд, ей нужен мужчина сильный, чтобы смог защитить и повести за собой.

 _Кракозябрик_. Главное, чтобы он при этом не растоптал её личность… Ну, для неё то есть главное. Мне-то иногда кажется, что она слишком с собой носится. И вообще я её часто не понимаю… У нас и режим дня зачастую не совпадает, и музыку мы любим совершенно разную… А всё же – странно, но ни разу не поссорились! Ведь меня что больше всего раздражает? Необязательность и раздолбайство. А у Ирмы хоть это и есть – но она с этим организованно борется. В отличие, опять же, от мужской части нашей тусовки – тебя я в виду не имею и Лёшку своего тоже не совсем, потому что его я всегда могу «построить». Интересно, найдётся такая, чтобы смогла «построить» Данилу?

 _Минотавр_. Посмотрим. Вообще-то – кому он сдался, неудачник?

 _Кракозябрик_. Ну, при нынешней катастрофической ситуации с нормальными мужиками – может, кто и польстится… Тем более, поначалу видно только то, что он умный, начитанный и галантный, всё остальное выплывает потом… Правда, начинает жутко раздражать. Вот лично я себя с ним даже представить не могу! С кем угодно – представила бы, а с ним – брр! Когда ты мне в подпитии руки целовал и говорил комплименты – это было прикольно и приятно. Когда Данька пытался сделать то же самое – мне стало противно и смешно.

 _Минотавр_. Кто с водкой дружен – тому хрен не нужен. Чем он сейчас вообще занимается?

 _Кракозябрик_. Ну я с ним, как бы, не общаюсь, но со слов того же Ильи, да и твоей Мышуни – сидит дома, режется в компьютерные стратегии и тихо выпивает. После того, как я пресекла сотню попыток сводить все разговоры к неизбывному женскому коварству – Данила заявил, что в форуме у нас «скучное болото», что форум медленно умирает, что и из игры ничего не получится… Это вместо того, чтобы сделать что-нибудь конструктивное! Во всяком случае, играть он мог бы с намного большей отдачей… Ладно, вот прибьём его персонаж – будет знать!

 _Минотавр_. Жалко, меня там нет! Хотя… вряд ли бы я туда вписался. Потому что почти ни в чём из задействованного не разбираюсь, да и магию не люблю.

 _Кракозябрик_. И потом, тебя бы потянуло материться, нести всякую похабщину и писать порнуху. Мне-то что, я бы только посмеялась, и особенно над дикими глазами Дани и Илюши. Но вот Ирма и Мышуня такого не заслуживают.

 _Минотавр_. Мышуне всего этого хватает и в повседневном общении со мной, она привычная вообще-то. А Ирма вроде тоже не ханжа…

 _Кракозябрик_. Да, собственно, не в этом дело. Каждому из нас, наверное, нужен какой-то островок романтики… Правда, дай Бог, у Ирмы скоро всё это будет в жизни, и она немножко со всеми этими игрищами свернётся.

 _Минотавр_. Ну и правильно. Нечего с чужими мужьями развратничать, хотя бы и виртуально.

 _Кракозябрик_. В частности, поэтому мой персонаж в игре стал вдовой. Правда, зацикленной на одном дураке… его Илья играет, слышал, наверное? А вот Ирмин персонаж мне, по-женски, симпатичен – просто жаль, что всё вот так получилось и что вряд ли это кончится чем-то хорошим…

 _Минотавр_. Да, Соня у меня всегда была моралисткой. Любопытно будет взглянуть на развязку этой истории. А что касается Ильи – ты что, прости за нескромный вопрос, хочешь преподать великовозрастному мальчику урок виртуальной Камасутры?

 _Кракозябрик_. Хи-хи! Да неохота мне этим заниматься, и вряд ли до этого дойдёт… Его персонаж хоть и влюблён по сюжету в мой – но сам Илья зациклен на своей Ниночке, которая у нас играет палача.

 _Минотавр_. Вот блин! Малолетка, сатанистка – чему она его научит и куда заведёт?.. Ладно, другому человеку свои мозги не вложишь. Дане советовать было бесполезно, когда он Ирму потерял…

 _Кракозябрик_. Он слишком активно строил из себя жертву, и всем стало противно. А что касается Нины – я с ней незнакома даже виртуально. А Илюшка её одновременно идеализирует и боится. Я его, помню. спросила как-то: ну чего ты от неё хочешь? Если дружбы – так у вас и теперь вроде всё неплохо, если секса – так нечего бояться, назначай свидание в реале… На что этот чудик ответил, что секс для него значения не имеет. Парню двадцать шесть лет! Я вообще не понимаю, как может не хотеться, если ты свободен и человек тебя зацепил…

 _Минотавр_. Иногда даже если несвободен – приходится наступать себе на горло и держать гарантию верности двумя руками. Но, правда, не в этом случае. Нинка – лучшее средство против СПИДа. Один вид отбивает всякое желание напрочь.

 _Кракозябрик_. Юрик, если тебе не нравятся «дамы приятной наружности, вот такой окружности» – это ещё не значит, что на таких охотников не найдётся. Сейчас вот обижусь и скажу, что я тоже толстая! И никому не могу понравиться!

 _Минотавр_. Лид, ну ты сравнила! Не переживай, у тебя с фигурой полный порядок! У тебя там муж ещё не ворчит, что ты к нему не идёшь?

 _Кракозябрик_. Ой, пойду и правда к нему пристану, пока не заснул… Ты там Мышуню тоже не обижай!

 _Минотавр_. Её обидишь! Она сама кого хошь… Ладно, Лид. Пусть эта ночь будет лучшей из прошедших и худшей из тех, что ещё впереди!»

 

#### Глава пятидесятая

_И вновь мачты выплывают,_

_Выплывают из белёсого тумана,_

_И вновь музыка в кофейнях_

_И на лентах у матросов якоря…_

_И вновь ветер дальних странствий_

_Для мальчишки как привет от Магеллана_

_Через годы и моря,_

_Через годы и моря,_

_Через годы, страны и моря!_

**_Из репертуара В. Леонтьева –_ **

**_«Пароходы»_ **

****

«Пусть эта ночь будет лучшей из прошедших и худшей из тех, что ещё впереди!..»

Молитва Иного сбылась сторицей. Всё вышло даже лучше, чем мечталось Городецкому – именно мечталось, а не получалось в результате расчётов. Желаемое исполнилось достаточно быстро и к обоюдному удовольствию. Они двое даже с болью как-то сладили. Получалось, что если забирать её друг у друга раз за разом, примерно как переливают горячий чай из одной кружки в другую и обратно, до тех пор, пока не остынет, – так вот, если действовать таким образом, то боль ослабевает и сходит на нет… И когда Светлый получал Силу, Серая не чувствовала опустошения, а только радость. Хотя это и не укладывалось ни в какие схемы – но ведь и сам их союз был исключением из всех правил…

В общем, Свеколт решительно не понравилось только одно. Попытки заснуть в обнимку. По всем канонам, это тоже должно было быть здорово. И сначала действительно получалось мило, тепло и уютно. Но очень скоро захотелось переменить положение… И самым лучшим образом Лена устроилась, повернувшись спиной к Антону и приобняв подушку. Ну не то чтобы «рядом, но не вместе» – тепло Иного девушка всё время чувствовала и не теряла, но и дистанцию соблюдала свято. Дозорный пристроился на «своей» подушке (хорошо, что здесь их изначально было больше одной), старясь быть поближе к юной чародейке, но не настолько, чтобы причинять лишнюю боль. Городецкий практически утыкался носом в ту самую розу, приколотую на затылке у Серой волшебницы. Несмотря на все купальские игрища этой ночи, цветок уцелел и даже ничуть не пострадал. Словно укоренился в разноцветных волосах и тоже подпитался Силой и радостью…

А в Москве сейчас, наверное, уже выпал снег… И такие же розы – ну, может, чуть менее пышные – доживают свой век под мокрыми хлопьями… И куст ещё пытается выстреливать новые бутоны…

Странно было думать об этом сейчас, жаркой летней ночью… И картинка-то виделась как наяву – а не было ни щемящей тоски, ни желания сделать шаг и попасть в этот – свой! – мир. Цветы только снова и снова возвращали мысли к этому чуду, засыпавшему рядом…

Как назвать то, что случилось? За всю свою жизнь Иному ни разу так не хотелось вознести кого-то до самых звёзд. Конечно, полжизни назад и даже раньше он, тогда ещё неинициированный Светлый, всячески стремился производить впечатление на девчонок. Некоторые из них даже непрочь были сорваться с ним на пару перегонов, из которых складывались его безумные поездки. Но, вообще говоря, в те далёкие дни непреложно действовал принцип _«люблю тебя я до поворота, а дальше как получится»_. И к тому же и сам будущий дозорный, и девчата здорово боялись «любви без черёмухи». Так что все эти отношения не заходили дальше неумелых поцелуев где-то на обочинах дорог… Конечно, Антон чувствовал ответственность за каждую из тогдашних своих спутниц – но только до тех пор, пока «повороты» не выносили их, не без его, Городецкого, помощи, к родному дому или куда-нибудь, где они могли бы безопасно остаться одни. Это ведь были достаточно бесшабашные девчонки, чтобы снести и попрёки родных, и какие-то собственные приключения… Да и случалось это вовсе не бесперечь.

Свет великий, как же давно он не вспоминал эту пору своей жизни! Наверное, со времён инициации. Или, если быть совсем точным, – женитьбы на Светлане. Сейчас Иной почему-то задумался о том, вправду ли благополучно кончались все эти эскапады для девочек, чьих имён он сейчас и не вспомнит. Да и для ребят – у них иногда сколачивались на короткое время целые компании… Сам он, будущий дозорный, всегда выходил сухим из воды – и один, и со спутниками. Его много куда пускали без денег, ему старались помогать, его миновали на безумных дорогах любые проверки, облавы и просто лихие люди. После инициации Светлый понял, что, наверное, его врождённые способности, пусть и неразбуженные, хранили его и играли ему на руку. А сейчас, когда Городецкий снова это вспоминал, ему вдруг пришло в голову: наверное, и они все – тоже! Скорее всего, все, кто хоть раз попадал в тот непровозглашённый скитальческий орден, потенциально обладали магическими способностями. Они умели узнавать своих буквально с полуслова – даже если за всю жизнь им доводилось встретиться лишь однажды. И все как один знали неписаные правила, вкупе с некоторыми обычаями, которые нельзя было не соблюдать. То есть его, Антонова, тогдашняя бравада и «любовь до поворота, но с черёмухой» были чем-то ритуально-вызывающе-необходимым – примерно как немыслимая краска на волосах у его серьёзной маленькой чародейки…

Лена. Ну да, она и он – жертвы кораблекрушения, она и он – вместе именно до очередного «поворота». Ну да, ему хочется её впечатлить. Но – Свет и Тьма! – никогда и ни с кем ему, Иному, не было ТАК. Невзирая на испытания болью, на исколотые пальцы и на левую руку с кольцом. Не благодаря, а вопреки. Когда желаешь её до того, что в глазах темнеет, что в самом деле хочешь – заклинанием, нет ли – сорвать с неё одежду и повалить Ленку прямо там, где она стоит… И когда одновременно с этим наступаешь своему желанию на горло, и прикасаешься к ней совсем легко, чтобы не спугнуть, и хочешь уберечь её от всего, и мечтаешь, наверное, что-то ей доказать – по-мальчишески, и магически, и просто, Тьма побери, как мужчина женщине… Да больше всего ты, Светлый, мечтаешь увидеть восторг в её глазах! Любой ценой.

И страшно даже подумать о том, что придёт день – и всё это кончится. Кто знает, предоставит ли та сила, что играет их судьбами, возможность выбора: остаться вместе или разойтись по своим мирам? Если будет выбор – то, право, лучше смерть. Ибо то, что происходит между ним, дозорным, и красавицей-отвергом, никак не сводится к простому курортному роману. Всё очень серьёзно. И не имеет названия, и не сравнишь это ни с чем…

Нет, а вот думать сейчас про Светлану – не смей! Убеждать себя, что вы с ней не подходили друг другу по темпераменту, припоминать всё плохое – не смей! Света – это святое. Надя – тем более. И пусть это святое будет сейчас за скобками. Пока у нас тут…

Странно, но короткое и грозное слово «война» оказалось страшно длинным, и даже произнося его мысленно, Городецкий никак не мог добраться до последнего звука. Видимо, потому, что само слово было ложью, не более чем прикрытием…

С тем Антон и заснул, надышавшись ароматами роз… леса… и Лены.

* * *

Утром никто их не тревожил, и они смогли спать столько, сколько хотели. Может быть, в последний раз.

Когда Иной открыл глаза, то увидел, что Серая волшебница, уже одетая, сидит на краешке кровати и пытается расчёсывать волосы. Именно пытается, поскольку ежеминутно рука её с расчёской замирает, и девушка уходит куда-то в свои мысли, глядя то ли сквозь него, Светлого, то ли прямо ему в душу…

Заметив, что Городецкий проснулся, Свеколт не спрятала от него глаз, но и не попыталась скрыть неловкость за нарочитым весельем. Просто улыбнулась и спросила:

– Ты как, вставать будешь или ещё полежишь?

– Встану, наверное… – Антон опустил глаза. Лена поняла его смущение:

– Тогда я отвернусь пока. А вещи твои я на стул повесила…

– Ты неподражаема, честное слово!

– Да что такого-то?

– Ничего, просто радуюсь!.. Всё, можешь поворачиваться. И да, мне идти уже? Если хочешь – я могу прямо через стену, через сумрак…

– Ты, если надо, иди… Но потом возвращайся! Побудем ещё вместе, время есть до завтрака… Мне всё равно ещё причёсываться, – она запустила пальцы в волосы, с усилием провела рукой по всей длине прядей, всем своим видом показывая, что даже с помощью заклинаний тут ужас сколько возни…

Проследив за её жестом, исполненным бессознательной грации, дозорный почувствовал, как перехватило дыхание и сильнее забилось сердце.

– А можно я тебя расчешу?

– Тебе всё можно, Светлый, – девушка пересела на стул и откинула голову назад.

Иной взял у молодой волшебницы расчёску и взялся за дело – как мог медленно и осторожно, растягивая удовольствие. Им обоим было невозможно приятно. И хотя они очень много позволили себе минувшей ночью – именно сейчас по-особенному ощущалось, насколько они близки друг другу, насколько чувствуют один в другом то, чего прежде не мог угадать никто и никогда…

– Спасибо тебе, – удовлетворённо мурлыкнула Свеколт, перекидывая на грудь две свежезаплетённые косы и поправляя розу в волосах. – Спасибо, Антон… Сердечкович.

– Ух ты, так меня никто ещё не называл!.. А я тебе говорил разве, что я Сергеевич?

– Не помню уже, наверное, говорил – не сама же я это придумала! А, вот, я в паспорте твоём прочла, в первый день, когда… – девушка запнулась, проклиная про себя свою привычку к точности.

Ну да, Городецкий уже понял, о чём она. В первый день он показывал своей нечаянной спутнице семейное фото, заложенное в паспорт. Дозорный в очередной раз тронул кольцо – гнилая Тьма, оно начинало приживаться на незаконном месте…

Серая почувствовала состояние Иного. Обернулась и промолвила очень серьёзно:

– Знаешь… прости, что не сказала раньше, что ночью не сказала… Я люблю тебя, Антон. Подожди, не говори ничего. Я люблю тебя и именно поэтому ничего от тебя не требую. Ни любить до гроба, ни менять ради меня свою жизнь. Ты и так столько мне отдал, столько подарил…

– Ну что ты, Лена, кто ещё кому…

– Да брось. Ты мне показал такое, чего я и не знала о себе. Я просто теперь другая. И боюсь стать слабой, а это нельзя.

– Почему же, я ведь с тобой!

– Да потому, Светлый, что я не могу позволить себе прятаться за твою спину! Я сама кое на что способна, и мои способности сейчас, мягко говоря, не лишние. Тем более что они принципиально отличаются от твоих. Так что давай не будем посягать на территорию друг друга.

– Ты удивительная девушка, Лена, – не знаешь, восхититься тобой или обидеться. Я точно скажу только одно: я люблю тебя и буду рядом. И пусть они там все стращают нас чем хотят – _не бойся, ты плывёшь с Цезарем!_

Свеколт закусила губы от сдерживаемого смеха. Городецкий и сам удивился своим словам: последний раз он это декламировал ещё в институте, обсчитывая с кем-то на пару запредельную курсовую и пытаясь уверить напарника – или всё же напарницу? – мол, то, что не получается, всё равно получится… Потом, после инициации, молодой Иной оставил эти замашки – в новой жизни он мало что значил в собственных глазах…

– Я не плыву. Я лечу, – без тени улыбки заявила волшебница. Но тут же не выдержала и снова фыркнула: – Ну что ж ты со мной делаешь?

– А ты-то со мной, ох, Ленка!..

Они обменялись шальными взглядами. Можно было смело шагать навстречу судьбе.

 

#### Глава пятьдесят первая

_In the dead of night I hear them sigh The Children of the night are calling_

_I hear a cry they still defy endlessly I feel like falling…*_

**_Из_ ** **_репертуара_ ** **_группы_ ** **_“Lordi” –_ **

**_“The Children of the Night”_ **

****

Можно было смело шагать навстречу судьбе… Дождя Соня не боялась, от поликлиники отделалась, с Ниной созвонилась – сообщила, что вчерашняя договорённость в силе и что она, Дормаус, может ехать в тот край Москвы, где обитала Тень пламени.

В состоянии лёгкой взбудораженности, с гремящей в ушах музыкой, закачанной в новенький цифровой плеер, Соня проделала путь до нужной станции метро. Подождать подругу пришлось несколько дольше, чем рассчитывала, и погода была непонятная – но всем этим, пожалуй, можно было пренебречь.

Нина пришла без шапки, в длинном развевающемся чёрном пальто и с зонтиком. Немножко похожая на злую колдунью Бастинду из детской сказки – только та давно уже забыла, если вообще когда-нибудь знала, что такое молодость и её волшебная сила…

– Я ещё болею, – сообщила Тень, – а кроме того, у меня полно взятой домой работы. Делать буду, чувствую, ночью.

– Ой, извини, мне неловко, я тебя вытащила под дождь…

– Да ладно, я счастлив! Наконец-то приемлемая для меня погода – не жарко!

– Кому что, я жару люблю, но сейчас мне тоже, в целом, нормально. Тебе идёт новая причёска. Такой утончённый переход получился между красным и чёрным!

– Я старался. Куда пойдём?

– Куда-нибудь, где можно перекусить. Я с утра не евши…

Сколько-то они посидели в кафешке, достаточно громко обсуждая странноватые для посторонних вещи.

– Знаешь, – скороговоркой выкладывала Дормаус, – больше всего я боялась, что вдруг случилось что-то плохое…

– Я понял. И оценил… Да нет, нормально всё…

– А ещё я боял… ся, что мы с Ринальдо повели себя тогда неблаговидно и ты решил не иметь больше с нами дела.

– Ничего такого не помню… Склероз, да и не до того было.

– Ты этому несчастному сказал, что не хотел его убивать?

– Мы с ним на днях общались… Сказал, но он как-то странно реагирует. Как будто у него пропала воля к жизни.

– Он тебя любит. Это ли не стимул? Просто надо грамотно направить…

– Не может он меня любить. Это несерьёзно. Он знает меня лишь настолько, насколько я открываюсь. Если он познакомится со мной поближе – то неминуемо будет шокирован и разочарован.

– Ты этого боишься? Подпустить к себе близко или…

– У меня пока не было времени в этом разобраться. Если ему надо – пусть выбирается в Москву и назначает мне встречу. А нет – так пусть ждёт следующего дачного сезона, там уж я сам его найду!

– Ох… я не знаю, как будет лучше для каждого из вас, но да хранит вас… та сила, в какую каждый из вас верит, и пусть всё получится так, как надо.

– Кому? – Нина хмыкнула.

– Всем… Пусть найдётся такое решение, которое хотя бы не сделает никому больно.

– Ну что ж… мне нравится твоя позиция, Светлый. А если хочешь обсуждать игру – предлагаю переместиться в лес, под дождь, так лучше будет всё представлять…

…Тень вела Соню какими-то задворками, там были даже уже не лужи, а море разливанное, с перекинутыми с берега на берег узкими досочками. Дормаус никогда не жаловалась на отсутствие ловкости и чувства равновесия – но в какой-то момент всё же оступилась. Подняла тучи брызг и с опозданием на секунду взвизгнула.

– Жив? – весело поинтересовалась Нинка.

– Ага. Я ж в сапогах. Был бы в ботинках – было бы весело, там глубоко…

…До чего же странно и здорово, когда даже после твоего девчачьего визга к тебе обращаются как к твоему персонажу… Кто из них в большей степени стал кем – Соня Антоном или Антон Соней?

В реальном мире девчонки подошли к какой-то палатке.

– Ты пьёшь что-нибудь? – спросила Тень. И эта фраза была тоже оттуда, из ролевой…

– Только безалкогольное, сок там какой-нибудь…

– Тогда держи пятисотку, возьми себе что понравится, а мне пива, – Нина показала пальцем, какого.

– У меня есть деньги помельче… Тем более в кафе мы платили каждый за себя.

– Ничего, пусть ищут сдачу!

Дормаус протянула купюру в окошко и вежливо попросила желаемые напитки. Приняла бутылку и пакет.

– Эй! – высунулась из-за её спины Тень пламени. – Мы просили «Мультифруктовый», а не «Мультиягодный»!

– Нэту, дэвачки…

– Да ладно, пошли! – сама Соня в большинстве подобных случаев делала вид, что просто ничего не заметила. – Так тоже хорошо!

* * *

Они устроились в скверике на скамейке, и дождь их не смущал. Дормаус сидела на спинке, куртка с капюшоном и штаны на Арефьевой были клеёнчатые, и мокли только руки в нитяных перчатках. Нина, под зонтом, стояла рядом со скамейкой. На минуту Тень даже скинула пальто и, оставшись в футболке с изображением какой-то группы и в чёрных штанах, покружилась под падающими струями:

– Хорошо!.. Ну и насколько далеко вы продвинулись, пока меня не было?

– Мы с Ленкой почти уже дописались до того места, начиная с которого можно вставлять наши с тобой заделы, ну, то, что мы писали ещё летом.

– Значит, моё присутствие скоро понадобится?

– Ага. Тебе надо немножко «выйти из сумрака», пообщаться с Ринальдо, может быть, даже с королевой… И потом дописывать всё то, что касается нас с тобой.

– Понял. У меня сейчас есть очень большое желание играть, но не такие уж большие возможности.

– Надеюсь, что это временно. Ты, главное, не вешай на себя лишней крови. Не вынуждай всех нас устроить на тебя облаву. Одно дело – дурная слава, что тянется шлейфом за твоим именем и статусом Упивающегося Смертью, а совсем другое – преступление на наших глазах…

– Успокойся, Светлый. Ринальдо мне ещё нужен. И сам я не собираюсь «светиться», пока не выясню, что к чему…

…Распрощались они уже в надвигавшихся сумерках, успев ещё раз погреться в кафешке, а потом, благо дождь уже перестал, посидеть в каком-то дворе. Встретили закат, и Нина рассеянно щёлкнула камерой, встроенной в мобильник, серебряные облака на фоне тёмно-серого неба…

Соня в тот вечер ещё заехала на рынок за колготками для малыша и домой пришла довольная по уши.

Всё главное было ещё впереди.

 

#### Глава пятьдесят вторая

_И нагрянет весна, как в кино довоенного мира,_

_Обожжённую ночь забинтует черёмухи цвет…_

_Полевая жена, фронтовая жена командира_

_Вдруг заплачет от счастья, названья которому нет…_

**_Из репертуара супругов Шевченко –_ **

**_«Полевая жена»_ **

****

Всё главное было ещё впереди.

После полудня корпус охраны столицы, во главе с королевой и усиленный двумя магами, выступил в поход на север, навстречу Джадис и её полчищам. По расчётам получалось, что звериная рать появится у ближайшей к лесу деревни через два дня – чуть больше, чем требовалось гражданам и гостям Сиреневой на дорогу до этого места.

Серая и Светлый всё время пути примеривались, как бы поставить силовую защиту и поровну поделить своё влияние на заколдованную стаю. Кажется, между двумя чародеями наметилось негласное соревнование. Что окажется сильнее – воздействие Городецкого на добрые чувства или воздействие Свеколт на зомбированную часть сознания… Из-за этого соперничества и ещё из-за того, что на них постоянно кто-нибудь да смотрел, Лена и Антон держались поврозь, не касались друг друга и даже нежными взглядами не обменивались.

Правда, вышло так, что ночевать воинству пришлось в чистом поле – ставить палаточный лагерь. Прикладная магия тут оказалась весьма кстати. И само собой получилось, что гости «из-за бездонных морей» не поместились ни в одной воинской палатке и не стали набиваться в компанию к её величеству и Ринальдо. Последний как раз таки устроился с младшим офицерским составом. Лидия осталась в одиночестве, а оба мага, ни на кого не смотря и не оглядываясь, ушли в палатку вдвоём. Впрочем, за день они так вымотались, что им было ни до какого интима. Серая, у которой ум засыпал позже тела, ещё пыталась рассуждать, что-то додумывать в плане обороны… Но дозорный взмолился о пощаде и через пять минут уже спал, повернувшись к своей девушке спиной.

«И вот с ним я работаю в паре!» – усмехнулась про себя Свеколт. И тут же легко прижалась в темноте к Иному, играя болью и прогоняя её теплом…

…Второй день пути принёс интересные находки. На пути к крайнему населённому пункту обнаружилось несколько источников Силы, прекрасно видимых в истинном зрении. Правда, два из них оказались выбранными до дна, до последней капли магической энергии. А оба действующих были наполнены сугубой Тьмой.

– Неудивительно, – сказала молодая волшебница, – что Джадис черпала отсюда полными ложками. Ладно, я тоже не побрезгую.

Городецкий только вздохнул. Ему для подпитки оставалось лишь пробавляться сахаром и вспоминать поцелуи Лены. Ибо положительные эмоции окружающих были для дозорного под запретом. До самого последнего края…

Серая тем временем достала карту, полученную от советника. Отметила на них колодцы Силы.

– Мэтр Ринальдо, книга при вас? – прозвучал звонкий голос королевы. – Может быть, Елена сумеет заклясть здесь стихию?

Советник нехотя достал из перемётной сумы магический фолиант. Юная чародейка заглянула через плечо мага-теоретика:

– Я не могу прочесть ни одного заклинания, направленного на ликвидацию этих источников. Я могу только направить Тёмную Силу на разрушение чего-либо. Саму по себе – или сделав её своей. Для последней операции заклинания из вашей книги, уважаемый мэтр, не требуются.

– А Светлые заклинания может читать только Светлый маг? – спросил, выходя из задумчивости, Антон.

– Думаю, да… Попробуй!

Так дозорный впервые прикоснулся к древнему волшебству Сиреневой, к стихии… Разумеется, только после того, как его юная подруга до предела напиталась энергией из колодцев.

– Этого мне может не хватить на бой, – просто сказала Свеколт, – но источники необходимо «заткнуть». Джадис отсюда ближе, нежели мы. Нельзя допустить, чтобы потом, когда колодцы снова наполнятся, Сила досталась ей.

– А как же ты?

– Я найду чем подпитаться… Хотя бы от тех же зверюшек-зомби. Вот тебе может прийтись хуже – проводить неизвестный ритуал, выкладываться и не иметь возможности восстановиться…

– Переживу… – Городецкий подарил ей долгий, влажный взгляд – и приступил.

Слова из книги были странными, но стихия повиновалась им легко. Колодцы заравнивались, будто их и не было. И Светлый не чувствовал, что отдаёт энергию – скорее, пожалуй, наоборот…

– Зафиксируйте, – провозгласила Лена. – Освобождённая Сила меняет цвет! Потом надо проверить на источниках Света…

* * *

Две армии сошлись именно там, где и предполагали Ринальдо и остальные – у дальней деревни. Маги едва успели поставить последнюю, третью защитную стену, когда появилась звериная рать. Сама Белая Колдунья, как и говорила советнику, на поле боя даже не присутствовала. Пряталась где-то в лесу, посылая вперёд всё новых и новых монстров. Мэтр, стоя среди лучников, довольно сильно переживал из-за того, что не выманил Джадис сюда. Его быстро успокоила Лидия, тоже стоявшая рядом:

– Вы и так много сделали! Вы всё разузнали. А покончить с чародейкой одним ударом у нас могло и сил не хватить…

Звери были не сплошь хищниками – попадались и рогатые копытные. Но все сильные, крупнее обычных, свирепые и тупые. Похоже, злая волшебница недооценивала противника, прямолинейно надеясь, что её орда просто сметёт этих жалких людишек… Чудовища неслись не сворачивая – пока не налетели на первую защитную стену. Конечно, они её продавили, но строй смешался, раздался рёв и постыдный скулёж…

Антон вскинул руки над головой, концентрируя Силу в пальцах, а сознание на одной мысли: «Вы же просто жертвы! Вы наши братья по разуму! Да чтоб вас, обращаю вас к Свету!» Формулировка была далека от идеальной, но и концентрироваться получалось с трудом. Слишком уж злобные морды… Но всё же Светлый медлил, не подавая лучникам знака стрелять. Людей от чудовищ отделяло ещё две стены. Иной отдавал Силу – и сам ясно видел сквозь сумрак, как потоки Света льются на взлохмаченные спины, набыченные головы, в разверстые пасти… Ищут лазеек внутрь, к тому, что называется душой. Местами даже находят, но с огромным трудом…

А ещё дозорный видел Свеколт, стоящую на другом краю поля битвы. С закушенной губой и побелевшим от напряжения лицом молодая Серая вытягивала из зверей чужеродную сущность, превращавшую их в зомби. Или, если не могла вытянуть, то пыталась «перемагнитить» на себя, подчинить страшилищ своей воле. Претило, конечно, Городецкому, что он, вроде как, сваливает на девушку всю грязную работу – но по-другому-то не получалось…

Хвала Свету – а может, уже Равновесию? – Силы хватало. Чудовища падали, с выражением растерянности на мордах, сворачивались клубками шерсти с глазами побитых собак… Уже сложно было судить, кого зацепило волшебство Антона и кого – магия Лены. Самых упорных, тех, кого не остановила ни вторая стена, ни третья, – уложили снаряды. К сожалению, уже насмерть. Шкуры опалил огонь и пробили серебряные дробинки… До самой деревни не дошёл никто.

Потом по полю битвы ходили люди, среди них – королева, Ринальдо и расстроенный смертями «звериный» министр, и братались с расколдованными животными. А оба чародея, обессиленные, сидели рядом на траве и наблюдали. Надо бы пойти поучаствовать… да и прикинуть, кто больше завалил врагов или превратил их в друзей – но это уже казалось совсем неважным.

Теперь с севера столицу и подступы к ней надёжно защищали две силы. Звериная рать, верная теперь короне, и капитальная магическая стена, созданная из остатков трёх изначальных и из той энергии, что отдали в бою Серая и Светлый. Странная стена, больше похожая на плетень. Воплощение Равновесия, вызов всем законам магического мира. И – хотя ни одному из создателей не пришло это в голову – первый «ребёнок» этой пары.

Зато почти всех интересовало другое. Что теперь придумает Джадис?

 

#### Глава пятьдесят третья

_Hey, hey!_

_So don't bother,_

_I won't die of deception,_

_I promise you won't ever see me cry,_

_Don't feel sorry!*_

**_Из_ ** **_репертуара_ ** **_Shakira –_ **

**_“_ ** **_Don_ ** **_’_ ** **_t_ ** **_Bother_ ** **_”_ **

****

«Что теперь придумает Джадис?»

Илья интересовался у Данилы больше по инерции – а может, выполняя наказ Нины «не ныть».

Ответили ему не сразу и предварили свои слова кучей разных рож, выражающих таинственность, самодовольство и мировую скорбь.

« _Даниил_. У неё есть долгоиграющий коварный план. Сам увидишь, советничек. Собственно, Соня в курсе, она это учтёт в своих кусках.

 _Печень Трески_. А ты сам не хочешь на сцене появляться? Опять останешься за кадром, как в той первой битве?

 _Даниил_. Если только под занавес. В одной сцене или парочке.

 _Печень Трески_. Надеешься под конец всех прихлопнуть? *подмигнул*

 _Даниил_. Тебя я уж точно прихлопну, если ты только сунешься в мой лес. После того-то, как ты загнал в котёл мою первую армию.

 _Печень Трески_. Значит, уже точно не встретимся.

 _Даниил_. Угу. Странно, что ты сейчас об этом заговорил. Месяц назад тебе было всё равно.

 _Печень Трески_. Мне и вчера было, по большому счёту, всё равно. У меня перемены в жизни. Только вот не понял я ещё, к лучшему или нет.

 _Даниил_. Нина?

 _Печень Трески_. Не спрашивай. Я сам ещё ничего не знаю.

 _Даниил_. Хорошо, не буду. Мне-то никакие перемены не светят. Помирать пора, старый я стал и никчёмный…

 _Печень Трески_. Зря ты так. С твоей-то логикой и фантазией, с твоими способностями ты запросто мог бы вернуть Ирму. Отбить её у этого, как его там…

 _Даниил_. Ну… Может, и мог бы… Но зачем? На что мне эта игрушечная девочка? Ей, чтобы не свихнуться, надо и впрямь родить ребёночка. А я в этом смысле как кандидатура отпадаю.

 _Печень Трески_. Ну, не знаю, что тут и говорить. Если бы на моём месте была Мышуня, она посоветовала бы тебе не зарекаться и сказала бы, что отцовские чувства часто приходят постфактум.

 _Даниил_. А если бы на твоём месте была Кракозябрик – она бы просто сказала, что я дурак.

 _Печень Трески_. Для тебя это принципиально?

 _Даниил_. Нет, поэтому я с ней и не разговариваю.

 _Печень Трески_. Не понял логики. Ну да ладно, проехали. Я-то пытаюсь сказать только одно: твой потенциал гораздо выше, чем его реализация. Ты же обещал в ролевой поставить мир на колени – а я что-то сомневаюсь в успехе.

 _Даниил_. А, оно того не стоит! Всё равно игра замёрзла. Мышуня с Ирмой там из последних сил живописуют свои отношения, Лида ведёт себя как пассивный наблюдатель, а ты… ты, советничек, просто ждёшь неизвестно чего.

 _Печень Трески_. Очень даже известно.

 _Даниил_. Ну даже если и так – ждёшь ведь не меньше трёх месяцев. Сидишь в крысиной норе и надеешься подлизаться к своей Ниночке.

 _Печень Трески_. А тебе и подлизываться не к кому! Ты даже отомстить нормально не можешь!

 _Даниил_. Это мы ещё посмотрим.

 _Печень Трески_. Похоже, мне пора снова начинать общаться на «вы». Касаемо меня – мы тоже ещё посмотрим! Если всё пойдёт нормально – то у меня будет шанс использовать свои наработки.

 _Даниил_. Доносчику – первый кнут. И вообще работать на меня, точнее, работать со мной, у тебя уже не получилось. Хотя я, конечно, не Нина. Слушай, Илюх, давай не будем ссориться, а? У каждого из нас есть свои странности… Хочешь – приходи в гости! Научу тебя водку пить…

 _Печень Трески_. Спасибо, не надо. Не хочу превращаться в мерзкое животное. А вот ссориться и впрямь не стоит.

 _Даниил_. А если враги, интервенты тебя поймают и напоят – а у тебя никакой сопротивляемости?..

 _Печень Трески_. А чёрт его знает… Постараюсь умереть под пытками – но ничего не рассказать. А вообще знаешь, ты мне хорошую идею подал!

 _Даниил_. Оригинально. Ты, собственно, о чём?

 _Печень Трески_. Увидите, госпожа Белая Колдунья. Вам это уже не светит!»

Равновесие было хрупким и зыбким.

 

#### Глава пятьдесят четвёртая

_В конце тоннеля яркий свет_

_Слепой звезды…_

_Подошвы на сухой листве_

_Оставят следы…_

_Ещё под кожей бьётся пульс_

_И надо жить…_

_Я больше, может, не вернусь –_

_А может, я с тобой останусь!_

**_Из репертуара группы «Город 312» –_ **

**_«Останусь»_ **

****

Равновесие было хрупким и зыбким.

Последующие дни Городецкий и Свеколт проводили снова во дворце. Не было ни смысла, ни права уходить куда-то и искать способы вернуться по домам, пока не побеждена злая колдунья. Она сейчас затаилась, зализывая раны, и по стране бродили смутные слухи, что Джадис то ли готовится обрушить на мирный край стихийное бедствие, то ли ловит в «своём» лесу муравьёв и превращает их в поистине жутких чудовищ-мутантов. «Эту глупую панику» королева и оба чародея пытались пресекать. Правда, разведка не могла сказать ничего определённее, чем «сидит, колдует». Или «думает». Результатов пока не ощущалось.

А Лена и Антон тем временем глядели на свою псевдомагическую карту, пытаясь разложить на ней всё, что знали, и применить почёрпнутое из книги Ринальдо. Пока всё шло так же, как и в день первой – пробной – битвы. Тёмные источники давали Силу магу своей стороны и исчезали от Светлых заклинаний, читаемых Светлым. И наоборот. Правда, конечно, чародеи-защитники старались не злоупотреблять именно ликвидацией колодцев…

А ещё Серая, с большим трудом, расшифровала часть текста с последних страниц волшебной книги. И как-то вечером в волнении прибежала к возлюбленному:

– Послушай! Там насчёт нас есть пророчество! Правда, мне пока не удалось осилить его до конца. Но сказано там примерно так: «Должны встретиться во всём виноватый и виноватая без вины, маг жизни с магом смерти. И быть вместе им одновременно предписано и запрещено. Чем они ближе друг к другу душой и телом – тем сильнее боль. И если они это выдержат…» А вот дальше там всего несколько строк, но они очень неразборчиво написаны, как будто специально стёрты…

Дозорный потом тоже видел этот текст, но понял ещё меньше юной волшебницы. Древние знаки сливались перед глазами, сознание было оглушено мыслью: «Предписано и запрещено…» Судя по всему, выходило, что они двое были правы, когда не стали сопротивляться своему взаимному притяжению. И сейчас они тоже правы, научившись терпеть боль и бороться с нею.

– Наверное, – сказал в раздумье Городецкий, – наверное, дальше там написано в том смысле, что если мы это выдержим – то спасём мир. То есть вернём всё на круги своя и сможем разойтись по домам. А значит – расстаться… Но это в чистом виде моё предположение.

Свеколт собиралась вернуться к работе над туманным отрывком назавтра же. Но утром дворец облетела весть: мэтр Ринальдо ночью покинул столицу, а книгу унёс с собой.

* * *

Советник ушёл самовольно, понимая, что никто, и в первую очередь королева, его не выпустит. Ушёл он на разведку и в надежде осуществить какую-нибудь дипломатическую миссию.

Первым порывом было наведаться снова к Джадис. Но Ринальдо быстро одумался. Первое, что сделала бы злая чародейка, – это прибила бы его и отобрала сокровище, с которым он, отправляясь в долгий путь, не мог расстаться. Конечно, был шанс, что стихия защитит мага-теоретика… но рисковать всё же не стоило. Второй, тем более третий раз он Белую Колдунью не обманет.

И советник направил стопы на юг. В мятежный край, где завоевал себе уважение. В край, где скрывался чёрный маг, «чёрный король», ворон…

* * *

С юга была весточка от птиц, что Ринальдо там видели, а потом он пропал. Злой колдун рядом с ним замечен не был. Он вообще не выдавал себя и никак не проявлял… И самым неприятным было то, что и по идее, и по слухам Тёмный маг владеет умением мгновенно перемещаться в пространстве. Городецкому, как и всем Иным, подобное недоступно – он даже портал в нужное место не сможет «провесить» в одиночку. Молодая Серая в принципе умеет телепортировать – но именно только в принципе. По её собственному признанию, ни разу не пробовала… Тем более и место незнакомое, а значит – риск огромен.

– Плохо, – в очередной раз констатировал Антон, склонившись над картой. – Если я хоть что-нибудь понимаю в Упивающихся Смертью – то не миновать нам войны на два фронта. Идеально было бы стравить его с Колдуньей… но я пока не представляю, как.

– Я пока тоже не слишком, – вздохнула Свеколт. – Меня больше беспокоит судьба советника. Надо бы сгонять туда, где его последний раз видели, и хоть узнать, в чём дело!

– Но Лена, это может быть очень опасно! Одну я тебя не пущу ни за что. А если мы пойдём вдвоём, то…

– Ты хочешь сказать – кто тогда останется защищать эту часть страны от Джадис? Мне кажется, что здесь справятся и без нас.

– А… если мы не вернёмся? Сначала стоило бы хоть стены поставить вокруг всей столицы и ещё где-нибудь!

– Разумно. Только ещё раньше – поискать природные источники, более удалённые от столицы, и подпитаться Силой. Мне вообще кажется, что нам пора уходить за речку. И становиться лагерем в лесу, поближе к центру страны. У нас ведь одна угроза на северо-востоке, а другая маячит где-то на юго-западе…

– Да, к этому всё и идёт. Может, с нами пойдут местные, они храбрые воины…

– Это хорошо. Надо только грамотно распределить силы и, как ты правильно сказал, обезопасить населённые пункты. Давай прикинем всё по карте, наметим, вынесем на совет – а там нам всё равно придётся самим всё разведывать. Ведь источников Силы не видит никто, кроме нас! Вот тогда, в процессе, мы и попытаемся узнать, что сталось с Ринальдо. Если в ближайшее время не получим о нём никаких вестей…

…Не получили. Ни о советнике, ни о «чёрном короле». Да и вообще всё было тихо и мирно. И оба чародея начали свои вылазки.

Её величество уже потихоньку сходила с ума от неизвестности. Торопила магов, предлагала им эскорт из солдат или просто кого-нибудь в помощь. Но получила вежливый отказ. Ибо идти с сопровождающими было бы долго. А Серая решилась пользоваться телепортацией. Сначала недалеко, потом на всё большие расстояния. А что места незнакомые – так в этом помогала карта, чем дальше, тем сильнее похожая на полноценную модель страны.

Что до Светлого, то одну он свою подругу в такие вылазки не отпускал. Свеколт обнимала его крепко-крепко, и дозорный переносился вместе с ней, стараясь так же, как и она, или даже ярче представить себе пункт назначения. Мгновенное перемещение в пространстве – штука неприятная, и, если честно, от ощущения, будто распадаешься на мельчайшие частички, Городецкого спасали только отчаянные девичьи объятия – и боль. В такие минуты она становилась стержнем, вокруг которого собиралась вся сущность Иного…

А Лидия не находила себе места.

 

#### Глава пятьдесят пятая

_Come with me to Pasadena!_

_Today at ten we will arrive,_

_I have been in Pasadena_

_For a great deal of my life._

_Come with me to Pasadena_

_If you want to have some fun,_

_Watch the dancing senioritas_

_In the heat of the sun!*_

**_Из репертуара группы “_ ** **_Maywood_ ** **_” –_ **

**_“_ ** **_Pasadena_ ** **_”_ **

****

А Лидия не находила себе места. Ей, Кракозябрику, было просто скучно. Постоянно сидеть дома – от этого кто угодно с ума сойдёт! В гости к Арефьевым Лида как раз недавно напросилась и выбралась. Поэтому теперь усиленно пыталась устроить так, чтобы залучить к себе если не Юру с Витьком, то хотя бы одну Соню. И попросить её привезти пару распечаток своих историй, публикуемых в сети. Ибо читать с экрана Кракозябрик могла только маленькими порциями.

Дормаус подумала и решила согласиться на этот план. У неё как раз наметился свободный день после очередного утреннего визита к врачу, и она собиралась употребить это время на новую встречу с Ниной. Теперь стоило заручиться согласием обеих сторон – и можно было всё переигрывать.

« _Дормаус_. Лид, ты не обидишься, если я к тебе в гости притащу ещё одного злобного админа, по совместительству чёрного мага и Упивающегося Смертью?

 _Кракозябрик_. Нет, только обрадуюсь. Вы грибы едите?

 _Дормаус_. Сейчас спрошу, я-то ем…»

И напечатала в соседнем окне:

« _Дормаус_. Мастер палач, ты грибы ешь?

 _Тень пламени_. ???

 _Дормаус_. Тут наша королева Лидия меню на день встречи обдумывает.

 _Тень пламени_. Ясно. Ем. Галлюциногенные. *ухмыльнулся* А если серьёзно – то я ем всё. Надеюсь, там не будет заморочек по поводу придворного этикета?

 _Дормаус_. Расслабься, реал не ролевая. Мы же идём в штаб-квартиру нашего форума, туда много кто ходит как к себе домой и там всё очень запросто…»

* * *

Соня ждала Нину у выхода из метро. Немножко опасалась про себя: вдруг Тени будет скучно с Кракозябриком? В глазах самой Дормаус Лида была идеалом нормального человека. Семейная, хозяйственная, без фанатичных заморочек, но не мыслящая себя вне мира любимых книг и всего, что с ними связано. Прекрасный организатор и, главное, не зануда. Немножко слишком заземлённая, ибо не графоман и не креативщик… но в целом свой – наш! – человек. Постоянный и надёжный, как само солнце.

Кракозябрика одобрял даже капитан Арефьев, с его-то настроем «все сволочи». Он мог запросто сказать жене: «Ты бы съездила в гости к Лиде, развеялась…»

…Как выяснилось, опасалась Соня напрасно. Кракозябрик и Тень прекраснейшим образом нашли общий язык. Оказалось, что они знают и любят множество фильмов, которые Дормаус посмотреть не удосужилась. Все годы после «дерьмократической революции» Соня, тогда ещё Уфимцева, из принципиальных соображений прожила как «девочка без телевизора». Не работал он в их семье, а чинить не считали нужным. Да и в нынешней семье Арефьевых телеящик включали очень редко.

Так или иначе, а сейчас Дормаус моментами даже выпадала из разговора. Нина с Лидой увлечённо обсуждали ещё и способы покраски волос – ну и что, что одна из них предпочитала более радикальные варианты?

Потом, правда, Соня немножко отыгралась. Они с Кракозябриком принялись наперебой, в очередной раз, живописать подробности собственных родов. К слову, Лидина Оксанка с гостьей поладила ещё быстрее, чем Арефьев-младший.

– Может, мы зря такую тему начали? – спохватилась через какое-то время хозяйка квартиры. – Напугаем ещё человека – потом рожать не захочет…

– Да ладно, – смеялась Дормаус, – оно прикольно! Обычно девчонки как родят – так вопят: «Больше никогда!» Или: «В следующий раз только кесарево!» А я прямо там на кресле заявила, что я к ним за вторым приду! Несмотря ни на что!

Тень пламени молчала. Улыбалась и складывала информацию в сердце своём…

Дальше они много веселились. Нина напоказ, перед камерой «убивала» Соню большим ножом, причём, в отличие от своей жертвы, успела хотя бы сделать перед съёмкой серьёзное лицо. Дормаус так и получилась на фотографии – счастливой и смеющейся… Потом Тень ещё подержала её на руках:

– Ты лёгкий, я так и думал!

Это было, конечно, не то, как когда в двадцать один год Соню впервые подхватил на руки тогда ещё даже не жених, а просто серьёзно обративший внимание – прапорщик Юрка Арефьев. Сегодня вообще было – просто так. Но до дрожи важно для жившего внутри Сони Антона Городецкого…

…Под конец Лида очень не хотела, чтобы Соня, а значит, и Нина покидали её квартиру. И Тень сразу вступила с Кракозябриком в альянс.

Дормаус, конечно, довольно быстро прорвалась через их двойной заслон – девчонки ведь не собирались всерьёз баррикадировать собой двери! Распрощались, договорились продолжать общение.

Когда Соня с Ниной шли до метро, то Дормаус подумала вслух:

– А всё получилось гораздо лучше, чем я могла предполагать. Я, если честно, боялась, что тебе будет с ней скучно.

– Да отчего же? Интересная личность. Я не люблю молчаливых людей. Хотя с самыми близкими и молчать хорошо…

– Да, это уж точно…

Потом они долго не могли разойтись в разные стороны, обсуждая игру. Тень сказала, что после такого перерыва им с Соней хорошо бы пописать приватом что-нибудь совершенно постороннее, чтобы разогреться. Они ещё кое-что прикинули – и наконец расстались.

Решение было принято.

 

#### Глава пятьдесят шестая

_In a constant commotion –_

_When I speak it's revulsion maybe you'll disappear!*_

**_Из репертуара группы “_ ** **_Paradise_ ** **_Lost_ ** **_” –_ **

**_“_ ** **_Disappear_ ** **_”_ **

****

Решение было принято.

И вот в один условно прекрасный день Лена и Антон переместились на запад страны – туда, где три недели назад птицы видели Ринальдо… Молодая волшебница на всякий случай настраивала амулет, висевший у неё на шее. Он должен был искать советника. А дозорный просто высматривал через сумрак следы крови… следы преступления. Хотя, может, и не стоило настраиваться на такие страсти? А просто искать магические сущности…

…Обе системы сработали одновременно. Чародеи наткнулись в лесной чащобе сначала на рассыпавшиеся чётки, потом на клочки ткани, застрявшие в ветвях. Амулет Свеколт искрил, да и без всякой магии чародеи уже узнали оберег мэтра Безумие. А в сумраке была кровь. В обычном мире её давно смыли дожди… но там, на следующем слое реальности, подобные следы сохраняются надолго…

– Кто это сделал? – дозорный медленно сжал кулаки. – Да и что здесь произошло?

– Я сейчас постараюсь выяснить, – сдавленным голосом отозвалась Лена. – Только проведи меня… ну, ближе к следам.

– Сейчас войдём в сумрак. Сейчас.

Яркое солнце Сиреневой проникало даже сюда, пятнами ложась на землю, на такую мирную землю, ставшую свидетелем кровавой драмы. Благодарно улыбнувшись светилу, Городецкий привычно поднял с земли свою тень и шагнул в неё, за руку ведя за собой Серую.

Молодая волшебница, казалось, и не заметила, как изменился мир вокруг. Она присела на корточки и провела амулетом над страшными следами.

– Ну, что там? – громким шёпотом спросил Иной.

– Ой, погоди… Будь мисиком, Светлый… не отсвечивай.

Антон обиженно поджал губы, хоть и понимал: колдовство, что вершится здесь, Светлой Силы не потерпит…

– У, собака… – выругалась сквозь зубы Свеколт. – Не хочет говорить. Хотя… почему собака? Это же всего-навсего означает… что он жив! Ура! Но всё же… Скажи! Кровь, скажи, кто тебя пролил?

От амулета к следам протянулся красноватый луч, отразился – и указал на ближайшие деревья.

– Что, он просто убегал? Зацепился и поранился?

Луч покачался вверх-вниз, видимо в знак согласия.

– Но здесь был враг?

Те же движения.

– Имя! Имя! – амулет мелко дрожал в напряжённых пальцах девушки.

И вот тут всё же раздался голос. Тихий, едва слышный:

– Уолден Макнейр, палач…

И всё погасло.

Девушка переглянулась с дозорным, тот стряхнул оцепенение и вывел обоих в привычный мир.

– Ёшкин свет! – вырвалось у Городецкого. – Какое счастье, что наш советник ему не достался. Вот нам тут только не хватало маньяков с топорами, больше всего на свете любящих пытки и казни!

– Ну, может, топор он ещё и выронил, когда его сюда швырнуло… – молодая волшебница медленно приходила в себя.

– Не, Лен, был топор, я вспомнил, кто-то его с ним видел… Ох, Тьма же, ну, по-твоему, нормальный человек пойдёт работать в комиссию по уничтожению опасных существ?

– А насколько они действительно опасные?

– Хм-м… по-разному… По мне, нет тварей опаснее человекоподобных – людей, Иных и прочих промежуточных. А всевозможные существа мне всегда жалко было.

– Ну, знаешь, всяко может быть. Например, пристрелить, чтобы не мучились. Или… закрыть от какого-то такого существа своих близких.

– Я сейчас не об этом, ты же понимаешь! Я о том, что обычно полдеревни обойдёшь, если, например, приходится топить котят. Пока не найдётся какой-нибудь такой Макнейр, который заявит, что сделает это с превеликим удовольствием.

– Ой, вот если абстрактно – то бывают граждане, которые над котятами рыдают, а людей пачками посылают на смерть.

– Хочешь сказать, что может быть верно и обратное? Не в этом случае, уверяю тебя. Когда он не может мучить людей, он мучает животных. И вообще пошли отсюда, а то мы тут обсуждаем его моральный облик, а вдруг…

– Пошли, конечно! Интересно, Ринальдо реально найти?

– Не знаю… Может, спросишь амулет?

…Чтобы найти ещё какие-нибудь следы, пришлось спуститься уже на второй слой сумрака. И там остаточная магия ясно сказала о том, что маг-теоретик телепортировал отсюда скоропалительно и неизвестно куда.

– Знаешь, на что это похоже? – в раздумье промолвила Серая. – Как если бы он взмолился: ну хоть куда-нибудь, только чтобы в безопасное место…

– Надеюсь, что стихия и книга ему помогли. Проверим?

– Каким образом?

– Ну, пожелаем оказаться там, где он сейчас.

– Рискуем… Ну ладно. Он хотя бы жив и не слишком пострадал.

Прошла томительно долгая минута «распадения на части»… и оба чародея со всего размаху ударились о непонятную магическую преграду, за которой возвышался громадный полуразрушенный замок, окружённый глубоким рвом.

– Думаю, я знаю, что это за место! – Иной даже не обратил внимания на свежую шишку на лбу. – Советника спасла самая древняя магия этого края. Наверное, в замке когда-то жил один из создателей всех здешних чудес, могучий чародей….

– А какого… чародея туда не пускает нас? – сердилась Свеколт, потирая спину. – Ау, мэтр Ринальдо, мы свои!

– Знаешь, – рискнул предположить Светлый, – скорее всего когда он так отчаянно спасался, то изо всех сил пожелал оказаться где-нибудь подальше от опасного места и чтобы никто-никто его не нашёл! Как говорится, в такую погоду свои дома сидят, телевизор смотрят, а по домам только чужие шастают! Ну, и местная магия советника поняла.

– Ой, похоже, он за что боролся – на то и напоролся! Чтобы «никто не нашёл» – нельзя высовываться… Он там с голоду не помрёт взаперти?

– Не должен. Доброе волшебство не даст. В лавре всех пересидят, вот увидишь!

– В какой ещё лавре?

– В Троице-Сергиевой. Тамошним монахам это часто удавалось, во все войны…

– А-а. Ну тогда да. Мне и в церковь-то нельзя заходить, если на то пошло…

– А мне можно, но я не хочу. У меня с ними идейные разногласия на уровне ощущений. Раньше был атеистом, теперь чем дальше, тем больше считаю себя язычником. Хотя, наверное, во мне это с детства – лес-то чувствую всё лучше и лучше…

– Хорош болтать, язычник! Надеюсь, твоё чутьё не надоумит тебя в одиночку устроить облаву на этого Макнейра?

– О нет, так дела не делаются. Я пока даже не вижу смысла выслеживать его в этой глуши…

И они пошли уже знакомым путём.

 

#### Глава пятьдесят седьмая

_Ты сегодня домой не пойдёшь –_

_Позвонишь, скажешь: «Мама, не жди!_

_Понимаешь, на улице дождь,_

_Только дождь, только дождь, да стихи…»_

**_Из репертуара Петлюры –_ **

**_«Дождь»_ **

****

И они пошли уже знакомым путём.

С того дня, как Соня с Ниной виделись в последний раз, прошло чуть больше двух недель, но погода в Москве переменилась капитально. Снег выпал с опозданием, мороз грянул хоть и не лютый, но ощутимый.

А Тень пламени не менялась. Она и под снегом одевалась так же, как под дождём. Рассказывала, чуть передёргивая плечами и смеясь:

– Сейчас стою на автобусной остановке – пальто развевается, волосы развеваются, все на меня так смотрят… Кстати, задержался я потому, что искал тебе карандаши. Но нормальных нигде не было.

– Да не страшно…

– Ладно, значит, подарок за мной. И лучше бы ты придумал что-нибудь посущественнее карандашей…

Собственно, Соне Арефьевой несколько дней назад исполнилось двадцать семь. Собственно, Соня Арефьева давно знала, более того – верила, что дата эта не простая, а опасная. Каждые девять лет в судьбу человека возвращается Чёрная Луна, Лилит, фиктивная планета, своим влиянием толкающая человека на безрассудные поступки… Правда, Дормаус считала, что уже отделалась от этого – распитием шампанского на праздновании в «родном коллективе». Кстати, опытным путём установила, что от данного напитка не пьянеет и что вообще радости он ей не доставляет – ибо невкусный…

Ну, а сегодня сбывалось то, о чём три приятельницы сговорились в прошлую встречу. Мучимая скукой Лида была только счастлива предоставить свою квартиру для Сониного праздника. И места было побольше, и всем повеселее…

Трудно сказать, насколько хотелось веселиться Нине. Она несколько дней назад похоронила друга. Но раз уж обещала – по приглашению Дормаус пришла. Накануне сказала ей в «аське»:

«Мои дела не улучшатся. Умер – не воскреснет ведь… Буду очень признателен, если ты не станешь со мной об этом говорить и отвлечёшь меня какими-нибудь незначимыми темами».

* * *

Сегодня, конечно, «оттаяли» все быстро – как почти всегда и случалось в гостях у Кракозябрика. Девчонки сидели на полу. У Лиды для этих целей имелось то, чем располагала и Ирма Становская, но что было в дефиците у Арефьевых: куча всевозможных подушек. Между подружками ползала и скакала Оксанка, раздавая всем конфеты, опрокидывая бокалы с «Клюквенной» и «Швеппсом» в коробки и всё время покушаясь на Нинкины напульсники. А с какого-то момента к компании присоединился и Лёшка.

…Восемь вечера. Всё ещё хорошо. Юрка должен был, придя с работы, принять вахту у Сониной мамы. Сама Дормаус, уходя поздним утром из дома – из конторы она накануне отпросилась, сославшись на семейные обстоятельства – сама Дормаус так маме и сказала:

– Иду пить и гулять с Упивающимися Смертью! – так легко было этим бравировать и смеяться… – Буду поздно, но разумно поздно.

…Девять вечера. Надо бы собираться – а не получается…

…Полдесятого.

– Ну что, пойду я, наверное, потихонечку…

– Куда?! Зачем? – вскинулась Кракозябрик. – Поздно уже! Тебе проще у нас ночевать!

– Ты что, мне не разрешат!

– Да что такого-то? – едва ли не в один голос – Лида с Тенью.

– Ну не знаю…

Хмельная Кракозябрик, авторитарный организатор, тут же вызвалась:

– Давай я сама позвоню Юрику и попрошу, чтобы он тебе разрешил остаться?

И вот тут Соня просто струсила. И малодушно сказала:

– Давай!

Лида набрала номер. Говорила мило, весело, стараясь быть убедительной. Но уже через пару минут передала трубку Дормаус:

– Мышуню требуют!

Минотавр в трубке сказал тихо, но ужасным голосом:

– Что, нельзя было пораньше уйти?

– Ну не получилось… Хочешь, я прямо сейчас поеду?..

– Да поздно уже. Ночуй где хочешь – только чтобы больше ноги этой Кракозябры близко от нашего дома не было! Так ей и передай.

Арефьев повесил трубку.

– Ну что?

Соня транслировала слова мужа, точнее – их суть.

– Плохо, – огорчилась Лида. – На самом деле вы с Юриком – одни из немногих людей, на чьё мнение мне реально не наплевать. Ну что ж… вали всё на меня.

– И на меня, – не осталась в стороне Нина.

– Вот ты уж вовсе ни при чём, ты здесь исключительно по моему приглашению. Да и вообще я во всём виновата сама. Я проскочила ту точку, до которой всё ещё могло быть нормально…

…Следующие минут пятнадцать Дормаус с Кракозябриком потратили на то, чтобы уговорить Тень тоже остаться. Та отказывалась – мол, и живёт сравнительно недалеко, и неудобно ей перед человеком, которого она видит второй раз в жизни… Но осталась.

Мышуня-Юрина всё равно уже посыпала голову пеплом – а Мышуня-сама-по-себе обрадовалась. Это был именно тот исход, при котором вся авантюра имела смысл…

По-настоящему веселиться никому уже не хотелось. Но, конечно, продолжили. Уже почти ночью сообразили, что нечего ужинать, двинули в круглосуточный супермаркет. Правда, в обход, через парк…

Мышуня-сама-по-себе мысленно заявила Мышуне-Юриной: «Ну и пусть тебя завтра убьют – зато когда ещё ты побываешь в два часа ночи на канале имени Москвы?»

Девчонки даже с горы скатились. Лида с Соней – на «пятой точке», а Тень пламени – просто кубарем. И извалялась поэтому больше всех. Это наполнило её лихорадочным весельем.

– О да, в жизни есть смысл! – кричала она, поднимаясь с земли и вытряхивая снег из волос.

Но уже по дороге домой пожаловалась, что на ней всё тает и холод пробирается аж в лёгкие…

– Ну извини… – чёрт возьми, Дормаус ухитрилась напакостить решительно всем…

– Да ладно, не ты же меня полураздетого в этот сугроб засунул…

Потом готовили ужин, на ходу изобрели какой-то соус для вермишели, причём Нинка ловко мешала сразу двумя ложками в двух кастрюлях.

Дальше пытались смотреть какое-то кино, только Кракозябрик и Тень его уже видели, а Соне было малоинтересно… Как только Лида, выдав одеяла и подушки, ушла в ванну и спать, Дормаус остановила воспроизведение.

Они с Нинкой валялись рядом, каждая под своим одеялом, и болтали о каких-то ролевых и философских материях. Потом Тень, заметив, что собеседница прикрывает глаза, сказала:

– Если дрыхнуть – то предлагаю расползтись по комнатам. Спать осталось от силы часа три.

– Ну ладно…

– Вообще я тебя не прогоняю…

«Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! Макнейр и Городецкий…» – пронеслось у Сони в голове.

– Да ладно, спокойной ночи… – Дормаус забрала подушку с одеялом и перебралась в другую комнату. Нинка туда не хотела – не потому, что там ей казалось неудобно, а потому, что «если я хочу хоть чуть-чуть поспать – меня нельзя оставлять в комнате, где есть компьютер и куча дисков…»

Соня легла не раздеваясь и завернулась в одеяло. В темноте всё вокруг казалось таинственным и зловещим.

 

#### Глава пятьдесят восьмая

_Я – рядом, я здесь!_

_Меч – это мой крест!_

_Но вам не распять меня!_

_Плачь! Небом был создан я – палач!_

**_Из репертуара группы «Ария» –_ **

**_«Палач»_ **

****

В темноте всё вокруг казалось таинственным и зловещим. Ринальдо уже миновал Пограничье и, оставив лошадь в Железном-первом, углубился в южный лес. Где-то здесь должен скрываться колдун, особенно страшный своим молчанием и бездействием…

…Чёрный ворон так и летел – абсолютно беззвучно. Его почему-то только видно было хорошо, точнее – его силуэт в расплывчатом бело-зелёном сиянии. Казалось, каждое перо чудовищной птицы отливало слепящим и давало блик…

«Вот сейчас долбанёт клювом – и всё, конец!» – отстранённо подумал советник и покрепче прижал к себе книгу, спрятанную на груди, под чёрным полумонашеским одеянием.

Ворон сделал крутой вираж – похоже, нацеливаясь не атаковать, а приземлиться рядом с чужаком.

Ринальдо вытянул перед собой одну руку – ладонью вниз. Садись, мол, если сможешь…

Злой волшебник, казалось, проигнорировал этот жест. Коснулся лапами земли – и перекинулся в человека. Секунд за пять – но показалось, будто медленно и красиво.

Такой, каким его и описывали. В чёрной гамме, мрачный и сильный.

– Ты дерзок, – прозвучал под кронами его голос. – Ты смел. Да только и я – не канарейка. Кто ты такой и что тебе здесь нужно?

– Я – Ринальдо, советник её величества королевы Сиреневой. Я здесь, чтобы увидеть вас и узнать ваши намерения.

– Неужели же нельзя оставить меня в покое? Я просто живу своей жизнью.

– Позвольте, но вы ведь убивали наших птиц…

– Это потому, что они нагло на меня нападали и пытались выгнать из леса. Когда я не успел ещё сделать вообще ничего!..

– Но вы ведь представьте себе: в лесу появляется совершенно чужая хищная птица, потенциально опасная…

– Как будто я столь сильно жаждал очутиться в каком-то паршивом лесу, где, в общем-то, только и можно выжить, что в птичьем облике! Ты сейчас ко мне официально? Как разведчик, предводитель карательного отряда или?..

– Совершенно неофициально… сударь. Королева даже не знает, что я здесь. Я и с колдуньей Джадис общался по личной инициативе…

– Меня зовут Макнейр. Уолден Макнейр. А что это за колдунья?

– Рад с вами познакомиться… мэтр Макнейр. Колдунья? Очень неприятная особа, которая в первый же день заявила права на нашу землю и на престол Сиреневой. У нас с ней война.

– А, что-то слышал. Ну, со мной у вас войны не будет, – колдун усмехнулся, и толковать это можно было как угодно. – Послушай… уважаемый, при дворе что-нибудь знают о том, почему сюда попал я, и эта колдунья, и, может быть, кто-нибудь ещё?..

– Знают. Виновник всего – некий Светлый маг. Правда, он сам не рад, что так получилось…

– И он не знает, каким образом можно вернуться?

– Нет. Обосновался при дворе и крутит любовь ещё с одной девчонкой-чародейкой. Вас всего здесь четверо, я разумею – пришельцев.

– Девка тоже Светлая?

– Этого я не знаю, она не говорит. Но для женщины слишком умная. Пару веков назад её бы неминуемо сожгли как ведьму. Елена… эх… Свеколт.

– Хм. Ну, а этот… который всё подстроил?

– Молод, прекраснодушен, влюблён. Берётся избавить нас от Джадис – но от Елены в этом смысле толку больше. Хотя и не доверяю я ей, в отличие от её любовника. Антон Городецкий открыт и прост как пряник…

– Вот из-за таких все беды на земле и случаются, – Макнейр говорил тихо и глухо, но от этого ещё более угрожающе. – Посмотреть бы в глаза сволочи!.. Интересно, долго бы он это выдержал?..

Словно в раздумье, словно играя, Тёмный маг отцепил от пояса топор и почти нежно провёл пальцем по лезвию. А потом отступил от советника на пару шагов и описал своим грозным оружием полный круг над головой.

Неизвестно, как среагировал бы Городецкий, а у Ринальдо нервы сдали. Правда, ему лично вроде бы ничего не угрожало – но до мага-теоретика вдруг дошло, что он выболтал кучу сведений опасному человеку… врагу… И теперь он, советник, повинен в том, что славный и симпатичный Антон нажил себе кровного недруга.

Ринальдо инстинктивно подался в сторону. Зацепился за ветку, рванулся, оставляя на кусте клочки одежды… Располосовал щёку другой, ещё более колючей, веткой… В сознании билась единственная паническая мысль: «Скрыться куда-нибудь… Где никто не найдёт…»

Книга за пазухой чуть нагрелась, словно ободряя… и в следующую секунду советник очутился в каком-то тёмном помещении.

– Вот проклятие! – пробормотал себе под нос Макнейр. – Он что, тоже умеет колдовать? Или во всём виновата магия этого паршивого края?

Так или иначе, а Упивающийся Смертью решил рискнуть. Прицепил топор снова к поясу, достал волшебную палочку и произнёс заклинание трансгрессии, пожелав при этом оказаться там, куда перенёсся Ринальдо.

* * *

Как ни странно, сработало. Правда, Макнейр налетел на стену – даже не на настоящую, каменную, а на невидимую, окружавшую старый, частично разрушенный замок вместе с опоясывавшим здание глубоким рвом.

Тёмный маг пошёл в обход здания и вскоре увидел подъёмный мост, видимо, по причине ветхости опустившийся сам собой. Пройти по нему, однако, можно было только до середины – дальше дерзких встречала невидимая стена.

– Эй, ты! Советник! Ты внутри?

– Да, я внутри, и ты меня не достанешь!

Ринальдо бродил по пустым залам. В пятом или шестом устало присел за сломанный стол – и тот в мгновение ока стал целым. На нём появилась вышитая скатерть, хлеб, фрукты и кувшин – видимо, с вином.

– Эй, я не пью!

– Чего? – переспросил снаружи Макнейр.

– Это я не тебе. У меня просто тут, как выяснилось, может быть всё, что пожелаю…

– Вряд ли ты за это не расплатишься. Ты можешь оттуда выйти?

– Ну да, я выйду – а там ты, с топором…

– Когда-нибудь же мне надоест здесь стоять.

– Вот этого я и буду дожидаться!

– Послушай. Я уверен, что тебя ждут в столице, что ты не сможешь просидеть здесь всю жизнь. А вот я был бы рад поселиться в таком замке, вдали от всех, чтобы никто мне не мешал… Я не подниму на тебя руку, если ты меня впустишь.

Советник прошёл через несколько залов к тяжёлой входной двери. Открыть её ему не удалось. Не то чтобы сил не хватало – мешало что-то непонятное…

– Макнейр, как же я тебя впущу, если я сам не могу отсюда выйти? Ты был прав – действительно не могу…

– Ты мог бы как-то воздействовать на магию этого замка. Как я понял – сам ты не маг. Но ты местный…

Советник подумал и сказал себе: «Дело чести – попробовать! Даже если стихия защищает меня, а я пойду ей наперекор…»

– А твоя магия не справляется с дверью? – спросил он колдуна.

– По-моему, возле замка она вообще не действует.

– Вот как? – Ринальдо охватил азарт и задор. Маг-теоретик достал свою книгу, полистал… – Сейчас попробую.

Заклинание нашлось чуть ли не сразу, и никогда ещё древние знаки не были так близки и понятны.

Заклинание было Тёмным – если верить Елене. Ринальдо привык считать себя Светлым – но, впрочем, он был всего лишь человеком. А Городецкий как-то за общим столом обмолвился, что люди обычно сочетают в себе Свет и Тьму – у них нет такого явного выбора, какой стороне служить…

Сейчас выбор был. И мэтр Безумие, не дрогнув, прочитал заклинание.

– Макнейр, ты ещё там? Проверь!

– Невидимая стена исчезла.

– Ага! С моей стороны дверь подаётся.

– С моей тоже.

– Ну заходи, гостем будешь!

– Предполагаю стать в этом замке хозяином, – фыркнул Тёмный маг, заходя. – У тебя что, есть скрытые магические способности? И еда у тебя здесь тоже, кажется, есть?

– Еда на столе, через несколько комнат. Сейчас угощу. А способности… Я и не верил, но надеялся.

Ринальдо был уже пьян без вина. И даже не подумал спрятать от цепкого взгляда тёмных глаз магическую книгу. Так и сел за стол, держа её подмышкой.

Макнейр расположился напротив. На столе тут же появились две тарелки и два бокала.

– Ого! – оценил Тёмный маг. – Не находишь, что нет повода не выпить?

– Я не пью.

– Странный ты человек. Те, кто не пьёт и не курит – очень опасные люди. Они либо балуются разными зельями, вызывающими видения, либо у них в голове такой бред, которым невозможно управлять, – словно в подтверждение своих слов, он задымил сигаретой.

– Очень странный подход. Если бы я пил, курил и не соблюдал обет безбрачия – стихия не снизошла бы до меня.

– Глупости, Ринальдо. Магами либо рождаются, либо нет. И в том, и в другом случае можно всё – до чего сможешь дотянуться. Выпей со мной!

– Я тебе не доверяю.

– Я дал к этому повод? Впрочем, ты, конечно, прав. Меня лучше не злить, – Макнейр налил себе вина. – Твоё здоровье! – отпил немного. – Вино хорошее, уж поверь мне. Ты заслужил.

– Я боюсь одним махом потерять всё. Разрушить то, что создавал столько лет.

– Ты по этой книге учился? Если она тебя признала – опасаться теперь нечего. Можешь любить хоть королеву. Я слышал, что она молода, прекрасна и свободна…

Бледные щёки советника чуть порозовели, и Тёмный маг понял, что попал в самую точку.

– Ну? Скажи, что я разрешил.

– Кому скажи?

– Стихии, – Макнейр уже налил вина во второй бокал и с улыбкой искусителя поднёс Ринальдо.

Советник, будто во сне, положил книгу на стол. Взял бокал, со звоном коснулся им другого – во вражеской руке…

– За тебя, – провозгласил колдун.

Ринальдо отпил чуть-чуть. Жидкость была кислой и противно жглась. Но уже хотелось распробовать – как распробовал магию… Он сделал ещё глоток.

Макнейра жутко смешило выражение лица этого парня… но свои эмоции, кроме раздражения, Тёмный маг привык держать при себе.

– Ну как? – поинтересовался он, когда уже понял, что сможет не расхохотаться.

– Странно.

В голове советника клубился туман, и лицо человека напротив казалось всё более доброжелательным и располагающим к себе. Из последних сил начинающий маг заставил себя встревожиться:

– Знаешь, а Городецкий говорил, что он тебя знает… То есть не тебя лично, а этот ваш Орден… Упи… упи… Смертью.

– Быстро же тебя разобрало, если ты не можешь уже выговорить простое слово «Упивающиеся»! Как этот Городецкий может знать про нас?

– Говорил… что читал в какой-то книге. Ещё сказал, что знай он твоё имя – знал бы и твои особенности.

– Да что там… Мои особенности – это моё оружие. Работаю я… экзекутором. Головы рублю. Животным, точнее, магическим тварям. Не думаю, что эти сведения могут быть использованы против меня.

– А людям… не рубишь?

– По долгу службы – нет. А так – не хочу об этом говорить, – Макнейр быстро допил вино. – Присоединяйся!

– Знаешь, я лучше пойду…

– Меня боишься или хмеля? Хм. Может быть, и в том, и в другом случае тебе не стоит падать под стол и засыпать прямо здесь. А на воздухе, глядишь, и протрезвеешь…

* * *

Хмель выветрился лишь когда Ринальдо добрался до края леса. И только в этот момент до советника дошло: книга-то осталась у коварного палача! И более того – даже мизерная доза алкоголя заставила мэтра Безумие забыть все заклинания начисто и, судя по всему, навсегда. Может быть, это было самовнушение – но в любом случае многолетняя правда самого Ринальдо перевесила сиюминутную макнейровскую…

Сам Уолден Макнейр как раз в это время впервые подумал, что ему нравится Сиреневая и вообще тот мир, в который он попал. Хотя все позитивные перемены и произошли почти случайно…

Лучше ни на что заранее не рассчитывать.

 

#### Глава пятьдесят девятая

_Удержи меня,_

_На шелкову постель уложи меня,_

_Ты ласкай меня,_

_За водой одну не пускай меня!.._

**_Из репертуара группы «Мельница» –_ **

**_«Невеста полоза»_ **

****

Лучше ни на что заранее не рассчитывать.

В шесть утра Соню разбудило лёгкое, но решительное прикосновение к плечу. Дормаус открыла глаза – над ней стояла Нина.

– Слушай, будь другом, запри за мной дверь – я пойду…

– Мы же хотели вместе, в семь…

– Так надо…

– Ну что ж… – Соня проводила Тень до дверей. На секунду приобняла за плечи: – Надеюсь, всё нормально?

– Да вроде бы…

– Тогда хорошо. Будь!

…У Дормаус был ещё час, но заснуть она больше не смогла. Чувствовала себя словно в поезде, идущем из Ленинграда и подъезжающем на рассвете к Москве…

Без трёх семь Соне на мобильный позвонила мама:

– Мышь, не могу открыть дверь ключом, может, вы какие предохранители защёлкнули?

– Мам, меня там вообще нет, я у Лиды ночевать осталась… Придётся тебе Юрке позвонить…

* * *

День на работе прошёл непонятно как. Вечером Дормаус, с пачкой памперсов и набитой конфетами свиньёй – новогодним подарком от профсоюза – приползла домой. Очень виноватая и готовая к любым выяснениям отношений.

Пока не отпустили маму, всё было вполне мирно. Потом ребёнок занялся бессовестным поеданием сластей, а капитан Арефьев «приступил»:

– Ну что, много народу вчера было?

– Да нет, совсем мало… Ну, Лидка с семьёй… и Нинка.

– Какая ещё?..

– Свержина. Тень пламени которая, – вот сейчас нельзя и не нужно было говорить ничего, кроме правды…

– Эта ещё! Сатанистка грёбанная, шлюха малолетняя! Если бы я вчера знал… Пусть только ещё сунется к нам в «аську» – так обматерю! И вообще найду в реале и сверну шею! Устроили вертеп! Эта, блин, Кракозябра, если у самой муж – подкаблучник, так она думает, что может и чужими распоряжаться и указания раздавать?!

Соня дождалась паузы и вклинилась:

– Её я попросила. Потому что самой было страшно. Всё это затеяла я, ради собственного удовольствия. Раз в жизни сделала как мне хотелось – и получилось плохо всем! Значит, меня за это и надо казнить.

– Тебе что, так уж сильно хотелось там переночевать?

– Ну я ведь никогда… у меня же праздник был…

– На этом празднике не нашлось места только одному человеку – мне. Мы тут с Витькой полночи колбасились, ни он долго заснуть не мог, ни я, пока не наелся таблеток и коньяком не запил!

– Ты же сам сказал, что тебе неинтересно то, чем мы увлекаемся! Хотя я себя, конечно, ни разу не оправдываю, я просто мерзкая, паскудная сволочь. Надо было, конечно, уйти так, как я и собиралась.

– Вот уж в самом деле могла бы и сообразить, как больно это по мне ударит.

– Этого ни я, ни Лидка действительно не учли. Объективно-то – я не на улице, не с чужими мужиками и даже не пьяная. Но вообще-то ты и сам мог бы сообразить. Если я была тебе нужна – позвонил бы часов в восемь и сказал бы: «А ну марш домой!».

– Не хотел тебе мешать. И полагался на твою сознательность.

– А вот это очень зря. Ты почему-то привык считать меня намного взрослее и разумнее, чем я есть на самом деле. А ведь я тебя неоднократно предупреждала! И про Чёрную Луну в двадцать семь лет, и про то, что я вообще авантюристка.

– Что-то я такого не припомню.

– Говорила-говорила, ты просто таким вещам не придаёшь значения. Поэтому они у тебя в голове не удержались.

– А-а… Ну может быть. Чёрт возьми, мышка, ну разве я тебе когда-нибудь запрещал в свободное время сидеть в Интернете? У многих жёны сидят, чтобы с ума от домашней рутины не сойти. Но ведь можно же тусоваться не там, где безбашенные малолетки, а на нормальных сайтах, типа там: «Семья», «Мать и дитя» и всякое такое…

– А мне там неинтересно! Там всё слишком житейское.

– Да я уже понял… Тебе и ребёнок по фигу, вон как ты легко его бросила! У Кракозябры учишься, обрадовалась, что можно его со мной оставлять…

– С тобой ему лучше. Мне ребёнок не по фигу, всё, что я могу – я делаю. И для него, и для тебя. Просто, судя по всему, себя и свои заморочки я люблю больше. И вообще с моим складом характера мне надо жить одной, а с любимым человеком, то есть с тобой, встречаться. Но раз уж я у вас завелась и я вам нужна такая – значит, мне надо убить в себе себя. От меня должна остаться только та часть, которая любит вас и служит вам. Я обещаю и даже клянусь, что больше вообще никогда не подойду к компьютеру, ни с кем не буду общаться и не напишу больше ни строчки!

– Да не сможешь ты! Зачем сразу кидаться в такие крайности? Например, против той же Ирмы я ничего не имею, да даже против Ильи… Они хоть и не без странностей, но не лезут в чужие дела. Кто тебе не даёт общаться?

– Я хочу «всё или ничего»! Из моего мира сейчас по моей же вине вырвали громадный кусок, и многое теряет смысл. К тому же всё равно все эти люди варятся в одном котле, не получится так, что «здесь играем, здесь не играем, здесь селёдку заворачиваем…»

– Может, ты и права. Тебе вполне стоит сколько-то отдохнуть от Интернета. А насчёт написанных строчек… Ты весьма и весьма не без таланта – но у тебя очень много мусора в голове. Излишне много. В конце концов – нравится тебе фанатеть чужой бездарной фантастикой, так пожалуйста. Только тихо и в уголке. И чтобы не в ущерб семье.

– Чтобы не в ущерб – к этому я приложу все усилия. А вообще-то я потому и общаюсь со всеми с ними, что тебе почти некогда со мной разговаривать и что ты к моим увлечениям относишься с лёгким презрением.

– Для меня главное – чтобы твои знакомые были нормальными людьми и не портили нам жизнь.

– Испортить жизнь можно только собственными руками. А насчёт остального – смотря что понимать под нормальностью. Лично я своих знакомых делю не на нормальных и ненормальных, а на тех, с кем мне интересно и с кем нет.

– Плохо.

– Почему? С каждого человека можно что-то поиметь. Как материально, так и морально. Использовать и пойти дальше. Думаешь, я для них всё это делаю? Да исключительно для себя! – мысленно Дормаус обругала себя за эти слова «двуличной тварью». Это ведь только половина правды! А она не может, не смеет даже нормально вступиться за подруг, которых сама же и подвела под монастырь! А впрочем… может, она, Соня, и права сейчас. Она делает выбор, спасая главное, что у неё есть. Семью, ребёнка. И самого близкого, любимого человека – неважно, что он чем-то там не фанатеет… И Дормаус продолжила: – Только вот выходит, что нельзя мне жить для себя! От этого всем только хуже. Так что ноги моей больше в Интернете не будет.

– Как хочешь. Я-то удалил себя с вашего форума. Тебя там всё равно пока нету, а с Кракозяброй я больше не желаю иметь никаких дел.

– Позиция понятна и достойна уважения. Ты ведь мог бы забанить Лидку или вообще грохнуть и форум, и сайт…

– Не стоит. Пусть там делает что хочет! Она думает, если мы с ней запросто общались и она мне жаловалась на недостатки своей семейной жизни – так ей теперь всё можно?

– И что, сильно жаловалась?

– Да прикалывалась – но так это, сквозь грусть. Видимо, своего мужа она настолько затюкала, что он теперь её не удовлетворяет. Я тогда тоже прикалывался, но всё равно отшил.

– Жалко, если у них с Лёшкой не так всё хорошо, как кажется со стороны… а впрочем, нам-то что?..

– Было бы неважно, если бы люди сами не делились… Порнушники чёртовы. Слушай, а эта… Тень тебя не домогалась?

– Не-ет… – у Сони так расширились глаза, что Юра даже рассмеялся. И больше эту тему не поднимал. Как писали в одном романчике, «её искреннее изумление убедило его, что уж этого-то точно не было». Ещё бы! Дормаус была почти уверена, что подобный опыт у Нинки имелся. Но уж она-то, Соня, для Тени в этом смысле точно и под запретом, и ни к чему…

Да и сама-то она, Соня Арефьева из реального мира, может увлечься человеком своего пола если и до одури, то всё равно без сексуального подтекста, это даже не вопрос несвободы…

А, что уж теперь! Жизнь должна была перемениться кардинально.

 

#### Глава шестидесятая

_Feuer und Wasser komm_ _t_ _nicht zusammen_

_Kann man nicht binden sind nicht verwandt._

_In Funken versunken steh ich in Flammen_

_und bin im Wasser verbrannt,_

_Im Wasser verbrannt!*_

**_Из_ ** **_репертуара_ ** **_группы_ ** **_“Rammstein” –_ **

**_“_ ** **_Feuer_ ** **_und_ ** **_Wasser_ ** **_”_ **

****

Жизнь должна была перемениться кардинально.

Подходил к концу теперь уже по-настоящему последний день во дворце. Назавтра лесной лагерь должен был зажить полной жизнью. Местные воины были уже там. А чародеи собирались телепортировать туда на рассвете. Тем более что первичную магическую защиту они на лагерь уже поставили…

…Городецкий и Свеколт были вместе месяц и даже чуть больше. И за это время забылись, расплылись, заслонились разными событиями все моральные терзания, сомнения, холодные ванны и исколотые пальцы… Сейчас – и вряд ли только из-за пророчества – обоим чародеям казалось, что они встретились вечность назад и что нет для них ничего естественнее, чем быть вдвоём. Они почти не расставались, легко и с пользой объединяя свои магические умения, в обнимку перемещаясь по стране – и проводя вместе ночи. Будь дозорный Тёмным или просто обладай он чуть большей долей цинизма – сказал бы: вот, мол, ещё одно действенное средство взаимно подпитаться Силой для дальнейшей борьбы. На самом деле он просто об этом не думал, лаская девушку, привлекая к себе… и надеялся, что не думает и она, позволяя себе потерять голову в его объятиях.

Скрывать свои отношения этим двоим было бесполезно – правда, и напоказ выставлять как-то не хотелось. Но сегодняшняя ночь имела все шансы стать некоторым исключением. По случаю прощания с цивилизацией Серая и Светлый открыто пошли мыться вдвоём в местной бане.

Впрочем, внутри их единство было на время нарушено. Они банально разошлись во мнениях насчёт температуры. Лене хотелось париться на совесть, а Антон как существо городское и вообще сильную жару не обожающее заявил, что «в это пекло не полезет».

– Ну и как хочешь, – девушка отвернулась от него, застыла, поддразнивая – не спиной к Иному, а вполоборота… Сбросила одежду и исчезла за дверью, в клубах пара.

Городецкий проводил свою подругу жадным взглядом, но за ней всё же не последовал. Остался сидеть на деревянной лавке. Расстёгивал одну пуговицу на рубашке и застывал, забывая, что надо браться за следующую. В голове дозорного был полный туман. Даже не мучили ни мысли, ни предчувствия, а так – кружило понемножку… Он вздрогнул, когда из-за двери высунулась Свеколт и позвала:

– Ну ты где там? Заходи давай, уже нет такого жара! Ау!.. Сейчас оболью одетого!

– Я тебе оболью! – встрепенулся Светлый. Успел зацепить взглядом её, стоявшую так, чтобы скрывать больше, чем показывать – у неё это получалось само собой. Видимо, первозданная женская сущность только и ждала своего часа под гнётом страха, аскетизма и погони за знаниями. Только и ждала, чтобы раскрыться – для него, Иного…

Мысль мелькнула и обожгла, Антон разделся быстро, как в армии, и шагнул вслед за Леной, пытаясь поймать её в клубах пара. И, разумеется, сначала его, Городецкого, хорошенько окатили водой – правда, Серая волшебница очень старалась, чтобы ему не было горячо… И это было единственное колдовство за всю эту ночь – немножко остудить воду.

Ещё после первой ночи они двое договорились: наедине друг с другом – ничего не кастовать. Во-первых, непорядочно, во-вторых, они и так постоянно расходуют Силу. Так что сейчас под струями воды ловили друг друга простые дети Земли…

Молодая чародейка сдалась в конце концов на милость Иного, и тот осторожно уложил её на широкую скамью, целуя девичье лицо и тело, целуя – там… Девушка раскрылась навстречу, ей, как и всегда, казалось, что откровенные ласки затрагивают самые тайные струны её существа, касаются напрямую её души или где там сосредоточены любовные желания… понятно, что прямо сейчас Свеколт было не до того, чтобы формулировать это словами, это потом она будет пытаться объяснить себе… ох, за такое можно стерпеть любую боль… сейчас уже, сейчас… только чуть-чуть самой помочь себе… ох, ну вот, ну что же ты, Светлый, зачем остановился?..

– Иди ко мне… иди ко мне… Лена, любимая…

Она открыла затуманенные глаза и увидела: Антон уже не стоит на коленях, склоняясь к ней, а сидит на скамье, развернувшись к возлюбленной лицом и всем телом… близко, совсем близко… Серая поняла. Обхватила его ногами, приподнялась, позволила ему усадить её на колени… и проникнуть в её тело… теперь только не стесняться, он же пропускает тебя вперёд, не заставляй его ждать… ох, любимый, твои руки, твои губы у меня на груди… какое же это счастье!.. всё… поцеловать благодарно в шею, в плечо… и, не дожидаясь приглашения, опуститься снова спиной на скамью… не отпуская, не отпуская своего Светлого возлюбленного… обнимая его и руками, и ногами, ища и находя губами его губы…

…После, когда они вернулись с небес на землю и помогли друг другу ещё раз хорошенько вымыться, разгорячённая волшебница тихо вздохнула:

– Сейчас бы в сугроб нырнуть…

Дозорный хмыкнул:

– Ну, я не Джадис, чтобы устроить здесь зиму… можно, конечно, в сумрак, там, мягко говоря, не жарко, только вот не испортим ли всё?..

– Не, Антош, пошли! А то в тот раз, когда мы искали Ринальдо, я и не разглядела, как оно там – в сумраке…

– Ладно, пошли. Нет, это одна барышня Свеколт такое может, ей-Свет! Только чур, не пугаться, когда увидишь там меня в истинном обличье, а то я и сам-то его не знаю… Мне там обычно бывает не до того, чтобы смотреться в зеркало.

– Это кто ещё кого испугается…

…Городецкий не то чтобы испугался – скорее безмерно удивился, хотя ожидать следовало как раз чего-то в этом роде. Лицо его возлюбленной не изменилось ничуть, зато сама она вся оказалась покрыта чешуёй, блестящей, зеленовато-коричневой, под цвет глаз… Рядом – и далеко, таинственная, недоступная женщина-змея… или всё же ящерица? Та, что всегда оставит на себе последний покров – такова она на самом деле. Может, из-за того, что даже в самые откровенно-страстные минуты на ней остаётся её амулет?..

– Ну что поделаешь, – девушка перехватила его взгляд, – я же говорила, что рождённый ползать летать не может…

– Да нет, на самом деле очень красиво, Медной горы Хозяйка тебе бы обзавидовалась. Можешь сама пойти посмотреть, там в предбаннике есть зеркало…

– Пошли вместе, заодно себя увидишь! Знаешь, ты такой хорошенький, Светлый, я теперь поняла, почему я тебя не воспринимала никогда как старшего… Ты сейчас выглядишь моим ровесником, и то с натяжкой. И глаза у тебя – как два прожектора… нет, это я зря обзываюсь, как две свечки, потому что от них тепло… Какой же ты сладкий, Антон!..

– Хм-м, а ты такая… взрослая… Нет, Лен, ты меня прости, но я, видимо, не люблю интим в сумраке. Давай поглядимся в зеркало и выйдем в обычный мир… И да не станет это между нами.

 

#### Глава шестьдесят первая

_Девочка-Скерцо, здесь всё так зябко_

_И всё так зыбко!_

_В слезах глаза, на губах улыбка –_

_Девочка-Скерцо!_

_Это всё скрипка, безумная скрипка_

_Свела с ума – ну где здесь ошибка?_

_Ты виновата сама! Покажи мне,_

_Где эта дверца из смерти в сердце!.._

**_Из репертуара группы «Ковчег» –_ **

**_«Девочка-Скерцо»_ **

****

«И да не станет это между нами…»

Арефьевы вроде бы помирились. Даже, вернее, «по генеральной линии» помирились точно. Конечно, было и так, что ребёнок долго не хотел засыпать и вопил, а родители бросали друг другу в лицо не очень аргументированные обвинения в том, что взаимно переломали один другому всю жизнь… Было, что Соня рыдала и ногтями царапала себе щёки – ощутимо, но всё же не до крови. Но в общем-то всё это ничего уже не значило.

Дормаус притихла. К компьютеру, держа слово, не подходила. Снова, после долгого перерыва, почувствовала, как мучительно медленно тянется время, когда мужа нет дома. Ребёнок, к сожалению, не спасал в той мере, в какой было бы надо. Соне было с ним хоть и хорошо, и интересно, но всё это она ощущала как-то опосредованно. Она вспоминала, как сказала Юрке после его возвращения из Чечни:

«Знаешь, мне так тяжело далась эта твоя командировка… Тебя не было, и почти никого не было, с кем я могла бы пообщаться и отвлечься…»

Капитан тогда удивился:

«А медвежонок как же?»

«Медвежонок – это прежде всего обязанности и рутина. Я ему должна, должна и должна – я так ощущаю, к сожалению…»

Что ответил ей тогда Минотавр – Дормаус вспомнить уже не могла. Скорее всего, ничего – дабы не сказать что-нибудь лишнее. Его и сейчас-то если трясло – то показывал он это очень редко. Героически старался дать жене то, чего ей так не хватало – разговоры. Дал ей почитать свой, как раз законченный, тот самый рассказ про измену.

– В принципе, очень даже, – оценила Соня. – Герои получились живыми. Ситуация, правда, мне показалась чёрно-белой. Разлучница выглядела ядовитым цветком и оказалась, действительно… нехорошим человеком. У меня там, в игре, всё хуже и сложнее… Твой герой от жены гуляет не в первый раз и идёт на это, как будто так и надо. А мой вспомни как мучался – ты ведь частично читал, а частично я тебе рассказывала…

– Ну так это ведь два совершенно разных человека! И вообще моя ситуация банальнее. У тебя там всё завязано на высокие материи, на всяких магов и Иных…

Дормаус только глубоко вздохнула…

* * *

На самом деле капитан Арефьев среагировал так резко на банальнейшую, в общем-то, ситуацию не столько из-за самой ситуации, сколько потому, что дико устал и плохо себя чувствовал. Что у него был полный букет проблем по работе и около. Что как раз в тот вечер, когда его жена не пришла ночевать, ему было как никогда нужно посоветоваться с человеком, не входящим в «систему» и потому смотрящим на вещи незамыленным взглядом. Да ко всему прочему в последнее время отношения между супругами Арефьевыми были до крайности напряжены из-за банального отсутствия интима. Соне ещё во время беременности говорили, что когда-нибудь надо бы подлечиться по женской части, и вот сейчас она наконец добралась до врача – прогуливая под это дело работу и встречаясь с подругами… Ну, а врач, понятное дело, запретил на время супружескую близость. Это было тяжко для обоих, но Юре как мужчине – всё-таки тяжелее. Соня могла хоть в игру нырнуть за эмоциями… А добил капитана, конечно, тот факт, что посторонний человек попытался влезть в его отношения с женой и распоряжаться…

А так, Минотавр злился обычно страшно – под горячую руку не стоило подворачиваться ни людям, ни зверям, ни вещам – но длилось это недолго. Дормаус мерила его по себе – сама-то была злопамятной, хотя внешне не очень-то это проявляла. Только много времени спустя до неё дошло, что это ей предстоит до конца жизни вспоминать эту никчемушную историю с дрожью – а муж давно остыл и взглянул на ситуацию трезво. А сейчас Соне казалось, что он перешагнул через себя и совершает подвиг. Что просто не может видеть, как его мышка лежит на диване лицом вверх, а по щекам у неё текут безудержные слёзы. Что Юра понимает: она сама себя наказала и сама себя мучает, ей нужно нечто другое, чем просто задушевные разговоры…

В любом случае, она была ему безмерно благодарна за его слова:

– Знаешь, о чём я подумал? Всё-таки не смертельно это всё. Нет людей, которые никогда не «косячат». Если такие люди всё-таки есть – то они внушают очень большие подозрения. Потому что не знаешь, чего от них ждать. А насчёт тебя, мышка, я понял, что тебе действительно надо играть, перевоплощаться… Ты без этого не проживёшь. Так вот, помни только две вещи: не уходи туда полностью и будь пооглядчивее. В подобных тусовках море сумасшедших.

– Спасибо, что понял меня. Во всяком случае, эти мои игрища гарантируют тебя от моих реальных измен. Поскольку чисто физически мне никто, кроме тебя, не нужен и никто не стоит того, чтобы врать, прятаться и в конце концов всё разрушить. А вот для того, чтобы проиграть разные ситуации и потом не повторить их в жизни – ролевая подходит как нельзя лучше.

– Не могу сказать, что понимаю, но – наверное, да.

– И послушай, медведик… Насчёт Нинки. То, что мы пишем с ней, одна я дописать не смогу. И никто мне помочь тоже не сможет. Ты бы смог, наверное… если бы был ролевиком. Ты мне сильно напоминаешь Макнейра… или Макнейр напоминает мне тебя. Но… сложилось так, что нужна Нинка. Так вот: контачить с ней у тебя за спиной мне претит. Контачить с ней у тебя на глазах – сделать неприятно тебе. А не контачить я, получается, не могу – слишком много это для меня значит.

– Тогда делай это у меня на глазах.

– Ого! И даже так? На то, чтобы нам дописать, нужно от силы четыре ночи. После чего я тебе клянусь, что больше этого человека в моей жизни не будет. Пусть её хоть четвертуют… если есть за что.

– Меня просто настораживает общение с этим человеком. Только и всего.

– Ладно, надеюсь разрулить эту ситуацию за те дни после Нового года, когда ты уедешь на охоту. Тогда – провожу тебя и вернусь в сеть.

…Вот всё и решилось.

 _«Но им нет права на то, чтобы видеть восход, у них вообще нету права на то, чтобы жить…»_ Может быть, в таком смысле прозвучали Сонины слова насчёт Тени. Но подумала она, Дормаус, скорее цитатой из другой песни: _«И не нижний мир получит тебя – а с улыбкою встретит воинственный бог!»_

Темнее всего – перед рассветом.

 

#### Глава шестьдесят вторая

_На границе хмурых мужей и безутешных подруг,_

_Где празднуют годы столетней тихой войны,_

_Я тебя сберегу от старческих мук,_

_Наши счёты и дни уже сочтены…_

**_Из репертуара группы «Ночные снайперы» –_ **

**_«На границе»_ **

****

Темнее всего – перед рассветом.

«4:44». Ну да, восход солнца в этом мире Городецкий ещё не проспал ни разу. Даже если потом ложился снова.

Юная колдунья приподнялась на локте и поблёскивала на Иного глазами:

– Не спишь?

– Нет. Ждала, пока ты проснёшься, жалко было будить.

– Тогда пошли, что ли?

…Через десять минут полностью одетый и экипированный дозорный уже стоял на пороге комнаты Свеколт и ещё раз проверял карманы. Так… сигареты, сахар… бритва… нож, отменный, изделие и подарок местных мастеров… тёмные очки, надеть бы их не мешало… ещё разные разности… и паспорт, в который снова вложена семейная фотография.

Конечно, вслух Антон ничего из этого не комментировал. Только одно высказал, когда цеплял очки на лоб:

– Надо же, как у меня чёлка отросла! А подрезать уже некогда…

Серая улыбнулась:

– Я могу заклинанием, но сильно боюсь, что будет криво. Ты подвяжи лентой, ну не лентой – повязкой, чтоб только на глаза не падали, на, держи! – она вытащила из кармана резинку для волос и быстрым движением превратила её из пушистого колечка в зелёно-коричневую полоску.

Городецкий только сейчас заметил, что волосы Лена подобрала наверх – значит, резинки ей пока не нужны, ей удаётся всё закрепить его розой на серебряной ленточке.

– Хм-м, – Иной взял протянутую ему полоску ткани. – Вот тебе твоя новая причёска идёт, хоть мне и непривычно… А я с этой штукой получусь непонятно кем…

– Да ладно, тебе должно пойти – ну-ка дай-ка! – девушка снова взяла у него ленту и ловко повязала её вокруг головы дозорного. – О, тебе определённо к лицу, Светлый, можно ничего и не стричь!

– Ну что ж, поверю на слово, ибо некогда. В конце концов будет только правильно, если я стану носить твои цвета!..

– Так же, как и я твои, Антон!

* * *

Когда оба чародея перенеслись в лагерь, Городецкий с трудом избавился от ощущения, что их ждёт игра «Зарница» пополам с художественной самодеятельностью. Палатки, костёр, собравшиеся добрые граждане, явно довольные грядущими приключениями… Эх. Неужели можно выбрать такую жизнь, искать её, мечтать о ней? Неужели… всё может быть хорошо? Да нет же, если всё будет хорошо – тогда и надо будет идти по домам…

Чувствуя, что эти размышления могут завести его в непролазную глушь, Иной вздохнул и обратился к присутствующим:

– Господа-товарищи! Спасибо, что рискнули прийти сюда, что не стали отсиживаться за стенами и тешить себя иллюзией мирной жизни. Спасибо, что понимаете, насколько всё серьёзно. И более всего спасибо, что доверяете мне. А ведь могли бы и проклясть, ибо все ваши беды начались из-за моей неосторожности… Я тоже мог бы сказать, что не в силах со всем этим справиться, что никогда в жизни не руководил партизанскими отрядами, что мои познания в лесной жизни ограничиваются походами и всякими игрищами. Я мог бы сказать, что разумнее было бы передать командование отрядом кому-нибудь, у кого больше опыта в этом смысле…

– Но мы же не умеем управлять стихией! – раздался чей-то голос, тут же поддержанный нестройным хором остальных.

Солнце встало над лесом, ударило яркими лучами… Дозорному страшно захотелось нацепить свои очки – но он не имел права прятать глаза от ребят из отряда. Антон улыбнулся, обвёл тёплым взглядом местных смельчаков:

– Я тоже не слишком ещё освоился с местной магией. Но я перед всеми здесь виноват, поэтому не имею права заявлять, мол, не знаю, что бы я делал без вас, и, мол, я благодарен судьбе за то, что познакомился с вами. Хотя это бесспорно так, и мне бы хотелось, чтобы это произошло при менее драматических обстоятельствах. Так вот, я не могу и не должен перекладывать ответственность – даже на кого-то, кто умнее и сильнее меня. Пусть это будет моим крестом.

Городецкий замолчал и склонил голову. Аплодисментов он не сорвал, но наградой ему было нечто большее – взгляды, исполненные понимания. Его приняли. Приняли таким, как есть.

Все помолчали немного, а потом принялись обсуждать сложившуюся ситуацию.

– Интересно, – обратился ко всем сразу новоиспечённый командир, – а Белая Колдунья умеет мгновенно перемещаться в пространстве? Я уже не помню, говорилось ли в книге что-то на этот счёт…

Отозвалась одна Лена Свеколт:

– Не знаю… мне кажется, что вполне может уметь.

– Плохо. Но хоть да, хоть нет – а может, наша стена её остановит или задержит. Но боюсь, что пакостить нам она самолично всё равно не придёт, а попытается кого-то или что-то наслать. Впрочем, это покажет время. В любом случае первыми мы туда к ней не полезем. Теперь – что касается Макнейра. К сожалению, нам с Еленой не удалось зацепить его ауру. Там, где мы побывали, внятных следов не сохранилось даже в сумраке. А это значит, что мы не сможем выслеживать Тёмного мага. Искать вслепую – всё равно что ловить чёрную кошку в тёмной комнате. Тем более что наш Упивающийся может объявиться в любом уголке страны. И я сейчас молю Равновесие, чтобы Макнейр сообразил превратиться в того неуловимого Джо, которого никто не ловит, потому что он даром никому не нужен. В том смысле, что у него хватит ума не заявлять прав на эту землю и не прорубать себе дорогу топором, а просто спокойно здесь осваиваться. Тьма гнилая, лучше бы мы с ним не пересеклись. Либо – а вдруг бы нам удалось заключить с ним союз против Джадис? Хотя это настолько сложно, что лучше бы до этого не дошло…

И тут из-за деревьев послышался знакомый голос:

– А можно и мне сказать два слова?

 

#### Глава шестьдесят третья

_Never let nobody in_

_And step right on your dream_

_If you really wanna take this trip!_

_Fighting anywhere we go,_

_To face this cruel world_

_We gotta just fight forever!*_

**_Из репертуара Н. Барбу –_ **

**_“_ ** **_Fight_ ** **_”_ **

****

«А можно и мне сказать два слова?»

Получив такое сообщение в приват форума от Лиды, Соня колебалась от силы с минуту. В конце концов, если Юра отказал Толстиковой от дома – это ещё не означало, что самой Дормаус заказано общаться с Кракозябриком.

«Конечно, – написала Соня в ответ. – Сейчас я тут кое-что доделаю и позвоню тебе на городской, раз из «аськи» тебя то ли удалили, то ли ты сама удалилась. Я потом себе отдельный номер заведу!»

Звонок раздался минут через пять.

– Ну, с прошедшими праздниками! – голос у Лиды был обычный, немножко только, может быть, встревоженный. – Тут Ирма приехала, а её, вроде бы, никто не проклинал…

– Нет, и даже наоборот. Мне почему-то кажется, что Юрка и тебя со временем простит. С прошедшими!

…Дальше девчонки долго трепались втроём, благо Кракозябрик могла выдать Девочке-Скерцо параллельный аппарат. Дормаус в это время вынуждена была разрешить своему ребёночку играться с мобильником, чтобы радиотрубку у мамы не отбирал. Сотовый у Арефьевой был старенький, но бронебойный и швыряния на пол вполне выдерживал. Медвежонок пытался ещё и кнопочки какие-то нажимать, набирая несуществующие номера – да и один вполне существующий, последний исходящий…

Но кто бы по этому номеру ни звонил – Нина не отвечала. Не хотела или, скорее, была далеко от телефона и не слышала. По-видимому, действительно уехала с компанией встречать Новый год за городом…

Впрочем, сейчас, болтая с подругами, Соня чувствовала, что неплохо и так… Возвращение в привычный мир уже состоялось.

* * *

Через пару дней мама Дормаус согласилась посидеть с внуком и отпустить дочку на встречу с друзьями. Будучи в курсе Сониных «саратовских страданий», мама считала, что мышка в полном своём праве…

Встреча делилась на две части. Сначала Дормаус была звана в гости к Дане Маринюку. У которого сейчас остановился очень хороший человек.

Регина из Прибалтики и Соня приятельствовали уже не один год, писали друг другу письма ещё в те времена, когда Дормаус понятия не имела об «аське» (но зато у неё был на работе Интернет…) Мышуня была моложе всего лет на пять-шесть, но Регину-Лессу воспринимала даже не как старшую сестру, а как кого-то вроде крёстной матери. Спокойная, мудрая, хоть и резкая на язык, много пережившая, близкая по взглядам, Регина была той, к кому Соня обращалась за советами. И жалела только о том, что Лесса не играет в игры и вообще стоит немножко в стороне от форумских дел. Всё-таки изначально сайт принадлежал Лиде, а два сильных лидера в одной берлоге не выживают. Дормаус лидером не была. Скорее, творческой душой проекта…

В начале осени, во время очередной командировки в Москву, Регина выбралась на организованную Кракозябриком общую сходку и познакомилась почти со всеми форумчанами. Соня тогда была удивлена: она представляла себе старшую подругу больше похожей на ведьму из романтических фэнтези-книг, а увидела перед собой женщину одновременно и обычную, и необычную. Может быть, такой типаж называется «бизнес-леди», но Арефьевой представлялось, что это скорее смесь «просто леди» и «своей в доску подруги».

А после личного знакомства Лесса виртуально очень сблизилась из всей компании – с Даниилом. Соня этому не столько удивлялась, сколько радовалась.

* * *

Данил жил в шикарном новом доме, мало-мало не окружённом забором с КПП. Дормаус знала адрес, но не дорогу. Зато вполне могла найти дом, выйдя к ведомственному госпиталю, в котором когда-то лежала и из окна которого Даня, пришедший тогда навестить Мышуню и притащивший кучу книжек, как раз и показывал свой дом…

Правильно выбрав направление, но всё же чуток поплутав – почему она никогда и не смеялась ни над Данилой, ни над Ирмой – Соня подошла к нужному подъезду и набрала на домофоне номер квартиры. Ответила Регина и открыла замок. Дормаус вошла в подъезд – и тут сообразила, что не спросила, на какой этаж подниматься.

Поехала по наитию на девятый – и угадала.

Квартира Маринюка была хоть и однокомнатной, но располагала кухней такой величины, что она вполне сходила за вторую комнату. Там даже спальное место было.

По обеим комнатам скакала девятилетняя Регинина дочка – существо на вечных батарейках, недаром носившее прозвище Дьяволёнок. Как большинство чужих детей, у Даниила сия особа сидела на голове…

А Регина сидела у накрытого стола – и выглядела потрясающе. А ведь у неё были серьёзные нелады со здоровьем, и к тому же она переживала из-за того, что не удалось сохранить фигуру… Поэтому Сонин комплимент Лессу даже немножко удивил.

– Да правда! – Дормаус что видела – то и говорила. – Тебе и причёска к лицу, и вообще тебе сюда приезжать на пользу – ты явно посвежела… Ой, привет, Дань!

Они втроём расселись вокруг стола. Регина щедро плеснула Соне жагариса – литовской вишнёвой настойки. А вот Даниле не налила.

Поймав удивлённый взгляд Дормаус, долговязый рыцарь счёл нужным сообщить:

– Я временно не пью. Участвую в медицинском эксперименте.

– Человечество спасает, – добавила Лесса с лёгкой иронией.

– Уважаю, – сказала Соня. Она всегда радовалась, когда люди хотя бы пытались меняться к лучшему. – Извини, если глаза мозолю…

– Да ладно, – отмахнулся Маринюк. – Ты ведь тоже особо пить не будешь, – он коснулся своим бокалом с соком бокалов женщин.

Дормаус отпила. Да, это вам не шампанское! Это – хоть и сладкое, и градусов вроде мало, и вкусное ужасно – но крепкое… В голову ударяет сразу.

За те пару часов, что просидела за этим столом, Соня так и не позволила себе сделать больше нескольких глоточков:

– А то прямо тут у вас засну, а мне ещё надо… пару человек повидать и домой попасть в разумное время.

Даниил оценил её деликатность, но сам и сказал:

– Ирму? Да я знаю, что она приехала… Интересно, как у неё с этим, как его?.. – он прекрасно помнил, что новую любовь Девочки-Скерцо зовут Станислав, ударение на польский манер на «и», сокращённо – Стась. Но прикидывался, что забывает…

– Да вроде всё нормально, было бы плохо – я бы знала, наверное… Давайте за то, чтобы у всех всё было нормально!

Они сидели, смеялись, одним глазом смотрели «Ералаш», включённый вообще-то для Дьяволёнка…

– Эх, Данила, – говорила Регина, – если бы я не столько работала – я бы, может быть, посоветовала тебе, как привести Джадис к финалу чёрной королевой…

– Да ладно, я сам стратег! Просто не стоит оно того…

Дормаус хмыкнула и повернулась к Лессе:

– Что ты не с нами – это, правда, жаль. Хотя… если не работать, то и не выживешь…

– Чтобы выжить – можно работать гораздо меньше. А вот чтобы жить так, как я хочу, и так, как, я считаю, мы с мелкой заслуживаем – это уже да…

– Ну что ж, уважаю! Не надорвись только… – про себя Соня пожелала старшей подруге наконец перестать быть одной с ребёнком…

– Уж как-нибудь. А я уважаю, что ты всё-таки отстаиваешь свою точку зрения и общаешься с теми, с кем считаешь нужным. Свяжешься с нами со своей новой «аськи»?

* * *

Пути до Лиды было – две станции метро. Только Дормаус – пусть вишнёвый хмель по дороге слегка развеялся – ухитрилась выйти не из того выхода, а когда вернулась – промахнула Кракозябрика с Ирмой, стоявших у турникетов…

Девчонки прошлись по улице, совсем чуть-чуть посидели на квартире, Соню завалили подарками. Предлагали сварить глинтвейн, но Дормаус замахала руками, вторично пригрозив, что свалится в гостях спать. Поэтому удовольствовалась горячим чаем с корицей и ещё какими-то пряностями.

– Вот оно, пьянство по-городецки! А не как в фильме показали! – смеялась Мышуня, сидя на диване перед телевизором. Тогда здесь спала Нинка. А сейчас вокруг Сони получилась куча мала: Девочка-Скерцо, Лида, Оксанка, Лёшка и кот…

Всё образуется. Даже если с друзьями видишься на полчаса. Особенно если домой возвращаешься всё-таки ровно в восемь…

То, что нас не убивает, – делает нас сильнее.

 

#### Глава шестьдесят четвёртая

_А ты не лётчик – а я была так рада_

_Любить героя из лётного отряда!_

_Но по осанке_

_Не видно, кто с Лубянки, Анке –_

_А я во сне с тобой летала, дура!_

_А ты не лётчик!_

**_Из репертуара Анки –_ **

**_«А ты не лётчик»_ **

****

То, что нас не убивает, – делает нас сильнее.

Ринальдо понял это после того, как несколько дней побродил по югу. В столицу возвращаться не хотелось, да и вообще стыдно было смотреть людям в глаза. Впрочем, на юге советнику приходилось ещё тяжелее. Здесь его узнавали на улицах и ценили как миротворца в изначальном и самом лучшем значении этого слова. А он, уже не мэтр, но всё равно безумный, сейчас чувствовал, что не оправдает их доверия и не сможет никого защитить…

Южане о его душевных терзаниях даже не подозревали. Наоборот – радовались, что мэтр Ринальдо словно бы сошёл с пьедестала. Садился за стол с простыми смертными, грустно улыбался, слушая об их житейских проблемах – и даже не отказывался от доброго вина, пусть и в небольших дозах.

«Я теперь такой же, как они, – рассуждал про себя советник, – не хуже и не лучше. Вот из этого и будем исходить…»

Выпивая, он не буянил и вообще вёл себя прилично… Только пару раз заснул за столом – ну и наутро болела голова. И ещё он мучительно пытался вспомнить, не рассказывал ли тем, с кем сидел за столом, чего-нибудь лишнего про злого колдуна, про его новое место жительства и малопонятные цели…

А, даже если и рассказывал! Это честнее, чем «не сеять панику». Наверное… Бесспорно одно: Антону Городецкому надо сообщить, что у него появился кровник. И, пожалуй, стоит всё рассказать её величеству. Она-то разберётся… она простит. Она мать народов… она, в конце концов, просто женщина. Только сейчас, пообщавшись с Макнейром, Ринальдо осознал это в полной мере.

* * *

На рассвете королева Лидия услышала стук в окно и открыла глаза. Вообще-то она и не спала – просто лежала, мучимая тревожными мыслями.

Со слов пришлых магов выходило, что Ринальдо в безопасности. Но сердце подсказывало Лидии: всё не так просто. Так ли уж хорошо просидеть взаперти вечность, пусть и не зная ни в чём недостатка? А тут ещё появились птицы-разведчики, донесли, что, мол, видели советника на юге… Чему верить?

Лидия встрепенулась и вернулась в реальность. На подоконнике сидела ещё одна птица.

– Что тебе? – это прозвучало не слишком вежливо, зато хоть как-то по-королевски.

– Ваше Величество, мэтр Ринальдо во дворце! Он хотел бы вас видеть. Наедине.

– Благодарю, – кивнула Лидия и движением руки отослала вестницу.

Сердце стучало как бешеное. Молодая королева наскоро оделась и не помня себя пошла в потайную комнату.

Советник привычно, с поклоном поднялся навстречу – но Лидия была уже около него. Порывисто обнимала и шептала, не замечая своих слёз:

– Ты вернулся… Ты жив…

Ринальдо не отстранялся, даже позволил себе тоже приобнять её величество – пусть неловко и несмело… Но через несколько минут всё же высвободился:

– Я гнусный человек, Ваше Величество, я презренный червяк! Я пропил книгу и свои способности. Я бесполезен для обороны и усилил врага…

Лидия отступила на шаг:

– Так… Давай всё по порядку.

Советнику не без труда, но удалось коротко и ясно рассказать о своей встрече с Макнейром.

Королева слушала не перебивая. И потом ещё молчала несколько томительных секунд. Наконец заговорила:

– Да уж, удружил ты нам, красавец и умница! Ругать тебя не стану, уже поздно, хотя, конечно, за каким чёртом тебя вообще туда понесло? Остальное-то было, наверное, неизбежно… Говорила я тебе – пить надо начинать со мной, а не с кем попало! Ну да что уж теперь. Я думаю, что если Макнейр не идиот – то направо и налево колдовать по книге он не начнёт. Более того – если он хоть что-то там разберёт, то поймёт, что Светлые заклинания читать не сможет, а одних Тёмных ему не хватит. Отсюда вывод: либо он будет тихо сидеть у себя в замке… либо предложит нам союз против Джадис. А отсюда получается, что он и Антона не убьёт.

– Если не потеряет голову от злости… «взглянув в глаза сволочи», как он собирался сделать.

– Ну ты предупреди Городецкого… Ах, да, ты не знаешь: они теперь лагерем стоят в Пограничье, по ту сторону реки… Воины короны уже там, а Антон и Елена собираются со дня на день. Пока они только переносились туда, дабы поставить защиту…

– Хорошо, Ваше Величество. Я туда отправлюсь как можно скорее.

– Но не прямо сейчас ведь? Отдохни…

– Вам не противно меня видеть?

– Да что ты… Приобретённый тобой опыт бесценен. В то, что ты пропил все мозги, – извини, не верю. И потом… хоть бы и столь жестоким способом, но ты стал таким, как все. И теперь ничто не стоит между нами.

– Ваше…

– Молчи, когда говорит королева!

Она толкнула советника в грудь, заставив усесться на диван. Сама села рядом, обняла, поцеловала… Поймала руку Ринальдо и направила в глубокий вырез своего платья…

Рука советника дрожала, не смея прикоснуться как следует… Губы, правда, пытались отвечать на королевский поцелуй… В голове Ринальдо был туман и страх вот-вот проснуться…

Лидия оторвалась от его губ:

– Если ты боишься… то я тебя пока отпущу. Но лишь пока…

* * *

До лесного лагеря советник добрался как раз в тот момент, когда Городецкий говорил о возможном союзе с Макнейром. Ринальдо попросил слова и, по примеру Антона, повинился во всём начистоту.

Лена Свеколт покачала головой… и сказала:

– В общем-то, я помню практически все Тёмные заклинания, что были в книге. Я даже многие Светлые помню. Читать их, конечно, не могу – но графически воспроизведу…

– Я помню те, которыми пользовался, – подхватил дозорный, – а это не так уж мало. Да в конце-то концов – у каждого из нас есть и свой собственный магический арсенал…

Всё было далеко не прекрасно, но ещё могло наладиться.

  


* * *

[1] И целого мира мало,

Но это такое превосходное

Место, чтобы начать, моя любовь!

И если ты достаточно силён –

Вместе мы сможем смести

Этот мир, моя любовь! (англ.)

(Песня называется «И целого мира мало»)

[2] Кастовать (от англ. “to cast” – букв. бросать, кидать) – творить заклинание. Слово из сленга компьютерных игр, используется также и в книгах жанра фэнтези.

* Глухой ночью я слышу их вздохи – Дети ночи зовут…

Я слышу плач – они всё ещё сопротивляются, и бесконечно я словно бы падаю… (англ).

(Песня называется «Дети ночи»)

* Эй, эй!

Так что не беспокойся,

Я не умру от обмана,

Я обещаю, что ты никогда не увидишь моих слёз,

Не чувствуй себя виноватым! (англ).

(Песня называется «Не беспокойся»)

* Поехали со мной в Пасадену!

Сегодня в десять мы будем там.

Я пробыла в Пасадене

Немалую часть моей жизни.

Поехали со мной в Пасадену,

Если хочешь немножко повеселиться.

Смотри на танцующих сеньорит

На горячем солнце! (англ).

(Песня называется «Пасадена»)

* В постоянном смятении

Когда я говорю, это отвлекает – может быть, ты исчезнешь! (англ.)

(Песня называется «Исчезнешь»)
    
    
    * Огонь и вода не могут быть вместе –
    
    
    Нельзя соединить то, что не родственно.
    
    
    Утонув в искрах, я стою в пламени.
    
    
    И я сгорел в воде.

В воде сгорел. (нем.)

(Песня называется «Огонь и вода»)

* Никогда не пускай никого к себе в душу

И иди прямо к своей мечте,

Если ты действительно хочешь пройти этот путь!

Бороться везде, где бы мы ни были,

Чтобы противостоять этому жестокому миру –

Нам просто придётся бороться вечно! (англ.)

(Песня называется «Борись»)


	3. Главы 65-97

#### Глава шестьдесят пятая

_Need a little understanding for all I've done,_

_In another situation I don't belong!*_

**_Из репертуара группы “_ ** **_Paradise_ ** **_Lost_ ** **_” –_ **

**_“_ ** **_Don_ ** **_’_ ** **_t_ ** **_Belong_ ** **_”_ **

****

Всё было далеко не прекрасно, но ещё могло наладиться.

За те дни, что Юра был на охоте, Соня так с Ниной и не пересеклась. Причём получилось вообще обидно. Арефьев вернулся рано утром, Дормаус в эту ночь «утрясала» ребёнка аж до восьми утра… Зимой, «полярной ночью», у него стабильно сбивался режим. Ну, а потом Мышуня не спала ещё примерно до девяти – ждала супруга, которого угораздило забыть дома ключи. Понятно, что после всего этого Соня была злая и несчастная. Капитан увидел это невооружённым глазом – и отправил жену отдыхать к матери. С ночёвкой.

Так вот, именно в эту ночь из всех возможных Тень пламени была, как потом выяснилось, в Москве. Дома. У компа. До утра…

После этого девчонки пересекались, по сути, только мельком. Даже посторонние, «отстранённые» ролевые остались по ту сторону Нового года.

Хорошо хоть, что Минотавр не унизился до того, чтобы действительно писать в свержинскую «аську» что-то нелицеприятное. Даже пока был в наихудшем расположении духа. Он и с Лидой, действительно, помирился. Увидел по приезде в исходящих звонках её номер, спросил:

– А кто Кракозябре звонил?

– Я. Правда, скорее Ирме, – Дормаус ответила почти без страха – и не ошиблась. Рассказала про свою двойную поездку, не встретила ничего, кроме одобрения. Регину капитан всерьёз уважал, да и всё остальное было нормально…

Разговор онлайн между Юрой и Лидой состоялся то ли в тот же вечер, то ли через пару дней. Подробностей Соня не знала – знала больше: всё правильно.

* * *

Уже где-то в феврале Кракозябрик позвала Мышуню «эсэмэской» к себе. Мол, приезжай, ко мне опять занесло Макнейра (на предмет, как потом выяснилось, передачи разных дисков и прокалывания Лиде лишних дырок в ушах). Однажды Толстикова и Свержина так уже виделись – без Арефьевой. Почему не «эсэмэснула» Нинка – неизвестно, а Кракозябрик, помнится, говорила: «Ну я же не знала, что тебе можно и нужно сообщать, всё спонтанно получилось…» Вот и исправлялась теперь…

Дормаус спешно отпросилась с работы… и хоть на полчаса, но повидалась. Сильно надеясь, что не обидит хозяйку квартиры своим явным поиском внимания Тени. У той добавились в волосах бело-рыже-розовые переливы, у той не дрогнула рука, когда иглой от шприца прокалывала Лидино ухо… «Наверное, правильно Нинка собралась в медицинский, – подумалось Соне. – Сантиментов от неё больные не дождутся, зато уж и лишнего она им не отрежет…»

Поехидничали насчёт игры, причём Дормаус пыталась поймать мастера палача на логических противоречиях – но не особо успешно… И расстались. Где-то через неделю был назначен общий сбор компании. На почти официальном мероприятии – выставке иллюстраций к детским книгам…

* * *

Вот и пришла заветная суббота. Соня, немножко помявшись, сказала Юре:

– Пойду я воздухом подышу – не пропадёте тут без меня?

– Да нет, иди, конечно!

– Только я… относительно надолго, я с нашими хочу пересечься… Там Ирма приехала, много кого будет. Не бойся, буду не поздно – мероприятие в музее, там аж детдомовские дети будут… И разгонят всех рано.

– Ну ладно, иди, – Арефьев резко запустил компьютерную игру.

– Ты чего?

– От стресса спасаюсь.

– Ой, прямо так?

– Ты бы раньше сказала, заранее, а не так вот…

– Да я до последнего не знала, пойду или нет. Вдруг бы всё само собой отшелушилось – чего заранее нервы мотать… И потом, сужу по себе – когда ты куда-то срываешься, я почему-то к этому отношусь как будто так и надо… Учту.

* * *

Девочка-Скерцо теперь зачастила в Москву. И всё время, когда не могла пересекаться со своим Стасиком, проводила с друзьями. Её молодой человек принадлежал к несколько другой компании – правда, отнюдь не враждебной по отношению к форумской, так что друзья панны Становской ещё надеялись с ним познакомиться.

У Регины-Лессы, к сожалению, командировки в Первопрестольную случались не так часто. Поэтому у Дани на сегодняшнем сборище вид был гораздо более обескураженный, нежели у Ирмы. Друг на друга они не то чтобы старательно не смотрели – но общались односложными предложениями. Маринюк вообще держался на отшибе от всех, в основном следя за порядком и беря на себя организационные вопросы. Похоже было, что его сюда пригласила напрямую администрация, а не Лида.

Дормаус давно не видела Данила и подивилась тому, что он расстался со своими усами. На взгляд Арефьевой, он от этого много потерял – стал меньше похож на рыцаря и больше на великовозрастного ребёнка. Соня с ним немножко поболтала, но всё же в основном держалась поближе к своей белорусской подружке.

Нина так и не появилась. Кстати, не добрёл и Илья, хотя его и приглашали. Были разные новенькие и ещё много кто…

И, в общем, Дормаус шикарно провела время. Особенно по окончании официальной части и уходе детворы. Познакомилась с известным писателем, пишущим продолжения классических детских книг. Писатель, забавный кругленький дядечка, наливал девчонкам вина и думал, что «грузит» их мировыми проблемами. На самом же деле это Соня с Девочкой-Скерцо «грузили» мэтра и от души развлекались за его счёт.

Вино Мышуня пила, но процессом не слишком наслаждалась. Просто выбора особо не было. Сначала Даня, всё ещё не пьющий, пожертвовал Дормаус одну из бывших при нём банок «Адреналина». А потом кто-то из девчонок сбегал за газировкой. Но вот между этими двумя событиями и пришлось бравировать белым вином не лучшего качества… Хорошо, что его было мало и в голову оно не ударяло совсем.

* * *

Выслушав отчёт о мероприятии, Минотавр очень пожалел, что его там не было.

– Да, пожалуй, – постфактум Соня могла сказать это точно. – Если бы ты не был простужен и тебе не надо было работать, а Витюшка был бы побольше – я бы вас туда взяла. Из неприятных тебе личностей там, по сути, никого и не было…

Странная штука жизнь. Ещё недавно Мышуня была счастлива от того, что Юра вполне вписался в её нынешнюю компанию – в отличие от предыдущей, так называемой коммунистической. Просто эту «так называемость» он разглядел гораздо раньше жены…

Ну, а сейчас Дормаус ловила себя на странных мыслях. Идти куда-то с медведиком – значит быть его половинкой. И мириться с тем, что разговоры будут вертеться вокруг жизни насущной, сплетен и всяких шуточек. Просто ведь капитан ходил расслабляться в хорошей компании, не связанной с делами служебными. А Соня ходила общаться с людьми «из своей психушки» – обсуждать, играть, растворяться… С Юркой за плечом это было сложнее.

Ну и ладно. Всё это – не более чем мелкие брызги. Жаловаться – только гневить Бога. Тем более после того, как совсем недавно и столь легко регенерировалась после кризиса…

Жизнь пошла по накатанной.

 

#### Глава шестьдесят шестая

_And for one second I understand –_

_And for one second my life was in your hands…*_

**_Из репертуара группы ‘_ ** **_Paradise_ ** **_Lost_ ** **_” –_ **

**_“_ ** **_One_ ** **_Second_ ** **_”_ **

****

Жизнь пошла по накатанной. В стране царило затишье. Большую часть времени Серая и Светлый проводили в поисках источников Силы. Это было сложнее, чем им сначала представлялось. Дело в том, что картина часто менялась. Местная магия пульсировала, практически жила своей жизнью. Источник мог возникнуть на пустом месте, а потом так же внезапно пропасть…

– Веселю себя только одной мыслью, – делился Антон с Леной, – что Джадис сейчас не легче, чем нам.

– Если только не она это подстраивает. Хотя нет, я бы, наверное, почувствовала…

– Да, я бы, наверное, тоже – потому и говорю так уверенно. Здесь просто очень нестабильный сумрак…

Они уже не так часто переносились на дальние расстояния, потому не всегда ходили по лесу вдвоём. Хотя Иной не слишком приветствовал одинокие вылазки своей подруги, считая, что лагерь вполне можно оставить и на офицеров из местных. Но Свеколт только посмеивалась над опасениями дозорного. Она ведь не совалась ни в какие подозрительные места – только выясняла, где что…

И ещё в первый же вечер в отряде молодая волшебница спросила возлюбленного:

– Слушай, Антош, а может, мне краску с волос убрать? Так сказать, для конспирации?

– Как хочешь, конечно… Вообще яркие птицы в листве прячутся довольно успешно…

– Да всё равно, как-то надоело уже… Всё, убираю!..

На это Серой понадобилось минут пять – прикипевшая за годы краска не хотела так просто сдаваться. А когда Городецкий взглянул на результат, то воскликнул:

– Лесь, а я тебя как-то видел во сне именно с такими волосами!

– Прелесть ты, Светлый! Хочу тебя поцеловать – но лишней боли тебе не желаю…

– Эх, да кто ж её считает… вместе с поцелуями… ну-ка иди сюда!..

– Погоди… я ещё не придумала, куда деть твою розу – тоже ведь яркое пятно… Чем заколоть волосы – я найду, а вот как сберечь твой подарок? На грудь нельзя – вряд ли уживётся с моим амулетом…

– Хочешь, я тебе колечко из неё сделаю?

– Ну давай… ювелир!

Это звание Иной оправдал. На создание украшения он потратил меньше времени, чем Свеколт на изменение цвета волос. И осторожно, почти лаская, надел кольцо на тонкий девичий палец. На левую руку.

Чародейка хмыкнула:

– Венчание вокруг ракитового куста?

Дозорный покраснел чуть не до слёз и отвернулся.

– Чёрт, ну вот, зачем сказала? Я ведь даже такого не просила…

* * *

В эту ночь они больше не обменялись ни одним словом и заснули спиной друг к другу. А назавтра Антон проснулся ещё засветло. Обошёл посты, побродил по лесу… и решил двинуть на ближайший рынок. Дотуда было вообще-то довольно далеко, но однажды Лена с Городецким, вволю напитавшись Силой, сумели провесить в ту сторону вполне грамотный портал. Хотя и пробный, но надёжный и доступный только для них двоих.

Светлый шёл по лесу от выхода из портала до ближайшей деревни. Он не знал, что надеется там найти, чем он смог бы удивить и порадовать свою возлюбленную. Ведь по-настоящему Свеколт любила только книги… ну и, как смел он надеяться, ещё его, бестолкового. Но поискать что-нибудь в любом случае стоило, а пока Иной размышлял всё о том же: неужели придёт день, когда ему придётся предстать перед ясными очами Светланы? И что ему тогда делать? Искать в своей душе прежние чувства к ней и делать вид, будто ничего не случилось, будто не было этих сумасшедших месяцев? Или, наоборот, рассказать всё как на духу и сдаться на милость великой Светлой? А где будет в это время Лена, что решит она? А Надя? Сможет ли он никогда с ней не видеться? Захочет ли она видеть своего блудного отца?

О нет, надо заняться делом, а то от таких мыслей сразу развоплотиться хочется!

…Но ничего умнее бесцельного хождения по рядам не получалось. И в итоге дозорный действительно наткнулся на нечто неожиданное. Только совсем не в том роде, в каком предполагалось…

Через десяток рядов от Городецкого, там, где за продукты можно было выменять сельскохозяйственные орудия, выкованные из металла на южных землях, – там стоял человек, возвышавшийся над местными жителями чуть ли не на две головы. Тёмная личность в чёрном плаще, надетом в рукава, но распахнутом по случаю жары, с мрачной миной на лице скользила взглядом по разложенным на лотках предметам. Видимо, злой волшебник искал настоящее оружие – как будто мало было своего собственного, висевшего у него на поясе…

Как будто оно вообще ему нужно, это оружие, с его-то аурой! Антон поглядел из-под ресниц, оценивая Силу Тёмного мага, и рука дозорного под прилавком сама собой сложилась в знак отрицания. Хотя с такого расстояния, да ещё не на виду, это ничего не давало. Кроме ощущения хоть какой-то собственной защищённости.

Иному не было страшно – скорее, не по себе. В ушах вдруг зазвучал зловещий псалом «Гнев Божий», под который шли в наступление крестоносцы в фильме «Александр Невский». Сила не была слепой и неуправляемой, но холодной и расчётливой – и от этого стократ более опасной…

Что-то привлекло внимание Макнейра, и он поднял голову – а в следующую секунду заметил Светлого. Тот едва успел перейти с сумеречного зрения на обычное и посмотреть врагу прямо в лицо. Интересно, проглянет ли в твоём взгляде, Городецкий, хоть немного стали, найдётся ли это в тебе? Только не отводи глаз!

Черноволосый, черноусый… Тёмные глаза полны мрачного блеска. Лицо отмечено печатью жестокости и интеллекта. Взглядом не прожигает, смотрит презрительно, с лёгким интересом. Оценивает. Примеривается профессионально, как будет убивать? Так, только не провоцировать стычку! Но и уйти первым не позволяет гордость… Свет и Тьма.

Рука палача потянулась то ли на топор лечь, то ли достать волшебную палочку. Но тут же Макнейр смерил взглядом расстояние до дозорного. Чуть заметно отмахнулся, повернулся – и спокойно, не ускоряя шага, ушёл по своим делам.

* * *

Через несколько часов Антон делился впечатлениями с Леной:

– Не складывается. Ни в какую.

– Что именно?

– Психологический портрет Макнейра у меня не складывается.

– А что такого? То, что он не идиот и не подходит под определение «сила есть – ума не надо» – мы давно уже поняли и сами.

– Ну… Он ведь хотел меня убить и не стал. А кто бы ему помешал? Вряд ли его смущают такие мелочи, как большое скопление простых смертных.

– Да расстояние до тебя его смутило! Понял, что не докинет, и не стал позориться. Или вообще связываться поленился. Типа: а, живи пока, ужо отловлю тебя в тёмном лесу, чтоб без свидетелей…

– Всё равно странно. Со слов Ринальдо, он поклялся непременно меня убить. А сам упускает вот уже второй шанс. Ведь когда мы с тобой телепортировали к замку – советника там уже не было, а был Макнейр. И его собственная магия. И я почти уверен, что он наблюдал за нами из окна. И отпустил…

– Обрадовался, что мы его не засекли… И вообще – если он что-то понял в Ринальдовской книге, то у него может быть свой расчёт. Твоя немедленная смерть в его планы вписываться не обязана. Всё может оказаться ещё в разы веселее.

– Думаешь, он из-за этого наступил на горло собственной песне? Странно это всё. И глаза у него… всё-таки карие. Ну, не такие, конечно, как у меня, – темнее, но всё же…

– А что, должны быть обязательно как кромешная Тьма или как адское пламя? Это вообще ни разу не показатель чего бы то ни было. У тебя что, не получается из-за этого его ненавидеть? Или, точнее, объективно отнестись? Ты бы ещё Джадис в глаза посмотрел!

– Нет, вот не надо мне такого счастья! Наверное, ты права и мне просто голову солнцем напекло…

– Ауру макнейровскую срисовал?

– Если честно – то специально я этим, каюсь, не занимался. Но вряд ли я её с чем-то спутаю.

– Тогда хорошо, можно будет вычислить его местонахождение и задать на нашей карте, чтобы отслеживала его перемещения.

– Ага, займусь потом… Сейчас, пожалуй, досыпать пойду, если всё тихо. А то до сих пор трясёт. Ещё пришёл из-за этого… с пустыми руками, получается – зря ходил…

– Да ладно, милый, ты ведь мне уже сделал подарок! – Серая крутанула на пальце колечко с розой. И тут же вздрогнула, увидев, что крошечный цветок стал чёрным. Нет, показалось, всё в порядке…

Определённо сегодня слишком жарко… Засиживается на вынужденном отдыхе так называемый «отряд команданте Антонио» – это Свеколт так назвала, всплыл в её памяти какой-то виденный в детстве фильм про революцию на Кубе… Может быть, вот-вот что-то случится, а они заиграются, проморгают?

_У королевы нет сил –_

_Трудно пойти вновь на риск,_

_И она разбивает часы,_

_Чтобы продлить себе жизнь…_

_Жить! Ведь пока,_

_Как богиню, на руках_

_Носят… Лену! Лену!_

…А в Москве, на розовом кусте, замёрз не раскрывшись последний бутон.

Природа была неумолима.

 

#### Глава шестьдесят седьмая

_А в мире чудаков_

_Иначе не бывает –_

_Идёт нормально жизнь,_

_Добро – хозяйка в ней…_

_А если грустно мне –_

_Никто о том не знает, –_

_Пусть будет хорошо_

_Избраннице моей!_

**_Из репертуара Е. Мартынова –_ **

**_«В мире чудаков»_ **

****

Природа была неумолима. Да к тому же нелогична и непредсказуема. После аномальной зимы, когда снега то совсем не было, то выпадало сразу много, с тем чтобы через несколько дней опять бесследно растаять – после зимы весна пришла холодная и неласковая. Кажется, было даже так, что первые раскрывшиеся почки угодили под последний снег…

Илья и Соня сидели на скамейке в одном из скверов московского Центра. Место было продуваемое, и аспирант в своей тоненькой курточке, наверное, зябнул. Дормаус собиралась пожалеть его и предложить согреваться ходьбой, когда у самой ноги отдохнут. На ходу она уставала быстро – особенно при приличной скорости, да ещё с разговорами. Вот на то, что утром она долго мокла под дождём и промочила ноги, Соне было как-то решительно наплевать. Она так и говорила:

– Ну заболею, ну и ладно, зато все пожалеют и будут ходить на цыпочках. А самое милое – если к маме на время запрячусь…

Илья даже хмыкал:

– По-моему, болеть противно…

– Противно, когда тебе это ломает какие-то планы. А в моём случае это будет скорее отдых. Может быть, заслуженный.

– Не мне судить… На меня как-то Лида обиделась, когда я ей сказал, что она сидит дома и ничего не делает…

– Ничего себе «ничего»!

– Да я уж понял, после того как она выдала мне свой распорядок дня… А вы ещё и работаете…

– Ну, с позволения сказать, – Дормаус рассмеялась. – Может, на «ты» уже? А то в реале как-то совсем странно…

– Давайте… давай попробуем…

Они оба радовались, что наконец выбрались повидаться вот так, вдвоём. Косолапоев в компании «больше двух» часто стушёвывался, а Арефьева, при всей своей общительности, тоже считала, что с людьми лучше разговаривать один на один. «Потому что два человека – это две связи, а три человека – это уже девять связей, и оно жутко всё усложняет…»

– Ну что, Светлый, – обратиться так к сидевшей рядом молодой женщине было не столь неловко, как «ты» и «Соня», – пойдём ещё побродим?

– Пойдём, – Дормаус улыбнулась и подмигнула, вставая со скамейки. – Слушай, мне что, всерьёз идёт играть парня?

– Идёт, – её спутник тоже поднялся. – Не знаю, как объяснить, но вы… ты смотришься. В отношении Нины меня это напрягает… а с тобой по-другому.

– Это радует. Значит, я для тебя «свой парень». Отлично. А то у меня муж ревнивый, да и вообще не надо оно мне… Знаешь, мне периодически попадаются на жизненном пути парни, от которых я бы не отказалась в качестве младших братьев. В моей бывшей компании тоже один такой был, я героически пыталась в него влюбиться, но ничего не вышло. А вскоре появился Юрка – и вот тогда я пропала… Первый раз в жизни.

– Ну понятное дело, – Сонин комплимент, пусть и не прямой, Илью сильно смутил, поэтому аспирант быстро перевёл разговор на другое: – А ты с ними уже в принципе не общаешься?

– С кем? С так называемой «левой» молодёжью? Да нет… Там есть люди, с кем бы я не отказалась повидаться и по ком я даже скучаю… но очень сложно выцепить их из их окружения. Перетянуть на свою орбиту я когда-то не смогла, это ведь надо очень серьёзно организовывать… Нужно время, деньги, силы, превращение своей квартиры в проходной двор… А нам было не до того – ребёнок же… К нам люди тянулись, звонили нам – а мы не брали трубку, потому что полоскали пелёнки… В общем, старую компанию я упустила, а в новой осталась на уровне пропагандиста в виртуале. И то мне очень часто кажется, что я деградирую. Раньше в моих писаниях и романтика была чище, и идеалы видны чётче. А сейчас вон – игра наша ведь совершенно безыдейна…

– Ну знаешь, в сказочной реальности прямая пропаганда была бы неуместна… А так – мораль есть и настрой между строк всё-таки проскальзывает. Хотя, конечно, эскапизм это всё, по большому счёту, и уход от реальности.

– Вот и я говорю. Ухватилась радостно за то, что Нинка предложила – начать всё с чистого листа, позволить себе такое, чего обычно не позволяю… Правда, всё равно, чувствую, всё придёт к греческой трагедии.

– А не жалко тебе героев?

– Мне всех жалко. Просто сама логика сюжета диктует печальный финал. Кое для кого. За всех не поручусь – некоторые, в том числе и ты, вольны выкручиваться сами…

– А я думал – админы обо всём уже договорились…

– Не совсем. Макнейр, по-моему, сам ещё не знает, какой приз он хочет получить в финале.

– И хочет ли вообще играть. У нас был всплеск, когда он меня поил вином… и потом опять, почти перестали пересекаться.

– Ничего, надеюсь – в лавре всех пересидят. У меня тоже пара Юриных командировок прошла попусту – общаться общались, играть не смогли. Меня тогда от одиночества по старой памяти Ирма спасала… А тебе, конечно, хуже, чем мне. Я по опыту знаю, что к Нинке очень трудно подладиться. Для неё процесс важнее результата, и она очень мало что доводит до конца.

– Но когда она увлечена – то другие тоже заражаются. И воспринимают её сиюминутные желания как парадигму…

– Да, к сожалению. Я даже не знаю, что тебе советовать. Мне-то она пообещала закончить. А если она что-то обещает – то пересиливает себя и делает. Но ты-то на эту карту ставишь гораздо больше…

Аспирант только вздохнул. Взор его туманился, и лицо собеседницы, с большими серыми глазами и точёным, почти острым носиком, казалось Илье картинкой из японского мультика.

– Может быть, – продолжала Дормаус, – всё-таки иллюзорная реальность нам важнее настоящей. Может быть, нас всё устраивает так, как есть. Мы решили, что не можем ничего изменить, опустили руки и ушли заниматься фигнёй.

– Ну а что, надо было идти делать революцию? Не с кем.

– Да и незачем. Всё-таки честные люди направлены на созидание. Независимо, кстати, от формальной идейности – в этом смысле Лида ничем не уступает Лессе. И даже, пожалуй, Нина – Ирме.

– Дай Бог. У тебя, Светлый, хоть ребёнок есть, это уже большой вклад…

– И не просто ребёнок, а такой, который тут на днях скакал по квартире и стрелял из пистолета с радостными воплями: «Ура! Ельцин сдох!» Хоть в этом, да и не только, у нас с Юркой абсолютное взаимопонимание.

– Читал я про это на форуме. Знаешь… меня порадовало только то, что ты в кои веки не промолчал по острому вопросу. А так – грустно… Притом, что я Ельцина всегда терпеть не мог.

– Ты считаешь, что нехорошо плясать на костях? Даже на костях врага? Знаешь, это сложно объяснить, но нашей семье Ельцин кровник. Тебе просто, видимо, не приходилось в такой мере уходить в подполье. Или тебе это было проще, – Соня помолчала, вздохнула и закончила: – Ладно, давай не будем ссориться из-за какого-то дохлого экс-президента…

– Давай, да я и не собирался…

– Тем более я ещё скажу… Образ врага – он чётче на расстоянии. А там, где замешаны личные отношения, всё гораздо хуже. И мой персонаж в ролевой это докажет.

– Эх. По-моему, Антоха, ты проиграл, ещё не начав сражаться. Не перестанешь совсем уж быть похож на книжный оригинал? У тебя и так Городецкий слишком эмоционален, не тянет на свой возраст и как-то неправдоподобно сверзается из Света даже не во Тьму, а куда-то в болото…

– Ну что касается возраста – моя мама и Лесса говорят, что Антон в принципе застрял в детстве. Плюс попал в другой мир, испытал потрясение… Да и влюбился как мальчишка… Мне самой всё кажется достаточно логичным. Хотя, конечно, просто я так хочу, а страдает от этого образ, созданный не мной…

– Мой герой тоже выходит не распрекрасным.

– Ты можешь ещё и выиграть. В ролевой. А вот в жизни… Чтобы не вышло так, что нынешняя ситуация с Нинкой тебя на самом деле идеально устраивает! Если бы тебе было надо – ты бы уже всё изменил. Хотя мог бы и не в лучшую сторону. Как я со своими старыми знакомыми. Я от них устранилась, вдарилась неизвестно куда и валю собственную деградацию на инициативы аполитичной Нинки… Так не иди моим путём – у меня хоть семья есть…

– Да я сам не знаю, куда пойду…

 

#### Глава шестьдесят восьмая

_Честного не жди слова,_

_Я тебя предам снова!_

_Не ходи, не гляди,_

_Не жди – я не твоя отныне!_

_Верить мне – мало толку,_

_Не грусти дорогой долгой,_

_Не смотри назад с тоскою,_

_Не зови меня с собою!_

**_Из репертуара группы «Мельница» –_ **

**_«Ночная кобыла»_ **

****

«Да я сам не знаю, куда пойду… Слишком здесь нестабильный сумрак…»

Такой была первая мысль Городецкого в то утро. Проснулся он не слишком рано и тут же понял, что Лены в палатке нет. Наверное, ушла причёсываться на свежий воздух. Антон потянулся, встал и сам пошёл к ручью.

Его колдунья действительно была там. Уйдя в леса с отрядом «команданте Антонио», она перестала красить волосы с помощью магии в немыслимые цвета. И сейчас пышная тёмно-каштановая грива, перекинутая наперёд, скрывала лицо девушки и волновалась под её рукой с расчёской.

По телу Иного волной прошла истома. И тут же в сердце словно повернулось тупое лезвие. Видимо, то же почувствовала и Лена. Она выглянула из-за занавеса волос и сказала:

– Утро доброе, любимый! Кстати, у меня для тебя важные новости!

– Когда успела? Лена, я же тебе сто раз говорил: не ходи одна по лесу!

– Ой, меня никакой нежитью не испугаешь, не то что обычным лесным зверьём… Так вот, слушай. Вверх по ручью и чуть в сторону появился мощный источник изначальной Силы. Можешь черпать оттуда и ставить где надо защиту. Сейчас нарисую, как туда идти.

– Спасибо. Только давай всё же сначала позавтракаем, а потом пойдём вместе – как ты на это смотришь?

– Антон, меня туда не пустило, прямо-таки отбросило. Я же Тёмная, а Сила, наверное, Светлая!

– Ты не Тёмная. Ты особенная – ни та, ни другая. Единственная в своём роде…

– Всё равно Сила думает, что мне там не место. Так что я смогу только проводить до границы…

* * *

– Вот и всё, дальше мне нельзя, команданте, – Лена остановилась и выпустила руку Городецкого.

– Ладно, я сейчас приду, – Иной потянулся поцеловать её в родинку на щеке, подержаться за косу… Девушка чуть отстранилась:

– Антон, мне больно.

– Мне тоже, Лена…

– Зачем же тогда лишний раз… Взрослый дядька, а всё бы тебе ласкаться… Как будто навек расстаёмся!

– Мы, Светлые, так устроены… – гнилая Тьма, не слишком ли часто у них возникают такие размолвки? – И в нашем деле каждый раз стоит прощаться как в последний… – Иной перехватил взгляд колдуньи. Глаза у неё были зелёно-карие, почти «защитного» цвета, и как-то ухитрялись отражать свет и совершенно не пускать в свои глубины, не давать заглянуть в душу… Так было и сейчас.

Городецкий резко развернулся – и шагнул через указанный Леной невидимый барьер.

И тут же подумал, что сошёл с ума. Ощущения были такие, словно разом ослеп и оглох. Не было видно магических силовых линий, не было входа в сумрак. Все – все! – способности Иного превратились в нуль.

И выхода не было тоже. Антон бился о барьер, как муха о стекло. Потом пошёл вдоль стены, касаясь её рукой. Сознание не желало принимать происходящее. Аномальная зона? Ловушка?! Похоже, именно так и есть. Дозорный прокручивал в голове все сегодняшние разговоры с Леной и чем дальше, тем больше убеждался: она знала обо всём и сознательно заманила его сюда.

«Так тебе и надо, прелюбодей!» – мысленно припечатал сам себя Городецкий. Как ни странно, это его взбодрило и настроило на активные поиски выхода. Или хотя бы на исследование территории.

…Идти становилось труднее и труднее. Ко всему прочему, место оказалось сырое, чем дальше – тем сильнее заболоченное. Того и гляди, под ногами будет коварное «окно»… Антон смотрел под ноги и по сторонам, стоило бы ещё и прислушиваться, но слишком уж скверно было на душе. И, побеждая жуткую тишину, дозорный запел песню.

Ещё одна дурацкая привычка, приобретённая в первые дни здесь, в условиях отсутствия плеера. Тогда он, Городецкий, ещё не был «команданте Антонио» и не усвоил, что в лесу шуметь нельзя… Но сейчас на ум пришли слова, подходящие к случаю как нельзя лучше:

_Он шёл ночною, порой ночною_

_За тёмной рекою, за быстрой водою,_

_Не знал укора, не знал покоя –_

_За жёлтой луною, за ней, вороною!_

_Пришёл желанный, ушёл постылый –_

_Чужая рана его томила,_

_Чужая слава его манила_

_Туда, где ходила ночная кобыла!_

****

_Честного не жди слова,_

_Я тебя предам снова!_

_Не ходи, не гляди,_

_Не жди – я не твоя отныне!_

_Верить мне – мало толку,_

_Не грусти дорогой долгой,_

_Не смотри назад с тоскою,_

_Не зови меня с собою!_

Так-то вот. Ночная кобыла – вот она кто. Nightmare. Ночной кошмар…

В тот миг, когда отзвучало последнее слово припева, Антон едва не угодил ногой в трясину. Кажется, дальше идти было нельзя. Да тут ещё раздался чей-то грозный рык:

– Ну и что за несмысленное создание здесь шумит? Зря ты меня потревожил, мать твою так!

С той стороны, где не было барьера, нёсся огромный медведь. И дозорный не успел отскочить. Одним ударом лапы свирепый зверь опрокинул беспомощного, безоружного, лишённого Силы Иного навзничь, прямо в трясину.

– Ну всё, теперь ты всего лишь моя добыча!

Огромная лапа с когтями полоснула по плечу Городецкого…

Вот и окончился круг.

 

#### Глава шестьдесят девятая

_Лавиною на жизнь твою_

_Обрушился, круша надежды, год…_

_Ошибкою непоправимою_

_Любовь последняя, сметая всё, придёт…_

**_Из репертуара И. Духовного –_ **

**_«Лавина»_ **

****

Вот и окончился круг.

Целый год прошёл с того дня, как в Сониной жизни неожиданно и ярко возникла Нина Свержина. И чуть меньше – с той ночи, когда родилась параллельная Вселенная и новый Договор между Светом и Тьмой. Между Светлым Антоном Городецким и Тёмным Уолденом Макнейром. Очень символически – двадцать второго июня, ровно в четыре часа. Мышуне из-за этого казалось, что она вершит какое-то уж совсем страшное действо, а циничная Нинка только смеялась…

Может быть, Дормаус и не отказалась бы, чтобы этот воображаемый мир существовал вечно. Но лучше бы всё же – в завершённом виде. А то ведь – сделано много, а закончить не получается никак…

Всё замерло на самом краю. На пике той ситуации, которую год назад смоделировали две девчонки, сидя каждая за своим компьютером и давясь от нечестивого хохота. Той ситуации, которая была абсурдной – но очень хотелось её создать. Потому что если их персонажи могли общаться «вокруг ролевой» вполне мирно и по-дружески – то почему бы в самой игре им не пройти путь от смертельной вражды к дружбе?

Если это можно назвать дружбой. Тень пламени считала, что вполне. Соне хотелось большего. Грешного, запретного, иррационального, единственно оправдывавшего бы мир между этими двоими. И она решилась – а Нина пошла ей навстречу. Дормаус решилась – раньше, чем они с Ирмой взялись отписывать любовь, романтику и эротику. Правда, отношения Антона и Лены заставляли Соню обмирать не слабее, чем их с Тенью тайные игрища. Но всё равно – счастье, что Девочке-Скерцо пришлось играть предательство уже тогда, когда обе «отгорели». Писать подобное – больно в любом случае, после такого-то накала отношений. Но всё же – не резать по живому. Уже ведь и в привате «Лесенька» превратилась в «Ленхен», а потом и вовсе сменилась привычным «Ирмиком». Хотя могло быть по старой памяти и так: «Лена, помоги мне, прими меня, Макнейр меня бросил!» И никогда – наоборот. Настоящая Свеколт за такое убила бы сразу. Ирма смеялась и подставляла плечо – ей не жалко было, всё равно без Стася время тянулось еле-еле…

У мастера палача было то, что называют «правом первой ночи». Во имя этого права должно было случиться необъяснимое предательство Серой чародейки. И в ту же схему идеально уложился пресловутый коварный план Джадис.

Одно из определений девочки-слэшера гласит: девушка, которая ассоциирует себя с парнем, но нравятся ей при этом тоже парни. Вот, может быть, поэтому Дормаус не чувствовала себя в такой уж степени грешницей и преступницей. Как-то раз Минотавр «подкалывал» её, дразнил якобы «не той» ориентацией за пребывание в шкуре Городецкого. Соня тогда хитро улыбнулась и сказала:

– А вот если Антон сменит ориентацию – тогда получится, что у меня-то с ориентацией всё в порядке!

Капитан слегка «выпал в осадок» – но рассмеялся… А в другой раз Дормаус и вовсе выдала, пересказывая кое-какие ролевые события:

– Можешь кинуть в меня камень – но меня это возбуждает. Правда, как и любая эротика, возбуждает исключительно на тебя. Я под эту парочку довольно легко нас с тобой подставляю… Кстати, не думай, что меня кто-то во что-то втягивал – идея была полностью моя.

Юра даже, кажется, понял – правда, это было до того предновогоднего скандала, и вряд ли в капитанском сознании стоял чёткий знак равенства между Макнейром и Ниной…

…В общем, получалось, что из всего состава с полной отдачей играла одна только Соня. Девочка-Скерцо была талантливой актрисой и старательно отписывала то, что от неё требовалось. Лида просто валяла дурака – правда, в последнее время довольно увлечённо. Даня со своим пессимизмом «не вытягивал» собственных наполеоновских планов. Илья интересовался в первую очередь лично Тенью пламени. Ну, а что до самой Тени – то её желания хронически не совпадали с её возможностями…

Перед тем, как у Дормаус начался отпуск и она отбыла на дачу с мамой, ребёнком и котом, ей удалось повидаться с Ниной в реале. У той, как выяснилось, были проблемы на работе – но это не помешало Тени откликнуться на приглашение…

От встречи у Сони остался какой-то грустный осадок. Раскрашенное, как картинка, Нинкино лицо, волосы с немыслимыми переливами, хмурый настрой и много ехидных фраз. И бесконечное «когда-нибудь»… Да нет, всё это было не из милости и не из желания поиздеваться – просто такая жизнь…

Вспоминалось, как летом у одной хорошей Мышуниной знакомой из сетевых – скончался отец. Когда Дормаус узнала об этом, Тень только что появилась онлайн – пришла как обещала и собиралась играть. Арефьева тогда «на голубом глазу» поделилась печальной новостью с подругой. Та тут же ответила:

«В реале? Соболезную».

Соня отстучала:

« _Дормаус_. Я передам… Ну и чем займёмся?

 _Тень пламени_. Теперь уже и не знаю.

 _Дормаус_. Тоже расстроился?

 _Тень пламени_. Конечно.

 _Дормаус_. Ну что мы можем сделать? Может быть, как-нибудь… всё же попытаемся развеяться? Или что ты предлагаешь?

 _Тень пламени_. Устроить траур и почтить память».

Так-то вот. «Воин Света» Соня Арефьева пыталась вести себя как эгоистка и капризный ребёнок. А Нина, открыто называвшая себя «Тёмной», сразу откликнулась на чужое горе. Даром что осиротевшую девушку знала только понаслышке…

Вспоминалось, как то ли зимой, то ли весной Дормаус застала в «аське» Тень в мрачном расположении духа и спросила:

«Что я могу для тебя сделать?»

Ответ пришёл тут же, короткий и ясный:

«Измени моё прошлое».

Это в восемнадцать-то лет… Ну, почти в девятнадцать. Мрак…

А в последнюю встречу девчонки в первый и последний раз расцеловались на прощание. После долгого, чуть ли не во всеуслышание, обсуждения отношений Макнейра и Городецкого. Разумеется, от первого лица.

А всё-таки одно другому не третье! Нина вон даже не обиделась, когда Соня сказала, что ассоциирует её, Тени, персонаж со своим спутником жизни…

В тот день Арефьева просто смотрела вслед удалявшейся плотной фигуре в чёрном и мужских – макнейровских! – сапогах и вспоминала один из девизов подруги. В переводе с латыни он звучал так: _«Или найду дорогу – или проложу её сам!»_

 

#### Глава семидесятая

_Этот взгляд бьёт по нервам, словно ток,_

_Этот мир мы поставим на колени!_

_Он живой – только дать так и не смог_

_Нам тепла, понимания, забвенья…_

_Видно, здесь так от века повелось –_

_Убивай, если хочешь просто выжить._

_Ну, а мы пустим небо под откос –_

_Он нам дал повод только ненавидеть!_

**_Из репертуара_ ** **_Jam_ ** **_–_ **

**_“_ ** **_Schwarz_ ** **_Kreuz_ ** **_”_ **

****

«Или найду дорогу – или проложу её сам!» Мрачно смотря перед собой в поисках этой самой нормальной дороги, Уолден Макнейр шёл по лесу в неизвестном направлении. Ему было плевать на то, куда он в итоге выберется. Лишь бы идти. В лесу этом он был уже пару дней, но лес не желал заканчиваться. Причём Макнейр точно знал, что не заблудился, а идёт прямо. Впрочем, время значения не имело. Торопиться было некуда. Чем дальше он шёл, тем больше начинал проклинать всё подряд. Обстановка раздражала. Зверски хотелось курить, но сигареты давно закончились. А наколдовать новых возможности не было. Некоторое время назад вся его магия кем-то или почему-то блокировалась. Казалось, что хуже уже не будет, но по безотказному действию закона подлости в добавление к «идеальной» обстановке начался ещё и дождь. В душе зарождалось доброе светлое желание свернуть кому-нибудь шею. Но от столь позитивных мыслей отвлекли какие-то голоса, услышанные им. И, судя по этим голосам, там была явно не мирная беседа. Макнейр направился в ту сторону.

* * *

– Да отстань ты от меня, ёлки зелёные! – боль уже захлёстывала сознание. Городецкий чувствовал себя как в страшном сне, когда ничего не можешь изменить. Только… проснуться. Но не приходило ни забытье, ни пробуждение. Весь ужас собственной смерти придётся пережить до конца.

Привычного мира не было… ни сумрака, ни Силы… помощи было ждать неоткуда… Антон уже не чувствовал боли, и всё же страх смерти заставил его испустить дикий вопль, такой, чтобы услышали и мёртвые…

…Макнейр услышал крик и побежал к месту, откуда тот раздался. Палач и сам не знал, почему ему не плевать. Ну убивают кого-то, ну и что дальше? Привычно.

Наконец за очередным деревом стали видны те, кто привлёк его внимание. Но в тот же миг Макнейр остановился. Он знал того человека, которому жить осталось не больше минуты. Знал и скорее бы сам убил, чем стал спасать. Ненавидящим взглядом палач смотрел на него, желая лишь смерти.

«Поздравляю, – с неожиданной ясностью подумал Городецкий. – Макнейр привиделся. Угроза наша, ради борьбы с которой я тут и слоняюсь по болотам. А может, не привиделся. А материализовался, чтобы постоять у меня над душой и пронаблюдать с хиханьками мою агонию… агонию… да, больше ловить нечего и кричать некому и нет сил… всё…» – дозорный закрыл глаза, уходя от ненавидящего взора Тёмного мага.

Страшный зверь тем временем повернул голову к новому пришельцу и зарычал.

…Медведя Макнейр наглейшим образом игнорировал. Столь «мелкий» и «незначительный» фактор его сейчас не интересовал. Взгляд его всё ещё был направлен на Городецкого. Изначальная злоба не полностью, но резко убралась, когда Тёмный смог ясно увидеть происходящее. Обречённость и беспомощность Светлого мага были настолько неожиданным и странным зрелищем… «Лучше убью сам, но паршивому комку меха тронуть его не позволю». Палач перевёл взгляд на животное, и лицо Тёмного мага исказила злая ухмылка, не предвещавшая ничего хорошего.

Какая-то сила заставила Антона снова открыть глаза и посмотреть в лицо врага. Ухмылку дозорный отнёс на свой счёт и приготовился к худшему.

«Вот и представилась возможность осуществить планы по сворачиванию чьей-нибудь шеи». Макнейр окинул взглядом потенциальную жертву, оценивая возможности. Он понимал, что рассчитывать придётся только на свою физическую силу. Благо хоть, что орудие труда было с собой. Макнейр отстегнул от пояса топор, мысленно благодаря Люциуса Малфоя за то, что тот устроил его работать экзекутором в комиссию по обезвреживанию опасных существ. Сейчас опыт работы идеально пригодился. Глупо было бы ждать того, что медведь будет радостно стоять и ждать, пока его убьют. Но ведь и все былые приговорённые столь неадекватным поведением не отличались. Ситуация была вполне привычной.

Медведь повернулся к человеку с топором, тем самым слегка ослабляя нажим лапы на истерзанное плечо Городецкого. Охота ругаться у зверя почему-то пропала.

Антон сделал попытку приподнять голову и тут же чуть не потерял сознание от головокружения. «Что он делает, этот страшный человек, зачем отвлекает топором медведя? Мог бы спокойно стоять и ждать, пока меня прикончат…»

Макнейр понимал, что убить зверя надо постараться одним ударом. Если это не удастся, то второго шанса может и не быть. Тёмный маг резко метнулся в сторону медведя, рассчитывая если не снести ему голову, то хоть перерезать горло. А лучше вообще изрубить в клочья, отыгрываясь за паршивое настроение и ненависть ко всему, что движется. Однако сам медведь явно не желал увеличиться в количестве, но уменьшиться в качестве. Животное оказалось нереально быстрым. Топор нанёс ему серьёзную, возможно, даже смертельную рану, но зверь был ещё жив. Более того, смог выбить оружие из рук нападавшего. Макнейр озлобленно выругался, но отступать не собирался. Даже понимая опасность, он теперь лишь веселился от происходящего. На лице вновь появилась злая, почти безумная ухмылка. Он резко нанёс орущему от боли зверю достаточно сильный удар, а затем, метнувшись в сторону от ответного выпада, запрыгнул ему на спину и всё же свернул шею.

Городецкий по-прежнему лежал навзничь, не в состоянии пошевелить чем бы то ни было. И не от боли и кровопотери, а от шока. Зачем Тёмный это сделал? Чтобы беспомощный Светлый стал его, Макнейра, личной добычей и узнал перед смертью изощрённые пытки? Развоплотиться бы сейчас с гордой улыбкой на устах… Но нет, приходится смотреть в ненавистное лицо.

Макнейр бросил оценивающий взгляд на поверженного хищника, поднял с земли топор и всё же довершил тот удар, который планировался изначально. Отрезанная голова зверя отлетела в сторону. Тёмный маг повернулся к Городецкому:

– Ты как? Жив ещё?

– Пока да, – говорить было тяжело. – Сейчас и меня… так же? Продлишь себе развлечение?

Макнейр смерил его презрительным взглядом:

– Не вижу смысла пачкать оружие о такую неблагодарную мразь, которой и без того жить осталось не больше пары минут. В этом болоте тебе и место.

Палач раздражённо сплюнул и, резко развернувшись, направился в ту сторону, куда шёл и раньше.

…Всё. Ушёл. Помощи ждать больше неоткуда. Антон закрыл глаза. Скорее бы уж всё кончилось… Пусть затянет болото… там… покой… Но безразличие не приходило. Сознание отстранённо наблюдало медленное затягивание тела трясиной и одновременно прокручивало в голове последнюю фразу Макнейра. Неблагодарная мразь… Почему же неблагодарная-то? За что он должен был быть благодарен? За отрубленную медвежью голову? Этот непонятный поступок что, приравнивался его врагом к спасению его, Городецкого, жизни? Которая всё равно кончена… А ведь если на то пошло – Тёмный маг и сам мог погибнуть в этой схватке… Во имя чего же он ввязался в это? Ответа Антон Городецкий уже не узнает никогда…

А болотная жижа уже заливалась в уши. А в ушах звучал голос смертельного врага – безразличный такой и даже почти дружелюбный: «Ты как? Жив ещё?» Было это или привиделось? А умирать всё же страааааааааааа…

Кричать уже не было сил. Последняя вспышка инстинкта самосохранения прозвучала будто вздох:

– Помоги…

 

#### Глава семьдесят первая

_Мы с тобой знакомы едва-едва,_

_Ты неслышно ходишь по моей кухне,_

_Тебе со мной не нужны слова –_

_У меня от слов голова распухла…_

**_Из репертуара группы “_ ** **_Suki_ ** **_da_ ** **_!” –_ **

**_«Королева»_ **

****

– Помоги!

Нина протянула руку ладонью вверх – в сторону Кракозябрика.

– Если бы у тебя нашлась игла поострее – было бы славно!

– Сейчас поищу, – Лида выскочила из собственной кухни. Она сама не знала, что правильнее – убежать и не видеть искажённого болью лица Ирмы или, наоборот, стоять рядом с подругой и морально её поддерживать. Скорее, конечно, второе – правда, никто не заставлял Девочку-Скерцо соглашаться на то, чтобы ей дырявили ухо в почти антисанитарных условиях. Ирма «сама это из себя выдумала» и серёжку сама себе подобрала… Хотя, конечно, сейчас ей было откровенно больно…

– Уши у тебя нестандартные… Свеколт, – сочувствовать Тень будет потом, когда справится с задачей. – Кривые и непробиваемые.

– Блин, Макнейр, помолчи и делай своё дело! Ч-чёрт… Только отпусти – я тебе сердце остановлю!

Кракозябрик вернулась со всеми наличными шприцами и иглами:

– Ой, мне её жалко! Может, её хоть подержать?..

– Не надо мне ничего, Лид, спасибо… Только бы всё скорее закончилось…

– Так, ага… вот игла получше… благодарю, твоё величество. А ты терпи давай…

– Мама!

– Я думал – ты хладнокровнее… Угу, готово. Вставляй серёжку.

– Мда, оно того стоило. Спасибо, мастер палач… и знаешь, главное не в том, чтобы не кричать, а в том, чтобы всё-таки не сказать ничего лишнего!

– Мне ли не знать. Хотя «лишнее» – это Городецкий, а про него говорить и так ни к чему. Мои счёты с тобой, Серая, не имеют ничего общего с вашими отношениями.

– Моё с тобой противостояние, знаешь ли, тоже. Но с этим мы ещё разберёмся. А если серьёзно – то как раз Городецкий нам бы здесь очень не помешал…

Нина усмехнулась и отвела взгляд, чтобы никто не успел прочесть её истинных чувств:

– Ну да… до кучи.

– А то сидит, бедный, на даче, скучает… – подхватила Лида. – Если и будет у него оказия в Москву – так тогда меня на дачу загребут… Ну ничего, мой дом открыт – ещё соберёмся все вместе! Хорошо, что мы все потихоньку сводим знакомства…

…Вечером девчонки ходили на канал – «пугать мирное население». Отсутствие комплексов сильно роднило всех трёх, и даже пить особо не надо было – и так весело. Дочка Кракозябрика была на даче, а муж сидел у мангала и готовился встретить «ведьм, фей и волшебниц» шашлыками…

Лида сегодня отказалась от привычных штанов и футболок и, подстать своей героине, вышагивала в длинном вязаном платье. Девочка-Скерцо была в длинной широкой юбке и с кучей новых амулетов и побрякушек, почти скрывавших простенькую и не новую блузку. Тень, как всегда, оделась в чёрное – только вместо футболки на ней была достаточно женственная кофточка, чуть ли не с прорезным кружевом. И как раз на месте вышивки – круглый кулон с кроваво-красными камнями. Ирма даже немножко позавидовала:

– Как есть амулет Свеколт…

– Ну уж извини, – отозвалась Нина, – в этой реальности он выбрал меня.

И вот они шли, все такие из себя живописные, и смеялись, и жалели только о том, что они всего лишь втроём.

– Сюда бы Илью, – высказалась Кракозябрик, – может, стесняться бы перестал…

– Я думаю, – хмыкнула Девочка-Скерцо, – он только хуже испугался бы. Как он ещё в ролевой от твоей героини не удрал?

Тень пламени только усмехалась и подозрительно отмалчивалась. Похоже, нервничала. Зачем-то сняла тёмные очки – и едва успела покрутить их в руке, как зажмурилась от прощального привета этого дня. В лицо ударило яркое солнце.

 

#### Глава семьдесят вторая

_Они поднимали_

_Такие темы дотемна,_

_Они понимали,_

_Что между нами не война…_

**_Из репертуара группы «Мара» –_ **

**_«Холодным мужчинам»_ **

****

В лицо ударило яркое солнце. Городецкий заморгал, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на ветках и листьях перед глазами. Почему-то растительность на месте не стояла, а проносилась мимо, мешаясь с солнечными бликами и мелкими каплями «слепого» дождя. У Антона было ощущение, будто он летит невысоко над землёй – но каким же образом-то, Свет великий? Дозорный чуть повернул голову – и прямо над собой увидел лицо Макнейра.

Палач нёс его уже достаточно давно, пытаясь найти подходящее место, где можно остановиться. Дождь всё ещё шёл, однако его не было достаточно для того, чтоб хоть немного отмыть болотную грязь, которая теперь перепачкала уже обоих. То ещё зрелище они, наверно, представляли собой со стороны, но Макнейру на это сейчас было плевать.

– ТЫ несёшь МЕНЯ на руках? – в памяти Антона понемногу всплывали недавние события. – Ты меня всё-таки вытащил? Спасибо тебе! Вот только зачем это тебе понадобилось…

– Лучше заткнись, пока я не оторвал тебе язык, – Тёмный маг явно был не в настроении разговаривать.

Городецкий счёл за лучшее послушаться и искать ответы на свои вопросы в собственной голове, где ими и не пахло. Ясно одно – он, дозорный, жив и притом находится в полной власти Макнейра. Чем всё это может обернуться?

…Через несколько часов всё же удалось найти подходящее место для остановки. Небольшая пещерка, находившаяся в паре сотен метров от какого-то мелкого озера. Палач с поразительной аккуратностью опустил Городецкого на землю, стараясь не потревожить его раны:

– Ну? Как ты?

– Живой… Намучился ты уже со мной, наверное… – сейчас совсем уже не хотелось и не получалось видеть в нём врага.

– Если потребуется, буду мучаться и дальше.

У Антона даже дух захватило от его простых слов. Он решительно разучился понимать этого человека, на войну с которым ещё недавно готов был поднять всю страну.

– Прости и ещё раз спасибо, – дозорный чувствовал, что все вопросы будут лишними.

Казалось, что Макнейр просто проигнорировал его слова:

– Так как ты?

– Сейчас встать попробую… или хотя бы сесть… Ой-ой… нет, кажется, я поторопился, – Городецкий с усилием повернул голову, пытаясь разглядеть под слоем грязи, что там у него с плечом.

– Тебе лучше не двигаться. Оставайся здесь. Я пойду, осмотрюсь.

– Угу, хорошо…

Лежать спокойно было, в общем, не слишком больно, и Антон сам не заметил, как задремал… Или, скорее, впал в забытье.

Пока дозорный спал, Макнейр дошёл до озера и отмыл там свою одежду от крови и болотной грязи. Так, как привык – прямо на себе. Потом, разложив всё, кроме штанов, сушиться в пещере, он набрал относительно сухих веток и развёл в пещере костёр. Хорошо хоть, не пришлось добывать огонь трением – в кармане, ещё до купания, нашлась исправная зажигалка. Зато предстояло, чёрт возьми, обрабатывать раны этого Светлого…

К ночи дождь усилился, превратившись в обвальный ливень, но в пещеру вода не попадала.

* * *

Городецкий проснулся в тепле и полумраке, лёжа на мягкой подстилке из сухих листьев. Слышен был шум дождя снаружи и потрескивание сучьев в костре. Пахло вроде жареным.

– Макнейр, ты где? – негромко позвал дозорный. – Не спишь?

– Сплю. Разумеется. Чтобы нас спящих какое-нибудь зверьё загрызло, – Тёмный сидел недалеко от костра и отчищал лезвие топора от очередной крови.

– Ты кого там опять… топором? На нас пытались напасть хищные звери? Эх, ночь небось уже, а я тут валяюсь, как… даже не видно, что с моей раной… что ж я за нелепое создание такое…

– Только не двигайся, если хочешь, чтоб у тебя всё нормально зажило. Раны твои я обработал. Так что просто отдыхай.

– А ты когда же спать будешь, если я ни на что не гожусь? Зачем ты возишься со мной, Макнейр, во имя чего?..

– А что, предлагаешь мне бросить тебя тут? – палач не смотрел на него, продолжая отчищать лезвие. – Не брошу. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока не приведу тебя в нормальное состояние.

– Я просто не знаю, что и сказать, я вообще ничего не понимаю… По-моему, сначала меня предали. Дали наводку на это место, а там у меня пропала магия и на меня напал медведь. И если бы не ты… ты, против которого я собирался воевать… для меня всё было бы кончено.

– Кто направил тебя сюда?

– Местные жители… – несмотря ни на что, сейчас Антон скорее откусил бы себе язык, чем назвал имя Ленки. Хотя странно, что самая мысль о ней не отозвалась в его сердце привычной болью… – А вот ты-то как попал в этот кошмарный лес?

– А что, разве я не похож на психопата и любителя экстремальных прогулок в отвратных условиях? – Макнейр раздражённо усмехнулся и перевёл взгляд на Городецкого.

– Хочешь сказать, что просто гулял и наткнулся на меня? – Антон встретился глазами с Тёмным магом. Не выдержал блеска его глаз и опустил ресницы, мимоходом снова удивившись, что при этом не включилось сумеречное зрение, и тут же вновь осознав… – Слушай, у тебя тоже магия не работает?

– Да, и уже достаточно давно. Причин не знаю, – Макнейр задумчиво смотрел на Городецкого, медленно скользя по нему оценивающим взглядом.

– Причина – какая-то местная аномалия, раз мы оба… Ты что на меня так смотришь? – почему-то Антона смущал этот взгляд и ещё то, сейчас только замеченное обстоятельство, что палач был обнажён по пояс. Впрочем, сам он, дозорный, был одет ненамного больше – верхнюю часть тела прикрывали только повязки. Рубашка, видимо, пришла в негодность после нападения медведя и несостоявшегося утопления в болоте. А вот штаны Тёмный маг оставил Светлому сушить на себе. Видимо, решил, что холодом и мокротенью можно пренебречь, раны перевязать важнее. Тем более что укрыть спасённого всё равно нечем, зато костёр даёт достаточно тепла…

Мысли промелькнули и исчезли, спугнутые словами палача:

– А что, на тебя запрещено смотреть?

– Нет, просто мне интересно, что ты во мне нашёл такого… достойного изучения. И ещё мне интересно… я видел, как ты убил медведя… остального я не видел, но выходит – всё, что ты для меня сделал, было сделано своими руками и физической силой? И чем ты меня перевязал?

– А что, сам ты физической силой никогда не пользовался? Полезно бывает, – Макнейр бросил взгляд на обработанные раны Городецкого. – Ничего, кроме моей майки, для этого не годилось. Так что можешь считать, что я нереально добрый и мне на таких, как ты, даже последней рубашки не жалко. Хотя это, конечно, не так. Майку мне было жалко.

– Пользовался, и неоднократно, – дозорный невольно перенял его тон, – но мне не приходилось вот так… как про Робин Гуда поют… _«До леса четыре мили, но я тебя донесу»_ , – смысл такой, – вообще-то там было: _«Но я донесу тебя, друг…»_ или _«брат…»_ Но в их случае это более чем не подходило. – Ты бы поел, что ли, сколько ты тут вокруг меня уже прыгаешь?

– За словами следи, если хочешь свой язык при себе оставить, – Макнейр поднялся и прошёлся по пещере, разминая мышцы.

– Извини, я просто повис на тебе мёртвым грузом… и мне ужас как неловко… – Светлый смотрел, как ходит Тёмный, и снова ощущал, насколько тот силён во всех смыслах, даже лишённый магии.

– Хватит ныть. Если бы ты повис на мне, то я бы сразу же от тебя избавился. Ну, а в этом случае ты на мне не вис. Я сам решил таскать тебя.

Антон уже не знал, что сказать – разговор готов был пойти по кругу. И дозорный решил просто лежать, смотреть на Макнейра и слушать частые удары собственного сердца, замирающего от каждой фразы этого непостижимого человека.

И всё-таки молчать не получилось, Городецкого глодало беспокойство:

– Ты же, наверное, глаз не сомкнул с тех пор, как вытащил меня из болота? И поел ли ты хоть что-нибудь?

– Твоё-то какое дело? – Макнейр смерил его мрачным взглядом. Подобные проявления «заботы» раздражали Тёмного.

– Как это какое? Ты ж не можешь Силой подпитаться! У тебя уже давно не второе, а я не знаю какое по счёту дыхание! И потом, ты-то обо мне беспокоишься!

– Я выносливый. И в беспокойстве твоём не нуждаюсь.

Антон вздохнул и замолчал. Вся ситуация тяготила его до предела. Обрести во враге спасителя и теперь связать его по рукам и ногам неизвестно на сколько времени…

– Кстати, относительно еды… – Макнейр сел на один из камней, пристально смотря на Городецкого. – Мне-то пока в этом надобности нет, а вот тебе надо бы поесть хоть что-нибудь. Тебе ведь нужны силы для заживления ран.

Антон облизнулся и прислушался к себе:

– Был бы очень благодарен… только тошнит и голова кружится… может душа не принять ничего…

– Забудь о своей душе и подумай лучше о своём теле.

– А… у нас есть еда? Впрочем, пахнет ведь вроде жареным…

– Еда есть, но не знаю, устроит ли она тебя.

– Меня, кажется, уже всё устроит…

Макнейр лишь молча указал ему на мясо какого-то непонятного зверя, недавно зажаренного на костре.

– Так вот от чьей крови ты топор отчищаешь… – дозорный осторожно потянулся за куском разделанного животного – и даже преуспел в этом. Поскольку действовать довелось здоровой рукой.

– Именно, – Макнейр пристально следил за ним. – Ну так что, справишься? Или нужна помощь?

– Спасибо, справляюсь, – Городецкому удавалось откусывать маленькие кусочки и пережёвывать их потом как можно тщательнее. Такие микродозы действительно сразу начали оказывать живительное действие на организм.

– Подобная еда тебя устроит?

– Спасибо, вполне. Зажарилось как на мангале. А если я пока больше не буду – то это от слабости.

– Ладно… Тогда не стану тебе мешать. Возможно, мне действительно есть смысл выспаться, пока всё спокойно.

– Да, правильно, отдохни. Если что – я тебя разбужу?

– Конечно, – Макнейр беззлобно усмехнулся и, забравшись выше на камни, лёг, закинув руки за голову.

Антон не стал больше лезть к нему с разговорами и пожеланиями доброй ночи. А сам заснул только под утро – до того размышлял о том, как всё в этой жизни сложно… Сначала он сам предал жену ради молоденькой девчонки… потом девчонка предала его – понять бы ещё, из каких соображений… а потом его спас смертельный враг. И вот они, равно лишённые магии, заперты внутри аномального пространства – а что в это время происходит снаружи? Может быть, уже штурм столицы сумасшедшей великаншей?..

Помимо размышлений о судьбах мира, дозорному элементарно хотелось пить. И в туалет хотелось, правда, терпимо. А встать не было сил. И, хоть он вроде и заручился согласием Макнейра будить его в случае чего – но знал, что делать этого не будет. Наполовину потому, что опасается естественной злости потревоженного Тёмного мага… наполовину потому, что неудобно лишать человека заслуженного отдыха. Ладно. Как в песне поётся: _долетим ли, доползём ли до рассвета?_ По крайней мере постараемся всё перетерпеть.

Как раз к рассвету Городецкого и сморило.

Огонь еле теплился под тёмными сводами…

 

#### Глава семьдесят третья

_Tracing the trails through the mirrors of time,_

_Spinning in circles with riddles in rhyme,_

_We lose our way, trying to find,_

_Searching to find our way home…_

_Trying to find our way home…*_

**_Из репертуара группы “_ ** **_Blackmore_ ** **_’_ ** **_s_ ** **_Night_ ** **_” –_ **

**_“Where Are We Going From Here”_ **

****

Огонь еле теплился под тёмными сводами. Илья с тоской смотрел на заставку, вспыхнувшую на экране компьютера и скрывшую под собой «окна» с сайтами, форумами, разговорами и надеждами…

Вот сейчас кукарекнет «аська» – и всё будет кончено.

Нина пока думает.

…Сегодня аспирант решился на то, что должно было причинить боль – но казалось правильным и неизбежным.

« _Печень Трески_. Знаешь… я больше не буду играть».

И именно на это сообщение он ждал ответа. Может быть, Тень сейчас спросит – почему, зачем? Тогда Косолапоев выдаст заранее заготовленный список аргументов. Мол, миссия его уже закончена и ничего хорошего его не ждёт…

Резкий звук заставил вздрогнуть. Вот, ответила.

Илья медлил шевельнуть «мышкой», вернуть на экран изображение и прочесть, что ему написали.

Наконец решился.

« _Тень пламени_. В какой раз я это слышу? По правде говоря, тебе это не мне надо бы говорить, а королеве, она в тебе наиболее заинтересована…

 _Печень Трески_. Значит, я правильно думал. Тебе я уже ни к чему.

 _Тень пламени_. Поверь, что всё сложнее. Если ты ещё кое-что для меня сделаешь – то я могу решить: то, что само плывёт тебе в руки, мне не нужно совсем.

 _Печень Трески_. Не совсем понимаю, о чём ты говоришь. Но в любом случае мне будет очень сложно лавировать между преданностью короне и немотивированной преданностью тебе. И ещё мне не хотелось бы расписывать сцены с королевой.

 _Тень пламени_. *сатанинский хохот* Планируешь покончить с собой, не вынеся пропитой книги и осквернения первым поцелуем? Исходя из твоего поведения, прекрасно, надо сказать, отписанного в сценах после ухода от меня, такой шаг был бы верхом несообразности. Ты что же, завидуешь Городецкому, которого я ношу на руках? Не стоит. Хоть кто-то должен суметь не вести себя как баба и не идти на поводу у личных отношений. И так похоже, что у нас на игре мало кто дотягивает до нужного уровня. Пока только Ленка и королева. Хотелось бы, чтобы ещё и ты. А то Джадис явно создаёт вам маловато проблем, а про Городецкого я вообще молчу…

 _Печень Трески_. *переваривает* Ты думаешь – я вытяну?

 _Тень пламени_. Я тебя не держу и не заставляю. Всё зависит только от тебя самого. Но глупо будет не использовать такие шансы, какие есть у тебя.

 _Печень Трески_. Да мне сам по себе расклад не нравится. Меня не устраивает проекция игры на реал.

 _Тень пламени_. Городецкого почему-то всё устраивает.

 _Печень Трески_. У него с личной жизнью в реале полный порядок. Ему просто нужны острые ощущения. Со мной всё по-другому.

 _Тень пламени_. Я бы не сказал, что ты не ищешь острых ощущений. Но уж или ищи через реал – или попробуй вытянуть то, о чём я сейчас говорил.

 _Печень Трески_. То, что я к тебе чувствую, это не поиск острых ощущений!

 _Тень пламени_. А по-моему – именно оно самое. Ты мог бы найти себе кого-нибудь в своём возрастном срезе… человека близкого по взглядам, по подходам, по всему… А мною ты можешь только щекотать себе нервы. И тешить себя изощрённым мазохизмом.

 _Печень Трески_. Я просто не могу понять, как найти подход. Потому и хочу уходить.

 _Тень пламени_. Про подход я уже двадцать раз объяснял. Могу ещё раз повторить: ищу равенства. Чтобы на меня не давили авторитетом, но и не прогибались и не смотрели мне в рот. Слабость – это отвратительно».

 

#### Глава семьдесят четвёртая

_Мне казалось – так и надо,_

_Всё тебе, моя отрада,_

_Только для тебя!_

_Ты ж меня сдала – я понял_

_И наган свой приготовил_

_Только для тебя!_

**_Из репертуара М. Круга –_ **

**_«Только для тебя»_ **

****

Слабость – это отвратительно.

Снова проснувшись, Антон отметил про себя, что вокруг опять темно. Интересно, где Макнейр?

Тот сидел в одном из наиболее тёмных углов, опершись спиной о стену пещеры. Заметив, что Городецкий наконец проснулся, он задумчиво ухмыльнулся:

– Ну, как спалось?

– Ты знаешь, вполне прилично, без сновидений. Хотя тут жизнь круче любого кошмара… Сам-то как?

– Нормально, – палач спрыгнул с камней и подошёл к Светлому. – Как раны?

– Ноют, но спать не мешали… Может, я уже и встать смогу? Мне бы наружу надо… – Антону удалось сесть, но пришлось несколько минут ждать, пока уймётся головокружение.

Во взгляде Макнейра было заметно секундное презрение к этой слабости, но он смог успокоиться. Подойдя к Городецкому, он склонился и, поддерживая его, помог подняться.

– Спасибо… – противно было чувствовать себя таким беспомощным и потому обязанным Тёмному. Но идти, опираясь на него, оказалось неожиданно нетрудно. Макнейр старался поддерживать его как можно более аккуратно, чтоб не причинить вреда его ранам. Так они дошли до выхода из пещеры.

– Ну дальше я сам… по стеночке… сейчас приду, – Антон перехватился за стену и вышел из пещеры. Прежде чем сделать там, снаружи, свои дела, ему опять пришлось постоять, прислонившись к стене. Но дальше стало легче. Дозорный отряхнул свои штаны от засохшей грязи, оставшейся от болота, и проверил карманы. Их было множество – штаны «команданте Антонио» пошили местные умельцы. По карманам, кроме прочего, нашлись пришедшие в негодность сигареты – будет повод бросить! А ещё – перочинный ножик, тоже от местных мастеров, опасная бритва и обмылок. Где бы ещё взять воды, чтобы привести себя в порядок? Озеро блестело в паре сотен шагов, но Городецкий чувствовал, что просто туда не дойдёт. Ладно. Луж тут много, потом как-нибудь побреемся. Вот тёмные очки и головная повязка ухнули, видимо, в болото…

Обратно дозорный доковылял уже без посторонней помощи и снова лёг.

– Всё нормально? – спросил его Тёмный.

– Да, лучше, чем я думал, – Антон попытался улыбнуться.

– Тогда отдыхай пока. Я скоро вернусь, – не говоря больше ни слова, Макнейр вышел из пещеры.

Дозорный снова погрузился в размышления. Тема была всё та же: единожды предавший сам будет предан… а потом… потом… для чего судьба спасла его, Антона Городецкого, да ещё руками палача? И кстати, можно ли выйти из аномальной зоны, пока не владеешь магией, или надо ждать, чтобы невидимый барьер проломили снаружи? Интересно, Ленка была внутри и если да – то как выбралась? Или ей, патологической отличнице, и снаружи аномальной зоны было понятно, что внутри?

Ох, что у неё самой-то внутри, у этой опасной девчонки, которую он, дозорный, так любил и никогда не понимал до конца? Зачем и почему ей понадобилось от него избавляться? Стать первой в отряде? Сдать их всех Белой Колдунье? Может быть… попытаться разыскать Макнейра и пойти на союз с ним? Светлый сам чувствовал, что ни одно из объяснений не выдерживает критики. Елена никогда не была ни честолюбивой, ни властолюбивой – зато всенепременно просчитала бы последствия подобных своих шагов и поняла бы, что играть на равных с ней никто не будет. Просто используют и убьют, и вряд ли ей удалось бы их обойти – да и было бы ради чего… Если Ленка затеяла какую-то невероятно сложную игру, которую он, Городецкий, не в состоянии разгадать, даже если, допустим, она затеяла всё это не к личной своей выгоде, а на пользу общего дела, то почему и зачем ей надо было вывести из оной игры своего возлюбленного? Чтобы не испортил своей глупостью и добротой столь великолепную интригу? Ох, гнилая Тьма, ну дикость всё это, ну не лезет оно ни в какие ворота!.. В конце концов, Свеколт должна была учитывать и неразгаданное пророчество, и то, что в полной мере колдовать по местной книге могут только Светлый в союзе с Тёмным. А Светлых в Сиреневой, кроме него, Антона, не было и нет. А впрочем… если уж нашлись у Упивающегося Смертью причины спасти своего врага – то могли и у Серой волшебницы быть резоны послать на смерть самое близкое, любящее, доверчивое существо…

В конце концов, она могла просто – банально – разлюбить его. Устать от боли. Пожелать, чтобы больше не было её источника. Хотя… ведь если разлюбишь, боль исчезнет сама собой, разве нет?

Вот сам-то он, Светлый, думает сейчас о своей коварной подруге – а лезвий в сердце будто никогда и не бывало…

Дозорному не пришло на ум, что в этом странном месте не действует никакая магия, а значит, и та, что напоила болью их с Леной отношения… Проще было привыкнуть к мысли, что Свеколт ему теперь чужая. Она убила не возлюбленного своего, но его чувства, и не стоит искать ей оправданий…

От невесёлых мыслей кружилась голова. С нажимом помассировав виски и немного придя в себя, Иной подкрепился остатками мяса и снова вздохнул о воде из озера.

* * *

Макнейр вернулся примерно через полчаса. Плащ его был снят, и палач тащил его в руках, свернув на манер мешка и явно неся в нем что-то. Зайдя в пещеру, он положил свою ношу рядом с Антоном. В плаще оказалось множество различных, недавно собранных фруктов.

– Конгениально! – вырвалось у дозорного. – Я так пить хочу! Поправлюсь – сам собирать буду!

Макнейр ничего не ответил, да и вообще, казалось, проигнорировал его слова. Положив рядом с ним плащ, он не обращал больше на Светлого внимания. Сразу же прошёл в глубь пещеры и лёг на камни.

Антон задумался, правильно ли он держится с Тёмным. Не хотелось бы ни злить его… ни обижать, после всего, что он сделал и делает для беспомощного Светлого. Размышляя, Городецкий сам не заметил, как очистил апельсин – зато уж ел его вполне сознательно. И некультурно – не разделяя на дольки, а вгрызаясь в плод, как в яблоко. Было вкусно, как в детстве, и то, что весь перемазался в соке, только добавляло хорошего настроения. Захотелось пригласить Макнейра тоже поесть, но дозорный не решился. Хотя, возможно, это было неправильно – но с Тёмным никогда не угадаешь…

Макнейр лишь один раз глянул в его сторону, смерил вгрызающегося в апельсин, как в последнюю надежду, Антона оценивающим взглядом и с вернувшимся безразличием отвернулся.

…Глазами всё бы съел… Но на самом деле чувствовалось, что это было бы уже лишнее. Всё-таки общие запасы. Городецкий сильно понадеялся, что не прилетят осы. Потом, некультурно вытирая липкие руки об штаны, посмотрел в полумрак на Макнейра. И подумал почти цитатой из классики: «Что такое я в его глазах?» Хотелось спросить Тёмного про аномалию, про её другую границу… Хотелось, плюнув на всё, рассказать хоть кому-нибудь про Лену. Хотелось… хотелось, чтобы он и Макнейр не были по разные стороны баррикад.

Дорого дал бы дозорный, чтобы прочесть сейчас мысли Тёмного. Что будет, когда он, Городецкий, поправится? Они ведь заперты здесь. Может быть, их вынужденный альянс продлится вплоть до полного обследования границ и барьеров? Когда они двое выяснят, какова эта территория, которая в конце концов станет их могилой. Или могилой для одного из них, дабы освободить второго? Кто знает? Такие аномальные зоны могут очень любить кровь…

Антон передёрнул плечами. Молчать он больше не мог – слишком жутко становилось.

– Слушай, Макнейр, то место, где твоя магия перестала работать… это далеко от того места, где ты спасал меня?

– Далеко, – в голосе палача не было теперь ни раздражения, ни злобы. Он вообще был лишён эмоций.

– Какая же площадь этой штуки? – по старой привычке дозорного аналитика, Городецкий просто думал вслух. – И выпускает ли она хоть кого-то или только всех глотает? Веришь ли, я бился о барьер как муха о стекло! А потом ещё медведь явился…

Макнейр ничего на это не ответил. Да и зачем? Говорят ведь всё равно не с ним.

– Ты тогда не пытался идти откуда пришёл? И не налетал на стену? – Антону казалось, что стену пытается прошибить он сам. Тёмный, наверное, элементарно спать хочет, устал. Прежде всего от него, Городецкого. Хотя в любую минуту мог бы его прибить… если бы счёл нужным.

– Я никаких стен не заметил. Попытался в очередной раз применить магию, но по какой-то причине это не получилось.

– Ну я-то сознательно шёл через барьер… а когда прошёл – понял, что лишился Силы и, соответственно, назад не выйду. Скорее бы поправиться и пойти обследовать эту штуку по периметру… всё какое-то занятие… чтобы с ума не сойти.

– Я сам этим займусь с завтрашнего дня.

– Хорошо… Только, может, вдвоём бы легче было? Когда я поправлюсь?

– А всё это время предлагаешь мне сидеть и ждать?! – в голос возвращалось привычное раздражение. Макнейр был намерен как можно более сократить вынужденное общение с этим Светлым. Пока тот не в силах ходить, можно было проводить время в обследовании территории, ну, а когда тот поправится, сразу же уйти.

– Извини, я просто спросил. И вообще, наверное, спать тебе мешаю. Всё, молчу. Больше своё общество не навязываю.

– Ты всё больше убеждаешь меня в том, что надо было оторвать тебе язык.

Антон не стал на это отвечать. Куда себя деть и как убить время? И сколько этого времени придётся убивать?

Макнейр долгое время лишь молча смотрел в потолок, уйдя куда-то в свои мысли. Но в какой-то момент он всё же решил заговорить и задать вопрос, который давно уже его интересовал:

– Это ведь ты виноват в том, что все мы здесь? Почему так получилось?

– Глупая история. Налетел на шкаф и уронил на книги какой-то артефакт… Миры смешались, и я даже не могу ничего исправить.

– То есть это было не умышленно, а из-за какой-то паршивой неаккуратности?!

– Ещё бы я умышленно такое сделал… Из серии же «нарочно не придумаешь»! Может, это у шефа моего был умысел – поставить именно в таком порядке и чтоб упало… и чтоб на меня… Не знаю.

– …значит, я всего лишь персонаж книги?

– Не переживай, я ведь тоже… по сути. Обо всех нас пишут в меру правдиво…

– Ты… хочешь вернуться?

– У меня там жена и ребёнок. И работа… хотя я не уверен, что кому-то на ней нужен. А… ты?

– Раньше хотел, но… теперь уже не знаю. Не хочу возвращаться к тем паршивым попыткам выжить.

– Если бы у меня не было семьи, я бы подписался под твоими словами…

Макнейр вновь замолчал, но через несколько минут возобновил разговор:

– Расскажи о своей семье?

– Они хорошие. Очень хорошие. Надя такая забавная, это дочка моя, ей семь лет. Говорят, она очень похожа на меня, – о том, что Надежда Антоновна – Абсолютная Светлая Иная, Городецкий решил умолчать. – А Света красавица, умница и святая, не стою я её… – при последних словах Антон почувствовал, как горят щёки.

– Так на какого чёрта тебе та девка понадобилась?

– Не могу сказать. Понадобилась вот. Наверное, когда перестал надеяться, что вернусь… Хотя всё это отговорки. Просто думал не тем местом и видел то, чего нет…

– Ну, а теперь?

– Теперь – что? Теперь я про неё думаю – и не чувствую ничего. Как морок кончился. Осознаю вину перед Светой и все её совершенства. Мне бы только понять, зачем она это сделала… не Света то есть, а Ленка…

– Что сделала?

– Предала меня и заманила сюда, где я погиб бы, если бы не ты. Я просто в тот раз говорить не хотел, всё ещё хотелось её выгораживать, хотя бы перед другими, не перед собой… Нам ведь хорошо было вместе до самого последнего момента… Я и впрямь думал, что мы поможем друг другу выжить. А вообще знаешь, мы, Светлые, так по-дурацки устроены – мы не можем быть одни.

– Мало кто действительно сможет быть один…

– Да? А у тебя есть кто-нибудь? Или был?

– Нет. Никого.

– Никогда, что ли?

– Ну, школьные «друзья» не в счёт, так как иллюзии за реальность считать было бы глупо. А множество любовниц тоже не в счёт, так как эту однодневность запоминать нет смысла.

– Ясно… Как, наверное, и у большинства. Редко кому достаётся счастье, и ещё более редко кому удаётся его сберечь.

– Ну, у тебя был хотя бы шанс.

– Был. Но я то ли невезучий, то ли просто дурак.

– Ты просто человек.

– Я Иной, но это не меняет дела. Спасибо тебе.

 

#### Глава семьдесят пятая

_All we need is lightning_

_With power and might_

_Striking down the prophets of false!_

_As the moon is rising_

_Give us the sign!_

_Now let us rise up in awe!*_

**_Из репертуара группы “_ ** **_Lordi_ ** **_” –_ **

**_“_ ** **_Hard_ ** **_Rock_ ** **_Hallelujah_ ** **_”_ **

****

– Спасибо тебе.

Соня с чувством посмотрела на сидящую рядом Нину. Подружки расположились на стареньких креслах а-ля кинотеатр, стоявших на крыльце Южного Речного вокзала.

– Да тебе спасибо, я серьёзно рад, что ты меня вчера вызвонил. У меня снова появился интерес к жизни и к такой её сфере, как «Гарри Поттер», а соответственно – и мой оттуда персонаж.

– Ой, какая прелесть! А то я помню, как тебе доказывали, что Макнейр тебе не подходит и ты на него непохож. Ну, мне сложно судить – но я его не вижу иначе, нежели таким, каким ты его создал. В каноне-то его мало, можно его увидеть тупым садистом – а можно и умным, словом, есть где развернуться…

Сегодня Тень и Дормаус могли гулять хоть день напролёт. Арефьев-младший был на даче с бабушками, а старший должен был только поздно вечером вернуться из соседней области. Вчера, набирая Нинкин городской, Соня была практически уверена, что подруга опять неизбывно за городом… ну, а уж того, что получилось в итоге, не могла и предположить, и представить в самых смелых мечтах. Тень просто сказала как нечто очевидное: мол, играть сегодня не смогу, неадекватная, ночь не спала – гости были, но надо бы встретиться в реале и всё обсудить, в смысле – игру…

Ну и – как тут не воспользоваться возможностью? Мышуня-сама-по-себе была просто пьяна от счастья. Солнце, ветер, река… свобода! Да ещё вчера в ночь у них с Ирмой был в привате рецидив ролевой. Притом рецидив такой силы, что, даже болтая с мастером палачом, Дормаус иногда мечтательно зажмуривалась и вздыхала… Мышуня-Юрина, конечно, стояла на страже: мол, устыдись, твой любимый там вкалывает, у него украли выходные… встреть его достойно, главное – домой не опоздай! Надрыва, впрочем, не было. Всё было в порядке.

И да, надо сказать, что Нина тоже иногда умолкала, задумывалась и улыбалась несвойственной ей, загадочно-мечтательной улыбкой. Соня отметила и то, что Тень неоднократно и естественно поименовала себя в женском роде… и её слова о том, что она собирается худеть, поэтому пиво с некоторых пор не пьёт. Это и само по себе вызвало у Дормаус уважение – наступить на горло вредной привычке! – и ещё на кое-какие мысли навело. Только Арефьева ни о чём расспрашивать не стала. Пусть всё само узнается…

…Так они и сидели – две маленькие язычницы, упорно считающие себя взрослыми. Что-то решали, смеялись – и мечтали каждая о своём. Потом длинно шли до автобусной остановки, и Соня пыталась извиняться за то, что не выводит Нину к более коротким путям домой… Но и это было не страшно. Целых семь часов вместе!..

Напоследок они сидели на остановках по разные стороны улицы. Тень читала книжку, которую закачала в телефон. Дормаус слушала плеер. Иногда обе переглядывались и махали друг другу руками – пока Нину не увезли. Ей было надо к ближайшему метро, потому и подходящих автобусов было много больше одного. Соня-то ехала до самого дома, так что ей было сложнее…

* * *

Юру Мышуня прождала даже дольше, чем рассчитывала – несмотря на то, что держала с ним связь по СМС, начала, кстати, с того, что поздравила с православным праздником влюблённых. Усиленно насаждаемый неправославный, тот, что в феврале, Арефьевы, к слову, тоже провели поврозь…

– Медведик, ты чего такой бедный? Что ты там писал про то, что вы ночь в палатках провели?

– Ну, мать, ты совсем за новостями не следишь! В Тверской области случились два взаимоисключающих события. Туда приехал Путин, и там прошёл рок-фестиваль «Эммаус», он же «Нашествие». На огромном поле – отсюда и палатки. Народу понагнали – с трёх соседних областей. Все службы очень боялись терракта. Плюс основная масса этих «фанатов» – молодёжь, ностальгирующая по временам Ельцина, могло быть что угодно…

– Вот же ж… Не представляю, как такие толпы народу могут ностальгировать по тем временам. Путина не выбирала, да и не в нём дело, просто сейчас всё-таки многое как-то стабилизировалось…

– Да уж. Хоть бы не выбрали после него какого-нибудь… мда. Правда… Может, всё ещё останется как есть.

 

#### Глава семьдесят шестая

_Я у твоих ног!_

_Пожалуйста, не кричи!_

_Ты для меня – почти бог!_

_Давай лучше помолчим…_

**_Из репертуара Н. Юрьевича –_ **

**_«Я у твоих ног»_ **

**_(пародия на песню Н. Лагоды)_ **

****

Может, всё ещё останется как есть. Хотя бы не хуже, а может – и лучше.

Шли дни. Антон восстанавливался не слишком быстро, постоянно кружилась голова и приходилось, когда шёл куда-то, останавливаться и хвататься за всё, что попадалось под руки. Несколько раз он пытался дойти до берега озера, но не хватало сил. А вода манила, хотелось и испить её, и окунуться, освежиться… смыть грязь, прежде всего энергетическую…

Все эти дни Макнейр заботился о Светлом, обрабатывая и перевязывая его раны, принося ему еду, помогая иногда ходить. Пока Городецкий спал, палач уходил осматривать территорию, но о результатах никогда ничего не рассказывал.

По вечерам они иногда разговаривали, а иногда не получалось. Антон никогда не знал, будет ли Макнейр реагировать на его, дозорного, мысли вслух. Про аномалию он больше не заговаривал и не спрашивал – бессмысленно было, всё равно Тёмный не делился ничем, а сам, лёжа здесь, много не напридумаешь… Поэтому разговоры если уж получались – то отвлечёнными и, как ни странно, достаточно мирными и дружелюбными, даже почти задушевными. Как в тот раз: «Ты просто человек…»

* * *

Был очередной вечер. Городецкий из-за своей слабости всё ещё путал день с ночью и просыпался примерно в это время. Сейчас он меланхолически грыз яблоко и, как всегда, бросал фразы в пространство:

– Да когда же это кончится? Когда я увижу солнце, когда сам нарву фруктов… себе и тебе… Пока даже до озера дойти не могу…

Макнейр, как обычно, лежал на камнях и изучал потолок. Но в этот раз решил ответить на размышления Светлого:

– Настолько хочешь попасть на озеро?

– Хочу, – вздохнул дозорный. – Вымыться бы как следует, с головы до ног… Если мне уже можно мочить раны.

– Можно рискнуть, – палач перевёл взгляд на Антона, а затем спрыгнул с камней и подошёл к нему. Осмотрев его раны и убедившись, что они в относительном порядке, он, ничего не говоря, поднял Городецкого на руки и понёс в сторону озера.

Антон от неожиданности даже задохнулся и слова вымолвить не мог. Только почувствовал, что ему хорошо, спокойно и надёжно. А знал ведь, что руки, которые его держат так бережно, по локоть обагрены невинной кровью. Но сейчас привычный страх и недоверчивость растворялись в ощущениях тепла, благодарности… и чего-то ещё, чему дозорный просто не знал названия. Пожалуй, он просто ощущал, что находится на своём месте. Как бы дико это ни звучало.

Макнейр старался держать его как можно более аккуратно. Он и сам не понимал, почему действительно хотел помочь Иному.

– Надеюсь, ты не решишь там утонуть? Мне ведь не потребуется постоянно быть там рядом с тобой и следить за тем, чтоб ты не пошёл ко дну?

– Надеюсь, что тонуть не буду, я глубоко не полезу, просто вымоюсь и всё… Спасибо тебе! – Антон на секунду, наполовину нечаянно, прислонился щекой к сильному плечу Макнейра – и тут же отвернулся, словно обжёгшись.

Палач решил сделать вид, что не заметил этого, но забывать был не намерен. Не говоря больше ни слова, он донёс Светлого до озера.

Антон был счастлив видеть эту воду, пусть даже не слишком прозрачную. Встав снова обеими ногами на землю, он осторожно опустился на колени и сложил ладони ковшиком. Почему-то даже голова не кружилась. Городецкий с наслаждением плеснул себе на лицо, да так, чтобы попало и на шею, и на грудь… Потом встал на ноги, размотал мокрые повязки. Почему-то порадовавшись, что стоит спиной к Макнейру, снял штаны с трусами. Обувь осталась в пещере, поскольку Антона донёс сюда Тёмный маг. Городецкий вошёл в воду, возвращавшую ему силы прямо на глазах, примерно по пояс, снова плеснул на себя. Окунулся с плечами, повернулся лицом к берегу.

Макнейр мрачно наблюдал за ним, отойдя в тень деревьев.

«Вот же несчастный человек, – подумал Антон, пытаясь разглядеть выражение его лица. – Намучился со мной, и от радости моей ему ни жарко, ни холодно… Ну всё, выходить надо, а то замёрзну или поскользнусь».

Нырять Городецкий не решился, просто поплескал себе на голову. И, не глядя на Тёмного (хотя с какой стати было его стесняться-то?), вышел из воды. Тут до него дошло, что вытереться нечем и придётся сохнуть на ветру…

– Ну, и как вода? – палач с издёвкой ухмыльнулся, наблюдая за ним.

– Отличная! Как заново родился! – Антон сел на траву у самой кромки воды, поджав под себя ноги, спиной к Макнейру, и думал, посоветовать ли тому тоже окунуться или не лезть к нему.

– Что с ранами? Хуже не стало? – голос палача стал серьёзным.

– Не стало! – дозорный прислушался к своим ощущениям и ещё подтвердил: – Не стало. Может, эта вода вообще живительная…

Макнейр подошёл к нему и склонился, желая убедиться в том, что с ранами действительно всё нормально:

– Похоже, что тебе и в самом деле стало лучше…

– Стало, спасибо. Может, даже сам дойду… Хотя бы часть расстояния… – Антон говорил это, а сам уже ощущал упадок сил. В глазах начало темнеть, и он замер, пережидая приступ слабости.

– Не дойдёшь. Тебе пока лучше не перенапрягаться.

– Ты прав, – Антон потянулся было за своей одеждой, но для этого пришлось бы встать, а сил пока на это не было.

– Не торопись. Хватит с тебя пока этой пещеры. Полежи лучше здесь, тебе это полезно будет.

– Ну оденусь вот и лягу… – «Хорошо, что он у меня за спиной, что он не видит моего лица, а я его… Хотя ну что здесь такого…»

– В таком случае, не закрывай ничем свои раны.

– А они штанами и не закрываются… А повязки промокли… – так дозорный и не поднялся. Только переменил положение и теперь сидел, обхватив руками колени.

– Отдыхай, – Макнейр успокаивающе положил руку ему на здоровое плечо.

Рука у него была горячая… Антон ощутил резкое головокружение и ткнулся лбом в колени. Щека его при этом коснулась руки Тёмного.

– Что с тобой? – быстро спросил тот.

– Ничего, голова кружится… – Городецкий снова поднял голову. – Пройдёт…

Всё-таки для Светлых прикосновения – это самое настоящее спасение… Неважно чьи. Или… важно?

Макнейр усмехнулся и почти ласково потрепал его по волосам:

– Отдыхай. Тебе нужно набраться сил.

«Он что, мысли мои читает? Чувствует, что ли, что мне нужно участие и… ласка?..» Прежде чем Тёмный убрал руку, Антон успел потереться об неё щекой.

Во взгляде Макнейра было заметно слабое удивление.

Лицо Городецкого пылало. Он чувствовал: сделал что-то не то. Ну и пусть. В это касание ему хотелось вложить всю свою благодарность…

– Прости. Само вышло. Просто мы, Светлые, так устроены – нам хочется не только получать, но и отдавать… – «Что же я несу, во имя Света?»

– Учту, – голос палача вновь был мрачен. Он отстранился от Антона и направился в сторону пещеры.

«Правильно он говорит, что мне язык оторвать надо, – подумал дозорный. – Зачем было оправдываться? А впрочем… если бы я промолчал, то от этого лучше не стало бы…»

Он медленно поднялся, оделся и тихо пошёл за Тёмным, даже не стараясь его догнать. Всё равно силы были не те… Да и сердце стучало как сумасшедшее.

* * *

Макнейр, как и всегда, лежал на камнях, закинув руки за голову. Другим, возможно, было бы холодно и жёстко лежать на подобном ложе голой спиной (плащ до сих пор валялся на полу), но палач был привычен к различным неудобствам и просто не замечал их. Некоторое время он бесцельно скользил взглядом по стенам пещеры, затем закрыл глаза и ушёл куда-то в свои мысли. Он знал, что Антон пойдёт за ним. Причём именно просто знал, а не добивался этого.

С порога дозорный улыбнулся дурацкой улыбкой:

– Сам добрался! Несколько раз останавливался отдыхать, но не падал! – сейчас радость затмевала случившееся между ними недоразумение… или что там это было…

Макнейр не ответил. И вообще никак не прореагировал. Антон уже привык к подобному. Поэтому спокойно лёг на своё место и попытался заснуть. Тело устало дико, а сознание отключаться не желало. В голове прокручивалось всё, что было на озере, было непонятно и… сладко? «Телячьи нежности», – как говорила Ленка. Да ещё с человеком своего пола и не своей стороны Силы… дурдом. Но зато второе дыхание открылось! Может, скоро он поправится и бросит вызов аномалии?

– Я, кажется, говорил тебе оставаться там?

От голоса Макнейра Городецкий вздрогнул:

– Кажется, говорил. Только ночь уже и холодно…

– Холодно?! Тогда какого чёрта ты явился сюда? Или ты считаешь, что в пещере должно быть теплее?

«Ну что он опять на меня злится… До того злится, что у него совсем плохо с логикой…»

– Разумеется, теплее, всё обжитое место… Даже если… ну да… даже если не горит костёр…

– Если сдохнешь тут, меня в этом не обвиняй, – Макнейр поднялся, подобрал свой плащ и топор и, не говоря больше ни слова, раздражённо направился в сторону выхода из пещеры.

Антону стало тоскливо, но ничего поделать он не мог. Двигаться сил не хватало, а что здесь можно сказать – он понятия не имел.

«Ну и ладно, буду выживать самостоятельно, если что… Пора уже, надоело от него зависеть, он на меня как-то странно действует… Ну в болото!»

 

#### Глава семьдесят седьмая

_За нами следят!_

_Я не узнаю_

_Обычных ребят –_

_Школа, дом, институт!_

_Я очень боюсь_

_Своих старых подруг –_

_Они тоже сильно наетые_

_Хитрыми конфетами!_

**_Из репертуара группы «Мультфильмы» –_ **

**_«За нами следят»_ **

****

«Ну в болото!»

Илья старательно прятался от солнца. Занавешивал окно, чуть ли не защемлял шторы бельевыми прищепками. Но нахальные лучи всё равно пробирались в его аскетичную комнату, отражались от монитора и били в глаза, мешая смотреть и видеть.

Надо бы отойти от компьютера… хотя бы чаю себе налить, а лучше выползти на улицу и подышать воздухом. Но в широкий мир активно не хотелось. Казалось, что любое человеческое существо будет тяготить либо неуместным любопытством, либо, напротив, зацикленностью на собственных проблемах…

Дурацкое солнце. И ведь полдня будет светить…

Аспирант потянулся за наушниками. Заткнуть слух какой-нибудь песней прошлых лет, светлой, доброй и не бьющей по ушам… закрыть глаза и отрешиться от грешного мира…

Не дали. Не успел Илья выбрать подходящую музыку – как раздался настойчивый стук в окно. Не в «аську» – именно в окно, благо (или как назло?) Косолапоевы жили на первом этаже.

Таким способом Печень Трески не вызывали на контакт уже примерно лет пятнадцать… Аспирант пожал плечами и отогнул занавеску. Похлопал глазами, привыкая к яркому свету после тёмной комнаты.

Под окном стояла Нина Свержина, щурилась из-под поднятых на лоб солнечных очков и улыбалась. Выражение её глаз и смысл этой улыбки сложно было разобрать и оценить, глядя против солнца…

– Привет, – неуверенно сказал Илья.

– И тебе привет, – Тень помахала рукой и сделала приглашающий жест: иди, мол, сюда.

– Это ты заходи давай… Как ты меня нашла-то? Не помню, чтобы я тебе давал свой адрес…

– Это было элементарно. Через сайт твоего НИИ. Фамилия у тебя редкостная. Даже ломать ничего не пришлось – да я и не умею… А в окно я к тебе не полезу. Я же, как видишь, в юбке. Не то чтобы меня всерьёз заботило, что обо мне подумают… просто самой неудобно. Иди лучше ты наружу!

Косолапоев смерил взглядом расстояние до земли и покачал головой.

– Прыгай в огонь, мартышка! – подначила Свержина.

– Нин, я бы обиделся… если бы ты меня в очередной раз культурно не шокировала. Честно говоря, не ожидал, что ты помнишь этот фильм.

– Хм. А почему бы, собственно, и нет?

– Вообще да, ты – довольно любопытное исключение из общей массы «детей перестройки». Тобой освоены довольно старинные и необычные культурные пласты…

Тень неопределённо хмыкнула и сменила тему:

– Так, мы долго ещё собираемся философствовать через подоконник? Ты ещё не забыл, что Уолден Макнейр – не канарейка?

Оба рассмеялись и долго не могли остановиться. Наконец аспирант смог выговорить:

– Погоди, будь добра, минут пять – я сейчас отпрошусь у родителей и выйду к тебе через дверь.

Нина демонстративно закатила глаза:

– Я своих просто ставлю перед фактом. Мол, ушла туда-то с теми-то и теми, буду поздно, дела по дому сделаю…

* * *

Сплошь чёрные волосы, красная помада, постройневшая фигура, впридачу выгодно подчёркнутая майкой и юбкой… Такая Тень была, может, загадочнее и неприступнее, чем та грустная девчонка в цветастом сарафане, из безумно уже далёкой прошлой весны… Но и взрослее, красивее – и доброжелательнее. Илья даже почти её не боялся и не ощущал неловкости.

– Ну, куда пойдём? – вопросило потустороннее создание.

– А, не знаю даже… Куда-нибудь подальше от цивилизации… В лес…

– Давай на кладбище?

– Так белый день же!..

– Успокойся, я сегодня не в настроении резать кошек! А если серьёзно – то там тихо, красиво, всё цветами увито… Тебе там некого навестить?

– Бог миловал – некого…

– Мне, вообще-то, тоже…

…Через погост они шли тихие, присмиревшие – и не разговаривали. Только глядели по сторонам, читая надписи на плитах и крестах, да некрепко держались за руки…

Заговорила первой Нина – уже когда они вошли в лес:

– Вот вроде такой покой, чего ещё желать? А всё-таки не хочется верить, что мы умрём – и ничего от нас не останется… Хотя если верить во что-то другое – то придётся заботиться о том, куда попадёшь.

– Не знаю, я об этом как-то не задумывался. Привык считать, что со смертью всё заканчивается. Я не суеверен и к мистике не склонен…

– Как по мне – так неинтересно. Хотя, может быть, и проще…

Они прошли ещё пару сотен метров и присели на поваленное дерево.

– Слушай, – снова нарушила тишину Тень, – я решила начать новую жизнь.

– Я вижу, – осторожно отозвался аспирант. – Смею сказать, что перемены мне нравятся. Только вот… ты совсем разворачиваешься на сто восемьдесят? Будешь жечь то, чему поклонялась, и поклоняться тому, что сожгла?

– Пока не знаю… Вообще мне такое свойственно – но потом я, как правило, об этом жалею. Пора становиться мудрее. Моя макнейровская сущность ещё не расплатилась с долгами. Надеюсь, что у меня хватит на это энтузиазма…

– Я могу только пожелать удачи… ну и поспособствовать по мере сил. Мне после сегодняшнего совсем расхотелось уходить.

– Вот и молодец. Я тоже не хочу тебя терять…

Оба опять замолчали. Сказано было уже слишком много, и они словно бы боялись спугнуть хрупкое, непрочное, почти нереальное… Нина неловко улыбалась и думала, на что решиться. Косолапоев избавил её от раздумий. Он придвинулся к девушке поближе и уткнулся лицом ей в необъятную мягкую грудь.

– Каваище!.. – выдохнула Тень, пытаясь подпустить в голос ехидства и выдать фирменную усмешку.

Илья промычал что-то вопросительное.

– Ну кавай – это «мило», «очаровательно» и всё такое. Японо-анимешный жаргон, – пояснила Свержина чуть раздражённо. Видимо, по её мнению, культурный человек обязан был это знать. – Не говори ничего. Не ожидала – но с тобой и молчать… кавайно.

Нина помедлила – и почти по-матерински погладила Илью по волосам.

Лес безмолвствовал, со всех сторон обступая смятённое сознание.

 

#### Глава семьдесят восьмая

_Is it enough to love?_

_Is it enough to breath?_

_Somebody rip my heart out_

_And leave me here to bleed!_

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life!_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please!*_

**_Из_ ** **_репертуара_ ** **_A. Lavigne –_ **

**_“Anything But Ordinary”_ **

****

Лес безмолвствовал, со всех сторон обступая смятённое сознание.

Городецкий так и не мог сказать с уверенностью, спал он эту ночь или маялся в каком-то пограничном состоянии. Осознав, что уже рассвело, дозорный осторожно потянулся и встал. Это получилось легче, нежели во все минувшие дни болезни.

«Я вижу солнце! – ликуя, подумал Антон. Обычно в это время он только засыпал как убитый. – Всё со мной будет хорошо! Спасибо Макнейру, умеет он встряхнуть… Да, а сам-то он, интересно, где?»

Тёмного мага в пещере не было, и по всему выходило, что он так и не возвращался.

Городецкий вышел наружу и застыл на пороге восторженным солнцепоклонником. Только вот не с кем было эту радость разделить… Поэтому она начала тихо угасать. Идти на озеро Антон не рискнул. Осторожно побродил туда-сюда, сорвал яблоко, съел немытое. Впрочем, когда они тут мыли фрукты? Было одиноко и хотелось чем-нибудь себя занять. Дозорный запустил яблочным огрызком в сторону от пещеры. Остаток яблока неожиданно отскочил прямо от чистого воздуха. Что? Стена, здесь, так близко? Забыв об осторожности, Антон вскочил на ноги и почти подбежал к тому месту, вытянув перед собой обе руки. Точно. Стена. Непрошибаемая. Городецкий постучал по ней костяшками пальцев, потом просто провёл пятернёй… В воздухе появились следы, как если бы Антон прикоснулся к стеклу, и через некоторое время исчезли.

Подумав с минуту, дозорный написал на невидимой стене: _«Света»_. Дорогое имя точно так же растаяло. Антон вздохнул и решился на следующий эксперимент: _«Лена»._ И зачеркнул имя пальцем. Надпись не исчезала гораздо дольше. Но наконец, словно нехотя, испарилась.

Третий опыт был посложнее. Почему-то писать хотелось латиницей, и пришлось некоторое время соображать, как же пишется имя на языке оригинала. И кстати, а как вообще звать по имени его, дозорного, Тёмного спасителя? От самого Макнейра Городецкий был до сих пор не в курсе, а то, что слышал раньше, забыл. Заковыристое какое-то имя, не расхожее, но Антон не мог вспомнить даже того, с какой буквы оно начинается. Ладно. Через минуту на стене красовалась надпись: _«Macnair»_. Дозорный сел на пятки и долго смотрел на буквы. Наконец они начали расплываться у него перед глазами, но так и не исчезли.

Антон почувствовал, что засыпает прямо здесь, на траве, и уже не смог себя преодолеть.

* * *

Макнейр издали заметил его. Увидев, что Антон валяется на траве около пещеры, Тёмный сначала обеспокоился, но потом вспомнил, что как раз там была стена. Сразу стало ясно: Светлый наткнулся на неё, попытался обследовать, и тут силы его иссякли… Подойдя к спящему, палач некоторое время скользил по нему изучающим взглядом, надеясь убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке. Внезапно Тёмный маг заметил надпись, сделанную на стене. «Моё имя… Но… зачем?!» Макнейр слабо улыбнулся, глядя на неровные буквы. «Может, зря я с ним столь жестоко?» Он вспоминал, как Светлый пытался прикоснуться к нему, как использовал любую возможность пообщаться… Взгляд вновь остановился на спящем Городецком. «Как назло, ночь холодная. Не хватало ещё, чтоб он простудился, валяясь здесь». Палач хотел перенести его в пещеру, но внезапно передумал. Не хотелось будить, да и побыть на воздухе Светлому было полезно. Понимая, что потом пожалеет об этом, Макнейр лёг рядом с ним и обнял его со спины, надеясь хоть как-то согреть.

Антон улыбнулся во сне, ощутив тепло и покой… Спал он в этот момент крепко, даже снов, наверное, не видел. Но бессознательно уцепился обеими руками за сильную руку, обнимавшую его за талию.

Проснулся дозорный минут через двадцать, попытавшись переменить положение и при этом не утратить чувства защищённости и контакта с источником тепла. Сонно моргая и почти перекатившись на спину, Городецкий погладил пальцы спасителя, снова стараясь вложить в касания всю свою благодарность. Вторая рука Тёмного при этом оказалась практически под головой Светлого.

– Спасибо тебе… – Антон закрыл глаза и улыбнулся. Спросонья всё ему казалось естественным и нормальным, как будто и не было никогда по-другому…

Палач лишь молча наблюдал за ним.

Почувствовав внутреннюю напряжённость Макнейра, Антон повернул голову и посмотрел ему в лицо. Глаза у него были такие же тёмные, как и он сам – ничего в них не разберёшь. Постепенно до Городецкого доходила вся дикость ситуации. Что вообще происходит? Может, он ещё продолжает спать?

– Выспался?

– Не знаю, похоже, ещё не проснулся… Это точно ты или ты мне снишься?

– А что, настолько часто снятся подобные кошмары?

– Кошмары обычно холодные, а мне сейчас так тепло…

– Значит, я тебе не снюсь.

– Это настолько странно, что даже в голове не укладывается… Ты меня удивляешь. Зато ты пугать меня перестал.

– Какая досада. Надо непременно это исправить, – Макнейр саркастически ухмыльнулся, смотря на него.

– После всего, что ты для меня сделал, – уже не получится.

– А если я очень постараюсь?

– Каким образом? – Антону казалось, что сейчас можно говорить что угодно, играть с огнём и ходить по краю…

– Не знаю. А каким может получиться?

– Я только одного сейчас боюсь – потерять тебя, – Иной сильнее сжал его руку.

Макнейр ответил не сразу, но когда ответил, голос его был заметно серьёзнее и мрачнее, хотя враждебности в нём не слышалось:

– Аккуратнее со словами, а то ведь посчитаю, что ты влюбился в меня.

– У меня просто больше никого не осталось. И мне с тобой тепло. И… я не знаю, чем и как тебя благодарить. У меня даже Силы сейчас нет. Всё, что я могу, – это просто приласкаться…

– Своеобразная оплата натурой? Хм. Ну а зачем вообще это? Разве я говорил, что мне нужна какая-то плата?

– Не говорил и не скажешь, просто я не могу по-другому…

– Ясно. Ладно… делай что хочешь.

«А чего я хочу?» – Городецкий задумался. Вообще-то ему и так было неплохо. Но если уж разрешают… Он поднёс руку палача к губам – своими обеими. И поцеловал – первый раз в тыльную сторону, как священнику, а второй в ладонь.

Макнейр был немного шокирован действиями Светлого. Подобного он не ожидал. И не понимал, как Городецкий осмелился на такое. Но помнил, что сам разрешил ему, и потому молча терпел, лишь раздражённо наблюдая за его действиями.

Антона тем временем уже покинула смелость. Он положил руку Тёмного к себе на сердце и закрыл глаза. То, что он испытывал, нельзя было назвать ни возбуждением, ни желанием, ни влечением в точном смысле этих слов. За опасную грань его сознание ещё не перешагнуло. То, что он сделал, было действительно жестом благодарности и стремлением поделиться теплом. Просто было приятно, но Антон прямо кожей чувствовал, что Макнейра всё это раздражает. Ну и, соответственно, хорошее настроение начало угасать… Даже захотелось тихо спрятаться куда-нибудь.

– Прости, если тебе это неприятно…

– Странный ты…

– Странный… Так и жизнь странная… Та, кого любил, предала… Тот, кого считал врагом, жизнь спас… – дозорный страшно боялся сказать что-нибудь лишнее. И тут вспомнил одну вещь. – Слушай, можно тебя спросить: как тебя по имени зовут?

Макнейр тихо засмеялся, услышав этот вопрос:

– О да, самое время познакомиться.

– Да самому смешно… Но, может, всё же стоит? А впрочем, не хочешь – не говори…

– Уолден. Меня зовут Уолден.

– Уолден… Тебе подходит. Антон.

– Твоё имя я знаю.

– Значит, ты осведомлен лучше, чем я. Да, если тебе неудобно, то я и встать могу… – по правде говоря, жутко не хотелось, но Городецкий чувствовал, что рука Макнейра у него под головой уже затекает.

– Не беспокойся, я в удобстве и не нуждаюсь.

– Если я странный, то ты удивительный. Скажи, если захочешь уйти. Уходил ведь уже из-за меня… И всё-таки вернулся.

– А ты что, думал, что я действительно тебя тут брошу в таком состоянии одного?

Антон задумался, как ответить.

– Нет… Если честно, я надеялся, что не бросишь… Просто ты вчера так резко ушёл, когда я сам приплёлся с озера… – он повернулся лицом к Макнейру, пытаясь поймать его взгляд. Хотя, может, и не стоило этого делать…

– Забудь. С тобой всё в порядке?

– Не знаю, никак толком не проснусь… Вроде ничего не болит и благодаря тебе не мёрзну.

– Выспался?

«Это он уже спрашивал, но не указывать же ему…»

– Ну, если что, идти я в состоянии и опять буду ночь куролесить… Кстати, я и не знал, что тут так близко стена…

– Идеально, – голос Макнейра вновь был холоден. – Раз ты выспался, значит, дальше и без меня обойдёшься, – палач отстранился от него и стал подниматься с земли.

Не успев осознать, что делает, Антон схватил его за обе руки и потянул к себе:

– Не уходи, пожалуйста!

Макнейр замер, шокированный этим поступком. Городецкий уже сам пришёл в состояние шока от того, что сделал помимо воли. У него закружилась голова, и он упал на грудь к палачу-спасителю. Всё ещё в ауте тот обнял его, вновь улёгшись на землю и пытаясь осмыслить ситуацию. Антон уже и не думал что-то осмысливать. Поднять голову не было сил, и руки сами собой сомкнулись вокруг Тёмного.

Сознание Макнейра разрывалось надвое. Хотелось одновременно и отпихнуть от себя Городецкого, и обнять его ещё крепче, не отпускать.

Антон лежал, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Тёмному, боясь пошевелиться и в то же время отстранённо думая, что лучше бы всего этого не было. Проклятая слабость, проклятые раны! Но… Свет великий, как же хорошо! Пока он… Уолден… держит его в объятиях…

– Ты в порядке? Что с тобой?

Чтобы ответить, пришлось немного отстраниться и приподнять голову:

– Не знаю… Свет и Тьма… Не знаю… Останься со мной!

– Останусь. Но ненадолго.

– На сколько сможешь…

– Зачем тебе это?

– Если бы я ещё знал… Ты – единственное, что у меня осталось… – Антон рискнул посмотреть ему в глаза.

– Хм. Почему-то я уверен: если бы тебе неделю назад сказали, что когда-нибудь такое будет, ты бы покончил с собой, не желая смириться со столь ужасной участью, – Макнейр задумчиво ухмыльнулся, смотря на него.

– Да, так бы оно и было… Но в этой жизни всё вверх дном…

– Ну и насколько часто ты вот так вот валяешься с представителями своего пола?

– Первый раз в жизни… Великий Свет…

– И, судя по всему, тебя это вполне устраивает?

«Надо это прекращать. Надо. Это. Прекращать».

– Сейчас. Сейчас встану и уйду.

– …и будешь тихо рыдать, забившись в какой-нибудь угол, проклиная себя за то, что сделал. Хм. Я не прогонял тебя.

– Это… это очень хорошо… но, думаю, рыдать бы я не стал. Надо учиться выживать самостоятельно.

– Хорошо, – Макнейр кивнул и отстранился, убрав от себя руки Светлого. – В таком случае, моя помощь тебе окончена и твои проблемы теперь не моё дело. Удачи, – он поднялся с земли, развернулся и направился в глубь леса.

– Спасибо тебе за всё!

Антон чувствовал резкий холод, пустоту и в то же время изрядную гордость собой. Ведь всё, что сейчас случилось, было хоть и приятно, но в корне неправильно. Нельзя до такой степени привязываться к людям. Тем более к людям столь жестоким и опасным. Даже если ты обязан подобной личности своей жизнью. И тем более нельзя вот так обниматься, как чувствительная барышня. Он, Городецкий, отблагодарил Макнейра… Уолдена… как смог. И в самом деле справится сам. Если только здесь нет больше хищных зверей.

Дозорный поднялся с земли и пошёл было в пещеру. Но зацепился взглядом за свою же надпись. Подошёл и приписал, сомневаясь в орфографии, впереди фамилии имя: _«Walden»_.

Стена памяти. Вот теперь всё честно.

 

#### Глава семьдесят девятая

_Ideas by man and only that will last_

_And over time we've learned from the past._

_That no man's fit to rule the world alone,_

_A man will die but not his ideas.*_

**_Из репертуара группы “_ ** **_Ace_ ** **_of_ ** **_Base_ ** **_” –_ **

**_“_ ** **_Happy_ ** **_Nation_ ** **_”_ **

****

– Вот теперь всё честно. Наконец-то увидите вживе моего Стася.

Ирма вела Лиду и Соню в некий клуб, существующий на базе детской библиотеки. Кракозябрик смеялась:

– Я смотрю – таких организаций стало много, я сама работаю в подобной… И чем только не занимаются!

Дормаус была чуть встревожена. В разговорах подруги несколько раз проскальзывало, что Станислав Грачевский знаком кое с кем из её прошлой жизни, то есть из условно-коммунистических тусовок.

Когда Соня поделилась этим с мужем – мол, подивись, медведик, сколь тесен мир! – то капитан действительно немало удивился, а потом сказал:

– Не знаю, как тебе, а мне в этом клубе делать нечего. Не хочу видеть знакомые рожи и объясняться, почему я теперь «сатрап режима» и почему мы, «менты поганые», посадили такого-то и такого-то за решётку! А что он с чеченскими террористами связан – этого никому не докажешь! Либо предпочитают не знать и не верить, либо покрывают.

– Ох, да, не напоминай! Я как-то в старой компании от чистого сердца доказывала: да как можно сотрудничать с теми-то и теми, там же чеченцы! Так меня подняли на смех и заткнули мне рот. Ну, как я понимаю, в этом случае всё не так ужасно. Во-первых, мне с ними не детей крестить. Просто хотелось бы знать, кому нашего Ирмика отдаём. Но Стась вроде нормальный. С милицией не ссорится, в одиозной компании на акции не ходит… А что он за человек… ну, посмотрю – скажу точно.

– Ладно, сходи, потом расскажешь – интересно! Всё одно ребёнок на даче, а меня товарищи по оружию звали встретиться – так чего тебе одной дома?..

– Вот и славно!..

* * *

Если бы Дормаус не знала, что Грачевскому двадцать один год – ни за что бы не поверила. Ирмин избранник оказался совершенно не богемным – никаких длинных волос и экстравагантных нарядов. Короткая стрижка, очки – как подозревала Соня, в основном для солидности – и не выпендрёжный, но вполне приличный костюм. И биография редкостная. Обычно в педагогический парни идут прятаться от армии. А Станислав пошёл отслужив – и по призванию. Арефьева тихо его зауважала: отечественной школе уже много лет не хватало учителей-мужчин… Грачевский подрабатывал репетиторством и ещё успевал возиться в клубе с молодёжью и подростками…

Хвала всем богам – сегодняшнее сборище проводилось самым узким кругом, и ни одной «рожи» из прошлой жизни там не оказалось. Различные «монстры и раритеты» всплывали только в общих разговорах. Да и то – Лида была вообще «не в теме», Девочка-Скерцо – только приблизительно, а Стась, видимо, считал сплетни ниже своего достоинства. Так что всякие Сонины вопли на тему: «Ирмик, вот с имяреком не общайся, он козёл, а вот имярек номер два – хороший человек, но в плохой компании…» – довольно быстро сходили на нет.

– Ты хоть про сам клуб-то расскажи! – пытаясь заполнить очередную повисшую паузу, Девочка-Скерцо подтолкнула любимого локтем в бок.

– Да мы… субкультурным языком выражаясь, реконструкторы. Пытаемся воссоздавать дух советской эпохи. В том числе через материальные мелочи.

Оно и чувствовалось – по общей обстановке, по плакатам на стенах, по одежде собравшихся…

– Вот Ильи здесь нет, – хмыкнула Ирма, подмигивая подругам. – Сразу сказал бы, что это эскапизм, уход в прошлое и отрыв от реальной жизни.

– Ну уж лучше так, – сразу отозвалась Дормаус, – чем так, как я. По-моему, Станислав, ваш клуб делает самое важное, что только можно. Держит круговую оборону духа и бережёт молодое поколение от всякой духовной заразы. И при этом, насколько рассказывала Ирма и насколько я сама поняла, побывав на вашем сайте, – у вас нет сектантства. Ну, там, презрения к тем, кто слушает всякую-разную музыку, фанатеет масскультурными книжками и всё такое прочее.

– Конечно, – Девочка-Скерцо вся сияла, – наша виртуальная страна открыта для всех! Мы же – Ноев ковчег! Мышунь, помнишь, как мы с тобой на одном сайте делали советские паспорта всяческим персонажам, из которых кое-кто – вообще мультяшки? Если хотите знать моё мнение – то практически любой объект фанатизма можно поставить на службу правому делу.

– Вот я всегда так же рассуждала, – вздохнула Соня. – Только в последнее время немножко отошла от всего этого, а зря.

– Да ладно, я вас читал, – Грачевский поглядел на неё поверх очков и улыбнулся. – Грязнит не знание, а отношение к нему. А вы были и остаётесь моралисткой. Кто начинал с разумного, доброго, вечного – тот потом всё, что угодно, интегрирует и переварит!

– Вот за это и будем бороться! – Дормаус отсалютовала ему «Рот Фронтом». – Чтобы пережить это безвременье – а что мы ещё можем сейчас сделать?..

– Да, пусть нам будет куда приводить детей! – подытожила Кракозябрик. Для неё, может быть, многое в беседе осталось за кадром, но она безошибочно выделила главное. – В следующий раз ждём у нас – в клубе поклонников сказок!

* * *

От реконструкторов девчата возвращались снова втроём. Стась провожать их не пошёл – его просто-напросто не пустили подшефные ребята. Он и так слишком долго с ними не занимался из-за гостей…

– Он у тебя весь такой правильный, – говорила Соня счастливой подруге, – даже не по себе немножко. Мать моя, ты его не боишься? По-моему, он очень жёсткий человек. И вообще на Брэда Кроуфорда похож.

– Ну и что, ты вон сама говорила, что твой благоверный похож на Макнейра! Разве ты его от этого меньше любишь?

– По-моему, только больше.

– Ну вот! А насчёт Стася – ты права. Я ему то самое сказала ещё в ноябре, в первую реальную встречу. Только он почему-то обиделся.

– Он же вроде у тебя вполне себе анимешник. По крайней мере, смотрит и интересуется.

– Он просто очень не любит американцев. И не понимает нашей девчоночьей тенденции сходить с ума по отрицательным персонажам.

– Так, девчонки, секундочку, – вклинилась Лида, – не забывайте, что я не во всём, чем вы фанатеете, разбираюсь. Кроуфорд – это кто?

– Оракул, – принялась объяснять Ирма. – Из аниме «Белый Крест». Возглавляет команду паранормов, которая до поры до времени работает на разных нехороших людей, а потом начинает работать сама на себя. Личности они опасные, но очень даже интересные. Конкретно Кроуфорд видит будущее, а ещё умеет драться врукопашную и держать в узде свою команду.

– Он ещё из пистолета стреляет, – добавила Соня. – Жутко сильная и грозная личность, и упорно воспринимается старше своих лет.

– Да, вот это тоже в точку, – закивала Девочка-Скерцо. – Я старше Стася аж на три года – а совершенно этого не ощущаю.

– Конечно, ты ему по плечо! – улыбнулась Кракозябрик.

– Даже ниже! – саму Ирму это, судя по всему, веселило ещё больше.

– Ты, конечно, под защитой, Ирмик, – рассуждала вслух Дормаус, – но не боишься, что при всей декларируемой терпимости не попадёшь в его принципы? И что в некоторые вещи придётся играть только про себя? Или, скажем, со мной?

– В принципе, не боюсь. Прорвёмся! Самое главное он уже пережил. Его фраза: «Девушка, как сапёр, ошибается один раз». Не сказать, чтобы он от этого был в восторге…

– Мой бы убил, наверное. Ну, или не стал бы связываться…

– Да ладно… Главное, чтобы я теперь была только с ним и навсегда.

– Мазохистки мы с тобой, Скерчик!

– Ну и что теперь?..

 

#### Глава восьмидесятая

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me._

_Breathe into me and make me real,_

_Bring me to life.*_

**_Из_ ** **_репертуара_ ** **_группы_ ** **_“Evanescence” –_ **

**_“_ ** **_Bring_ ** **_Me_ ** **_To_ ** **_Life”_ **

****

Ну и что теперь?..

В пещере Антон перекусил остатками еды и лёг на своё место. Раны его уже сутки были не перевязаны, но не кровоточили и почти не беспокоили. И спать было ещё рано, не смаривало. Тем более что в голову лезли мысли и воспоминания. И волновали кровь… Странно так волновали, не одним теплом. А если бы… А если бы на этом не кончилось? Если бы он не повёл себя так, что Макнейр ушёл от него? Что могло бы быть? Дозорный даже представить себе боялся – или не хватало воображения. И он ставил блок на эти мысли, не желая и пытаться понять, чего он избежал – или лишился.

«Нет в тебе… власти… надо мной… Уолден Макнейр! Нет в тебе… власти… нет в тебе…»

Привычные заклинания помогали с переменным успехом. Хотелось надеяться, что это из-за отсутствия Силы.

«Нет в тебе… власти… надо мной… Антон Городецкий!»

…После нескольких часов размышлений и борьбы с навязчивыми мыслями дозорный понял, что больше здесь оставаться не может. Чувствуя какой-то немыслимый прилив сил, он встал и пошёл из пещеры. Начинало светать. Антон поклялся, что обойдёт по периметру всю стену и узнает, насколько обширна аномальная область. И, может быть, где-то он хоть мельком увидит ещё своего Тёмного спасителя… Хотя им нечего больше сказать друг другу. Их пути разошлись.

* * *

Городецкий без особых усилий ушёл довольно далеко и чувствовал себя неплохо. Для поддержания бодрости духа вполне хватало там и сям собранных яблок. Посторонние мысли из головы дозорный выкинул – обострил все чувства и направил их на исследование территории. Прошёл порядочное расстояние вдоль стены, не приметив ни одного знакомого места – видимо, выбрал путь в другую сторону. Жалко, что повороты плавные и незаметны… Даже ориентируясь по солнцу, он путался и не знал, какой конфигурации это место, пленником которого он оказался.

Силы начали оставлять Антона как-то вдруг, сразу. Хотелось сесть прямо на землю и больше не вставать. А тут ещё – сначала он подумал, что ему это привиделось – в ветвях над головой мелькнул силуэт какого-то ящера.

Раньше, чем включилось сознание, на одних инстинктах дозорный метнулся за дерево. Но животное перемахнуло на тот ствол, за которым он прятался, и начало спускаться. Оказалось, что оно небольшое, но сильное. А также ещё и очень юркое. Городецкий петлял от него между деревьями, а оно перемахивало со ствола на ствол в опасной близости от его головы…

В итоге обессиленный Антон споткнулся о корень и в ту же минуту почувствовал, как по обнажённой спине хлестнул чешуйчатый хвост. Дозорный упал лицом вниз, а существо зависло над ним на кожистых крыльях, примериваясь, как будет удобнее вонзить когти.

…Издали наблюдая за происходящим, Макнейр мрачно усмехнулся. Заметив сначала Антона, он хотел было идти от этого места как можно дальше, чтоб не пересечься с Иным, или прибить его, чтоб больше не видеть. Но когда палач заметил химеру, злость отступила. «Он что, специально всё так подстраивает, чтоб я спасал его? Может, имеет смысл позволить ему умереть, раз его так тянет попадать под чьи-то когти?» Однако допускать подобное Тёмный маг был не намерен. Взявшись за оружие, он быстро направился к месту схватки – или, вернее, избиения.

Дозорный попытался поднять голову и опереться на руки. Того, что делалось у него за (точнее, над) спиной, он видеть не мог. Зато прямо перед собой увидел Макнейра. И в глазах Светлого засияла безграничная радость сродни эйфории. Слов не было и осознания опасности – тоже…

На Городецкого с его эмоциями Макнейру сейчас было плевать. Химера интересовала его многократно больше. Он внимательно рассматривал её мрачным взглядом, готовый убить в любую секунду, если эта тварь рискнёт хоть немного задеть Антона. Сама же химера явно не ожидала столкнуться здесь с кем-то ещё. Особенно с вооружённым и явно знающим, что делать. Животное медленно отступало, опасливо и как-то обескураженно взирая на оружие и на холодную решительность палача. Макнейр мрачно ухмыльнулся своим мыслям. Сомнений в том, что химера подослана кем-то из-за того, что Городецкий подобрался слишком близко к выходу из аномалии, оставалось всё меньше. Причём тот, кто подослал это создание, явно не понимал, кого посылает. Убивать химеру Макнейр теперь не собирался. Терять столь ценное «оружие» было нельзя. Палач собирался использовать химеру в своих целях. Но действовать надо было быстро. Макнейр знал о том, что выход находится очень близко. Знал он и то, что на его магию рядом с выходом влияние этой территории почти не распространялось. Он быстро выхватил волшебную палочку и выкрикнул какое-то заклинание. Животное было отброшено в сторону и затихло, временно оглушённое.

Антон перекатился на бок и сел. Попытался понять, что упало и куда, но так и не смог отвести огромных, восторженных глаз от лица Уолдена. Макнейр подошёл к Городецкому и протянул ему руку, желая помочь подняться. Светлый уцепился за его руку и встал на ноги. Говорить он по-прежнему не мог.

– Как ты?

– Я… дико рад тебя видеть. Вот.

– Это и так понятно. Сомневаюсь, что кто-либо предпочёл бы умереть от когтей той твари.

– Какой? А, да, она же чуть меня не закогтила! Значит, ты снова спас мне жизнь?

– Надо отучаться от этой вредной привычки.

– Это мне надо отучаться попадать в идиотские ситуации, – дозорный понемногу приходил в себя. – Кстати, чем ты её? Она так смачно шмякнулась…

– Неважно, – Макнейр прошёл мимо него и, подойдя к оглушённой твари, склонился, рассматривая её и желая убедиться, что не причинил ей вреда.

Городецкий тоже подошёл, разглядывая чешуйчатое, дикое, но по-своему привлекательное создание:

– Ну и жуткозаврик! Маленький, но, Тьма побери, мощный!

– Когда вырастет, будет намного мощнее.

– Брр! Не сомневаюсь! – Антон смотрел, как Тёмный с повышенным интересом изучает существо, и чувствовал нечто похожее на ревность от того, что не ему, дозорному, принадлежит внимание Уолдена.

Макнейр ещё несколько минут осматривал химеру, причём настолько заботливо, как если бы это было самое важное для него существо. Хотя в какой-то степени так оно и было. Тварь представляла для него огромную ценность, ибо он надеялся приручить её. А тогда она бы стала мощным оружием, которым легко управлять.

– Что ты хочешь с ней сделать?

– Заберу себе. Мне она пригодится.

– Знаешь, я рад, что ты её не убиваешь.

– Неужели я настолько похож на того, кто станет убивать детей? – Макнейр издевательски усмехнулся и поднялся, переключая своё внимание на Антона.

– Именно не настолько. Она… не знаю… жалость какую-то вызывает… Хотя если бы не ты – мне бы от неё не поздоровилось, – Городецкий встретил его взгляд и замолчал, снова растеряв все слова.

– Не стоит думать обо мне лучше, чем я есть. Если мне понадобится, я могу убить кого угодно.

– Я знаю… Тем и ценно… что некоторых ты щадишь. Вот её… и… меня…

Таких слов Макнейр услышать не ожидал. Некоторое время он лишь стоял, оценивающе смотря на Антона и пытаясь поверить в услышанное.

«А что я такого сказал? – Городецкий искренне не понимал его удивления. – Ладно, пусть молчит… только пусть не отводит глаз… а я буду на него смотреть…»

– Мало кто так воспринял бы это… Спасибо тебе, Светлый, – палач задумчиво ухмыльнулся, смотря на него.

– Мне? – дозорный просто глупо улыбнулся, и глаза его засияли стократ сильнее. – За что?

– Неважно, – Макнейр тоже, почти ласково, улыбнулся ему. Вот тут у Антона дух захватило. Земля стала уходить из-под ног, и он был вынужден уцепиться за Тёмного.

Тот подхватил его, не позволяя упасть:

– Что с тобой?

– Голова кружится… и… и… и я люблю тебя!!!

Макнейр был в шоке. Хотя он и ожидал подобного, но не подозревал, что всё окажется настолько… серьёзно. Он обнял Светлого, понимая, что на подобные слова тому было не особо легко решиться и что Антон возненавидит себя, если его сейчас не поддержать, а выказать хоть каплю презрения по этому поводу. Аккуратно, успокаивающе Тёмный коснулся рукой его волос, надеясь, что Светлому это хоть как-то поможет.

Дозорный прижался к нему и закрыл глаза. Признание далось ему легче, чем предполагал палач. Просто выдохнулось, хотя в следующую секунду, если бы Макнейр его не обнял, Городецкий уже проклял бы сам себя в припадке раскаяния. А сейчас он тихо сходил с ума, плавился от счастья, от сознания хотя бы призрачной взаимности, от собственных переполняющих ощущений. От того, что она есть – любовь. Просто само умение полюбить и поверить. Дар, который выше Силы и который он, Антон Городецкий, уже считал для себя утраченным. И вдруг обрёл там, где не мог и предполагать…

Макнейр задумчиво смотрел на него, пока не решился на то, о чём, как он считал, он скоро пожалеет. Он чуть отстранил от себя Антона, склонился – и коснулся губами его губ.

«Свет великий…» – дозорный так и не открывал глаз. Пусть всё идёт как оно идёт. После секундного замешательства он попытался даже ответить. Странно… он ведь не вчера родился и целоваться умел, но сейчас всё было как в первый раз…

Не встретив сопротивления, Макнейр углубил поцелуй и крепче обнял Антона. Тот закинул руки ему на шею, моля изначальную Силу только об одном – чтобы это длилось вечно, и отвечая Тёмному с возрастающим жаром. Макнейр продолжал целовать Иного, наслаждаясь его близостью, всё больше проникаясь к Светлому. В порыве нежности Антон гладил Тёмного по затылку, ласково перебирая пальцами его волосы.

Макнейр понимал, что надо отстраниться, пока не поздно. Но отстраняться не хотелось. Хотелось продолжать. И чем дольше это бы продлилось, тем лучше. А дозорному уже просто было слишком много счастья для него одного. Не осталось ни страхов, ни сожалений, ни принципов даже. Что бы ни случилось дальше – сейчас он был уже на облаках.

 

#### Глава восемьдесят первая

_Карина, будь со мной!_

_Карина, будь со мной!_

_Карина, стала ты моей судьбой!_

_Карина, будь со мной!_

_Карина, будь со мной!_

_Тебя забрать хочу в свой мир ночной!_

**_Из репертуара С. Макеева –_ **

**_«Карина»_ **

****

Что бы ни случилось дальше – сейчас он был уже на облаках.

Жагарис пился легко, музыка играла хорошая, с политическим подтекстом. А кроме того, рядом сидела Регина и готова была выслушивать его, Даниила, рассуждения.

В этот раз Лесса приехала по делам своей фирмы, поэтому без дочки. Но остановилась снова у Маринюка.

Иногда ей звонили на сотовый, вроде как коллеги по работе – но она как-то слишком спешила отвечать, и взгляд у неё вспыхивал радостью… Данила ничего не замечал.

– У меня всё продумано, – вещал он. – Идей на двадцать книг.

– Ну да, я помню… И все девицы там очень романтически в тебя влюбятся, а ты будешь сидеть в цветнике и выбирать. Одна у тебя неувязочка получается: ты же у нас воплощение вселенского зла и непобедимый Тёмный властелин! Как же ты сможешь описывать себя благородным рыцарем и девичьим кумиром?

– Насчёт последнего – одно другому нисколько не мешает. По всяким отрицательным личностям девушки сохнут едва ли не сильнее, чем по благородным героям. Только я всё равно никого не выберу. Их слишком много.

– Это доказывает, что ты не есть Тёмный властелин. Был бы им – выбрал бы всех сразу.

– Расхоже-неумный штамп. Оргии – это не самоцель. А всего лишь бесполезная трата сил. И дань устоявшимся представлениям. Такое чувство, что все литературные злодеи занимаются этим по обязанности.

– Ну, а что они должны любить? Деньги, власть? Тайные магические знания? Самих себя?

– Всё это только средства для достижения высшей точки. Когда ты в ней находишься – то понимаешь, что одним движением можешь совершить всё, что только захочется. И не делаешь этого движения. Потому что, перефразируя классика, с тебя довольно сего сознанья.

– Глупо. Зачем ради этого идти по трупам и вообще городить огород? Точно так же можно медитировать на грязной кухне над нечищеной картошкой. Чем ты, Данила, собственно, и занимаешься. Если бы не я – то тебе бы и пить было нечего.

– Ну что-нибудь да нашлось бы…

– Но неудобоваримое. Тебе повезло, что я – всего лишь простая Тёмная ведьма, которая не рвётся стать владычицей морскою, но зато очень любит красивую жизнь.

– Ты – женщина, Регина. Тебе по штату положено.

– По штату мне положено не самой пахать, а ждать, пока кто-нибудь повергнет мир к моим ногам, – Лесса почему то посмотрела на примостившийся рядом мобильник. – Но только рыцари нынче измельчали. Отсиживают предписанные часы в шарашке и ловят драконов на дне бутылки.

– Ты же знаешь – могу и не пить.

– Можешь. Строго от и до. Дабы что-то доказать самому себе. А вот действительно изменить свою жизнь – это тебе уже сложнее.

– Смысла не вижу. Мне и так хорошо.

– Ох, опять ты со своим смыслом. Именно сейчас или вообще?

– Вот именно сейчас. Впервые за долгое время.

– Но ты ведь уже сколько не спасаешь человечество?

– Пятый месяц…

– Значит, недостаточно находиться в высшей точке?

– А мне до неё ещё очень и очень далеко.

– Значит, недостаточно быть одному?

– О женщины! Вы коварны и опасны, и из-за вас мы глупеем. Но как же вы украшаете жизнь!

– Кто ещё из-за кого глупеет… Кто бы мне ответил, почему и зачем я трачу на тебя своё драгоценное время?..

– Да кто ж тебя знает… Вас, женщин, вообще не поймёшь.

– Вас, мужчин, тоже не всегда. Вот зачем ты, например, отказался от усов?

– Тогда думал, что на перемену участи. Потом как-то уже привык…

– Как знаешь, конечно… Но было лучше.

– Ну, если ты сильно попросишь…

– Если я вообще буду в состоянии о чём-то просить.

– Ты о чём?..

– Дань, ну какая разница, о чём я?

– И всё же?

– Дань, поверь, это не так уж и важно…

– Нет, раз уж начала – договаривай!

– Дань, мне через месяц предстоит серьёзная операция. А у меня ребёнок. И понятно, что я боюсь.

– Не надо бояться. С тобой просто не может ничего случиться.

– Вот я знала, что ты это скажешь, – Регина улыбнулась усталой улыбкой. – Почему-то больше никому не хотела говорить и не скажу.

– Ничего себе! Не ожидал, что удостоюсь такого доверия.

– Почему же? Твои сентенции про «все там будем», конечно, всем надоели, но ты ведь понимаешь, что не всегда можно на эту тему болтать глупости. Ты же, на самом деле, оптимист и идеалист. Так что расскажи мне лучше – что ты там придумал для своей книги насчёт вечной молодости? И мне на самом деле интересно, какую сторону ты там выберешь – Свет или Тьму…

Держаться друг за друга – и пусть это длится как можно дольше…

 

#### Глава восемьдесят вторая

_Я обязательно вернусь к тебе –_

_Но как-нибудь в другой раз!_

_А сейчас – да, да, да! –_

_Прощай!_

**_Из репертуара А. Данилина –_ **

**_«Прощай»_ **

****

Держаться друг за друга – и пусть это длится как можно дольше…

Через некоторое время Макнейру всё же удалось справиться с собой, и он отстранился от Городецкого:

– Хватит. Лучше пока остановиться. А то ведь изнасилую тебя прямо здесь. Сомневаюсь, что тебе это надо.

Дозорный не устоял на ногах и, как только его перестали поддерживать руки Тёмного, сел на траву. Обнял руками колени и уткнулся в них лицом. Пожалуй, он действительно не был готов к «продолжению банкета». Светлому скорее требовалось отдышаться и прийти немного в себя. Говорить он был не в состоянии.

Макнейр опустился на колени рядом с ним и ласково провёл рукой по его волосам:

– Ты в порядке?

Антон поднял голову и лишь молча улыбнулся своему любимому Тёмному.

– У тебя красивая улыбка… Улыбайся чаще.

Брови Городецкого взлетели вверх от удивления. Он коротко вздохнул и произнёс свою первую после признания фразу:

– Знаешь, то же самое я могу сказать тебе… Уолден.

Макнейр слабо улыбнулся, смотря на него.

– Вот. Ты же красивый. Знаешь, что ты для меня лучше всех?

– Почему так?

– Ни почему. Просто. Даже не потому, что я тебе жизнью обязан. А просто так.

– Я запомню это. Только твоё отношение скоро изменится.

– Это почему? – Антон встревожился, эйфорическое состояние стало понемногу улетучиваться. Опять что-то не то ляпнул?

– Ты, скорее всего, стал ошибаться во мне. Но я ведь не менялся. То, что я спас тебя, ещё не меняет того, что я убийца.

– Я не буду врать тебе, что мне это всё равно. И я не уверен, что смогу, если что, остановить тебя на твоём пути. Даже если положу свою голову на плаху вместо жертвы, что ты выберешь. Я просто знаю, что ты можешь быть и другим. Иногда. И в этом сейчас всё моё счастье.

Макнейр слушал его и удивлялся мысленно: «Неужели он действительно настолько ценит эти мимолётные проявления доброты? Никогда бы не подумал, что кто-то способен на такое. Но почему? Хотя… может, в их мире это вполне нормально. Я ведь почти ничего не знаю про его мир. Лишь с чужих слов. Но можно ли этим словам верить?»

– Знаешь, – продолжал Городецкий, – знаешь, я тоже не ангел, у меня хватает крови на руках и пятен на совести. А ведь я Светлый. Но именно поэтому я всегда пытался понять любого. Любого, будь он Тёмным магом, вампиром или оборотнем. На меня даже в Дозоре пальцами показывали из-за этого…

– Ты хороший человек, Антон. Я бы не хотел, чтоб мы с тобой были врагами. Знаешь, я ведь ошибался… Я ненавидел тебя за то, что из-за тебя попал сюда. Ну, а теперь я благодарен тебе. Ты предоставил мне возможность избавиться от всех проблем. Я благодарен тебе за это. К тому же ты оказался идеальным примером тех людей, в существование которых я уже переставал верить, – Макнейр ласково коснулся рукой его щеки, пристально смотря в глаза. – Спасибо тебе…

Дозорному было не до того, чтобы привычно возмутиться по поводу различий «люди – Иные». Все красноречивые мысли разлетелись и смешались, он чувствовал, что Тёмный говорит ему что-то очень важное, он с трудом верил своим ушам, он с ума сходил от макнейровских «спасибо», но прикосновения были ещё важнее. На лету он поцеловал пальцы Уолдена:

– Да разве мы сможем быть врагами… после того, что было? – и тоже посмотрел ему в глаза.

– Не знаю… Я, по крайней мере, не хотел бы быть твоим врагом. Но ты шёл против меня. Ты ведь помнишь, что было до того, как ты попал сюда, на эту территорию?

– Я не столько шёл, сколько хотел держать оборону. Каюсь, я тебя представлял другим – не лучше этой стервы Джадис, Белой Колдуньи. Менее адекватным, более нацеленным на кровавый переворот. Я боялся войны на два фронта, тем более что ты никак себя не проявлял и можно было навоображать себе… Мне надо было познакомиться с тобой лично, чтобы многое переосмыслить. Ещё раз говорю: теперь я боюсь, что не смогу тебя остановить на твоём пути. Не смогу, хотя буду пытаться. И не мечом, и не Силой. А по-хорошему буду просить. Хотя, боюсь, не поможет. Даже после… после того, что нас, может быть, связало. Но врагами мы не будем. Я не буду твоим врагом, Светом клянусь!

– Так вот, значит, как всё было… Теперь понятно, – «Он что, действительно настолько проникся? А если бы это было подстроено? Неужели он настолько доверчив?» – Макнейр всё больше понимал, что тоже проникается к Светлому. Хотелось заботиться о нём, оберегать его.

– Да, было так. А будет так, как я поклялся. Жаль, что я лишён сейчас Силы и она не может подтвердить мою клятву. Поверь мне просто на слово.

– Поверю, – Макнейр вновь обнял его, ласково коснулся губами его шеи.

У Антона перехватило дыхание. Он закрыл глаза и погладил Тёмного по голове. Тот продолжил целовать его шею, оставляя слабые следы засосов. Дозорный мог в ответ касаться губами только его волос, но это оказалось неожиданно приятно.

Внезапно вспомнив про раны Светлого и боясь задеть их, Макнейр отстранился от него:

– Извини, но теперь я действительно должен уйти.

– Насовсем? – глупо спросил Городецкий. Руки его повисли в воздухе и с сожалением упали на колени.

– Нет. Не насовсем, – Тёмный ласково улыбнулся, услышав подобный вопрос.

– А… зачем тогда?..

Макнейр лишь молча указал в сторону оглушённой химеры.

– А… чтоб её! Я сейчас без Силы, могу и поругаться безнаказанно!

– Сила твоя к тебе скоро вернётся. Ты около выхода. Химеру эту, очевидно, потому и подослали.

– Чего-о?! Какой выход? Кто подослал? Ты откуда знаешь?

– Кто подослал её – я не знаю. Но постараюсь выяснить. А выход… выход из того пространства, где наша магия была заблокирована.

– Что, идёшь-идёшь ногами и выходишь?! Исключено!

– Высказывайся.

– На тему?

– Ты сказал «исключено». И сказал с абсолютной уверенностью, – голос Макнейра вновь был холоден. Он поднялся и отошёл от Городецкого, оперся спиной об одно из близстоящих деревьев.

– Ну тьфу, дурак я действительно, аналитик кабинетный! Пока я валялся раненый, ты здесь всё исходил вдоль и поперёк! Прости. Просто мне бы и в голову не пришло, что всё может быть вот так элементарно… – Антону стало до того стыдно, что он снова уткнулся лицом в колени.

– Ясно, – «Интересно, а он хоть понимает, насколько он прав? Осознаёт, что я действительно уже давно нашёл этот выход, но не уходил лишь из-за того, что не хотел расставаться с ним? Хотя теперь это уже неважно».

Макнейр подошел к оглушённой химере и вновь осмотрел её, желая убедиться, что с ней всё нормально, но что в ближайшие минуты она не очнётся.

– Слушай, – Городецкий снова поднял голову и мрачно поглядел на животное, теперь казавшееся ему противным. Потом перевёл взгляд на Тёмного, – слушай, и насколько давно… ты знаешь?

– Про выход? – осмотрев бесчувственное существо, палач поднял его с земли, аккуратно взяв на руки, и направился с ним туда, где располагался этот самый выход. – Несколько дней.

– И ждал… ждал… чтобы мы смогли уйти вместе?!

– Да… что-то вроде этого. Но сейчас уже неважно. Ты нашёл выход, так что наши пути теперь расходятся. Удачи тебе. Вполне возможно, что скоро ещё встретимся, – Макнейр отошёл на достаточно большое расстояние, повернулся туда, где сидел на земле Городецкий. – До встречи, Антон… – палач печально ухмыльнулся, затем отвернулся от него и трансгрессировал, унося с собой химеру.

– Это не я его нашёл! Это ты мне его нашёл! – кричал дозорный в пустоту. – Уолден, как ты мог? Конечно, теперь тебе есть кого носить на руках… вместо меня… – Антон упал ничком в траву и разрыдался, как в детстве.

Наверное, он сошёл с ума.

 

#### Глава восемьдесят третья

_Therapy is Speedie's brand new drug,_

_Dancing with the devil's past has never been too fun,_

_It's better off than trying to take a bullet from a gun,_

_And she cries:_

_– Hey baby can you bleed like me?_

_C'mon baby can you bleed like me?*_

**_Из репертуара группы “_ ** **_Garbage_ ** **_” –_ **

**_“_ ** **_Bleed_ ** **_Like_ ** **_Me_ ** **_”_ **

****

«Наверное, он сошёл с ума…»

Нина Свержина в последний раз повернулась перед зеркалом, подавляя шальное желание по-быстрому перекрасить парочку прядей в синий цвет. Нынешний имидж ей самой очень нравился и, со слов Ильи, должен был устроить и его родных. Но именно поэтому Тени жутко хотелось всё переменить, и как можно более резко…

Сегодня она была звана в «цивильно-парадные» гости к Косолапоевым. На двадцать седьмой аспирантский день рождения. Сначала Нину такая перспектива забавляла. Потом начала злить.

Оно, конечно, хорошо, когда твои отношения с кем-то, так сказать, легализованы. Но, с другой стороны, и неинтересно. Печёнкина привычка делиться своими переживаниями с родителями и спрашивать у них на каждый шаг разрешения заставляла Тень высоко поднимать брови и делать круглые глаза.

– Знаешь, – говорила она Илье, получив от того официальное приглашение, – куда как веселее было бы устроить тайное общество. Оставлять записки в дуплах деревьев, обязательно шифрованные. Пока я ещё более-менее на даче – так самое бы милое дело!

– Ну да, Анискин и Фантомас, – аспиранта тут же разобрал смех. – Звучит, конечно, заманчиво. И, конечно, я бы предпочёл или вообще не праздновать, или отметить в понимающей компании. Но мои родители заявили категорически: мол, приводи свою девушку, хотим на неё посмотреть!

– Мракоужас. Для начала – мы с тобой пока ещё не в тех отношениях.

– А нам пока и не надо. Мы с тобой в серьёзных отношениях – на мой взгляд, этого вполне достаточно.

– В твоём понимании «серьёзные отношения» – это ходить за ручку под луной и не глядеть ни на кого на стороне?

– Ну, вроде как, да…

– Зная тебя, скажу: это может тянуться сто лет. Но коль скоро твои родители в курсе – они либо решат вымести меня поганой метлой, либо, наоборот, будут зудеть, что хотят поскорее погулять на твоей свадьбе и понянчить внуков.

– Вот хорошо бы сделать так, чтобы за метлой они не потянулись.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что второй вариант для тебя не столь неприемлем?

– Я пока не готов ответить. Всё равно – расписываться прямо завтра нас никто не заставит.

– Да уж надеюсь. Я тоже пока не готова…

* * *

Родители Ильи сидели на дальнем конце стола и, затаившись, прислушивались к спору, нечаянно вспыхнувшему между их сыном и этой чёрно-красной Ниной. Началось с безобиднейших вопросов, как раз со стороны старших, о прочитанных книгах и виденных фильмах, а завернуло…

– Тёмные гораздо благороднее Светлых, – как само собой разумеющееся, утверждала Тень. – Светлые считают, что им всё дозволено: побеждать нечестными путями, бить в спину, убивать детей… только потому, что объявили себя «хорошими».

– Но ведь Тёмные делают то же самое и ещё хуже!

– Только при этом не провозглашают себя спасителями мира. У Тёмных обычно есть свой кодекс чести, который изрядно связывает им руки. А Светлые орут: «Это враг!» – и разжигают костры.

– Это вторично. Первично то, что Светлые, особенно поодиночке, – добрые, наивные и беззащитные. А Тёмные хитры, коварны и ловко маскируются как раз под благодетелей человечества. В ответ на это Светлые объединяются, отращивают зубы и когти… Рождается выстраданный цинизм, беспощадность и стремление бить Тёмных их же оружием. То есть коварством и подлостью. Лично мне претит такой лик Света, но я против романтизации Тьмы.

– Тут дело скорее не в Тьме, а в лицемерии. Умный Тёмный, идя к собственной выгоде, никогда не прольёт лишней крови. А Светлые считают себя вправе лить её как воду. Потому что во имя великих целей.

– Тебя послушать – так Гитлер был Светлым!

– А почему нет? Светлым маньяком. По-моему, водораздел здесь проходит по признаку: Светлые заморачиваются на глобальные цели и за ними не видят отдельных людей. А Тёмные думают прежде всего о личной выгоде. И при этом учатся как-то видеть и чужие нужды тоже.

– Да ладно! А то к личной выгоде не идут по трупам!

– Идут. Но не лицемерят. И не кричат: «Распни его!» – единственно за непохожесть на них самих.

– Ребята, хватит! – наконец вмешался отец Ильи. – Вы не о том спорите, и каждый слышит только себя. Деление на Свет и Тьму настолько условно, что его нельзя применять к реальной жизни – там всё намного сложнее. А вы сейчас оперируете всего лишь придуманными и упрощёнными мирами. Лучше скажите, как бы вы хотели прожить жизнь?

– Честно и спокойно, – сразу ответил аспирант.

Нина задумалась. И наконец сказала:

– По возможности не пятная себя. Не опускаясь ниже определённого уровня.

– Я, собственно, о том же, – чуть удивлённо произнёс Илья. – Как в песне поётся: _«Много в поле тропинок – только правда одна»_.

– Правд много, – хмыкнула Нина. – Главное – это верность себе.

 

#### Глава восемьдесят четвёртая

_И, упав на колени, забуду про гордость и прошлые ссоры,_

_И холодная вьюга тебе то же самое скажет…_

_Я, как прежде, твой пленник – но меж нами заборы_

_Не разрушить вовек… Но тебе это, в общем, неважно!_

**_Из репертуара Ю. Шатунова –_ **

**_«И упав на колени»_ **

****

Главное – это верность себе.

Лена Свеколт, сильно похудевшая и побледневшая, брела по лесу неподалёку от того места, где невидимый барьер скрыл от неё возлюбленного. Городецкий пропадал уже девять дней. И Серая волшебница была уверена: он жив, хотя и в опасности. Роза в колечке, подарок Антона, не увядала, не сникала – цвела пышным цветом, только лепестки стали совсем чёрными…

К чести юной колдуньи, рук она не опустила. Даже наоборот – забрала в эти самые руки весь лагерь. Поговаривали, что при ней порядка даже побольше, чем при «команданте Антонио». Да и впрямь, говоря по правде, в лесной жизни Свеколт разбиралась получше дозорного, привыкшего к спецоперациям в городе.

Злая чародейка Джадис, разумеется, не могла такого и предположить. И, уверенная в лёгкой победе, двинула на лагерь стаю злобных зверей, которых создала, как и рассказывала о том молва, из обычных лесных муравьёв.

Отряд под командованием Лены атаку отбил. Свеколт потом непомерно долго восстанавливала силы, списывая это на перенапряжение. Но в последующие дни молодую женщину начали тревожить ещё кое-какие неприятные ощущения… Вот, пожалуйста, опять!

Лена закашлялась и сложилась пополам. Тело сотрясали сухие спазмы – выложить наружу было уже нечего. Переждав приступ, юная колдунья подошла на нетвёрдых ногах к ручью, прополоскала рот и умылась. Видимо, всё так, как она и предполагала. Одно уж к одному! Зато сама не одна…

Вдруг Лена ощутила знакомый поворот тупого лезвия в сердце. Подняла голову – и увидела, что со стороны барьера, но вдоль него идёт Антон. Обнажённый по пояс, с остановившимся взглядом, через правое плечо четыре страшных, едва затянувшихся рубца. К пальцам подвешено параноидальное количество боевых заклинаний, в основном «тройных лезвий». А по левой стороне, вдоль шеи Городецкого, заметны в истинном зрении какие-то следы – прикосновение чьей-то Тёмной ауры…

Всё это юная чародейка разглядела в одно мгновение, уже вскочив на ноги и устремившись навстречу любимому.

– Антон! Где ты пропадал?

– Конкретно там, куда некоторые меня послали! – Иной был ещё достаточно далеко и говорил тихо, но Лена слышала каждое его слово. – Стоять! Ночной Дозор!

Одно из «тройных лезвий» сорвалось с его пальцев и понеслось к молодой женщине.

– Ты, Городецкий, дурак и хулиган, – скучным голосом сказала Свеколт, вскидывая руку над головой. – Нашёл время учебный бой устраивать! – на пальцах её зажглась фиолетовая боевая искра.

Ещё совсем недавно, на тренировках, они двое отбивали атаки друг друга просто влёт, реакция у них была на одном уровне. Но сейчас искра погасла, только вспыхнув. Чародейка ещё больше побледнела и пошатнулась.

Убивать беззащитную и безоружную женщину, даже если она – подлая предательница, Антон Городецкий был неспособен органически. Отбив в сторону им же посланное «лезвие», он подбежал к бывшей возлюбленной и поддержал, не давая упасть. Боль, привычная в отношениях с нею, пришла снова, вонзилась тупой иглой, правда, не в сердце, а в висок:

– Что с тобой?

– Антон, я беременна! И из-за этого у меня большие проблемы с магией.

– От… от кого?!

Нет, всё-таки Свеколт – она и в Африке Свеколт. Даже в таком, не самом лучшем, состоянии она сохранила спокойствие. Вскинула брови и сказала с холодной издёвкой:

– Ну вестимо – от Макнейра! От кого ж ещё?

У дозорного круги перед глазами завертелись. Рука, поддерживающая Лену под спину, дрогнула, ещё одно «лезвие» сорвалось с пальцев и вошло в руку колдунье, повыше локтя.

– Совсем уже! – вскрикнула Свеколт. Из раны текла кровь, но молодая женщина словно и не замечала этого. – Там Сила, что ли, со спецификой была? Только это и оправдывает твоё поведение! Пожалуй, там действительно что-то не то. Я ж там бродила под стеной, насколько меня подпускало, плакала, звала тебя, раз даже все ногти обломала и руки обожгла о барьер… Но так к тебе и не процарапалась… Эх… – она поднесла к ране здоровую руку. – В мёртвом теле живая кровь… – искры зажигались на её пальцах и тут же гасли. – Тьфу, опять забыла…

– Подожди, – Городецкий уничтожил все «лезвия». Засучил своей девушке рукав на раненой руке, потом закатал рукав себе. Достал из кармана ножик и полоснул себя по запястью. И прижался своей раной к Лениной. – Правило Силы и крови… – заклинание не вспоминалось, пришла боль – не от пореза, а от нахлынувших чувств к этой маленькой женщине, и он только и мог, что шептать: – Прости меня, Ленка, прости, прости…

Впрочем, этого оказалось вполне достаточно. Оба пореза затянулись буквально через полминуты. Юная чародейка устало села на траву и потянула за собой Иного:

– Ну и в чём ты меня обвиняешь?

– Лен… по всему выходило, что ты меня заманила в ловушку. Там… за барьером… есть источник Силы, но из него нельзя черпать. Он может только забирать. Я там был заперт и лишён магии. И не мог понять, зачем тебе понадобилось от меня избавляться… А тут ты такое заявляешь…

– Ну я-то не знала, что тебе там так досталось и что ты на меня грешишь… хотя что ты должен был думать… Мне тебя очень жалко, и прости мою дурацкую шутку… Просто на идиотский, извини меня, вопрос никакого ответа, кроме идиотского, быть не могло. Понимаешь, Антон, моя магия – это магия смерти. Она рядом с новой жизнью не выдерживает. Особенно если отец ребёнка – Светлый. Мой бедный, глупый, любимый Светлый… – она обняла его за шею и притянула к себе. – Какое счастье, что ты нашёлся…

Целуя Лену, дозорный с удивлением и радостью чувствовал: всё идёт как раньше. В сознании, затуманенном нежностью и болью, то, что произошло в аномальной зоне между ним, Городецким, и Макнейром, казалось призрачным. Может, это даже просто приснилось, привиделось в горячечном бреду… Так же, как и предательство любимой девушки.

– Антош, а как же ты выбрался всё-таки? – спросила Свеколт, когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга.

– Ты знаешь… стена ведь не сплошная. В одном месте в ней оказалось нечто вроде пролома.

– Ужас. Знала бы… Хотя я бы выяснила, если бы смогла обойти всю эту странную территорию снаружи по периметру. А я чем дальше уходила от лагеря – тем труднее мне было переставлять ноги…

– Ну да, понимаю. Читал о таком, правда, в сказках… Кто-то сильно постарался, чтобы разлучить нас с тобой. И ещё насовал внутрь чудовищ – охранять выход и вообще точить зубы на пленников аномалии. То есть насовала – это очень в её стиле. И не учла она одного – что просто и элементарно, ногами, на эту территорию может забрести ещё одна личность…

– Ты о чём? Ты так уверенно утверждаешь, что всё затеяла Джадис? Нет, ну она, конечно, пыталась напасть на нас, пока тебя не было… Но почему не предположить, что за всем этим стоял Макнейр? И собирался воспользоваться плодами… если я бы вдруг не справилась с Белой Колдуньей… мы не справились.

– Представляю, каково тебе пришлось, подумать страшно! – Светлый осторожно прижал её к себе. – Не отпущу больше. И огромное спасибо скажу всем нашим за то, что вели себя достойно. Не понимает, видимо, Джадис, что твой покорный слуга – не единственная палка у неё в колесе. А что касается второй нашей угрозы… Ты будешь долго смеяться, моя радость, но с Уолденом Макнейром я познакомился как раз внутри барьера. И наш Тёмный маг спас мне жизнь, даже дважды, и указал выход из аномалии. Мы с ним договорились, что не будем враждовать.

– Ты… ты дал палачу и Упивающемуся клятву верности?

– Почему верности-то?! – Иной почувствовал, как горят щёки. – Я просто поклялся Светом, что не буду его врагом.

Юная колдунья посмотрела на него, как на ненормального:

– Городецкий, а Городецкий? Тебе не кажется, что это тебе семнадцать лет, а мне сорок? Он же тебя использует, ноги об тебя вытрет и выкинет на помойку! Может быть, он сам всё это и подстроил!

Иной мог бы долго доказывать, приводить факты, убедительно опровергающие подобное предположение, но вместо этого только и сказал:

– Я ему верю. И больше на эту тему говорить не буду. Я жутко по тебе соскучился и не хочу, чтобы мы с тобой поссорились!

Лена хмыкнула, но спорить не стала. Разберёмся, когда дойдёт до дела. Если даже она не может сейчас колдовать – соображать-то она не разучится! И всё будет хорошо. Всё забудется, затянутся шрамы… и следы непонятные пропадут. Свеколт не собиралась ни о чём расспрашивать и даже сама ломать голову над тем, каким образом её Антон получил все эти отметины. Дело прошлое, и сознание молодой женщины не поставило в один ряд видимое прикосновение Тёмной ауры к её любимому и странные его отзывы о Макнейре… Тем более что роза в кольце приобрела теперь снова свой естественный цвет.

* * *

В эту ночь Городецкому не спалось. Рядом тихо дышала утомлённая Лена, независимая даже во сне. Она лежала спиной к Антону, чуть отодвинувшись и обняв набитый вещмешок, служивший ей подушкой. Дозорный нет-нет да и касался узкой девичьей спины то губами, то пальцами, то всей ладонью, хоть и понимал, что больно от этого им обоим… может быть, даже троим. Пока ещё ему приходилось напоминать себе о будущем отцовстве, привыкать к этой мысли, даром что один ребёнок у него уже был. Где-то там… сейчас хотелось думать, что в недосягаемости. И ещё хотелось думать про Макнейра.

Тогда, оставшись один в лесу, Антон был обижен на Тёмного мага до глубины души. Светлому казалось, что теперь у него нет больше никого в целом мире. Тогда он, Иной, выплакал все свои слёзы, потом проспал больше полусуток, а после этого покинул аномалию и, с ясной головой и вернувшейся Силой, пошёл казнить Ленку. Зато сейчас, снова обретя в ней любимую, да впридачу будущую мать своего ребёнка, Городецкий осознал, что Макнейр поступил совершенно правильно, покинув его и предоставив возможность вернуться к нормальной жизни. Оставаться вместе им двоим было бы опасно. Ведь – гнилая Тьма! – он, дозорный, был готов… готов… да, лучше не продолжать. Сейчас он просто не мог понять, откуда там, в аномалии, бралась такая его смелость, бесстыдство, странные желания и покорность… Мимо, всё мимо. Морок. Последствия стресса и влияние той территории. Для того, чтобы увидеть в своём враге человека, совершенно не обязательно с ним целоваться. Вполне хватит благодарности за спасённую жизнь и нормального, душевного общения. Это уже порождает ту самую клятву Светом. И это главное. А остальное всё – во Тьму! Может быть, Антон даже стёр бы это из своей памяти, но… Было почему-то жалко…

 

#### Глава восемьдесят пятая

_Почему не летают ежи, скажи?_

_Почему, ответь, почему?_

_Почему опять я одна в тиши_

_По трамвайным рельсам ползу?.._

**_Из репертуара группы «Бергтора» –_ **

**_«Почему не летают ежи?»_ **

****

Было почему-то жалко. Тех дней, что прошли впустую, в ожидании, с ощущением, будто вот-вот всё сбудется…

В конце лета капитан Арефьев снова улетел на Кавказ. И не в Чечню, куда ему в известном смысле даже хотелось, а в соседние республики. Там всё было – чтоб хуже не сказать – хреново. И – по поводу чего громко возмущалась Соня – даже платили за такую командировку как за обычную. Хоть в Воронеж, хоть туда – всё равно сто рублей в сутки. Это только в Чечне тройные командировочные – а необъявленная война идёт везде…

Дормаус проводила мужа, ощущая изрядную тяжесть на сердце. Как-то ей всё это не нравилось. Правда, совету Лессы – сходить в хорошую, не помпезную, намоленную церковь и поставить свечку за здравие раба Божьего Георгия – некрещёная язычница Софья так и не последовала. Думала, что всё обойдётся и без того.

Полная свобода пьянила и пугала. Соне было решительно не по себе – видимо, слишком привыкла жить, оглядываясь на кого-то, сообразуясь с чужими нуждами…

Дормаус вспоминала, как в мае муж сдавал сессию, а вся семья, включая кота, была в это время на даче. Минотавр тогда регулярно жаловался на то, как ему одному плохо и тоскливо.

– Вот казалось бы, – говорил он, звоня жене на сотовый, – казалось бы: полная свобода, можно курить в квартире, шуметь и делать что вздумается… А хочется только завыть.

– Да ладно тебе, медведик, радоваться надо, что никто по голове не прыгает, не шумит и не мешает!

Про себя Соня доканчивала: «Ага, значит, я более самодостаточный человек, нежели Юрка! Будь я на его месте – я бы врубила на всю квартиру какой-нибудь «Найтвиш» или «Эванессенс» и засела бы в «аське» сразу с четырьмя-пятью друзьями. Или назвала бы к себе кучу гостей…»

Но, видимо, не настолько уж она была самодостаточна. Судя по всему, наслаждаться ей мешала совесть. Как будто она, Дормаус, украла у кого-то эти несколько дней…

Да, всего-то четыре или пять, между отъездом Юры и тем, как привезли с дачи Витьку и кота. А что до гостей – то Соня изо всех сил пыталась сговорить на визит Нинку. И они уже выбрали день… Но накануне Тень прислала сообщение:

«Чёрт, всё срывается. У меня завтра смотрины».

«В смысле?»

«Завтра у Печени Трески день рождения, и он намерен официально представить меня своим родителям».

«*квадратные глаза* У вас всё так серьёзно?»

«Да я сам ещё не понял. Но, видимо, да».

«Ну тогда скрещу за тебя пальцы. И в следующую субботу тогда уж жду вас вдвоём с Ильёй».

«Вполне возможный вариант».

«Ладно, я его лично приглашу. Но ты ему тоже скажи…»

* * *

Только и в следующую субботу ничего не получилось. Уже был испечён пирог из дачных яблок, уже Дормаус с минуты на минуту ждала звонка в домофон, не подходя к компьютеру, показывая медвежонку мультики и пытаясь его уговорить, что гости – это совсем не страшно, а здорово… Но вместо того получила СМС от Нины:

«Есть предложение перенести всё на завтра».

«Ну давай…»

Это было в два часа дня. А в четыре дверь открылась, и на пороге возник страшно усталый капитан Арефьев. На две недели раньше срока.

Собственно, он всё утро слал жене загадочные «эсэмэски», спрашивал, как дела дома…

«Ты что, думаешь уже скоро приехать?»

«Погодим загадывать…»

Так и нагрянул – без точного звонка.

– Медведик, а я как чувствовала – пирог испекла…

– Пирог – это хорошо! Ох, мышка, неужели я дома? Просто не верится… Чёрт возьми, ну и задница там творится!..

…Быстро набить сообщение, отменить на завтра гостей… Нет, конечно, прекрасно, идеально, что Юрка вернулся, что пятую годовщину свадьбы они проведут вместе, что обратно его не погонят… Да только вот…

Соня с Тенью все минувшие две недели думали: времени полно, всё успеем… Увидимся в реале – обсудим уже написанную часть ролёвки, настроимся, проникнемся и тогда сможем играть дальше, несчастных три ночи и надо-то… По «аське» общались помалу и урывками, ждали, верили… И вот на тебе пожалуйста!

Антон Городецкий, живущий внутри Дормаус, чувствовал себя так, как если бы его полоснули бритвой напротив сердца. В миллиметре от счастья… Ну что за дурацкая жизнь? Даже Лена Свеколт ушла к Брэду Кроуфорду – а двух таких холодных, умных и опасных людей нельзя держать вместе, ибо бедный мир!

На самом деле в этом-то плане Соне особо роптать не стоило. Она, Ирма и Стась, известный в сети под ником «Репетитор», все две недели с упоением занимались ролевым проектом для сайта клуба «Педагогическая коммуна». Проект назывался «Билет в советскую Атлантиду», и как у Дормаус, так и у Девочки-Скерцо там были абсолютно новые персонажи, при сохранении между подругами отличных отношений и практически идеальной совместимости. И Грачевский в страшном сне не стал бы отыгрывать анимешного Оракула… И всё равно Соне нравилась эта мазохистская мысль: _«Лена Свеколт ушла к Брэду Кроуфорду»_ …

А земное, не потерявшееся в мирах сознание заново окуналось в счастливую семейную жизнь – и искало выход из околоролевой ситуации. Нина, конечно, явно разозлилась из-за сорванных планов и с горя занялась другими делами. Но ведь это не вечно! Всегда же можно пересечься в городе, всё обсудить, а играть маленькими порциями. Ибо сколько можно тянуть?..

 

#### Глава восемьдесят шестая

_Сто подлецов и двести трусов мой тревожат покой,_

_Но быть врагом, однако, надо уметь!_

_А ваши кости просто хрустнут под моею ногой,_

_Вам принеся вполне бесславную смерть!_

**_Из репертуара Канцлера Ги –_ **

**_«Единственный враг»_ **

****

– Ибо сколько можно тянуть?!

Лидия и Ринальдо опять были наедине. За три месяца, прошедшие со дня бесславного возвращения советника с юга, их с королевой отношения практически не сдвинулись с мёртвой точки. Бывший мэтр Безумие боялся буквально всего и, как казалось государыне, просто не понимал, чего от него хотят.

– Тебе что, корону предложить? Чтобы всё было на законных основаниях?

– Зачем мне корона, Ваше Величество?

– Ох, пожалуйста, «ты» и «Лидия».

– Я не могу, я недостоин… Вы и без меня прекрасно правите страной… всегда правили.

– Глупый, твоя поддержка во все времена была мне просто необходима! А если она станет официальной – так что от этого изменится?

– Не должен быть королём тот, кто пропил волшебную книгу. Народ будет вправе меня не принять.

– А я думаю, что народ одобрит мой выбор. Тебя любят несмотря ни на что, Ринальдо. Мой Ринальдо… сердце моё…

Взгляд её знакомо туманился… она готовилась откинуться на спинку дивана и ждать каких-то действий со стороны растерянного советника. А тот, как всегда, не смел решиться…

…Нет, кажется, в этой стране становилось традицией стучать в окна клювами, выбирая ну самые неподходящие моменты.

Птице, взъерошенной и как будто напуганной, нужен был Ринальдо:

– Мэтр, вам письмо!

На небольшом пергаментном свитке были выведены чётким почерком и уверенной рукой несколько слов:

_«Представь меня ко двору. У. Макнейр»._

* * *

Мастер палач был обаятелен и обходителен. Не напоказ – просто само так получалось. Королева, кажется, начинала понимать, почему её возлюбленный советник поступил так, как поступил. Вон, Макнейр даже на маленькую принцессу впечатление произвёл! Во всяком случае, она от него не пряталась, а он проявлял к малышке непритворный интерес.

Только Лидия, на всякий случай, держалась отстранённо-вежливо и незаметно-насторожённо.

«Такую вокруг пальца не обведёшь, – говорил себе Тёмный маг. – Это тебе не Городецкий. Даже если остановить на скаку бешеную лошадь в дюйме от её ребёнка – её величество первым делом подумает: а зачем ему это понадобилось? Да кстати – и сама вполне сможет остановить. И ещё она влюблена в советника. Пожалуй, посильнее, чем тот в неё. Нет, здесь ловить нечего. Проще будет так или иначе отпилить от державы юг, чем ухаживать за мадам Лидией, склоняя её к замужеству с целью заполучить всю Сиреневую. А убивать королеву… лишнее. Её слишком любят. Надо, чтобы не роптали и на меня».

Вслух Макнейр, конечно, не унижался до того, чтобы с верноподданническими слезами клясться в верности короне. Просто сказал, что мечтает жить спокойно, на отшибе, и что готов на альянс против Джадис, если та снова предпримет активные действия.

– А когда мы её победим, – заявил палач как нечто само собой разумеющееся, – тогда время покажет, кто из нас чего заслужил. А пока… мэтр Ринальдо, я хотел бы вас поблагодарить и вернуть вам волшебную книгу. Я её скопировал. На всякий случай – даже те заклинания, которые сам не могу читать.

– Я не возьму. Книга-то, может, и выбрала меня, да только я её не уберёг. А от вас, мэтр Макнейр, по крайней мере она уж точно не попадёт к Джадис.

– Польщён доверием. Обещаю к книге не прикасаться, пока Джадис не взбаламутит стихию. Хотя… даже в этом случае больше пользы будет от моей собственной магии, нежели от Тёмной части книги. В тревожный час книга должна оказаться у Светлых… у Светлого. Тогда я смогу раскачать стихию и вымести Джадис, а он – остановить разгул и вернуть в Сиреневую спокойствие. Хорошо, мэтр Ринальдо, если вы отказываетесь снова стать хранителем книги – я сам свяжусь с Городецким. Когда придёт время.

Таким образом, при дворе получили подтверждение слухам о том, что Антона и Макнейра связывает некое подобие альянса, уже сорвавшее планы Джадис…

Одну тайну палач всё же оставил при себе. Единственный из всех, кто имел дело с Книгой Равновесия, он сумел расшифровать пророчество. Смысл его (как и предположил когда-то давно Городецкий) сводился к тому, что если «во всём виноватый и виноватая без вины, маг жизни и маг смерти» выдержат боль и сумеют остаться вместе, что бы ни случилось – то ворота откроются и все пришельцы вернутся в родные миры. Причём именно все разом и чуть ли не в принудительном порядке.

Уолдену Макнейру возвращаться не хотелось. Теперь – нет. И в исполнении пророчества он совершенно не был заинтересован.

Правда, на данный момент Городецкий и Свеколт были, вроде как, вместе. Но именно «вроде как». Кому, как не Макнейру, было знать, в каких смертных грехах обвинял Светлый свою любовницу! А значит – единство было уже нарушено. А разбитое – не склеишь…

* * *

– Надо было всё-таки взять у него книгу, пока отдавал! – укорила королева советника.

– Кажется, у него она будет целее.

– Отдал бы Антону, если сам себе не веришь.

– Где Антон – там и Елена. А ей я не слишком доверяю.

– И это после того, как она практически в одиночку организовала оборону и отбила атаку Джадис и её чудищ!

– Кто знает, кто знает, что у неё на уме…

– У Макнейра, знаешь ли, тоже.

– Он держится честнее. Елена куда более скрытная.

– Да ей сейчас вообще ни до чего. Она же ждёт ребёнка!

– Вот уж в этом ничего не понимаю…

– А хочешь понимать? Хочешь, я завтра объявлю о нашей помолвке?

– Ну, только если я буду мужем королевы, а не королём…

– Только если ты мне это докажешь в нашу первую законную, настоящую ночь! А не то переложу на тебя все без остатка государственные дела!

…И была свадьба.

 

#### Глава восемьдесят седьмая

_I can't get you of my mind,_

_I just wanna be with you!_

_You're the best I'll ever find,_

_I wanna be with you!*_

**_Из репертуара группы “_ ** **_E_ ** **_-_ ** **_Type_ ** **_” –_ **

**_“I Just Wanna Be With You”_ **

****

И была свадьба.

Красивая, зрелищная – и при этом не слишком многолюдная. Ирма и Стась решили позвать только самый узкий круг – не считая ребят из собственно коммуны.

В этот самый «круг» попали Лида с семьёй, Арефьевы, Нинка и даже Илья, поскольку он был сейчас «при Тени». Дане Девочка-Скерцо приглашения не послала – то ли не хотела его видеть, то ли боялась лишний раз сделать ему больно.

Все вместе они представляли собой достаточно живописное зрелище. Жених с невестой сразу вызывали ассоциации с фильмами про тридцатые годы, с комсомольскими свадьбами и – лично у Сони – с «Педагогической поэмой» Макаренко. Грачевский в неизменных круглых очках, с тщательно причёсанными волосами, в костюме сознательно старомодном, но невероятно ему шедшем, и со значком – портретом Сталина на отвороте пиджака. И Ирма в белом вязаном платье чуть ниже колен, очень скромном и очень женственном – её подруги точно знали, что вязала она его сама и чуть ли не с поздней осени. Непослушные волосы собраны в учительский пучок – правда, поскольку Девочку-Скерцо Бог кудрями наградил щедро, то получилась скорее «корзинка» или «пирожок». Фату Ирма сочла неуместной – обошлась двумя, тоже вязаными, белыми цветами в волосах.

Кракозябрик пришла одна, по обыкновению оставив мужа дома с приболевшей дочкой. Осталась бы и сама – но не хотелось обижать подругу, да и обещала юным коммунарам нечто вроде «пришествия сказки». Поэтому разубралась на славу. Длинное красное платье, ажурной вязки, на чехле. Пышные волосы, на данный момент то ли вовсе отдыхающие от краски, то ли подкрашенные близко к натурально каштановому цвету, тщательно уложены и взбиты. В ушах – длинные серьги, похожие на веточки с листьями и цветами. Они безумно нравились Дормаус, которая перед началом церемонии объявила подругу немыслимой красавицей и добавила:

– Тебе бы ещё золотой обруч – была бы как есть королева Лидия!

– Ой, нет, я не люблю, когда что-то мешается в волосах, пусть так, сами собой, болтаются…

Сама Соня в этот день вспоминала старые добрые времена, когда ходила на демонстрации, которые её тогдашняя компания всячески стремилась превратить в театрализованное представление. Для улицы – Арефьева выглядела особо зрелищно. Длинное пальто, сходящее за шинель. Настоящий – от деда – офицерский ремень. Сапоги. Красный шерстяной платок – и ведь что бы ни говорили, а так намного теплее, чем в любой шапке! Для помещения – скорее комиссар, чем партизанка. Под расстёгнутой кофтой – футболка со Сталиным, перехваченная настоящей, времён войны, пулемётной лентой. Трофей, оставшийся у Мышуни после прощания с той компанией… Короткая чёрная юбка. Волосы тоже собраны в пучок. Словом, Ксанка из «Неуловимых мстителей» образца начала двадцать первого века.

Юра, который вообще позволил уговорить себя на участие в этой авантюре далеко не сразу, решил в парадной милицейской форме там не светиться. Пошёл банально и прилично – в костюме и при галстуке. Зато, правда, у него была кожаная куртка. Соня выпросила бы её поносить – если бы не боялась замёрзнуть. День выдался слякотный и промозглый.

Нина пока не изменяла себе. Сплошь в чёрном, только губы ярко-красные и на груди «кровавый» кулон. С Дормаус её роднило сочетание юбки и сапог.

Илья – тот вообще не дал себе труда озаботиться своим гардеробом и пришёл во всегдашних стареньких джинсах и непонятной кофте-«олимпийке».

Капитан Арефьев с некоторым подозрением косился на эту парочку, которая не слишком вписывалась в общий стиль. Печень и Тень держались немного на отшибе от всех, тихонько пересмеивались, подталкивая друг друга локтями, и о чём-то явно пытались спорить. Соня тоже на них посматривала, очень даже дружелюбно, но общаться и о чём-то договариваться не пыталась. И они были вдвоём, и она была при своём медведике и всё делала с оглядкой на него…

Работники ЗАГСа отнеслись к странной компании тоже достаточно насторожённо, у кого-то даже вырвалось вслух:

– Милицию вызывать не придётся?

– Всё под контролем, – влезла, опередив всех, Дормаус. – Милиция сама нас бережёт и охраняет.

Юра сделал «протокольное» лицо и предъявил удостоверение. Потом, может быть, он ещё пожурит жену за эту выходку – но сейчас всё было более чем естественно и работало на его, Минотавра, авторитет…

* * *

Официальная часть прошла гладко. Только под конец Ирма бросила свой букет невесты в руки Нинке – а та демонстративно не стала ловить. И шикарные белые розы рассыпались по всему полу, и аспирант кинулся неловко их собирать, исколов при этом все руки, а потом не знал, куда девать букет.

Девочка-Скерцо, которая сегодня любила весь мир, выручила Илью:

– Возложишь к Неизвестному солдату!

Из ЗАГСа компания направилась именно туда, а не на Поклонную гору. И – из идейно-принципиальных соображений, а также из банальной экономии – на наземном транспорте.

Дети галдели, с ними активно общалась Лида… Арефьевы ухитрялись разговаривать в грохоте метро.

– А мы тогда и кататься-то не поехали… – ностальгически вздохнула Соня.

– А когда было? Нас расписывали под вечер… И всё равно у нас свадьба лучше была!

– Во всяком случае, у нас всё было до чёртиков романтично! Почти похищение. Мы только двое… Ты при полном параде, я – принцесса из подручных материалов…

– И фату ты носила по праву, и брачная ночь у нас была настоящая!

– Так, как мы с тобой и хотели, и решили… А почему ты думаешь, что Грачевские не такие же принципиальные?

– Не знаю, мало ли что…

– Мне кажется, Станислав такой правильный…

– Но не бревно, как Маринюк. А Ирма… она такая… ну, непрочь. Плюс всё-таки «с прошлым».

– Да при чём тут это – есть же ещё принципы! И чем больше хочется – тем больше чести их соблюсти! Ладно, какая разница – главное, они теперь законно вместе, и пусть будут счастливы! А у Данилы, кстати, вроде с Региной что-то начало налаживаться… хотя её уже сто лет онлайн не видно, а с ним я в последнее время и не общаюсь почти…

* * *

Аспирант только донёс цветы до Вечного Огня – и после этого они с Тенью пламени как-то незаметно исчезли. Арефьевы выдержали дистанцию до начала застолья в квартире Грачевских – но тоже довольно быстро ушли. Правда, с реверансами, извинениями и объяснениями, что надо отпустить домой Мышунину маму.

Всю гулянку до конца выдержала только Кракозябрик. Ей можно было появиться хоть ночью – лишь бы вообще прийти…

Никто не подрался, никто даже не напился.

Осталось море фотографий.

Расклад был более чем неплох.

 

#### Глава восемьдесят восьмая

_Come cover me with you,_

_For the thrill_

_Till you will_

_Take me in!..*_

**_Из_ ** **_репертуара_ ** **_группы_ ** **_“Nightwish” –_ **

**_“Come Cover Me”_ **

****

Расклад был более чем неплох.

С очередного осмотра территории химера вернулась с известием, что к замку приближается тот человек, которого ей когда-то поручалось убить. Макнейр отошёл от стола, на котором были разложены свитки с заклинаниями, переписанными из Книги Равновесия, и остановился возле окна. Если верить химере, Городецкий был ещё далеко, но всё равно требовалось убрать барьер, установленный для охраны замка.

Если быть точным, барьеров было два. Один предупреждал о приближении людей, а другой испепелял птиц и прочую мелкую живность, которая, по словам местных жителей, с излишней активностью лезла не в своё дело и всем обо всём докладывала. Подобный шпионаж в планы Упивающегося, разумеется, не входил. Но сейчас защита была временно снята, и палач ожидал появления Светлого мага.

…Антон подходил к замку и прикидывал: ну приду, а вдруг там сто степеней защиты? А если даже нет – то там ведь подъёмный мост через ров… и наверняка механизм приведён магией в рабочее состояние. Ладно, можно левитировать себя, можно двинуть через сумрак… Всё это рискованно, но попробовать стоит.

К удивлению Городецкого, мост был гостеприимно опущен. Дозорный просканировал всё вокруг сумеречным зрением на предмет ловушек. Ничего не нашёл. Решил поверить молчавшему чувству опасности и ступил на мост. А потом постучал в тяжёлую дверь. И ещё пустил вертикально вверх, словно сигнальную ракету, маленький огненный шарик. Чтобы Макнейр, стоявший, похоже, у окна на втором этаже, сразу заметил его, Антона…

Наблюдая через окно за действиями Светлого, Тёмный маг мрачно усмехнулся своим мыслям. Интересно было бы понаблюдать, что бы ещё предпринял Городецкий, если проигнорировать его приход. Однако издеваться над ним палач не планировал. Трансгрессировав на первый этаж, он открыл дверь.

– Здравствуй, – дозорный помедлил, думая, протянуть ли Тёмному руку или не стоит. Пока он просто стоял на пороге и глядел на Макнейра, вспоминая, вбирая в себя дорогие черты и улыбаясь.

Палач лишь смерил его мрачным взглядом и сделал шаг в сторону, чтобы не закрывать Светлому вход в замок:

– Проходи.

Антона царапнула его холодность, но, впрочем, это было в порядке вещей. И не стоило задавать глупых вопросов типа «я не мешаю?» Если бы ты, Городецкий, мешал, тебя бы не впустили… Дозорный прошёл в обитель Тёмного мага. Макнейр закрыл за ним дверь и оперся о неё спиной, наблюдая за Светлым:

– Пришёл по делу или просто проходил мимо?

– Ты будешь смеяться, но я пришёл просто так. Мы с тобой не виделись полтора месяца. А мне тут некоторые сказали, что у меня аура в крапинку и у них на неё, соответственно, токсикоз. Ну я и пошёл куда-нибудь, чтоб не отсвечивать хоть какое-то время, а оказался около твоего жилища… – Антону всегда было свойственно от смущения излишне много говорить.

– …абсолютно случайно.

– Я этого не сказал. Полтора месяца… для меня это много, – Городецкий сам не осознавал, с какой наивной откровенностью ласкает взглядом лицо Макнейра…

– Стало быть, ничего хорошего в твоей «Светлой» жизни за это время не было. Ясно, – Тёмный отстранился от двери и направился к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. – Надолго ты ко мне?

– Да нет, всё вообще-то неплохо, даже просто хорошо! А надолго ли… Ну, пока не прогонишь.

Казалось, что ответа Макнейр и не собирался слушать:

– Иди за мной.

Антон повиновался. Палач провёл его в одну из комнат замка. Там было достаточно темно, так как единственное окно закрывала непроницаемая штора. Всё освещение комнаты составлял камин, в котором горело синее пламя, и несколько свечей, закреплённых по стенам на разной высоте. Войдя в комнату, Тёмный маг устало упал в одно из стоящих там кресел и указал Городецкому на второе – рядом.

Иной сел, пока на край кресла. В полумраке ему, Светлому, даже понравилось. Если честно – солнце он любил только на улице, а в помещениях оно вечно било ему в глаза. Очень хотелось спросить, как жилось Макнейру всё это время, от каких забот он так устал и так мрачен… Впрочем, он редко бывает другим…

– Прости, я с пустыми руками… Но зато и с миром, – дозорный вытянул перед собой обе руки ладонями вверх, примерно таким жестом, которым школьники показывают руки санитарке класса. – Видишь, я безоружен. И пришёл удостовериться, что… что наши отношения по-прежнему доброжелательны… и… ничем не запятнаны.

– Всё в порядке. Не беспокойся, – Макнейр слабо улыбнулся, смотря на него.

– Я не беспокоюсь… – и почему от его редкой улыбки так трудно отвести глаза?

– Великолепно, – палач откинулся на спинку кресла, скользнул взглядом по стенам комнаты. – Ну, и как тебе мой новый дом?

– Очень стильно, – ответил Городецкий искренне. – Тебе подходит и мне нравится.

– Неужели вас, Светлых, привлекает подобная мрачность?

– Ты знаешь… Сумрак тоже штука мрачная, и я существо сумеречное в силу работы и привычек… Солнце хорошо снаружи, а внутри лучше вот так.

– В этом я с тобой согласен. Да, кстати, как добрался до меня?

– Просто взял и пришёл, а что?

– Я не об этом. Меня интересует, не возникло ли по дороге каких-либо проблем?

– Нет… А должны были? Никакой защитной магии на подходе я не почувствовал.

Макнейр безразлично пожал плечами:

– Мало ли… Всякое ведь могло случиться.

– Могло… Но не случилось. Может, и не случайно не случилось…

Палач сделал вид, что не услышал его последней фразы. Некоторое время он безразлично скользил взглядом по Светлому, затем поглядел куда-то в сторону.

– Ты пьёшь что-нибудь?

– Воду… – Антон слегка растерялся. – А если из спиртного… Ну не знаю… что дадут.

Макнейр едва заметно ухмыльнулся, услышав подобный ответ:

– Ну, а если дадут такую дрянь, которую пить невозможно?

– Попробую хотя бы из вежливости… А там вылью незаметно или попытаюсь претворить во что-нибудь… – Городецкий пытался пикироваться с Тёмным, но глядел на свои руки, на тускло поблёскивавшее обручальное кольцо – на левой.

– Ну, а просто отказываться ты не умеешь… – это была скорее констатация факта. Палач заклинанием призвал с другого конца комнаты бутылку вина и пару бокалов. – Ничего другого пока нет. Надеюсь, что тебя оно устроит, – наполнив бокалы, он протянул один из них Городецкому.

– Спасибо, – дрогнувшей рукой Антон взял бокал, немного расплескав вино. Чувствовал дозорный себя странно, будто во сне – может, из-за таинственного полумрака в комнате? – Что ж, за встречу? – он поднял бокал и потянулся им к макнейровскому.

– За встречу, – Тёмный маг коснулся бокалом бокала Городецкого.

Хрустальный звон отозвался дрожью во всём существе Антона. Он поднёс бокал к губам – и выпил всё до капли. Это было хорошее местное вино – ему уже доводилось пить такое. Оно прошло внутрь теплом, сразу приятно затуманив сознание.

Макнейр сделал лишь небольшой глоток и отставил бокал в сторону, задумчиво наблюдая за Светлым.

Городецкий тоже отставил свой пустой бокал и встретил взгляд Тёмного – как всегда, мрачно блестящий:

– Так странно… так странно.

– Что именно?

– Всё… Вино и свечи… и я снова вижу тебя… Будто во сне всё.

– Не надейся, проснуться не получится, – Макнейр мрачно ухмыльнулся и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, перевёл взгляд на потолок.

– И не надо… Не надо.

– Знаешь, а ведь я иногда действительно скучал по тебе. Может, расскажешь, чем занимался всё это время?

– Правда скучал? – Антон не верил своим ушам. Слова палача ударили ему в голову сильнее всякого вина. И Иному стоило некоторого труда собраться с мыслями и ответить на заданный вопрос: – Ну всё тем же… В отряде всё по-старому, с Леной помирился – зря ведь на неё напраслину возвёл тогда… Ребёнок у нас будет, вот.

Не реагировать стало многократно сложнее, но это требовалось. Макнейр не собирался высказывать своего отношения к происходящему. Можно было бы отнестись и наплевательски, но такой поворот событий в планы Тёмного не входил и даже мешал им.

– Значит, жизнь твоя наладилась? Так что ж ты тогда отряд свой покинул, если у вас там всё так идеально?

– А кто сказал, что я его покинул? Я просто пошёл пройтись – говорю же, у Ленки токсикоз на мою ауру… Воспользовался случаем, чтобы повидать тебя.

– Ясно. Ну и что, ребёнок родится внебрачным?

Антон мучительно и жгуче покраснел:

– Ну… я… если буду точно знать, что никогда отсюда не выберусь… тогда мы поженимся.

– А если нет, то бросишь её с ребёнком и с чистой совестью вернёшься к своей законной жене? – сарказм такого рода не был свойственен Макнейру, но сейчас подобное почему-то казалось вполне привычным.

Городецкий закрыл лицо руками. Этот вопрос он задавал сам себе множество раз.

– Примет ли она меня ещё после такого… – промолвил он, снова отнимая руки от лица. – Пожалуй, я и пытаться не буду заслужить их прощение – Светы и Нади. И всё равно с Леной останусь. Может быть, им я нужнее – ей и маленькому. Хотя Лена… она ведь ощущает, что нас просто временно прибило друг к другу… И не требует ничего. И готова справляться сама. И… просто любит неистово, пока можно. А я ведь её чуть не убил тогда, думая, что она меня предала. Вон, руку себе резал потом, есть такой обряд, когда смешиваешь кровь… – Антон провёл пальцем по шраму на запястье.

Палач перевёл мрачный взгляд на руку Городецкого:

– Подробнее.

– Да я её поранил «тройным лезвием»… Это наше такое боевое заклинание. Она лежит, кровь течёт, а она только о том и говорит, что она меня любит, что пыталась вытащить меня из аномальной зоны, что ждёт от меня ребёнка и поэтому почти лишилась Силы. У нас с ней слишком разная магия. Ну, я себя полоснул, прижался раной к ране, остановил кровь… Как всегда, исправлял то, что наворотил…

– Сейчас с ними всё в порядке? – Макнейр вновь был спокоен, и в голосе слышалось безразличие.

– Сейчас да, иначе я бы не ушёл из лагеря… – Антон уже жалел, что столько наговорил, и был рад свернуть с этой темы. – А ты чем это время занимался? Если сочтёшь нужным делиться…

– Ничего интересного. Простые попытки привыкнуть к этому миру, лучше понять, что это за место, да и в новом доме пытался обжиться.

– Понятно… – Городецкий повертел в руках пустой бокал, посылая по стенам зайчики, рождённые отражённым пламенем. О чём дальше говорить – он не знал. – Плесни мне, пожалуйста, ещё – выпьем за твоё новоселье, если ты не против…

Палач не ответил. Лишь молча протянул ему бутылку.

– Спасибо, – дозорный налил себе вина и поднял бокал. – За тебя, – он хотел ещё что-то прибавить, но не нашёл слов. Только опять в упор смотрел на Тёмного, откровенно любуясь.

Макнейр нехотя взял свой бокал, взглянул на Городецкого:

– Я не люблю пить за себя. Может быть, лучше за тебя? События твоей жизни более интересны и значимы.

– Тогда за нас с тобой? – Антон сам ужаснулся тому, что сказал. Но глаз не отвёл. Золотое сияние в них, казалось, готово было перелиться через край. И Светлому было не жаль расточать то, что составляло его сущность. Расплескать Свет…

– Ладно. За нас с тобой, – Тёмный маг ухмыльнулся своим мыслям.

Дозорный чокнулся с ним и отпил из бокала. На сей раз чуть-чуть, смакуя. И застыл с бокалом в руке, слегка улыбаясь.

Иному было просто хорошо. Хотя ощущение нереальности происходящего всё усиливалось. Городецкий сидел вполоборота к Макнейру, так что их колени почти соприкасались. Это «почти» составляло пару сантиметров – бесконечно огромное расстояние, полоска пространства, пронизанная ощутимым теплом. И руку свою, ту, что с кольцом, ту, что не занята была бокалом, Антон старался держать как можно дальше от опасной близости к Тёмному. Глаза дозорного были блаженно прижмурены, и сумеречное зрение он не давал себе труда включать…

Макнейр, чуть усмехаясь, следил за действиями Светлого.

– Решил сбавить темп? – иронически осведомился палач.

– Да, ни к чему напиваться. И так будто пьяный… Ты рядом… так близко… даже не верится.

Тёмный маг снова отпил из своего бокала – немного, чисто символически. Переложил бокал в левую руку, видимо, желая отставить от себя. И – нечаянно или намеренно, но правая, свободная, легла на колено Городецкого. Да так там и осталась.

– Хочешь, я стану ещё ближе?..

Дозорный вздрогнул и не смог ответить. Бокал в его руке качнулся, и вино, будто кровь, пролилось на пол. А в следующую секунду во все стороны брызнули хрустальные осколки.

– Разорение одно от тебя… – палач хотел убрать руку, чтобы достать из кармана палочку и восстановить бокал заклинанием. Но Антон как раз накрыл чужую руку ладонью – хоть и сам не знал, хочет ли оттолкнуть или удержать… И получилось, что ладонь Тёмного продвинулась вверх по бедру Светлого – по внутренней стороне…

Иной не поднимал глаз. И не знал, как смотрит и что чувствует былой враг… странный друг… Только ощущал, как свободной рукой Макнейр осторожно касается его волос, его щеки…

Миг – и Городецкий уже, перехватив, поднеся к губам, целовал эту ладонь, эти пальцы… Медленно, по очереди, легонько трогая кожу языком… Словно припадал к живительному источнику. Ясно понимая сейчас, что именно за этим сюда и пришёл. Сколько бы ни пытался лгать себе и доказывать, что их отношения должны быть чисто дружескими, могут остаться такими…

Палач осторожно высвободил покрытую поцелуями руку. Приподнял голову Светлого за подбородок, попытался заглянуть в глаза:

– Настолько хочешь?.. Просто не могу поверить.

– Знаешь… если мы это сделаем… то оно перестанет нас мучить. Мы освободимся друг от друга… и сможем остаться друзьями.

– Говори за себя, Светлый, – Макнейр чуть наклонился к нему, прижался губами к губам…

Поцелуй был долгим и упоительным, и пока он длился – Тёмный успел расстегнуть на дозорном рубашку, обжигая уверенными, дразнящими прикосновениями… Антон не мешал Уолдену, но и не помогал и сам не пытался ласкать в ответ. Только цеплялся за плечи самого странного, самого удивительного… ближе которого не было ни в одном из миров.

Наконец палач отстранился, перевёл дух:

– Самому не скучно? Не мало?

– Ммм…

– Содержательно, ты!.. А от шрамов-то почти ничего не осталось. Если здесь и поработала твоя магия – то главное всё равно сделало моё лечение… – Макнейр прошёлся по каждой едва заметной полоске на коже дозорного сначала пальцами, потом губами и языком.

Четыре огненные дорожки… И потом холод, и голос – будто издалека:

– Ну что, Светлый, хватит с тебя телячьих нежностей! Если уж ты решился идти до конца – не обессудь.

Вихрь магии снёс осколки, опрокинул Городецкого лицом вниз на медвежью шкуру перед камином. Одежды на дозорном больше не было. Руки и ноги удерживали невидимые путы.

– Не обессудь. Я почти всех привязываю.

«Только никого не целую вот так в волосы… Но тебе об этом знать не обязательно».

Сильные руки Тёмного мага разминали, гладили, ласкали на грани боли… Кажется, он что-то кастовал на Иного – но тот уже не различал отдельных ощущений.

В кровь искусанные губы… И не выговорить, не повторить того, что шептал ему там, в аномалии… Потому что не далее чем сегодня утром говорил то самое Ленке, и не в постели, держа в объятиях, а потом, бледной, измученной токсикозом… и не кривил при этом душой.

Лена. Мысли о ней уже не отрезвят.

Поздно.

Только привычка к отношениям через боль, к наслаждению подобным…

Рука Макнейра подсунута под покорное Антоново тело. Уолдену не хотелось получать удовольствие в одиночку – и своей цели он в конце концов добился.

Потом отпустил, избавил от пут, перевернул на спину. Небрежно убрал со лба Светлого каштановую чёлку, поглядел в лицо:

– Так-то, Антон. Сильно больно было?

– Нет. Поскольку тебе было хорошо – ко мне был прилив Силы. И я боли почти не почувствовал. Надеюсь, у тебя энергию не отнял.

Палач дотянулся до своего плаща, достал сигареты и зажигалку, закурил. И ответил только через пару минут:

– Нет, ты в самом деле странный. Я не заметил, чтобы ты у меня что-то отнимал.

– Ну ты ведь не простой смертный. Я так и надеялся, что от тебя не убудет. Мне, правда, кажется, что это не из-за наличия Силы. Это из-за чувств. Закурить дашь?

– Ты же не куришь.

– Курю. Но не в системе. С Ленкой почти бросил – она очень не любит.

– Ну и иди к своей Ленке, которая не выносит табачного дыма и твоей ауры.

– Что?

– Что слышал. Ты уже получил от меня всё, что хотел.

Сразу стало холодно.

 

#### Глава восемьдесят девятая

_Фантазёр – ты меня называла:_

_Фантазёр, мы с тобой не пара!_

_Ты умна, ты прекрасна, как фея,_

_Ну, а я – я люблю всё сильнее!_

**_Из репертуара Я. Евдокимова –_ **

**_«Фантазёр»_ **

****

Сразу стало холодно.

…Соня периодически вспоминала о том, что уже давным-давно не общалась с Региной и не видела её в сети. Сколько раз Дормаус собиралась послать СМС, спросить – не случилось ли чего… Да так как-то и не собралась. Лесса – она была незыблема и надёжна, как само мироздание. С ней просто не могло ничего случиться. Если только дела… Но всё равно это было как-то странно. Не похоже на Регину, обычно бывавшую онлайн чуть не двадцать четыре часа в сутки.

И вот сегодня, когда Соня совсем уж было собралась пристать с расспросами к Дане, вдруг всплыло уведомление: _«Лесса онлайн»_.

Дормаус сразу «кликнула» по окошку – хоть и болтала с парой человек – и напечатала:

«Ой, привет, Регин, чего тебя давно не видно было?»

Ответ пришёл не сразу:

«Регины пока нет, она ещё в больнице. Но вечером вы сможете пообщаться».

И значок Лессиной «аськи» поменялся на «отключён».

Соня едва успела стереть быстро напечатанное: «Как в больнице?» Хотела ещё спросить, что случилось и с кем же она, собственно, разговаривала… Хотела постучаться к Данилу и спросить у него, в чём дело. Хотя, будь он в курсе, наверняка всем бы уже растрепал… Даже ей, Дормаус, которая общалась с ним хоть и мирно, но помалу, постоянно замолкая и ссылаясь на занятость.

Но тут с работы пришёл Юра, и Соня резко отключилась от Интернета. И так и постеснялась отправить Регине сообщение…

* * *

В тот вечер Дормаус так и не вышла в сеть. А на следующий день не появилась Лесса. Лишь через неделю Регина снова начала мелькать онлайн, хотя и не так часто, как раньше. И толком они с Соней так и не поговорили. Мышуня только спросила как-то, кто же ей тогда ответил в «аське».

« _Лесса_. Да так, один очень хороший человек. Он мне ноутбук настраивал, пока я больнице лежала.

 _Дормаус_. Ой, а что всё-таки случилось? Что-то серьёзное?

 _Лесса_. Угу, достаточно серьёзное и неприятное. Но сейчас всё уже позади. И мы, кажется, едем отдыхать :) .

 _Дормаус_. Вы?

 _Лесса_. Ну да, мы… :) Ой, извини, я опаздываю… до встречи».

* * *

Прошёл ещё месяц или полтора. И как-то компания встречала на вокзале Грачевских, ездивших в Белоруссию – погостить у родителей Ирмы и, видимо, окончательно перевезти вещи…

Всё-таки Девочка-Скерцо выбрала Москву.

Мероприятие было из разряда «приходите все, кто сможет». И почему-то собралась максимально возможная толпа. Лида, Нина с Ильёй… даже Мышуня, которая, как выяснилось, прогуливала сегодня работу по уважительной причине – собиралась потом в поликлинику… И он, Данил Маринюк, зачем-то тоже сюда выбрался. Зачем – и сам не знал. Ирма ему уже давно была, в принципе, безразлична. Так, несбывшееся воспоминание… Всё-таки без малого полтора года прошло с того дня, как они расстались… И с тех пор не общались вообще никак, даже в игре не пересекались.

Вот насчёт игры Даня, вроде как, и собирался поговорить. С Соней, да и с самой Ирмой…

А пока что вся компания стояла на перроне, перекидываясь малозначительными фразами. Данила смотрел по сторонам… вдруг зацепил взглядом какого-то парня с розой в руке. Показалось – или где-то видел его раньше?..

Тут как раз объявили прибытие минского скорого. И вскоре Девочка-Скерцо порхнула на перрон, опираясь на руку своего красивого и правильного мужа.

– Ой, как вас здесь много! Даже не ожидала! – она кинулась целоваться, но только с девчонками, конечно…

А Косолапоев, который в это время посмотрел в другую сторону, вдруг удивлённо проговорил:

– Ребята, смотрите – Регина!

– Да откуда здесь Регине взяться, Консерва? – хмыкнул Даниил. – Вечно ты видишь то, чего нет. Лучше бы то, что есть, получше разглядывал!

– Да нет же, это точно Регина. Я уверен.

– Да ну, ерунда, – Даня всё ещё не верил и не проверял.

– А ты бы сам посмотрел, а не спорил! – полез в бутылку аспирант.

– Мальчики, не ссорьтесь, – сказала Соня. – Илья, кто там тебе привиделся?

– И вовсе не привиделась, а вон она! И не одна, к тому же, – несколько ехидно произнёс Илья и глянул на Данилу.

Тут уж ребята не выдержали и все дружно обернулись в ту сторону, куда показывал Консерва.

Прекрасная дама из Прибалтики действительно была там. Рядом с тем парнем, как раз вручавшим ей розу. А рядом с ней стоял и по-хозяйски обнимал какой-то неизвестный молодой человек… Лесса была увлечена разговором и не замечала никого вокруг.

– Регина? – удивлённо проговорила Дормаус, когда Лесса и ее сопровождение проходили мимо.

– Ребята? Ой, привет! А вы здесь все каким чудом?

– Да вот, Девочку-Скерцо встречали – и как-то так все собрались. Как твоё здоровье? – спросила первой Соня.

– Уже нормально, – улыбнулась собеседница.

– Я ей ничего не рассказывал, – влез Даниил, – хотя она ко мне пару раз приставала с ножом к горлу! – и не с ножом, и не к горлу, и разговора толком не было… Просто Даня старался не смотреть на вившихся вокруг прибалтийской гостьи молодых людей… и не осознавать правду…

– Ты молодец, – бросила Регина, как показалось, обидно-снисходительно. – А с тобой, Мышунь, мы так толком и не пересеклись в сети – мы с Яном уехали же. Кстати, познакомьтесь: Ян – это мой жених, – она кивнула на парня, который приехал с ней.

– Так скоро ещё одна свадьба? – не мог не ляпнуть бестактный Илья.

– Может быть, – улыбнулась Регина. – Он всё время был рядом, пока я болела. Вот и сложилось… А сейчас извините, но нам пора.

…Все довольно быстро отвлеклись, а Данила всё стоял и смотрел вслед удалявшейся паре и сопровождавшему их третьему. Теперь Маринюк вспомнил: это был многоюродный брат Лессы, проживавший под Москвой, и они с Даниилом действительно как-то пересекались мельком…

Вот тебе и раз! Ведь молчала как рыба об лёд и даже… авансы раздавала? А вон как всё повернулось-то…

 

#### Глава девяностая

_Боль – это боль, как её ты ни назови,_

_Это страх, там, где страх, – места нет любви!_

_Я сказал: успокойся и рот закрой!_

_Вот и всё – до свидания, чёрт с тобой!_

**_Из репертуара группы «Агата Кристи» –_ **

**_«Как на войне»_ **

****

А вон как всё повернулось-то…

_Шотландские воины носят юбки,_

_Под которыми нет трусов,_

_Они храбрее всех на свете,_

_Они прогонят английских псов!_

_Ох, как нас вставило, как нас вставило,_

_Ох, как нас вставило, Боже!_

_И так нас вставило, и сяк нас вставило,_

_Чтоб вас так вставило тоже!*_

Да… докатились вы, Антон Сергеевич, дальше, как говорится, ехать некуда. Это что же выходит?! Кто рядом – к тому и приласкаться, кто приголубит – в того и влюбиться?! Вне зависимости от пола, возраста и стороны Силы?! Мда. Жил-был на свете Антон Городецкий – и лучше, пожалуй, было бы ему не жить. Или жить там, где и жил – на Свете. Ведь пока был с ней, пока был там, в их родном мире – даже не глядел ни на кого и никто ему не был нужен! Если и возникали какие мысли – то тут же становилось ясно, что конкуренции со Светланой не выдерживает никто. Даже на день, на час, на минуту… А тут – на тебе пожалуйста! Стоило попасть в чужой мир – как за каких-то полгода у него, Городецкого, стряслось два романа! И серьёзных притом романа, с чувствами и страстями! К тому же один из них уж вовсе за чертой…

Ужас не в том, что он, дозорный, допустил себя до подобных отношений с Макнейром. Ужас в том, что ему, Антону, это понравилось. А ещё хуже то, что он сейчас просто не знает ответа на вопрос: кого же он на самом деле любит? «Свет великий, обоих, обоих! Я не хочу терять ни её, ни его!» Но так же не может быть! Нельзя любить двоих! Иначе это не любовь, а разврат, желание всё попробовать и сорвать все цветы. Без оглядки, кстати, на чувства тех, с кем ты… Можно подумать, они так запросто согласятся тебя поделить! Они – оба закрытые, холодные, сильные и жёсткие. Видимо, тебя, Городецкий, влечёт к таким. Правда, Лена совсем молоденькая, и ты звал её «букашкой свекловичной» и тихонько дёргал за косы, и ещё всё пытался что-то такое перед ней из себя изобразить… Изображать что-то перед Макнейром – абсолютно бесполезно, это уже проверено. Всё равно – эти двое похожи. И в довершение всего ещё и терпеть друг друга не могут…

Да что же это такое, гнилая Тьма?! О чём он только думает? Сейчас бы проснуться от звонка будильника, позволить себе понежиться немножко рядом с полусонной Светланой, а потом встать и поехать в родимый Дозор… «Света, забери меня отсюда! И развоплоти, ибо простить всё равно не сможешь… Я сам себе никогда не прощу. Я сам не знаю, куда я иду и зачем. Наверное, повидать Лену. Мне надо её увидеть. Лена… Лёля… Леся… Свекловиночка… Свеклячонок… Что я теперь для тебя?..»

* * *

Свеколт увидела Антона издали. Она уже несколько часов ждала его на подступах к лагерю. Под глазами молодой женщины залегли глубокие тени, видно было, что ей тяжело далось это долгое одиночество.

– Ты где был, умник?

– Застрял в гостях у Макнейра.

Вот и всё. Ни объяснений, ни извинений. Даже глаза едва поднял на боевую подругу, на мать своего ребёнка… Лена встретила взгляд любимого – и отшатнулась.

Глаза его разучились сиять. Спитой чай… выжженная земля. И даже своим еле теплящимся магическим зрением юная чародейка видела: весь он – в Тёмных следах, они оплетают его и гнездятся в сердце… Те самые. Та самая правда, которую она, Свеколт, не хотела видеть и принимать – а ведь стоило только связать воедино все очевидные странности…

– Поздравляю тебя, Городецкий, – сказала Лена абсолютно спокойно и холодно. – Ты пошёл по рукам. Ты стал шлюхой Макнейра. Ты всех нас предал! Иди отсюда, и чтобы я тебя больше не видела. И запомни: рожать от такого дебила и извращенца я не собираюсь. Всё равно мне беременность как нож острый. Как и вся наша с тобой… любовь!

Последнее слово прозвучало у неё как пощёчина. Чародейка бросила его, уже повернувшись спиной к дозорному. Сплюнула под ноги, совсем как Макнейр, и пошла в сторону лагеря.

Антон стоял, не в силах двинуться с места. А потом вытянул перед собой обе руки и направил поток энергии на уходящую Свеколт.

«Леся… Я не знаю, может ли поставить нормальную защиту такой подонок, как я. Я вообще, наверное, больше не Светлый. Но вы только живите… живите оба!»

Сила уходила из него стремительно, как будто даже радостно, окутывая Лену невидимыми покровами, пробираясь внутрь неё к маленькому, обречённому уже, существу… Городецкий скоро потерял из виду свою незаконную семью. Из поля обычного зрения они ушли, а сумеречное у дозорного погасло. Безудержную трату себя он остановил в тот миг, когда у него начало темнеть перед глазами и звенеть в ушах. Что-то удержало Антона от того, чтобы отдать Силу полностью и умереть…

Восстановив дыхание и преодолев слабость, Иной, сейчас опять ставший человеком, побрёл снова в сторону замка.

_Возьми моё сердце,_

_Возьми мою душу!_

_Я так одинок в этот час,_

_Что хочу умереть…_

_Мне некуда деться,_

_Свой мир я разрушил,_

_По мне плачет только свеча_

_На холодной заре…_

…На сей раз мост оказался поднят. И барьеры, наверное, работали. Городецкий проверять не стал. Просто уселся на землю перед рвом. И когда через некоторое время увидел подходящего Макнейра, то только и сказал ему:

– Мне некуда больше идти, Уолден.

И оставалось лишь, затаив дыхание, ждать ответа…

 

#### Глава девяносто первая

_До свиданья,_

_Мой любимый город,_

_Я почти попала_

_В хроники твои!_

_Ожиданье –_

_Самый скучный повод,_

_Нам с тобой так мало_

_Надо для двоих!_

**_Из репертуара Земфиры –_ **

**_«До свиданья»_ **

****

И оставалось лишь, затаив дыхание, ждать ответа… На СМС, на сообщения в оффлайн «аськи»…

Может, Нинка с Ильёй всё-таки придут в гости? Благо Юре выпала краткая командировка на выходные. Действительно благо, ибо в соседнюю область и притом к друзьям-коллегам…

…В этот раз, кажется, всё получалось. Странная парочка приехала поврозь, хоть и проще было бы, если бы Тень, которая у Сони однажды уже побывала и дорогу не забыла даже за минувший год с лишним, встретила где-нибудь аспиранта и довела его до арефьевских дверей. Но по каким-то причинам – может, из-за окончания дачного сезона – это не удалось.

Так что первой пришла Нина, вызвав дикий рёв Витьки-медвежонка, который был в принципе против любых гостей. Мама к его воплям отнеслась стоически и подмигнула подруге:

– Давай на кухне сидеть, пока он не успокоится! Пирогов, правда, не пекла, ибо кончились яблоки…

– Да не надо ничего, чаю холодного нальёшь – буду благодарен. Жарко! Только на осень настроился – а тут такой облом!

– А мне нравится…

– Каждому своё. А ребёнка, может быть, всё-таки как-то успокоить?

– Сейчас я ему принесу печенюшек и включу мультики…

Так Дормаус и сделала. Арефьев-младший довольно быстро увлёкся и прихода «дяди Ильи», в общем-то, даже и не заметил. Косолапоев, кстати, малость заплутал и потому подзадержался.

Они ещё немного потрепались втроём за пустым чаем – Печень Трески от еды тоже упорно отказывался. А потом Соня спросила:

– Ребят, вы не против погулять? А то жаль терять такой день, меня и мама убьёт, что дитё негулянное, и сама я себе не прощу! Медвежонок, пойдёшь на улицу?

– Пойду! – сейчас мальчика уже даже двое незнакомых людей не сильно смущали…

– Мы ведь ещё вернёмся? – спросила Тень пламени. И, не дожидаясь ответа, добавила: – Тогда я пока свою куртку здесь оставлю? А то жарко…

– Ага, конечно, – кивнула Дормаус. – А я не буду сумку свою брать, ну её, тяжёлая… Только мобильник и распечатку нашей ролевой.

Компания весело вышла на улицу и двинула на речку. Там Витя сразу начал кидать в воду камешки. А Нина – учить его, как бросать далеко и очень далеко.

– Задатки у него хорошие, – безапелляционно откомментировала она вслух. И была явно довольна тем, что, когда мимо проходили чужие непонятные люди или проезжали машины, Сонин ребёнок прятался за неё, Свержину – просто потому, что ближе стояла. Значит, признал за свою.

Приглядывая в три пары глаз за малышом, друзья не забывали обсуждать ролевую.

– Ринальдо, можешь спокойно подслушивать, – смеялась Тень. – Мы же с тобой и с королевой дописали наш кусок, ты получил свою премию и для сюжета, в принципе, уже не нужен.

– Всё уже решено за нас, – усмехнулся аспирант, – ещё в четырнадцатом веке. Я ведь тебя не удивлял и не переигрывал, ты сама мне поддалась, мастер палач!

– А это уж моя забота! Осталось разобраться с Городецким, и… Ау, Светлый, я правильно понял, что время у нас есть?

– Ага, есть, нынче вот ночь, потом на той неделе мой Минотавр на охоту поедет, а потом, в начале октября, опять в Самару дней так на десять. Уж три-то ночи найдём!

…Через какое-то время компания весело и без всяких скандалов со стороны медвежонка двинулась домой. И вот тут до Мышуни дошла страшная вещь.

– Ой, товарищи дорогие, вы знаете, что я сделала? Я ключи дома оставила, в сумке, которую не стала брать!

– А как же ты дверь закрывал, Светлый? – Печень Трески был в своём репертуаре.

– А ты не обратил внимания? У меня такие замки, на которые достаточно нажать снаружи. Ладно, ребят, простите ради Бога, поедем мы с мелконьким к маме к моей, за ключами… Только одолжите мне кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, двадцать пять рублей на автобус!

Всё это говорилось уже перед арефьевской дверью. И Нина тут же выдала пару конструктивных предложений:

– Можно попробовать открыть булавкой… так, нет, не получается. Можно позвонить в Службу спасения…

– Ещё можно, – влез аспирант, – попросить у соседей что-нибудь, чем можно поддеть…

Дормаус всё это не слишком улыбалось, но – а вдруг бы получилось и они смогли продолжить посиделки на квартире? Так что все варианты были испробованы. Только соседская отвёртка ничем помочь не смогла, а по «девять-один-один» пообещали «приехать через час, дверь оставить целой, а вот замок, возможно, повредить». Соня решила, что не надо ей такого счастья – ведь только представить, что Юрка скажет! – и вернулась к первоначальному плану. Распрощалась с ребятами на остановке и повела ребёнка на другую сторону улицы. Ждать автобуса до маминого, то есть бабушкиного, дома.

К чести Арефьева-младшего, всю эту суету он пережил совершенно спокойно, даже со сдержанным интересом. А сейчас и вовсе радовался, что лишний раз увидит бабушку…

* * *

Когда Дормаус с сыном наконец добрались снова домой, Мышуня ощущала только усталость и дикую головную боль. Но, накормив ребёнка мало-мальски приличным обедо-ужином, упала, конечно, за компьютер. Только вот мастера своего палача не дождалась – у Тени сегодня упорно не работала «аська».

Правда, неожиданно повезло в другом. В сети обнаружилась Ирма. Обычно её там было не застать – да оно и понятно, молодожёны Грачевские были поглощены друг другом…

Сейчас, как выяснилось, Стась уехал на пару дней в Подмосковье – организовывать будущую полевую ролёвку для своей коммуны. Девочка-Скерцо скучала в сети – а значит, Мышуне было с кем поделиться радостями и впечатлениями, а потом, несмотря на больную голову, поиграться в рамках Репетиторского проекта.

Нинкину куртку, чёрную, блестящую, Соня пока засунула в пакет – чтобы передать хозяйке при первом же удобном случае. Когда убирала – не удержалась, ткнулась носом в подкладку… Пахло Нинкой. Запах духов был женственный, в меру, без пошлости, сладкий, какой-то очень определённый и вызывал ассоциации почему-то с песнями «Найтвиш»…

Через пару дней подруги встретились в метро, буквально на пять минут. Тень получила обратно свою куртку, причём явно обрадовалась и даже благодарила – это за возврат-то собственной вещи! А потом девчата по новой договорились пересечься в сети в ближайшие выходные и покончить наконец с этой затянувшейся ролевой историей.

Скрестить пальцы, да так их и держать…

 

#### Глава девяносто вторая

_Задержи дыханье на миг,_

_На пару секунд замолчи и остынь,_

_Я зову тебя – жизнь,_

_Ты зовёшь меня – боль…_

_На краю между явью и сном_

_Не спеши, не спеши, подожди меня,_

_Протяни свою руку –_

_Я свою протяну в ответ!_

_Напомни мне, кем я был_

_И кто я теперь!_

**_Из репертуара А. Данилина –_ **

**_«Напомни мне»_ **

****

Скрестить пальцы, да так их и держать…

Избавиться от беременности – не так-то просто. Даже некромагу.

Кстати, ведь по идее такие, как она, Лена Свеколт, не могут иметь детей просто в принципе. Подружка Жанна, правда, никогда в это не верила и вечно просила Лену варить противозачаточное зелье… А сама Свеколт на всякий случай хранила в памяти пяток заклинаний на этот счёт. Вот, понадобились…

Антон знал одно. Правда, длинное, сложное и очень завязанное на фазы Луны.

Ну и, видимо, столкновение двух магий, да в непривычном, влияющем на всё, мире, вызвало то, чего не могло случиться, да и не должно было…

Не убереглись.

В очередной раз невесело размышляя обо всём этом, Серая волшебница опустилась на траву у ручья. В руке у молодой женщины была фляжка с мертвящим питьём. Сегодня юная чародейка встала до света, успела до первых лучей зари собрать нужные травы и сварить это жуткое зелье. Оставалось прочитать последние заклинания – и выпить.

Вот с прочтением были проблемы. Собственная магия Лены практически угасла, медальон висел на шее мёртвой, холодной тяжестью. А заёмная Сила – алименты чёртова Городецкого – сопротивлялась, берегла дитя…

Свеколт уже совсем решилась прочитать очень разрушительное заклинание, которое запомнила из книги Равновесия, – и всё-таки выпить то, что сама себе налила. И стать наконец свободной, и вернуть свою Силу…

Но тут раздался чей-то ледяной смех.

Лена вздрогнула и чуть не выронила фляжку.

Перед молодой волшебницей стояла королева Джадис. Во весь свой рост и с торжествующей улыбкой.

– Ну что, малявка, довольна жизнью? Я всё же сделала так, что ты теперь совсем беззащитна!

– Ты заманила Антона в аномалию? – Серая поднялась на ноги. Навязать врагу переговоры, выяснение отношений – что угодно… И ударить неожиданно, как уж она, Свеколт, сможет…

– Да я эту самую аномалию своими руками перенесла поближе к вашему лагерю! Признаться, не заметила, что в одном месте получится пролом барьера. И не ожидала, что туда забредёт Макнейр, и не даст Городецкому погибнуть, и переманит мою химеру… И ещё я недооценила тебя, девчонка – ты тогда задала мне жару! Но я умею ждать, и мне даже не пришлось больше ничего делать. Моя аномалия доказала, что твой любовничек никогда тебя не любил и способен бросить совсем беспомощную. И наконец я дождалась, что ты улизнула из лагеря, из-под охраны жалких, но раздражающих меня людишек! Умри же!

На пальцах Джадис сверкнула молния.

Прочесть заклинание и выпить зелье Лена уже не успевала. А во время речи Белой Колдуньи – не могла. Джадис хоть и декламировала – но следила за каждым движением Серой…

Свеколт сделала единственно возможное. Выплеснула содержимое фляжки великанше в лицо. А вслед ударила жалкими остатками Силы.

Скорее всего, это бы лишь продлило агонию. Джадис закрыла руками обожжённое лицо, молния ушла в сторону от юной чародейки. Но и магический заряд, содержавший всю оставшуюся у Серой Силу, распылился практически в никуда, без пользы, над головой Белой Колдуньи.

Джадис встряхнулась и изготовилась к новой атаке.

Но тут раздался громкий голос:

– Стоять! Ночной Дозор!

И из темноты, из тумана прилетел, сверкая, длинный нож. И вонзился злой волшебнице в основание шеи.

Джадис взвыла. И, пытаясь одной рукой вырвать из тела доброе оружие, взмахнула другой – и пропала с глаз.

Лена покосилась на Городецкого. Тот показался из сумрака и стоял с разочарованным лицом, глядя туда, где растаяла в воздухе недобитая чародейка.

– А с ней ты тоже спал? – ядовито поинтересовалась Свеколт.

Антон не стал ей отвечать и просто снова шагнул в сумрак. Одновременно передавая своей бывшей девушке некоторое количество Силы.

Серая снова уселась на траву и вздохнула.

На самом деле она давно простила дозорного – сейчас она поняла это ясно. После того, как увидела, во что превратил Антона проклятый Макнейр. Так легко было говорить себе: эта сволочь выпила его душу, надругалась, заставила… Сам-то Городецкий никогда не узнает о мыслях Свеколт. И не попытается ни восстановить отношения, ни хотя бы услышать слова прощения… Просто будет где-то рядом. Иногда – кстати.

Лена положила руку на живот. Не выпила, не убила – значит, не судьба. Второй раз она пробовать не будет. Возвращать себе Силу такой ценой – как-то резко расхотелось. Даже во имя того, чтобы, допустим, добить Джадис или покончить с Макнейром.

Всё как-нибудь само устроится.

«Мы обязательно выживем, малыш!»

Жизнь в любом случае продолжается.

 

#### Глава девяносто третья

_Я столько ночей ждала,_

_Море дождей прошла,_

_Всё проклиная вновь…_

_Я сердце своё сожгла –_

_Но не горит дотла_

_Проклятая любовь!_

**_Из репертуара И. Аллегровой –_ **

**_«Проклятая любовь»_ **

****

«Жизнь в любом случае продолжается».

Соня читала и перечитывала это сообщение. Пытаясь понять, что, собственно, имела в виду Нинка.

«Дормаус. Мне важен ясный ответ: она продолжается с тобой или без тебя?»

Тень так и не ответила.

…Накануне у девчонок вышел не самый приятный разговор. В общем-то, Соня на тот момент уже и так знала, что Нину кто-то разозлил и сбил ей настроение. Это было ясно видно по записям в её виртуальном дневнике:

«Некоторые почему-то считают, что меня обрадует, если пересказать мне все ужасы из последней книги про Поттера. В частности, то, что мой персонаж там то ли убивают, то ли просто хорошенько прикладывают об стену головой. Думают, я отступлюсь? Книгу читать не хочу, ни эту, ни предыдущую. А с персонажем расстанусь только когда сам того пожелаю. Надоел он мне, но теперь назло подержусь!

Некоторые другие тоже хороши. Сначала мнутся, деликатничают, не хотят со мной об этом говорить, дабы не портить – или, скорее, не сбивать – настроение. А выяснив, что я всё знаю, тащат меня фотографировать исчерна-красные цветы в палисаднике у соседей (не могу не признать, что шикарные и готичные) и грозятся сделать на их фоне картинку ”just in memory” – просто в память. Всё так это не открытым текстом – как будто я не сложу два и два… Тебе же невыгодно так, не понимаешь, что ли?.. Сколько ни заискивай и ни говори: но мы ведь знаем, что всё было не так?..»

Так, похоже, что Тени насолил её великовозрастно-наивный кавалер и его «цивильные» родители. Но, чёрт возьми, и сама Мышуня приложила здесь руку… А ведь уверена была, что её эскападу с цветами восприняли нормально. Нину в хорошем настроении обидеть нельзя было практически ничем.

Всё было так хорошо! И вот опять оказалось под угрозой…

« _Дормаус_. Придёшь – пиши, буду счастлив. Сегодня я тут хоть до рассвета, а вот насчёт завтра, на которое мы договаривались, как раз не уверен.

 _Тень пламени_. Я тут, но ненадолго.

 _Дормаус_. Это весьма радует.

 _Тень пламени_. И давно у тебя на дневнике появляются такие длинные и сопливые посты, содержащие меня? А также мои погребальные венки?

 _Дормаус_. *покраснел и прижал ушки* Считай, в первый раз, обычно записи у меня гораздо более иносказательные. Тут по-другому не получалось.

 _Тень пламени_. Не надо было вообще об этом писать. А то что ты, что Печень! Треплетесь направо и налево. Сколько раз можно повторять: я не люблю, когда про меня распространяют какую-либо информацию!

 _Дормаус_. Я больше не буду. А не написать не мог – ведь такое событие!

 _Тень пламени_. Какое?

 _Дормаус_. Эпохальное.

 _Тень пламени_. Пора бы уже успокоиться.

 _Дормаус_. Не пора, сам знаешь. Пока всё не закончим».

Ответа она так и не получила. И проблемная Нинина «аська» даже не показывала, в сети та или нет.

Соня написала «в заслонку» ещё пару фраз, мол, жду либо завтра в ночь, либо уж на той неделе…

Быстро распрощалась со всеми «не особо значимыми» контактами, с которыми лениво перебрасывалась словами. Выключила компьютер.

Юра давно лёг спать. Ему должны были позвонить либо ночью, либо уже завтра. Сказать – заедут за ним друзья-охотники или нет. Медвежонок тоже успел заснуть. И Дормаус чувствовала себя так, будто была сейчас одна на свете…

Она пошла на кухню – реветь и напиваться. Хотя, конечно, «напиться по Соне Арефьевой» означало влить в чашку с водой чайную ложку белого вина. Бутылка, подаренная мамой, тянулась уже с полгода – вот только подходила к концу. За упокой.

Конечно, Дормаус уже приходилось переживать подобное. В плохом настроении Тень цеплялась к каждому чужому слову, а потом окружала себя глухой стеной молчания… Но сейчас было чёткое ощущение конца.

Можно, конечно, ещё попытаться что-то спасти. Вызывать на разговоры, звонить домой… Главное – точно выяснить, закрывается проект или нет. Точнее, уходит ли из него Нина. Хотя, впрочем, это примерно одно и то же…

* * *

На другой день Минотавр всё же уехал. Правда, почти вечером, потому что его приятель-раздолбай никак не мог добраться до Арефьевых и захватить Юрку на своей машине… Как декламировала Соня:

– Вот при всём моём уважении к твоим друзьям – как же я не люблю неорганизованных людей!

– Да чует моё сердце, что я с этой компанией в последний раз еду! Один сутки ко мне доехать не может, второй женился, и жена каждый раз в дверях распинается, чтоб только он на охоту не ездил!

– Ну и дура, – искренне сказала Дормаус. – Я сама не сильно в восторге от охоты в принципе, но давно усвоила, что ездите вы в первую очередь за приключениями. И имеете на это полное право!

– Вот. А он тоже хорош – неужели нельзя было все эти вопросы выяснить до того, как связывать свои судьбы? Хотя – не всем же везёт так, как нам!..

…Оставшись одна, Соня загрустила. Поговорить-то не с кем было. Грачевские уехали с коммуной на полевую ролёвку, и это вызывало у Дормаус приступ не очень белой зависти. Вспоминался один разговор, когда Арефьева поделилась наблюдением:

– Не у одних нас так, замечала и за другими: парни, когда женятся, часто сильно поправляются. Притом вне зависимости от того, кто в семье готовит – жена или сами.

– Ага, – подтвердила Ирма, тогда ещё Становская. – Знаешь, на кого этот закон не распространяется? На ролевиков. Потому что они как до свадьбы мотались по походам и отыгрышам – так и после продолжают мотаться…

Вот и получалось, что на связи висел практически один Даниил. И Лиде, и Регине было не до трёпа в «аське» – каждой по своим причинам. Илья тоже куда-то запропал. А Маринюку самому было несладко, и он скидывал, Мышуне сообщения вроде: «А-а-а, никто меня не любит!!!» – или: «Уж лучше бы Лесса от меня закрылась, чем такое обидное снисхождение!»

Соня ленилась уходить от него в невидимость. Так что выслушивала и пыталась как-то сочувствовать. Получалось плохо.

« _Дормаус_. Дань, ты извини, я тут письмо пытаюсь писать. Важное. А так – я понимаю, что тебе нелегко, и мысленно я с тобой, просто сделать-то я разве могу что-нибудь?

 _Даниил_. Да нет, конечно. Просто и пожаловаться-то больше некому. А кому письмо, если не секрет?

 _Дормаус_. Макнейру. По поводу будущности нашей игры.

 _Даниил_. А. Да там у вас давно всё умерло. Если всё-таки оно продвинется дальше – разрешаю убить мой персонаж за кадром. Женщины злы и коварны. И всё суета сует.

 _Дормаус_. Сдаётся мне, что так и будет – в смысле, убийство за кадром. Если вдруг что-то продвинется – можно, я тебя всё-таки свяжу с Ирмой и вы отпишете сцену между Джадис и Ленкой?

 _Даниил_. Вряд ли это имеет смысл. Помру я скоро. Но если это всё кому-нибудь надо – я могу тебе скинуть наработки. Когда всё это ещё только начиналось – я придумал этот план с аномалией и набил в файл то, как буду нападать на беззащитную Свеколт. Я планировал, что Джадис выиграет если не ту битву, которую вы оставили за кадром, то следующую – точно. А сейчас мне уже всё равно.

 _Дормаус_. Дань, если ты скинешь – это будет здорово. Мы с Ирмой попробуем что-то из этого соорудить. Потому что вряд ли будет что-то ещё».

Параллельно с этим разговором Соня всё-таки набила в оффлайн «аськи» длинное послание для Тени… С дополнительными извинениями и попытками добиться решительного ответа.

И часа через два, не выдержав молчания, написала ещё: «Скажи хоть что-нибудь, а то я тут после вчерашнего слегка психую». И добавила несколько скобок-улыбочек: мол, несерьёзно я или над собой смеюсь…

И вскоре в уголке экрана всплыло сообщение от Нины:

«Извини, «аську» глючит. Не психуй. Жизнь в любом случае продолжается».

И всё. Не «посыл», не разрыв отношений – так, что-то непонятное. И неизвестно, получила ли Тень длинное послание и читала ли…

Надежда оставалась. Но уже не было большого желания бороться. Умнее будет затаиться – по крайней мере до Юриной самарской командировки.

Не распрекрасно – но хоть так.

 

#### Глава девяносто четвёртая

_Боже, сколько правды в глазах государственных шлюх,_

_Боже, сколько веры в руках отставных палачей!.._

**_Из репертуара группы «ДДТ» –_ **

**_«Родина»_ **

****

Не распрекрасно – но хоть так.

Антон вернулся в чародейский замок и, встретив вопросительный взгляд Макнейра, доложил:

– Ну что, вышел Тошка из тумана, вынул ножик из кармана… Гадина эта Джадис – такое оружие с собой уволокла!

Палач только кивнул, принимая к сведению, и снова углубился в чтение своих свитков.

…А через несколько дней, вернувшись из очередной загадочной вылазки, подал Иному его нож. Не говоря ни слова.

Городецкий, тоже молча, поцеловал лезвие и протянул Уолдену руку для пожатия.

И обоих накрыла тень дружбы, которая у них не случилась. Сменившись со стороны дозорного – чёрной, мутной наркотической зависимостью, а со стороны Тёмного мага – странной смесью жалости, презрения и ответственности за слабого…

« _Работники ножа и топора, романтики с большой дороги_ , блин…» – в который раз подумал Антон. И, когда их руки всё же разъединились, спросил:

– Она мертва?

– Да, не сомневайся. Мы с химерой побывали в логове колдуньи и закончили то, что начал ты… и твоя Серая.

– Королева знает, кого благодарить?

– Узнает, когда мне будет надо. И король тоже.

– А, да, никак не привыкну, что Ринальдо теперь король…

– Это не последняя перемена в Сиреневой.

– Ты опять о своём?.. Вот скажи ты мне на милость, Уолден: зачем что-то менять, устраивать в стране смуту, если всё и так хорошо?

– Кому-то, может быть, и хорошо. А мне скучна та уединённая жизнь, которой я живу сейчас. И ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я не собираюсь заливать страну кровью. Всё будет просто и почти мирно. Юг будет нашим, Антон.

– Не надо предлагать мне власть на равных. Позволь просто быть рядом.

– Неужели в этом чёртовом мире нет никого, кто был бы со мной на равных? Ну, если только её величество, но она ведь не маг… А этим миром владеет тот, кто владеет книгой, а у книги две стороны…

– И одна из них не принадлежит никому. Я ведь больше не Светлый и не могу читать Светлые заклинания.

– А ты хотя бы пробовал?

– Нет, и не собираюсь. Потому что не имею морального права. Свой Свет я отдал тебе. Потому что отдал самого себя…

– И почему я тебя всё ещё не прибил?.. Пока ты используешь такие понятия, как «моральное право» и «угрызения совести» – ты остаёшься Светлым. Если хочешь быть со мной – будь готов в бою использовать свою часть заклинаний из книги!

Антон отмалчивался. Ему почему-то казалось, что до этого не дойдёт. Или просто очень хотелось, чтобы не дошло? Он ведь помнил и лицо, и ауру возлюбленного своего палача на исходе того свидания…

Глаза действительно карие, не чёрные – но нет в них ни огня, ни солнца. И тысячи золотых искорок гаснут, умирают на его ресницах… не могут пробиться сквозь Тёмную ауру. Даже захоти Уолден – он не смог бы принять этот беззаветный дар. На деле – даже, наверное, и не почувствовал…

Макнейр тоже прекращал бесполезный спор. И думал о том, что, наверное, ту первую ночь, которая была вечером, не надо было допускать. Хотя кто же знал, что девка Свеколт не простит и не потерпит, что личный мир Городецкого перевернётся и одним разом дело не кончится?..

А, ладно, лишь бы планам не мешало! Могло быть лучше – в самом деле на равных, без рефлексии и презрения – но неплохо и так. Антон, конечно, живёт ненормальной душевной жизнью, он опекает Ленку и украшает цветами фотографию жены с дочкой, будто те давно мертвы, он разучился радоваться и удивляться… Зато не навязывается, когда Уолдену хочется побыть в одиночестве. Терпит, что спят они двое в разных комнатах – Макнейр не выносит делить с кем-то ложе ночь напролёт… А ещё с этим Светлым можно замечательно молчать вдвоём, когда он сидит у твоих ног, положив голову тебе на колени. И если его всё-таки разговорить – можно услышать массу забавного.

– Тебе единственному в мире признаюсь, что в детстве хотел быть девочкой… Просто и мама хотела дочь, и в компании у нас одни девчонки были. Потом прошло вроде, правда, я с этим организованно боролся… В армию даже пошёл из принципа, а до этого – прыгал с обрывов и всю страну исколесил автостопом.

– И как ты только дожил до таких лет и не дал волю своим наклонностям? Неужели во время этих твоих поездок к тебе ни разу не приставали?

– Ты что, в те годы за это так можно было огрести! Один раз, по-моему, пытались, так я только и сказал: «Я малолетка, тебе за меня дадут больше, чем я вешу!» – и на том всё кончилось…

Ну вот как его, такого, не приласкать? Тем более что бы Городецкий ни нёс, как бы ни откровенничал – признание в любви у него не сорвала бы никакая сила.

Макнейра это идеально устраивало.

Одного раза хватило.

 

#### Глава девяносто пятая

_В шуме ветра за спиной_

_Я забуду голос твой_

_И о той любви земной,_

_Что нас сжигала в прах_

_И я сходил с ума…_

_В моей душе нет больше места для тебя!_

**_Из репертуара Кипелова –_ **

**_«Я свободен»_ **

****

«Одного раза хватило».

Соня пользовалась возможностью «погрузить» Ирму. Та как раз вернулась со своей «полёвки» и вполне могла выслушать подругу. Поскольку свой компьютер благополучно перевезла из Белоруссии, и Девочке-Скерцо не надо было конфликтовать по этому поводу с мужем.

« _Дормаус_. Ну правда ведь, Ирмик, сегодня я второй день один, и вполне достаточно того, что вчера Макнейр не проявился, а я написал ему в приват дневников ещё одно длиннейшее письмо? В том смысле, что решил внять его совету и успокоиться, что готов отстать от него с этой ролёвкой и, поскольку я её литературно обрабатываю, дописать всё сам. Те несчастные три сцены, которые я от него жду вот уже больше года. Сценарий-то придуман давным-давно! Мол, если он хочет продолжать – пусть мне об этом скажет, если не хочет – то, соответственно, тоже. А если я ему когда-нибудь зачем-нибудь понадоблюсь помимо – то все мои координаты он знает.

 _Девочка-Скерцо_. Ну, звучит разумно. А он тебе что-нибудь на это ответил?

 _Дормаус_. Нет, ни слова. Хотя я точно знаю, что он это моё письмо читал – мне пришло уведомление о вручении.

 _Девочка-Скерцо_. Паршиво, что тут скажешь…

 _Дормаус_. Да уж чего хорошего. Только знаешь… мне уже почти всё равно. Я просто устал от этой истории, и мне хочется так или иначе её завершить. Всё равно, по большому счёту, это никому уже не надо. Лидия с Ринальдо свою роль в сюжете отыграли. Даня разрешил убить Джадис, потому что у него проблемы и он персонаж не вытягивает. С тобой мы, в общем-то, тоже уже почти всё отписали…

 _Девочка-Скерцо_. Да, как я тебя выгоняла – мы писали заделом ещё прошлым летом. Меня давно уже можно безболезненно выводить. В моём случае логика сюжета вполне дружит с логикой жизни.

 _Дормаус_. Ага. А ведь знаешь, Ирмичек, я успокоился-то благодаря тебе. Ты столько времени была моей Леной, а потом вы со Стасем позвали меня в новый проект…

 _Девочка-Скерцо_. Спасибо, да всегда рада, меня в своё время наши отыгрыши очень выручали, да и сейчас они мне не лишние.

 _Дормаус_. Ну тебе-то проще, чем мне, у тебя Репетитор и чаще под боком, и больше в теме… Это у меня получается, что в плане земной любви – полное счастье и удовлетворённость, а вот эмоций нерастраченных остаётся вагон и маленькая тележка…

 _Девочка-Скерцо_. Знаешь, я тебя где-то даже очень хорошо понимаю. У нас всё замечательно, но со Стасем тоже прокрутишь не всегда и не все варианты… Не думаю, что ему бы понравились наши с тобой хулиганства, как там говорится: не так страшно жениху видеть до свадьбы платье невесты, как её «асечные» логи… Но я в подробности не влезаю, а он не контролирует.

 _Дормаус_. Мой знает, но неточно. Я не скрываю, но и не афиширую. Ну что поделаешь, если нам с тобой недостаточно что-то представлять только внутри себя? Правда, мне казалось, что у тебя сейчас самая эйфория и торжество реала, и тебе ничего этого не надо…

 _Девочка-Скерцо_. Не было надо, но недолго. Хотя, наверное, если бы я уже несколько лет назад не «подсела» именно на виртуальные ролёвки, я бы спокойно могла играть «про себя».

 _Дормаус_. Да, да, да, я несколько лет, уже после того, как медведика встретила, так и играла. Пока некоторые меня не втравили.

 _Девочка-Скерцо_. Опаньки, ты говоришь о себе в женском роде? *удивляюсь и хихикаю*

 _Дормаус_. Да, видимо, опять начинаю. Хотя радикально угробить Городецкого пока ещё не могу или не хочу, но жить ему осталось, чувствую, недолго. Благодаря тебе у меня куча других персонажей, и я никак не выберу один.

 _Девочка-Скерцо_. Да, мы с тобой перепробовали тьму вариантов вокруг и около Репетиторского проекта, там ведь всё равно персонажи «с миру по нитке»… Я даже попробовала отписывать парней, хотя мне это более чем несвойственно…

 _Дормаус_. Бу, это я тебя развратила… А с другой стороны – не знаю, зачем это тебе, но мне без подобного ролевого опыта сейчас точно не справиться с написанием неприличной сцены. Даром что я миллион раз представлял себе, как у нас всё будет… но записывать надо было! А я всё надеялся, что доиграем на пару… Теперь вот из памяти очень многое стёрлось.

 _Девочка-Скерцо_. Ну, это всегда так. Желаю удачи в написании!

 _Дормаус_. Угу, спасибо, она понадобится. Хоть бы не сильно уши торчали, что другой человек Макнейра отписывает. Там же придётся с середины сцены писать, с того места, как мы выпили «за нас с тобой»… Ой мама, как меня будет колбасить, когда писать стану! Может быть, даже поплачу. Зато потом оно наконец меня отпустит.

 _Девочка-Скерцо_. И меня тоже. Мне не терпится увидеть наш коллективный бред в качественной литературной обработке. Надеюсь, Стась не будет плеваться и предавать нас анафеме.

 _Дормаус_. Там мораль правильная, так что не должен. У меня Юрка тоже со славными принципами, но в пересказе всё это нормально воспринял. И чтобы я ещё когда-нибудь писала что-нибудь слэшное?!..

 _Девочка-Скерцо_. Не зарекайся! *подмигнула*

 _Дормаус_. Нет, с тобой мы только баловались… Понимаешь, дело не в том, что мне это противно или претит – просто эта история с Макнейром для меня слишком много значила. Н хотелось бы ставить такое на поток. Всё-таки не моё. Зигзаг, падение – и не более того.

 _Девочка-Скерцо_. Ну да, понимаю… А насчёт противностей – знаешь, я в реале все эти вещи очень не люблю, из демографических, в основном, соображений, а вот слэш и читаю, и даже писать пыталась. Потому что геи – это люди, а слэш – это искусство.

 _Дормаус_. Хорошо сказано. Я чуть по-другому когда-то формулировал: ролевая не измена, слэш не содомия. Всё это выдумывают сугубо гетеросексуальные девочки типа нас с тобой. Ибо это неправда, понарошку и потому – красиво…

 _Девочка-Скерцо_. Ну, среди авторов могут быть и лесби, и би… Среди авторш…

 _Дормаус_. Не наводи меня на мысли. Про некоторых. Мне просто правда интересно, почему в Интернете не видно тресковой печёнки. Его отшили и он в депрессии или они с Тенью совершили коллективный уход в сумрак?

 _Девочка-Скерцо_. Да кто их там знает… Я, вообще-то, сомневаюсь, что у них действительно что-то получится. И не в том дело, на что ты сейчас, может быть, намекала, а просто – слишком разные…

 _Дормаус_. Ладно, рано или поздно выясним… А к теме – нет, всё-таки хватит с меня такого, натура другого просит. Вон, на Брэда Кроуфорда фанаты навешивают толпу красивых парней… а я его вижу только и только с девушками. Я хочу писать про него и Свеколт – и посвящу вашей паре. А вдруг и Стась проникнется…

 _Девочка-Скерцо_. А было бы здорово!.. *расцеловала авансом* Ой, ладно, мой Оракул мне уже намекает, что я засиделась… Пока, Антось!

 _Дормаус_. Пока! Приятностей! Поползу тоже спать – но именно спать…»

Мирно сопящий ребёнок позволял не сидеть бесцельно у компьютера, а действительно лечь… И перед отходом ко сну Соня грустно глядела в зеркало в ванной. Она так мечтала, что в одну из Юриных командировок будет ночью, с плеером на шее, танцевать босиком на ковре, в знак того, что всё наконец закончилось, под песню: _«Я свободен, словно птица в небесах…»_

Закончилось, да не так. И танцевать совсем не хотелось. Но свобода пришла – вместе с ощущением того, что она всё делает правильно.

Дормаус грустно улыбнулась своему отражению. Девочка как девочка – на вид немножко анимешная и чуточку готичная. Большие глаза и длинные тени от ресниц – аж почти через все щёки…

Переворачивай страницу, Арефьева.

Ничего уже не изменить.

 

#### Глава девяносто шестая

_Ты умерла в дождливый день,_

_И тени плыли по воде,_

_Я смерть увидел в первый раз –_

_Её величие и грязь…_

_В твоих глазах застыла боль,_

_Я разделю её с тобой,_

_А в зеркалах качнётся призрак –_

_Призрак любви!.._

**_Из репертуара группы «Ария» –_ **

**_«Возьми моё сердце»_ **

****

Ничего уже не изменить.

Городецкий опустился на колени перед телом былой, преданной им возлюбленной. На груди Лены были страшные раны от когтей, а на лице навсегда застыло выражение боли и непонимания.

Антон закрыл ей глаза. Её тело было ещё обманчиво тёплым… Да как же это?.. Почему промолчало всегда безошибочное предчувствие, почему он опоздал сюда на жалких десять минут? Даже с Силой на грани он бы справился с проклятой химерой – сквозь сумрак Иной ясно видел тень домашнего животного Макнейра.

И ни одно Светлое заклинание не могло вернуть Лену к жизни. То ли и в самом деле местная магия была здесь бессильна… то ли он, Городецкий, действительно не имел больше права произносить слова Света и в его осквернённых устах они не имели силы?

Скорее всего, так оно и было. Если бы он не обвинял Лену, не предал её, не бросил – то сумел бы защитить. И её, и ребёнка. Да надо было быть при них неотлучно – а не доверяться чёрному ворону, проклятому искусителю с обманчиво теплеющим взглядом…

Палач сделал то, чего не удалось Джадис. Просчитал дозорного, обставил, ушёл из-под его предчувствий. Ведь он, Иной, никогда не скрывал от Уолдена своих походов к Свеколт… А Тёмный маг как раз не рассказывал почти никогда и ничего. Улетал куда-то зловещей птицей, подслушивал, подглядывал, вынюхивал – если можно так сказать о пернатом… А потом возвращался, когтил подставленные Антоновы ладони, позволял прижимать себя к груди, гладить по чёрным перьям… А сам…

Неужели он это сделал из ревности?..

О, Гнилая Тьма!..

В лагере показываться дозорному было смерти подобно. Хотя, может быть, было бы только справедливо, если бы воины Сиреневой сами его порешили. Конечно, им бы следовало охранять Серую волшебницу и не выпускать её одну из лагеря… но в первую очередь это была его, Иного, обязанность. Вряд ли даже весь гарнизон, при отсутствии у Свеколт магии, мог отразить адресный налёт, подобный вихрю… Скорее всего, никто ничего и не понял…

Но уж то, что во всём виноват Городецкий, – поняли бы сразу. Нет, у него оставался ещё один шанс реабилитироваться. Убить Макнейра.

Антон сам похоронил былую возлюбленную в мягкой земле зачарованного леса. Копал руками, ножом и магией. Уложил Лену на подстилку из опавших листьев, скрестил на девичьей груди тонкие руки. Постоял, склонив голову и глотая слёзы.

Значит, всё-таки непереданный дар некромага не обеспечил юной волшебнице бессмертия? Причуды этого мира? Или… она всё-таки передала дар? Ребёнку, который теперь уже никогда не родится…

Он, дозорный, потерял двоих.

Нет, троих.

Скорее!.. Засыпать могилу землёй, украсить свежий холм цветами. И бежать сломя голову в замок…

* * *

Мерзкая химера сидела на застрехе под потолком и выдёргивала из кожистых крыльев стрелы.

Палач выглядел таким же невозмутимым, как и всегда, и только приподнял бровь, когда Иной влетел в комнату с воплем:

– Между нами всё кончено! Отныне и навсегда! Ты унизился до того, чтобы убить беззащитную девушку! Только потому, что она была со мной и я не мог её совсем оставить!

– Как же ты глуп, Светлый! Ревность здесь ни при чём. Эта девка мне мешала. Особенно после того, как она и ты помогли мне избавиться от Джадис.

– Да будь ты проклят, циничный обманщик! – Городецкий ударил по Макнейру серьёзным боевым заклинанием, но невидимый щит отразил магию, и грозный заряд ушёл в никуда.

Тёмный маг холодно рассмеялся:

– А я не просил ни идеализировать меня, ни влюбляться.

– Да… – Антон опустил голову. – А также клясться Светом, что не буду тебе врагом. Теперь вот я ничего не могу с тобой поделать. Убей лучше меня сам.

– Зачем? Зачем убивать того, кто сам хочет умереть? Ты бестолковое существо… но даже меня не раздражаешь.

– А я тебя ненавижу! И себя тоже.

* * *

Выбежав из замка, Антон остановился только на краю леса, в каком-то овраге – сам не заметил, как скатился по склону. Здесь было сухо, и земля поросла высоким бурьяном.

Иной по-быстрому, ножом, вырубил траву на небольшой площадке и лёг навзничь на землю, закинув руки за голову.

Ему оставалось только одно – умереть.

И самое простое – броситься грудью на нож.

Но нет, только не так, лицом вниз, кусая землю и вспоминая о своём грешном счастье…

Дозорный магией поднял свой нож в воздух. Распахнул на груди рубашку. Долго примеривался, сначала царапал кожу, потом рассекал всё глубже и глубже, почти не чувствуя боли – да и не считая её достаточным для себя наказанием…

…Стоя на краю обрыва, Макнейр очень внимательно наблюдал за Светлым. Добить его, что ли, чтоб не мучился?..

Колесо сделало круг. Несколько месяцев назад палач вот так же стоял над обречённым врагом – и зачем-то не дал ему умереть. Неоформившиеся планы – или просто глупая сентиментальность? Если первое – то не на того он, Уолден Макнейр, поставил. Какой из Городецкого соратник, соправитель, хранитель другой стороны?! Слабость, комплексы и глупые принципы.

Пусть умирает, если ему так хочется. Пусть, пусть, пусть…

* * *

Вот сейчас – действительно: _«Мне некуда деться, свой мир я разрушил…»_

_Я слышу утренний колокол,_

_Он славит праздник_

_И сыплет медью и золотом,_

_Ты теперь в царстве вечного сна!_

_Я слышу утренний колокол –_

_Он бесов дразнит!_

_И звоном небо расколото…_

_На земле я любил лишь тебя!.._

А кого – тебя-то?..

Лунный серп бледнел перед мутнеющим взором Антона, и казалось, будто серпа два, перекрещенных… Профиль Лены и профиль Уолдена.

Взошло солнце.

И дозорный уже не увидел, чей лик оно привело с собой.

…На краю оврага стояла женщина со светлыми волосами, с горящим взором, полным горя и гнева.

Только что, всеми правдами и неправдами, назло руководству Ночного Дозора, поверившему в гибель своего сотрудника, – только что, пройдя все круги ада, Светлана Городецкая пробралась в этот мир.

Теперь-то Макнейру будет с кем схватиться!..

 

#### Вместо эпилога

_It is the end of all hope_

_To lose the child, the faith,_

_To end all the innocence,_

_To be someone like me!_

_This is the birth of all hope_

_To have what I once had,_

_This life unforgiven,_

_It will end with a birth!*_

**_Из_ ** **_репертуара_ ** **_группы_ ** **_“Nightwish” –_ **

**_«End of All Hope»_ **

****

«Теперь-то Макнейру будет с кем схватиться!..

Я смотрю, многие уже прочитали наш коллективный опус. И хотели бы знать, что случилось после заключительной фразы.

Отвечаю: а я не знаю! Я же убил себя и не видел. В этот момент должен упасть занавес и заиграть финальная песня. Ну, как её:

_Он шёл ночною, порой ночною_

_За жёлтой луною, за ней, вороною…_

_Река забыла, луна простила –_

_Кого сгубила ночная кобыла!_

А если серьёзно – то, коли Макнейру удалось отвести первый, яростный Светкин гнев и доказать, что он меня не убивал, потом они двое как раз вполне могли поделить сферы магического влияния в Сиреневой. Может, мастер палач и отпилил себе юг, а может, всё-таки удовольствовался ролью Хранителя Зла – ведь Светлана точно не дала бы ему сделать ни одного лишнего шага! Тем более если забрала бы с собой и Надюшку – а забрала бы обязательно. Потому что прибить Макнейра и вернуться домой – не вариант, это убило бы равновесие. Ну, а их величества точно жили долго и счастливо…

Вообще было бы любопытны ваши предположения по поводу того, как могли бы сложиться отношения у Светы и Уолдена. Но чисто так, из праздного интереса. Проект завершил своё существование, и я, Антон Городецкий, видимо, скоро вас покидаю.

Не пугайтесь, сие не означает, что я закрываю дневник и перестаю со всеми вами общаться. Просто, наверное, скоро «сменю кожу». Только ещё не решил, на что – слишком много вариантов. Да и привык я к своей нынешней ипостаси, и на реал хорошо ложится, и въелась в меня практика писать о себе в мужском роде…

Хотя… может повернуться и так, что скоро я вообще почти не буду подходить к компьютеру».

Напечатав эту загадочную фразу, Соня улыбнулась и нажала на «Отправить». И положила руку на живот.

Может быть, её подозрения не лишены оснований?

Тогда, если всё пойдёт как в прошлый раз, точно начнётся новая жизнь. С творческими всплесками, но без бестолковых бдений в сети.

Хорошо, что всё закончилось.

Для всех хорошо.

У кого бы как ни повернулась жизнь.

_29 мая 2006 – 29 октября 2007, 24-25 сентября 2009_

  


* * *

* Нужно немного понимания всего, что я сделал –

В другом случае я не у дел! (англ.)

(Песня называется «Не у дел»)

* И одну секунду, я понимаю, –

Одну секунду моя жизнь была в твоих руках… (англ).

(Песня называется «Одна секунда»)

* Следуя тропинками сквозь зеркала времени,

Кружась в хороводе из загадок в стихах,

Мы сбиваемся с пути, пытаясь найти,

Пытаясь найти путь домой,

Нашу дорогу домой… (англ.)

(Песня называется «Куда мы уходим отсюда»)

* Всё, что нам нужно, – это молния,

Несущая с собой силу и мощь,

Поражающая фальшивых пророков!

Когда взойдёт луна –

Подай нам знак!

Восстанем же теперь в благоговении!

(Песня называется «Хард-рок Аллилуия»)

* Хватит этого, чтобы любить?

Хватит этого, чтобы дышать?

Кто-нибудь, вырвите моё сердце

И оставьте меня здесь истекать кровью!

Хватит этого, чтобы умереть?

Кто-нибудь, спасите мне жизнь!

Я согласна на всё, лишь бы не быть обычной, пожалуйста!

(Песня называется «Всё, что угодно, лишь бы не обыденность»)

* Лишь человеческие идеи всё переживут,

Ведь со временем мы сумели усвоить,

Что ни одному человеку не по силам в одиночку править миром.

Человек умрёт – но не его идеи. (англ.).

(Песня называется «Счастливый народ»)

* Теперь, когда я знаю, что я есть без тебя,

Ты не можешь просто оставить меня.

Вдохни в меня жизнь и сделай меня настоящей,

Верни меня к жизни.

(Песня называется «Верни меня к жизни»)

* Терапия – это новый фирменный наркотик Спиди,

Танцевать с дьявольским прошлым никогда не было слишком забавно,

Это лучше, чем пытаться получить пулю из ружья,

И она кричит:

– Эй, бэби, слабо тебе истекать кровью как я?

Ну же, бэби, попробуй изойти кровью как я! (англ.)

(Песня называется «Истекать кровью как я»)

* Я не могу прогнать тебя из своих мыслей,

Я просто хочу быть с тобой!

Ты – лучшее, что я мог когда-либо найти,

Я хочу быть с тобой! (англ).

(Песня называется «Я просто хочу быть с тобой»)

* Приди, накрой меня собой,

Заставь трепетать,

Пока

Не возьмёшь меня!.. (англ).

(песня называется «Приди, накрой меня»)

* Слова из шуточной песенки неизвестного автора – собственно, самое её начало.

* Это конец всем надеждам –

Потерять дитя, веру,

Покончить с невинностью,

Быть кем-то вроде меня!

Это рождение всех надежд –

Иметь то, что однажды было у меня,

Эту непрощённую жизнь, –

Она закончится с рождением! (англ.)

(Песня называется «Конец всем надеждам»)


End file.
